Tueur à gages
by Sirpics
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke ont toujours été les meilleurs amis depuis leur sortie de l'école de police, à présent Sasuke recherche activement le plus redoutable des tueurs de ce monde...le célèbre Kyubi, que fera-t-il quand il apprendra l'identité de Kyubi? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, rendez grâce à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre : **Tueur à gages.

**Résumé **: Naruto et Sasuke ont toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde depuis leur sortie de l'école de police, maintenant Sasuke recherche activement le plus redoutable des tueurs, que fera-t-il quand il découvrira l'identité de Kyubi ?

**Pairing** : SasuNaru.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre** : Angt/Suspense. UA

**Auteur **: Sirpics.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Kyubi ?**_

Kyubi…la simple évocation de ce nom donnait des sueurs froides aux hommes les plus courageux. Qui n'avait donc jamais entendu parler du célèbre assassin ? Son visage n'était pas connu du public où des forces de l'ordre, et pourtant il était plus célèbre que la plupart des grandes stars. _Fumée_, voilà le mot qu'on pouvait lui assigner, à chaque fois que la police était enfin proche de sa capture, il disparaissait soudainement, sans laisser de traces.

Même dans le cas exceptionnel, où il était confronté à parfois une dizaine de policier à la fois, Kyubi arrivait toujours à s'en sortir sans dommage. Oui, c'était comme attraper de la fumée. Chez les forces de l'ordre, l'assassin inspirait souvent la crainte ainsi qu'une étrange admiration, même si peu l'avouerait.

Sur les lieux des crimes, pas de témoins, d'empreintes ou de preuves, seule la méthode propre et rapide du meurtre était la marque du tueur Kyubi. Il ne faisait pas de distinction dans ses contrats, que ce soient hommes, femmes ou enfants, il ne tuait jamais plus que nécessaire, sauf si évidemment sa vie était en jeu. Bien que l'on ne possédait pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, tous savaient pertinemment qu'il était le plus grand assassin de ce siècle…

* * *

Cheveux noirs, lunette de soleil, chemise rouge sang et jean noir, Kyubi pénétra à l'intérieur d'un hôtel.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et après un peu de charme auprès de la réceptionniste, il obtint rapidement le numéro de chambre de sa cible. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre numéro 118, frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment que sa future victime ouvre. Une seconde pour vérifier que l'homme était bien son contrat et celui-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd, inerte. Une balle venait de se loger dans sa tête, l'homme n'avait rien vu venir. L'alarme sonna, les caméras de surveillance l'avaient apparemment repéré.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il ne marcha ni plus lentement, ni plus rapidement, et entra dans la cage d'ascenseur au fond du couloir. L'assassin ressortit à l'entrée du parking, seulement quelqu'un l'attendait…

« - Vous êtes Kyubi ? » Demanda, un homme le plus simplement du monde.

- Ce sont de graves accusations que vous faîtes là, me traiter de tueur, répondit l'assassin sur le même ton désinvolte.

- Oui, j'en suis certain, c'est vous.

L'étranger prit en main son arme mais c'était trop tard. Un silencieux était déjà pointé sur le front du policier.

- Êtes-vous suicidaire ? Demanda Kyubi, intéressé.

- Quel genre de question est-ce ? Interrogea le policier hargneusement, malgré la peur qui le tiraillait.

- Seul une personne qui souhaite mourir oserait m'affronter, remarqua-t-il, d'un ton orgueilleux.

- Allez-vous me tuer ?

- Non, pour l'instant je pense qu'un avertissement suffira, Sasuke Uchiwa, chef d'équipe du FBI.

Avant que l'inspecteur ne s'en rende compte, son arme se trouvait déjà dans la main de Kyubi

- Je la garde comme souvenir, ciao !

L'assassin se tourna pour se diriger vers sa voiture, un sourire froid se forma sur les lèvres de Sasuke, tandis que sa main s'empara d'une arme accrochée à sa cheville

- On ne vous a jamais appris à ne jamais tourner le dos à son enne…Ah !

Un couteau venait de se planter dans l'épaule qui tenait le revolver, il posa un genoux à terre sous le coup de la douleur.

- Et vous, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas menacer un homme qui n'hésiterait pas à vous tuer ? » Demanda t-il en rentrant dans sa viper avant de quitter le parking.

* * *

Chez lui, Kyubi retira ses lunettes de soleil, ainsi que ses vêtements puis entra à l'intérieur de sa douche. Un liquide violet se mêla à l'eau, quand il sortit, on put enfin voir sa réelle apparence.

Des cheveux blonds d'un éclat rare qui lui tombaient sur de grands yeux bleus saphir qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'un félin, une peau tannée quasi-parfaite, le seul trouble étant trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches dessinaient sur chacune de ses joues, lui donnant un air sauvage. Des muscles bien formés, malgré son corps quelque peu androgyne, Kyubi était indéniablement plus beau dans sa véritable forme que dans son costume.

Il mit une paire de boxer rouge et se coucha comme un bien heureux dans son lit, même les assassins avaient besoin de sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui...

_Bip…bip…bip_

« - Quoi ? Hurla-t-il, irrité, en décrochant son portable.

_-T'ai-je réveillé mon petit Kyubi ? _ Demanda une voix qui se voulait sensuel, mais qui envoyait au contraire des frissons de dégoût au tueur.

- Vous croyez ? Répondit-il, sarcastiquement.

_- Si tu veux je peux te tenir éveillé ? _

- Non merci, sans façon, rétorqua Kyubi, abruptement.

_- Un jour tu seras à moi. En attendant, le boulot est-il fait ? _

- Vous osez demander ? Interrogea le tueur, indigné.

_- Haha…c'est vrai, le meilleur a encore frappé, sinon tu…_

_- Au revoir, boss,_ raccrocha le blond, avant que son patron ne puisse finir sa proposition qui lui déplairait sûrement. Il posa le téléphone, quand...

_Bip…bip…bip…_

- Qui que ce soit, il a signé son arrêt de mort ! Geignit-il, en décrochant encore une fois.

_- Crétin ? _

-Abruti, soupira t-il en se calmant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ?

_- Je te dérange peut-être ? Une nouvelle conquête ? _

- T'as deviné !

_- Eh bien désolé_, fit Sasuke d'une voix qui n'en avait pas l'air. P_endant que monsieur Uzumaki Naruto batifole, son meilleur ami s'est pris un couteau dans l'épaule de notre plus célèbre meurtrier _!

- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto, faussement surpris.

_- J'ai enfin réussi à trouver sa piste, évidemment j'ai tenté de l'arrêter, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le sous-estimer,_ grogna Sasuke, mécontent.

- Bordel ! Sasuke, ça va ? T'es encore en vie ? Fit-il en exagérant expressément la hauteur de sa voix.

_- Non, c'est mon cadavre qui t'appelle des catacombes._

Naruto l'imaginait très bien rouler des yeux tout en disant ça.

-_ Mais merci, ça va. Je suis dans le parking de l'hôpital. C'est pas grand chose, un bandage et c'était fini,_ fit Sasuke, finalement en tentant de le rassurer. Tss, pas grand chose, il insulterait presque Kyubi là.

- T'es tout seul ?

_- Bien sûr, y en a qui bosse le soir. On fait pas tous la tournée des bars._

- Non, abruti. T'es allé à la chasse au Kyubi tout seul ?

_- Jaloux que je ne t'ai pas emmené crétin ?_

- Certainement pas, mais t'aurais pu te faire buter !

_- Tu ne me sous estimerais pas ? _

- C'est plutôt toi qui sous estime Kyubi !

Tout pourrait être bien plus simple si Sasuke abandonnerait, mais évidemment têtu comme il est, l'Uchiwa ne l'écoutera jamais.

- _Ouais, ouais, bon, je raccroche, t'es de sale humeur ce soir !_

- Matin !

_- Pff…à demain crétin._

- Ciao abruti ! »

Naruto soupira et éteignit pour de bon son téléphone, Sasuke était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'école de police. Au début leur rapport n'était pas des plus simples, étant entièrement opposé l'un à l'autre, mais par la suite, ils remarquèrent que les deux jeunes hommes se complétaient étrangement.

Sasuke était sans doute la personne la plus importante pour Naruto et inversement, alors on peut se demander pourquoi l'a t-il blessé s'il y tenait tant ? C'est justement parce qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il a blessé.

En temps normal Kyubi n'aurait pas laissé passer une telle menace, non, l'homme serait tout de suite mort sans plus d'état d'âme, après tout; les sentiments n'existent pas chez les tueurs à gage. Il interrompit là ses pensées, Naruto avait besoin d'au moins deux bonnes heures de sommeil avant de bosser !

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa rentra dans son bureau, son bras en charnière. Tous le regardait avec admiration, il avait vu le Kyubi en personne et était encore de ce monde pour en parler !

Sasuke traînait un visage arrogant. Il devait rencontrer son équipe, celle du CIA et de la police locale qui enquêtaient sur le dossier du Kyubi. Il prit les cassettes de surveillance de l'hôtel qu'il avait récupéré la nuit dernière et les emmena dans une grande salle, où tous les membres de son équipe ainsi que celle des autres organisations s'y trouvaient.

Il fit un bref signe de tête à Choji, Ino, Sakura, Kiba et Naruto qui lui rendirent excepté le blond qui semblait roupiller, il soupira, toujours le même celui-là. D'un toussotement, Sasuke intima le silence puis plaça la cassette dans le magnétoscope, les forces de l'ordre l'analysaient consciencieusement. Avant que Kiba ne se mette à ricaner :

« - Il n'est pas si doué ce criminel, il n'a pas évité une seule caméra !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le FBI, je suis certain qu'il les a repéré. Il semblait même sourire aux caméras, déclara un homme du CIA.

- Hn, je suis d'accord. Il ne considère pas cela comme utile de les éviter. Kyubi aime le danger, il est trop sûr de lui. Il n'envisage même pas la possibilité que nous puissions l'arrêter, ajouta Sasuke.

- Cependant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il a tort. Cela fait plus de sept ans qu'il est en service et personne n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus, pas même Itachi Uchiwa ! Résonna un policier.

Sasuke serra les poings à la mention de son frère.

- Alors que faisons-nous ?

- Il faut harceler tous nos indic, le milieu des tueurs à gage, posez leur des questions, pas sur Kyubi, ils le respectent trop comme ils le craignent. Posez leur des questions sur les victimes, leurs ennemis, avec de la chance, on trouvera peut-être son employeur, répondit Sasuke.

- Bien !

Tous sortirent, sauf son équipe, Ino et Sakura le félicitèrent et tentèrent de s'accrocher à lui, pendant que Choji mangeait ses chips et que Kiba essayait de réveiller Naruto.

- HEY NARUTO ! Hurla Kiba dans ses oreilles, l'endormi sursauta et se réveilla avant de se mettre instantanément en position de défense.

- Eh ben ! Si t'avais autant de réflexe en étant éveillé ! Railla Kiba.

- Boucle là, sale chien, grogna Naruto.

- Tu t'es réveillé de mauvais pied ce matin ? On se serait trop amusé la nuit dernière ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire lubrique.

- T'as pas idée… Soupira Naruto en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est bon, Naruto, on a pas envie de connaître les détails et si ça nuit à ton travail, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes activités nocturnes, déclara Sasuke, irrité.

- Y en un qui a un balai dans le cul ! Rit Naruto.

- L'écoute pas ! Nous on veut les détails ! S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux femmes.

- Je suis un gentleman ! Je ne parle pas de mes conquêtes, les commères !

Avant qu'elles ne puissent répliquer, Sasuke claqua la langue pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui le mettait en rogne, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- On est pas là pour parler de la vie sexuelle de Naruto !

- Désolé… Murmurèrent Sakura et Ino.

- Bon, j'aimerai que vous soyez un peu plus actifs ! Demain, deux agents du CIA se rejoindront à notre équipe et il est hors de question qu'ils nous prennent Kyubi sous le nez !

- Oui ! Chef ! Bien chef ! Hurla son équipe.

Sasuke roula des yeux, mais un rictus étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il joua le jeu et s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire :

- Parfait, vous pouvez partir !

Ses coéquipiers quittèrent la salle, ne laissant que Naruto.

- Tu penses que ce tueur est un prix ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas le jeu de qui l'aura le premier ! Tu risques ta vie !

- Tu me sous estime Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke, froidement, en regardant son meilleur ami.

Naruto soupira, tandis qu'il se rapprocha de son ami, avant de lui donner un léger coup sur son épaule blessée, un gémissement de douleur franchit les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Non, mais tu te surestimes et cette blessure en est la preuve ! Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant à l'arrêter ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ! Ça me permettrait enfin d'être reconnaître à ma juste valeur !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto, la mine perplexe.

- C'est le seul criminel que le grand Itachi Uchiwa, mon si génial frère n'a jamais attrapé. J'ai toujours était comparé à mon frère, constamment dans son ombre, alors si j'attrape le seul tueur qu'il n'a jamais eu, je lui deviendrais supérieur et c'est lui qui sera comparé à moi !

- Et tu es prêt à risquer ta vie ?

- Oui, déclara Sasuke, sans la moindre once d'hésitation, serrant le cœur de Naruto.

Il voyait bien que Sasuke n'abandonnerait pas, il était déterminé, et ce sentiment Naruto ne le comprenait que trop bien, alors quoi, ça finira avec sa mort ou celle de son meilleur ami ?

- Eh bien, pas moi… »

* * *

Naruto sortit du bâtiment furieux, jamais il ne pourrait tuer Sasuke, seulement il ne pouvait pas laisser en liberté un tel problème pour sa vie.

_Bip... bip... bip_

Note pour soi-même, ne jamais s'acheter de beeper.

« - Allô ? Une sonnerie venait de l'interrompre.

- _Mm… j'adore vraiment entendre ta voix mon petit Kyubi._

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, grogna Naruto, sachant déjà l'identité de son interlocuteur.

_- Je suis touché… _Dit-il faussement blessé.

- Allez à l'hôpital, c'est fait pour ça. Mais dans votre cas, je recommande le service psychiatrique.

- _Haha… _ Ricana-t-il. _J'adore ton humour._

- Qui a dit que je blaguais ?

_- Je rêve tant de voir le visage qui se cache derrière cette voix._

- Cela restera un rêve.

-_ Oh, non,_ dit-il d'une voix trop joyeuse qui déplut fortement à l'assassin.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

_- Tu as une nouvelle mission._

- Et ?

_- Et celle-ci est bien plus dangereuse que les autres, donc je vais te coller un coéquipier._

- Je refuse ! Toutes mes missions sont solos ! C'est dans notre contrat ! Cria-t-il en colère, il n'allait sûrement pas faire confiance aux hommes de main d'Orochimaru.

_- C'est pour ta propre sécurité, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur élément. En plus comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es encore sous contrat, tu m'appartiens ! _

- Hn… Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings. Et pourrais-je au moins connaître le nom de mon _coéquipier non voulu_ si j'en ai le droit bien sûr ?

_- Un tueur assez doué, tu en as sans doute entendu parlé._

- Si vous me disiez son nom !

_- Un surnom aussi bizarre que le tien… Shukaku, je crois._

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'une joie sans nom l'envahit. Cependant rien ne transparut dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait :

- Hn, entendu parlé, pas aussi doué que moi, bien sûr.

_- Qu'importe, demain lieu habituel à vingt heures._

- Très bien »

Naruto raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

Il manqua de sautiller sur place.

Après des années, il allait le revoir.

_Gaara._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Diaboliquement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas où il y aurait du yaoi à tout casser !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Oups... gaffe !**

Comme pour chacune de ses missions, Kyubi portait son _déguisement_ habituel. Cheveux noirs, lunettes noires, fond de teint pâle pour cacher ses cicatrices peu communes, son habituelle chemise rouge sang et son jean noir. Après avoir garé sa voiture, il entra dans une immense tour, alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, des hommes de mains -sûrement d'Orochimaru-, s'agitaient dans le couloir. Tiens, tiens, Orochimaru aurait quelques problèmes, finalement la journée n'était pas aussi pourrie que ça. Arrivé au dernier étage de la tour, Naruto pénétra dans la salle du fond sans frapper, le vieux rêvait s'il croyait qu'un jour il lui témoignerait le moindre signe de respect. Franchit les portes, un revolver était immédiatement pointé sur sa tempe. Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres.

« - Couchez, le chien.

L'homme qui tenait le revolver grogna avant de resserrer sa prise sur son arme. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Orochimaru observa la scène avec amusement

- Mesure de précaution, mon petit Kyubi, j'ai appris que tu as l'habitude de perdre quelques armes dans tes poches, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Fouille-le.

L'homme s'exécuta, non sans trembler, après tout il avait le Kyubi devant lui. Naruto semblait visiblement amusé par la peur de ce laquais, tandis que le dit laquais le tâtait, Naruto lui lança un regard noir avant de lui faire un signe de main. Le serviteur d'Orochimaru le regarda confus.

- Tu as oublié la poche du haut.

L'homme se releva, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Naruto s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla :

- Je te tuerai pour ça, _Zaku_. Oh oui, je prendrai un malin plaisir à te faire saigner jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

La respiration de Zaku s'accéléra, comment connaissait-il son nom ? L'homme recula instinctivement. Kyubi lança un regard froid en direction d'Orochimaru.

- Je pense qu'il a fini.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, simple mesure de précaution.

L'arme dégagée de sa tempe, il put enfin observer la pièce, c'était vraiment du face de serpent tout craché. Les murs étaient sombres, il ne pouvait même pas distinguer la tapisserie à cause de l'obscurité oppressante, la seule source de luminosité était des bougies installées aux coins de la pièce. Bon sang ! On était au 21ème siècles, il ne connaissait donc pas l'électricité. Mais bon, s'il commençait à discuter les goûts et les couleurs d'Orochimaru, il ne serait pas encore sortit dans trente ans !

Au centre de la pièce, Orochimaru semblait être assis sur un grand fauteuil d'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer. Il s'approcha d'une démarche assurée et se posta devant lui, regardant cet homme abject avec dédain.

- Alors, Shukaku n'est toujours pas arrivé ? Demanda-t-il, pressé, le regard que lui lançait Orochimaru lui envoyait des frissons, apparemment il aimait assez l'apparence de _son rêve_.

- Oh si, et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

Comme pour un signal, du fond de la pièce, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Il n'avait pas changé, le même que dans ses souvenirs, des yeux bleus-verts cernés de noir qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un du regard tellement ils étaient emplis d'envie de meurtre, des cheveux rouges qui lui rappelait du sang, et son fidèle kanji sur le front. Kyubi fut le premier à s'avancer.

- Kyubi ? Demanda Shukaku, Naruto n'avait aucun mal à sentir l'infime once d'hésitation.

- Shukaku… le noir autour des yeux, c'est de l'eye liner ? Une personne normale serait déjà six pieds sous terre pour cette remarque, seulement Shukaku se contenta d'un rictus, il se souvenait bien de cette phrase, c'était la première chose que Naruto lui avait dit alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils n'avaient que sept ans.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tenez !

L'homme de tout à l'heure s'avança, peu sûr de lui et donna le dossier à Shukaku, plus question de se frotter à se fou dangereux de Kyubi.

- Je vous préviens, je ne tolérerai aucun échec !

- Pas besoin de le préciser.

- Ne sois donc pas si agressif, mon petit renard.

- Je suis comme je souhaite l'être.

- Mais je ne te demande pas de changer, tu es parfait tel que tu es… Poursuivit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres. Kyubi se contenta d'une œillade méprisante avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Je ne dirai pas la même chose pour vous, allons-y Shukaku.

Dans le voiture, les deux hommes vérifièrent les alentours, ils éteignirent tous deux leur portable. Naruto soupira de soulagement et un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage

- Ça faisait longtemps Naruto.

L'ombre d'un sourire était sur les lèvres du roux.

- Dix ans, Gaara.

- Où sont donc passé tes cheveux blonds et tes cicatrices ?

- Teinture et maquillage, disons que l'apparence de Kyubi est peu commune, et puis les flics recherchent un homme aux cheveux noir et à la peau pâle, pas un blond, à la peau bronzée.

- J'ai entendu parlé de toi aux infos, t'en fais baver au FBI.

- N'oublie pas le CIA et la police locale, railla Naruto.

- Ah bon, les cafards sont allés jusqu'à se liguer contre toi ? Demanda Gaara, les yeux pétillant d'amusement comme il n'y en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Mais dis-moi, ils ne l'ont pas déclaré à la télé, donc comment sais-tu cela ?

Pour simple réponse, Naruto sortit sa plaque, Gaara, après un instant de surprise ricana ;

- Tu es allé jusqu'à entrer dans l'antre des cafards, ingénieux.

« Je sais, qui se douterait que Kyubi n'est nul autre que le flic du FBI, tout gentil, tout doux, naïf, qui a passé de justesse les tests d'entrés, rit Naruto, avant d'ajouter : Par contre, toi, t'es toujours aussi discret.

- Tu me connais.

- Ouais, allons faire notre mission, nous parlerons du sujet important sans risque de surveillance plus tard, à l'abri.

Gaara acquiesça puis prit le dossier des mains de Naruto, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, sa peau blanchissait. Son ami le regarda curieusement, peu de chose pouvait faire réagir Gaara, il s'empara du dossier et il n'eut qu'à lire un nom pour blanchir à son tour

- Akatsuki ?

- Hn, je comprends mieux, la nécessité d'être deux sur cette mission, tu crois qu'Orochimaru nous a choisi par…

- Non ! L'interrompit Naruto, brutalement. S'il savait qui je suis, je ne serais plus en liberté depuis longtemps.

- Oui, tu as raison, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

* * *

La voiture démarra en trombe. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Kyubi gara la voiture un peu plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'assassin sortit de sa voiture avant d'ouvrir le coffre, un tas d'armes s'y trouvaient. Elles étaient de toutes sortes, allant du revolver, à la mitraillette, passant par les poings américains, combat au corps à corps, jusqu'au couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Tandis que le tueur s'équipait, Gaara le regardait, un rictus sur les lèvres, Naruto non plus n'avait pas changé.

« - Carabine ?

- Comme d'habitude, vive et précise.

- Ouais.

- Je me posterai sur le toit de l'immeuble en face, j'ai repéré les lieux, je crois qu'il y a une vu sur la chambre de notre cible.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, sourit Kyubi.

- Ouais, je te couvre.

Kyubi, lui donna un dernier signe de tête avant d'entrer dans le hall. Il devrait faire attention, d'après les informations, la cible était l'un des hommes d'Orochimaru qui s'était fait capturer par Akatsuki, ils devaient le tuer avant qu'il n'ait la chance de parler.

Mais la tâche était loin d'être facile, lui et Gaara connaissaient assez l'organisation Akatsuki pour s'y être frotté des nombreuses fois. Et leurs compétences valaient bien les leurs. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble, en apparence il semblait calme, ce n'est que grâce à des années d'entraînement que l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait ne pouvait plus se voir. Son costume avait le bon point de ne pas attirer l'attention. Kyubi se présenta à l'accueil, rien chez lui ne devait le dénoncer.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je viens juste d'arriver en ville et je cherche une chambre, en avez-vous une de libre ?

- Bien entendu, sourit la réceptionniste

- Avec une baie vitrée si vous avez, j'aimerais bien prendre quelques couleurs.

- Oh oui, ce sera alors le dernier étage, chambre 528, dit-elle en lui donnant les clés.

- Merci bien.

Kyubi s'empara des clés et monta les escaliers, l'ascenseur était trop dangereux, il se doutait bien que tout l'hôtel était surveillé, heureusement pour lui, les membres le connaissaient sous son autre apparence.

Akatsuki n'avait pas changé, foutrement intelligent, personne ne se douterait que l'homme en question était séquestré dans un hôtel au bord de la route, mais surtout personne ne se douterait que l'hôtel appartenait justement à leur organisation. Il avait bien observé le bâtiment, le seul étage qui comportait des baies vitrées était le cinquième et heureusement pour lui c'est là que se trouvait sa future victime, cela aurait été bien trop suspect s'il avait eu une chambre au troisième et qu'il montait d'entré de jeu au cinquième.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir du cinquième étage, ses yeux repérèrent le matériel noir qui dépassait légèrement d'une caméra. Des micros. Bien, bien, jouons un peu les acteurs…

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à l'adresse d'une femme de chambre qui passait.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme suspicieusement. Kyubi semblait le remarquer et colla un sourire qui semblait stupide sur son visage, avant de retirer ses lunettes, quand elle vit ses beaux yeux bleus joyeux, et ses joues rouges, signe visible de gêne, tout trace de suspicion s'évapora.

- Eh bien, voilà, je me demandais si quelqu'un pourrait chercher mes bagages dans mon coffre. Qu'est-ce que je suis tête en l'air, je les ai complètement oublié, ne pensant qu'à me coucher ! Vous savez, j'ai fait une longue route, si vous vous demandez pourquoi et bien c'est parce que c'est l'anniversaire de ma fille demain, elle va avoir cinq ans ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, et sa mère m'autorise enfin à me laisser la voir et…

Voilà, avec tout son babillage, elle devait juste penser qu'il était bavard et tête en l'air. Il semblait l'exaspérer vu qu'elle soupira :

- En somme, je dois envoyer quelqu'un chercher vos valises ?

- Oh oui ! Ce serait extrêmement gentil ! Et puis aussi, si vous pouviez…

- Quoi ?

- Ben voilà, en fait j'ai perdu mes clés, si vous pouviez juste m'ouvrir la porte j'en serais infiniment reconnaissant dit-il en se grattant la tête l'air penaud

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai les clés de cette étage sur moi , grogna-t-elle, irritée. Numéro de chambre ?

- Eh bien, euh…

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez oublié ?

- D'accord, je vous le direz pas !

Quand il vit une veine grossir sur le front de la vieille femme, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je sais qu'elle se trouve au fond du couloir et qu'elle possède une baie vitrée.

- Eh bien vous avez de la chance, il n'y en que cinq qui en possède et deux sont au fond du couloir, suivez-moi.

_Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du savoir, vielle croûte…_ pensa-t-il.

Il souffla un désolé alors qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte avant de lui donner un coup dans la nuque qui l'assomma. Kyubi ne doutait pas qu'à cet instant il venait d'être repéré mais ce n'était pas grave, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la porte. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas fait dans la dentelle et se serait emparé des clés de la femme sans plus de discussion, seulement, il savait qu'avec Akatsuki chaque seconde comptait et s'il avait pu gagner quelques mètres avant d'être localisé, c'était bon à prendre. Il ouvrit la porte et lança immédiatement une bombe fumigène de sa poche après avoir placé des lunettes sur son visage. Il entendit deux personnes tousser. Merde, sa cible devait être avec un gardien. Naruto tira sans sommation sur la personne qui toussait fortement, il se doutait bien que le type de surveillance faisait parti d'Akatsuki et savait bien qu'il devait se retenir au risque de révéler sa position. Le tir avait fait mouche, le bruissement de gorge cessa. Maintenant, c'était à Gaara de jouer, et celui-ci joua, puisque un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre, un coup qui ne venait pas de son silencieux. Tout à coup, un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un bipeur résonna... une bombe. Il n'attendit pas de justifier sa pensée et courut vers la sortie, Kyubi entendit vaguement des pas qui le suivirent mais n'y fit pas plus attention, il n'avait pas le temps pour faire mumuse.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta, devant lui, un homme pointé son pistolet sur lui, quand subitement il tomba raide mort, Gaara était derrière lui avec son fusil. Le roux remercia son instinct, Naruto aimait toujours autant jouer avec le danger. Il lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

Les deux assassins tuaient tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire de la distinction. L'alarme avait déjà sonné depuis longtemps mais ils savaient que les _cafards_ comme aimait si bien les appeler Gaara ne viendraient pas, Akatsuki ne voudrait pas qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires.

Dehors, une voiture fonça sur eux, Kyubi pesta la prochaine fois, il prendrait la décapotable, on perdait moins de temps pour entrer à l'intérieur. Gaara savait qu'à l'instant où Naruto avait mit la main sur le volant, ils étaient sauvés, personne n'égalerait jamais les compétences de conduite de son ami, quelque peu suicidaire certes, mais impossible à suivre…

La voiture démarra, ils étaient sauvés. Dans le calme, Gaara remarqua enfin le sang qui coulait de la poitrine de son ami…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre,**

**Sinistrement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas... *air morose*

**Note **: Pour ceux qui ont demandé et qui se pose la question quant à mes dates de publication, je n'ai pas de réponses précises, j'écris quand m'en prend l'envie, mais c'est généralement toutes les trois semaines environ.

C'est vrai que ce chapitre est plus en retard mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Mon vieil ordinateur datant du paléolithique (si, si je vous assure) a rendu l'âme, j'ai dû attendre d'en avoir un nouveau.

Et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui suivent mon histoire

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Massacre... à la tronçonneuse ?**

Naruto grimaça, les fois où il s'était fait blessé pouvait se compter sur les doigts des mains, et les blessures graves sur une seule main, celle-ci faisait apparemment partie de la deuxième catégorie. Heureusement, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe vitaux, il avait expressément penché son thorax du côté droit, le projectile avait tout juste frôlé les poumons.

Gaara remarqua l'état de son ami qui tentait visiblement de tout faire pour garder une face stoïque, mais ce n'était pas une réussite. Il savait que, têtu comme l'était Naruto, il ferait tout pour ignorer la douleur, allant jusqu'à aggraver sa blessure. Le roux soupira avant d'appuyer d'un coup sur la pédale de frein. La voiture manqua de près de se cogner contre un arbre, Naruto se retourna brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Gaara.

« - Tu sais combien coûte cette voiture ?

Deuxième soupir de la soirée, Naruto et ses voitures, une véritable histoire d'amour, le seul homme qu'il connaissait qui était tout aussi amoureux des voitures n'était nul autre que son père.

- Non et je n'en ai que faire, où croyais-tu aller ?

- Chez face de serpent, tu te souviens de notre mission ?

- Non.

- Quoi, _non_ ?

- Non, tu n'iras pas chez Orochimaru, tu dois d'abord te soigner.

- Ça va pas la tête, tu te souviens des règles, non ? La mission passe avant tout, même avant ta vie !

- Tu ne suis les règles que quand ça t'arrange, mais je te rassure, c'est moi qui vais faire le rapport à Orochimaru.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu vas rentrer chez toi, te soigner du mieux que tu peux et je viendrai te rejoindre plus tard.

- Non, soupira Naruto. Face de serpent risquerait de se douter de quelque chose et puis je ne vais pas le laisser empocher mon fric, finit-il sur une note plus légère.

- La blessure risque de s'aggraver, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu y gagneras alors ?

- Des jours de congé maladie ? » Répondit le blond qui avait apparemment décidé de tout faire pour être plus énervant que d'habitude.

Le roux ferma les yeux pour se calmer, puis d'un coup si rapide que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu venir, le frappa à l'arrière de la nuque, le blond tomba inconscient. Nouvelle preuve de la faiblesse du tueur, en temps normal, son ami était toujours sur ses gardes, même si avec son faux air naïf et innocent on pouvait difficilement l'imaginer, il n'y avait pas plus paranoïaque... ok, il était tout aussi paranoïaque. Oui, un coup comme ça ne l'aurait normalement pas touché, mais le blond avait dû focaliser tout son esprit sur autre chose que sa blessure, qui devait lui faire un mal de chien, pensa Gaara. Il intervertit les positions et mit ses mains, légèrement hésitantes sur le volant, s'il abîmait la voiture, Naruto aurait sa peau...

* * *

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ses yeux observèrent automatiquement les alentours, il reconnut facilement sa chambre. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa poitrine, tout le haut de son corps était bandé, il ne portait que son boxer, Gaara aurait au moins pu lui mettre une couverture ! En parlant du loup, son ami décida d'entrer à ce moment là, un verre d'aspirine à la main qu'il tendit au blond.

« - Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- Frileux, dit-il en buvant le verre, son visage se changea en grimace, _écœurant_.

- J'ai préféré ne pas te mettre au chaud, risque de fièvre.

- T'as raison, c'est bien mieux une grippe !

- J'ai sorti la balle avec ta pince à épilée, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas profonde, un petit calibre... au fait, t'as une pince à épilée ? Demanda le roux, légèrement amusé.

Naruto rougit avant de lui balancer son coussin en pleine figure, Gaara avait toujours cette habitude à ignorer ses sarcasmes et à changer de sujet, généralement en sa défaveur.

- C'est pour mes sourcils ! Se défendit le blond. Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, ta pilosité est inexistante à ce niveau là, moi au moins je suis un homme !

- T'es un homme parce que t'as des poils que tu épiles ?

- Oui! Hey ! Non !

- Crétin.

C'était sur ce bon mot de la part de Gaara que se termina la conversation légère entre les deux amis, maintenant le plus grave était à venir.

- Comment t'as trouvé mon adresse ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Annuaire

- Personne ne t'a suivi ?

Le roux avait un rictus méprisant comme réponse qui signifiait : « Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

- Orochimaru ?

- Je suis allé faire le rapport pendant que tu dormais.

- Il ne s'est pas méfié quand tu es revenu tout seul ?

- Si.

- Mais encore... Insista Naruto.

- Mais encore... rien, tu crois tout de même pas que je lui ai parlé plus qu'il ne le fallait ? Déjà que te parler me fatigue, alors lui, c'est trop pour moi.

Naruto secoua la tête, Gaara n'avait vraiment pas changé, et il n'aimerait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

- Tu dois y aller toi-même pour récupérer ta part, j'ai l'impression que la chose moche qui ressemble à une vipère aime t'avoir en sa présence.

- Arrête, je vais vomir, imagine s'il savait qui était vraiment Kyubi ? Je crois qu'il y repenserait à deux fois.

- En effet, sourit Gaara, oh oui, si Orochimaru savait que Kyubi était le fils de Minato Namikaze, son attirance fondrait comme un bol de ramen se vide devant la bouche de Naruto.

- Mais, il a au moins fait une chose de bien, il nous a permis de nous voir une fois sans attirer les soupçons... je l'en remercierais presque, t'as noté le presque ?

- Hn...

Naruto se rassit difficilement sur son lit avant de fixer Gaara droit dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse teintée dans le regard.

- Que reste-t-il des jinchuriki ?

Malgré la position de Gaara qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il put sentir facilement la crispation de son _frère_.

- Nous sommes les derniers, avec Killer bee.

- Alors Akatsuki a même chopé Sanbi ?

- C'était il y a deux mois, répondit Gaara, amèrement.

- Comment le sais-tu ? On ne devait plus rentrer en contact les uns avec les autres pour éviter qu'il ne nous piste ! Gronda Naruto. Et si c'était à cause de ça qu'ils les avaient retrouvé, hein ?

- J'ai fais gaffe, alors ne m'accuse pas, rétorqua le roux, froidement. Je ne leur passait un coup de fil qu'une fois par an, j'ai appris sa mort par les infos, tu sais la femme qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans le lac, la police avait conclu à un suicide, ben c'était elle.

- Akatsuki l'ont noyé ? Demanda Naruto sur le même ton que Gaara, Akatsuki paierait pour tout cela, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

- Hn... elle avait des chaînes aux pieds. Comme s'il avait suivit les pensées du blond, Gaara continua : Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ne rends pas tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour toi vain, je te ne le pardonnerai pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Naruto serra les poings, comment Gaara pouvait lui dire de rester là et de se tourner les pouces alors qu'Akatsuki avait ôté la vie à sa famille ? Ceux qui s'était sacrifié pour le sauver !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne se vengerait pas, tu connais aussi bien que moi ce que sont la haine et la vengeance, tu sais patienter avec Orochimaru, tu patienteras avec Akatsuki aussi.

Les paroles de Gaara étaient juste, vouloir détruire Akatsuki ce n'était pas rien, une erreur, un choix précipité, et ce serait fini pour eux. Ils devraient être patient, les éliminer un par un, cette fois, ils ne resteraient pas caché pendant dix ans, cette fois, ils allaient se battre et se rendre digne de leur sacrifice, seulement c'était tellement injuste ! Eux devaient être bien au chaud, verre de vin en main en train de jouer au billard, enfin un truc de genre, alors que les personnes les plus chères à son cœur connaissaient le froid et la solitude de la mort...

La main de Gaara qui se posait sur son épaule le sortie de ses funestes songes, par ce geste, le roux lui expliquait qu'il comprenait et le soutiendrait.

- Repose toi maintenant, ça fait trop de stress pour ce soir, et bien que j'ai pu retirer tous les morceaux de la balle incrustée dans ta chair, la blessure était sérieuse, il faut du temps pour cicatriser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je cicatrise très vite.

- Je sais, mais tu ne travailleras pas pendant plusieurs jours, les cafards se passeront de toi.

- La seule bonne nouvelle, hein ?

Un léger rictus fût la réaction de Gaara, il s'empara du verre et voulut sortir de la chambre, mais Naruto lui attrapa le bras.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je ne pars pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je m'invite chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses être en mesure de te débrouiller seul, dit Gaara, attendant amusé la colère de Naruto qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Me traiterais-tu d'impuissant ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas me défendre ? Tu sais, je pourrais encore te botter facilement les fesses !

Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant

- Ok, peut-être pas tout de suite, ni demain, ni après demain, mais un jour...

- Tais-toi et dors » Ordonna le roux.

Derrière la porte un rare sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Gaara, Naruto lui avait vraiment manqué...

* * *

Naruto détestait être assis à ne rien faire, ok, ses blessures étaient graves, mais ça va, il pissait pas le sang non plus. Tiens, en parlant de pisser le sang, c'est ce qu'était en train de faire le mec qui se faisait couper par une tronçonneuse... ça ressemblait vraiment à ça des intestins ? Il devrait peut-être demander à Gaara...ou pas.

Son ami semblait captiver par le film et il sentait que s'il le dérangeait maintenant, sa réponse viendrait en direct. Soudainement, des coups frappèrent à la porte, le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même en voyant Gaara fixer la porte, son intention meurtrière pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, lui qui pensait être la personne à pouvoir en produire le plus, Gaara le supplanterait presque.

Le roux prit la télécommande et mit le film sur pause en faisait signe à Naruto que s'il touchait à cette télécommande, il pourrait dire adieu à ses mains puis se dirigea d'un pas énervé jusqu'à la porte.

Il regarda froidement la personne qui venait de frapper avant de dire:

« - Naruto, un cafard.

Ensuite, il retourna sur le canapé et laissa la télé sur pause, l'image s'était arrêtée au moment où la tronçonneuse coupait le bras du type... intéressant, peut-être pouvait-il en faire un tableau ?

Le blond se leva lentement, ses blessures étant encore assez douloureuse et laissa entrer Sasuke qui le dardait d'un regard noir, apparemment le « cafard » de Gaara l'avait vexé. Il ria nerveusement :

- Salut, Sasuke...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Le cafard est venu voir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de toute la journée, dit-il froidement.

- Ah... cherche pas loin, c'est Gaara, il n'aime pas trop les flics, sourit-il en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gaara se lécher les lèvres, devant le bras à demi-découpé.

- Tu en es un aussi, remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Moi, c'est une exception.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant le type contemplait avec fascination le carnage, c'était un ami de Naruto _ça_ ? Il l'observa bizarrement, un détail lui revenait mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- Gaara ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Il a juste dit, je cite : _le blond ne vient pas _puis il a raccroché.

Naruto lança un regard noir au tueur à côté de lui qui l'ignora au profit du film, vraiment Gaara ne parlait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait.

- Oh...et bien, je...

- Il s'est évanoui, sa tension était anormalement élevée, il ne prend pas de médicaments, donc surmenage, répondit Gaara, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- Toi surmenage ? Je ne vois pas en quoi dormir toute le journée peut te surmener.

- Euh...

- Problème personnel, sa copine l'a largué, répondit Gaara, une nouvelle fois, à qui Naruto gratifia un regard noir.

- Pour ça tu manques le boulot et la chasse au Kyubi ? Parce qu'une pétasse t'a largué ? »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, Gaara lui coupa la parole :

- Il est dépressif aussi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant le roux, il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Alors que Sasuke allait répliquer, Gaara se leva subitement, le tira par le bras et le poussa jusqu'à la sortit, il ferma la porte après lui avoir signalé :

- Il te rappellera quand il aura retrouvé le goût de vivre.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurla Naruto.

- Il m'empêchait de regarder mon film» Dit-il en haussant des épaules.

Sasuke était offusqué, choqué et surtout énervé, il allait défoncer cette porte et ce type avec, quand il arrêta soudainement sa main, ce type... il l'avait déjà vu quelque part...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Reviews ? **

**Sniffeusement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Pour répondre à ce qui se pose la question de pourquoi Gaara ne change pas d'apparence, c'est plutôt simple, Gaara est quelqu'un de simple (j'adore mon explication ù_ù), qui ne va pas se casser la tête à porter un déguisement, et contrairement à Naruto qui ne tue que quand il en a besoin, Gaara ne se gêne pas, comme nous le montre le film. Gaara est sadique, il aime tuer, si quelqu'un représente le moindre danger pour lui, il le tue sans plus de question et puis contrairement à Naruto, encore une fois, Gaara n'a pas vraiment de vie professionnel, son emploi de tueur à gages lui suffit , d'ailleurs il est relativement discret.

**Note 2 **: J'ai publié ce chapitre en avance car l'autre aura plus de retard vu que je bosse sur trois autres fics.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : What ?  
**

Sakura fronça les sourcils, Sasuke venait de revenir au bureau alors qu'il l'avait quitté une demi heure à peine. Le brun s'était précipité aux archives sans adresser la parole à quiconque, la jeune femme sur les talons. Toute la journée, son ami l'avait inquiété, il était trop calme... d'accord, il était toujours particulièrement calme, mais ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait que Naruto soit là, le blond était bien le seul à pouvoir le dérider un tant soit peu... en y pensant bien, qui Naruto ne pouvait-il pas dérider ?

En parlant du blond, elle était sure qu'il était la principale raison du mutisme de l'Uchiwa, c'était tout de même la première fois que Naruto manquait une journée de travail, mais bon, personne ne s'en souciait, ce n'était pas anormal de tomber malade, même pour son collègue. Pourtant, Sakura était sure que Sasuke était inquiet, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa posture qui pouvait l'indiquer, pour son entourage, il ressemblait au Sasuke de tous les jours, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas avec elle qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Peut-être pas aussi bien que Naruto, mais tout de même, à force de passer ses jours et ses nuits à l'espionner, disons alors qu'elle le connaissait mieux que la plupart des personnes. Ses membres semblaient plus tendus que la normale, sa dose de caféine était aussi bien plus élevée, et bien pire, pas une fois aujourd'hui il n'avait mentionné l'affaire Kyubi.

Sakura observait Sasuke mettre tous les dossiers sans dessus-dessous, les balançant à tour de rôle à travers la pièce, Tsunade aurait leur peau si elle voyait ça. Le policier ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça, ses mains feuilletaient frénétiquement tous les papiers qui passaient, murmurant des « c'est pas ça », « mais où est-ce que je l'ai vu ce type ? », « je suis certain d'avoir vu sa tête placardée un jour ». Rien que de le voir déambuler dans tous les sens lui donnait le tournis. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui faire lâcher ses pauvres papiers qui n'avaient rien demandé, celui-ci se tourna, semblant enfin remarquer sa présence.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, abruptement.

- Savoir ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu allais voir Naruto.

- J'y suis allé, mais je ne suis resté que quelques secondes, il y avait un type bizarre avec lui.

- Oh...

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, des tas de scénarios passaient dans sa tête... ah ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Ino déblatérait sur à quel point deux mecs sont chaud ensemble et pour lui prouver, la blonde lui avait montré son magazine de... Non ! C'était Naruto, merde ! Ne pas l'imaginer en soumis, ne pas l'imaginer en soumis, ne pas l'imaginer en soumis, ne pas...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant la réaction de Sakura qui secouait follement de la tête pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises mais oh combien réjouissantes pensées. Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire la femme ne lui plairait pas.

- Quoi, _Oh_ ?

Comme si les mots de de Sasuke l'avaient sortit de sa transe, elle répondit d'un air gêné :

- Ben, c'est un secret pour personne que Naruto est bi, donc s'il a expressément prit un jour de congé alors que cet homme était chez lui je me suis dit que la nuit... hum, ils n'ont pas vraiment dû jouer aux échecs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais seulement des paroles incompréhensibles en sortit, Sakura dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, voir cette face sur un Uchiwa était sûrement unique.

Des tas de pensées s'entremêlèrent dans son esprit, Naruto, son meilleur ami ? Son crétin ? Était avec des hommes ? Impossible, mais les dires de Sakura lui prouvaient le contraire, la femme en parlait de manière si simple, légère, comme si c'était une évidence, que ça n'avait rien de... de bizarre ? Et le pire, c'est que lui, qui était son meilleur ami, ne savait rien. C'était vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais avec Naruto de ses conquêtes, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le blond était volage, mais au point de se mettre aux hommes ? Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui le choqua le plus, mais bien qu'il trouvait cela bizarre... normalement il aurait dû être dégouté, écœuré, ne plus vouloir l'approcher, c'était loin d'être le cas, oui, Sasuke était choqué et troublé, mais très loin d'être dégouté.

Sakura, légèrement inquiète de son manque de réaction, passa une main devant ses yeux pour le réveiller. Ne savait-il donc pas ? Naruto ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourtant le blond ne cachait pas vraiment ses préférences, il était même sortit avec quelques personnes du bureau, ça n'avait rien d'un secret, mais peut-être que Naruto avait peur de la réaction de Sasuke, se dit-elle.

Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre bien la nouvelle, pourtant c'était son meilleur ami, il devrait le comprendre mieux que personne, même Kiba qui était le spécialiste des gaffes avait juste sortit « Tant que tu me drague pas, moi ça m'est égal », ce à quoi avait répondu Naruto « Te vexe pas Kiba, mais même si tu serais le dernier mec sur cette Terre, je ne te draguerais pas, je préfèrerais encore m'attaquer à Ebisu ». Après cette remarque, Kibaa ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée en stipulant qu'il pourrait faire tourner n'importe quel mec gay, et que quand le blond n'aurait plus personne, il viendrait le supplier. Naruto avait haussé un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire, tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes, elle se souvint que Kiba n'avait pas vraiment accepté cette humiliation et avait tenté de draguer Naruto pendant des jours, de façon assez grotesque fallait dire, peut-être qu'avec les femmes il était doué, mais avec les hommes ce n'était pas vraiment ça, c'est sûr que Naruto n'allait pas être séduit, par des fleurs, des dîners au chandelle...etc. Et le comble, c'est que c'était bien Naruto qui avait mis fin à cette stupide obstination, en lui disant que s'il voulait faire son coming-out, il y avait bien d'autre moyen. Kiba avait presque manqué de s'évanouir, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle avait bien rit ce jour-là...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent ici, Sasuke venait enfin de la regarder, une expression illisible accrochée au visage, Sakura avait peur, et si Sasuke était dégoûté par Naruto ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas et surtout elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, bien que la jeune femme avait un faible pour l'Uchiwa, Naruto était bien l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et elle savait que ce à quoi l'Uzumaki tenait le plus, c'était bien ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es dégoûté ? Demanda-t-elle plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, il soupira avant de reprendre une expression indifférente.

- Tu veux que je te dise, même pas, et puis le crétin ne pourra jamais me dégoûter, je suis disons...

- Confus, choqué, troublé ? Finit-elle à sa place.

- Oui, mais bon c'est pas la première fois que l'autre idiot me trouble, dit-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça... alors que cherchais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quelles sont leur... relation.

Sakura remarqua la légère grimace que faisait Sasuke à la mention de « relation », cependant elle ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

- Mais ce type, je jure que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, il n'a pas une tête qu'on oublie facilement et puis il est bizarre, je jurerais qu'il n'est pas très net.

_De toute façon quand Naruto ferait dans la normalité ?_

- Tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas ça parce que ça te gêne de le voir avec Naruto ?

- Non, répondit Sasuke trop rapidement. Un peu, avoua-t-il sous le regard suspicieux de Sakura. Seulement, je le sens pas, s'il lui faisait du mal ?

- On parle de Naruto là, Sasuke, il est flic au FBI, tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui-même et au pire des cas de lui botter le cul, comme le dit si bien notre blondinet.

- Oui, sans doute, mais il est parfois si naïf.

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa serait-il inquiet ?

- Peut-être...

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, elle disait ça pour plaisanter, Sasuke était-il vraiment inquiet ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une impression, et que ce type n'était pas vraiment clair.

- Ok, tu as le nom de ce type.

- Juste son prénom je crois... Gaara.

- Eh, bien ce n'est pas un prénom commun et son nom de famille ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- C'est maigre et sa description ?

- Peu commune aussi, des cheveux rouges sang, des yeux entourés de noirs, pas de sourcils et le kanji de l'amour tatoué sur le front.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, quel péquenot Naruto avait-il dragué cette fois ? Seulement le kanji de l'amour lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

- Je crois que ça me rappelle un truc, je ferai des recherches si tu veux.

- Hn.

- Viens sortons d'ici... oh, avant que j'oublie, les deux flics qui doivent nous rejoindre se ramènent demain.

- Ils ont du retard...de quelle organisation viennent-ils ?

- CIA.

- Mais on en a déjà du CIA."

Sakura se contenta de hausser des épaules, trop de questions s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit de Sasuke, il avait grand besoin d'un café.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto entra dans son bureau de mauvaise humeur, pourquoi était-il content de revoir Gaara à nouveau ? Le roux n'avait pas arrêté de lui rabâcher sa faiblesse ce matin, puis monsieur qui ne supporte pas les ramen, lui avait collé dans son assiette une espèce non identifiée munie de branchies vertes, puis en quelques instants avait presque cassé une couverture qu'il lui avait prit des années à installer en refusant d'entrer dans la carcasse qui lui servait de voiture de travail alors qu'il possédait des plus beaux modèles, Naruto allait évidemment protester mais d'une menace, le roux le fit taire, c'est qu'il en avait marre de se faire assommer. Ensuite, Gaara l'avait lâché au parking, refusant « d'entrer dans l'antre des cafards ». Assis devant son bureau, le blond se massait les tempes, il allait vraiment être surmené si ça continuait, sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir, bordel, impossible de plier le thorax sans ressentir des pincements, mais s'il s'absentait encore, ça deviendrait suspect, surtout après l'excuse foireuse de Gaara. C'est dans cette ambiance que le retrouva Sasuke.

« - Grouille-toi le dépressif, on doit rencontrer de nouveaux coéquipiers.

Naruto remarqua le regard fuyant de Sasuke qui préférait poser ses yeux sur une cafetière plutôt que lui, malgré la voix indifférente, il pouvait aisément remarquer la gêne qui s'y entendait. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- Problème ?

- Non, dépêche toi...

Puis l'Uchiwa se retourna et sortit du bureau

Il avait encore un balai coincé dans le cul celui-là ou quoi ? Déjà que ce matin, il n'était pas d'humeur !

Le blond se leva, et rejoignit son ami dans la salle de conférence.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, devant lui, confortablement assis sur des chaises, se trouvaient deux hommes bruns, l'un avec de longs cheveux, la peau pâle et des yeux si blancs, que l'on pouvait penser qu'il était aveugle, il portait un costume gris classique. L'autre avait les cheveux attachés dans une étrange coupe qui faisait penser à un ananas, ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, comme s'il voulait dormir, mais Naruto savait que c'était parce qu'il trouvait tout ça trop ennuyeux, une tenue décontractée sur le dos, sûrement parce qu'il avait trop le flemme de faire des efforts. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

- Bonjour Naruto.

- Yo Naruto."

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Reviews,**

**Humblement vôtre**

**Sirpics**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ça devient une rengaine. Résumons, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Note** : Avant tout, merci pour toutes les reviews, que ce soient par des inscrits où des anonymes, sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs et à ceux qui suivent mon histoire. J'écris aussi cette note pour vous avertir que le rythme de publication sera sans doute plus lent... eh oui, les cours ont reprit et je paris que beaucoup d'auteurs sont dans mon cas où les études passent avant, par obligation je vous rassure, je suis pas maso.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Galère.  
**

Naruto s'avança, méfiant, combien y avait-il de chance pour que, sur les cinquantaines d'équipe que composent le CIA, celle de Neji et Shikamaru, soit comme par hasard choisie ? Aucune. Les deux hommes semblèrent le remarquer, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas pour autant.

« - Calme, Naruto.

- C'est trop galère de te créer des ennuis.

Le blond se détendit, ces simples paroles avaient suffit. Un sourire embellit son visage, alors que ses mains serrèrent celles de ses amis.

- Yo, Neji, Shikamaru, c'est vous qui bossez sur Kyubi ?

- Oui, nous avons pour mission de l'attraper, c'est qu'il est malin.

Naruto put voir la légère lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de ses amis. Sasuke, qui avait jusque là observé toute la conversation, une expression incrédule sur le visage, vint rejoindre son meilleur ami et les deux membres de sa nouvelle équipe.

- Pas besoin de faire les présentations à ce que je vois.

Naruto se retourna et fit signe à son équipe de les rejoindre.

- Je vous présente Neji Hyuga et Shikamaru Nara, vous pouvez l'appeler Shika.

- N'écoutez pas la dernière partie du blondinet, je hais ce surnom, soupira le brun.

- D'où les connais-tu ? Demanda Sasuke, suspicieux, comment le blond pouvait connaître ces hommes ? Ils faisaient partie des équipes d'élites, leur taux de réussite était de 96 %, leurs paires les considéraient même comme des génies d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

Neji répondit à la place du blond, sachant parfaitement que ,malgré le vie secrète qu'il menait, Naruto était un horrible menteur, c'est clair que le tueur n'était pas né pour jouer au poker, Naruto et non Kyubi, dès que son ami prenait la place de l'illustre tueur, il rayonnait d'intelligence, de puissance, et de sérieux, comme si une autre personne prenait possession de son corps. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander si Naruto n'était pas un peu schizophrène.

- Eh bien, moi et Naruto sortions ensemble, sourit-il, en passant un bras autour la taille du blond, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel le brun murmura :

- Tu joues le jeu ou tu préfères lui expliquer comment tu nous a rencontré dans la base de face de serpent, hum ?

- Oui, un jour je me suis perdu dans un autre bâtiment et..

- Dortoir, toussota le Hyuga.

- Dortoir et c'est Neji qui m'a retrouvé.

- Et quand ça exactement ? Demanda Sasuke en gratifiant Neji d'un de ses célèbres regards _« si-tu-veux-être-en-mesure-d'avoir-une-descendance-oh-misérable-insecte-qui-ne-vaut-pas-plus-que-mes-chaussures-à-300-dollars-la-paire retire ton bras »_

- A l'école de police, répondit rapidement Naruto, bien trop rapidement pour le flair d'enquêteur de Sasuke.

- Ah bon? Pourtant nous étions ensemble à l'école de police, tu me collais comme une femme à qui son mari n'avait pas payé sa pension alimentaire ce mois-ci, j'aurais donc dû forcément voir ton... petit ami. Le policier grimaça à la mention de Neji, il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type, il ne le sentait pas.

- Bah...euh... balbutia Naruto, tandis que mentalement il se foutait plusieurs paires de claques pour avoir été aussi stupide, ouais bon, c'est sa blessure qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi.

- Je suis possessif, répondit Neji en haussant des épaules, voyant que Sasuke allait répliquer, il s'empressa d'ajouter : Jaloux aussi.

Naruto se fit une note pour soi-même de présenter Neji à Gaara. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en entendant Ino murmurait à Sakura :

- Au moins pour un mec il a du goût, minauda Ino en lorgnant Neji sans vergogne.

- Bon et bien, puisque Naruto les connait, il aura qu'à s'occuper d'eux, nous avons d'autres choses à faire, parla pour la première fois Kiba.

- Ah bon, comme quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, en arquant un sourcil, peu enclin à laisser Naruto avec ces deux types et plus particulièrement le Hyuga.

- D'autres choses ? Comme une blonde à la poitrine siliconée, remarqua Sakura, innocemment.

- C'est sûr que lorsque l'on possède une planche à pain pour guise de seins, l'on ne peut pas comprendre la beauté des grosses poitrines, railla Kiba, en quittant la pièce, ne voulant pas être la cible de harpies en furie défendant le rôle des femmes dans la société.

Ino et Sakura se regardèrent fixement et d'un accord tacite, se ruèrent vers la sortie dans le but de créer une nouvelle sorte de pâtée pour chien.

Choji, quant à lui, observait piteusement son paquet de chips qui n'en contenait plus qu'une et partit à la recherche d'un distributeur.

Sasuke et Neji semblaient se lancer un combat de regard-qui-tue ou essayait de savoir qui pourrait avoir la tête la plus constipée, Naruto hésitait. C'est dans un « galère » de Shikamaru, que Neji abandonna et sortit, accompagné de son coéquipier.

Naruto était sûr que dans l'esprit de Sasuke, régnait un mini Sasuke qui devait s'extasier devant sa victoire par forfait.

Le blond analysa ensuite curieusement l'attitude de son meilleur ami, son animosité pour Neji se sentait à des kilomètres, peut-être que la Chine pouvait la capter ? Bien sûr, Sasuke n'avait jamais été sympathique. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge, jamais il n'aurait cru mettre un jour Sasuke et sympathique dans la même phrase, c'était bien trop bizarre pour paraître vrai. Non, l'Uchiwa était le type même de l'antipathique par excellence et il ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement...

Le brun haussa un sourcil, maintenant Naruto riait tout seul, qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore imaginé? Réflexion faite, il ne voulait pas savoir. Sasuke se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'entendait plus les piaillements incessants de Sakura et Ino, ni les bruits de mastications de Choji. Ils étaient à nouveau seul, et la gêne le reprit. C'est alors d'un pas rapide qu'il sortit de la salle, derrière lui, Naruto se demandait quelle sorte de perche avait-il coincé dans le cul?

Le blond sortit retrouver Neji et Shikamaru qui l'attendait patiemment dans le hall.

- Il faut que l'on parle.

Ce n'était ni une suggestion et encore moins une question, son ton sonnait comme un ordre et Neji comme Shikamaru le comprirent parfaitement. Le Hyuga lui donna un signe sec de la tête tandis que Shikamaru soupira avant de suivre Naruto d'un pas traînant.

- Où va-t-on? Demanda Neji, en observant les différents agents s'activer à travers les couloirs.

- Un endroit calme et sûr.

- Ton bureau, hein ? Bailla Shikamaru.

- Ouais, la cafétéria n'était pas libre, sourit Naruto.

- L'Uchiwa n'y est pas ?

- Je ne pense pas, apparemment monsieur-je-vous-suis-supérieur-en-tout-point-et-vous-ne-méritez-même-pas-de-fouler-le-sol-sur-lequel-je-pose-mes-royaux-pieds a décidé de m'éviter et ne me demande pas pourquoi, et puis il a un nom, Neji.

_Quoique c'était mieux que le cafard dont l'affublait Gaara._

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas, ce surnom est bien trop long et gênant, soupira Shikamaru.

- C'est moins amusant, sourit une nouvelle fois Naruto en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il laissa tout d'abord passer ses deux amis, puis après un coup d'œil aux alentours, il entra, ferma la porte et les stores, avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, il désigna le canapé à ses compagnons qui prirent place. Naruto enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avant de murmurer :

- J'ai l'impression de me faire vieux.

- Ça c'est plus une phrase qui me conviendrait, sourit paresseusement Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Naruto sans ambages, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience de tourner autour du pot.

- Ne peut-on pas simplement rendre visite à un ami? Interrogea Neji en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh si, pour les autres c'est normal, mais pas pour vous, je sais que vous êtes bien trop occupés avec face de serpent pour vous préoccupez de savoir si je mange bien mon petit déjeuner le matin, railla Naruto, sans humour.

Oui, c'était bien vrai, Neji et Shikamaru avaient sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, ils haïssaient Orochimaru peut-être autant que lui... non... personne ne pouvait le haïr autant que lui. Mais, eux, avaient tout autant de raisons que lui de souhaiter sa mort, c'est ce qui les avaient rapprochés. Tous trois n'étaient pas vraiment les hommes de mains les plus fidèles que le serpent travelo pouvait trouver et lui-même devait le savoir. Il se souvint les avoir détesté le premier jour de leur rencontre, les mettant tous dans le même sac, comme les fidèles serviteurs d'Orochimaru et inversement, eux, l'avaient prit pour un assassin sans cœur qui devait se réjouir d'effectuer sa passion et en bonus bien rémunérer. Seulement, après avoir découvert sa véritable identité, -d'ailleurs le blond se demandait encore comment ils avaient fait- Neji et Shikamaru étaient venus lui raconter l'histoire de leur vie et plus particulièrement, leur mépris pour l'homme qu'était Orochimaru, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler cette chose un homme, espérant pouvoir s'allier au célèbre Kyubi pour le tuer.

Shikamaru avait toujours été un homme sans histoire, un génie flemmard, patient, calme, avec une vie honnête, un policier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, seulement ses formidables capacités d'analyses étaient réputées et Orochimaru n'avait pas mis longtemps pour en avoir vent. Cependant, ce dont Orochimaru ne se doutait pas, c'était que le brun n'était pas comme tous ces hommes intéressés par le pouvoir, la gloire ou même la richesse. Shikamaru était sûrement la personne la plus incorruptible qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Malheureusement, l'homme l'avait compris au plus grand désespoir du stratège, et quand les moyens habituels ne fonctionnaient pas, eh bien, les plus illégaux, eux, ont toujours une chance de réussir, et c'est ainsi qu'il kidnappa la fiancée de Shikamaru. Depuis, le policier devait se plier aux exigences de cette immondice et trahir ses paires sous peine d'exécution de la femme qui l'aime, il ne pouvait imaginer le dilemme moral que vivait constamment un homme si droit que Shikamaru.

Quant à Neji, leur histoire était similaire, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient si bien ? Le brun sortait du prestigieux clan des Hyuga, une très ancienne famille de noble, seulement venant de la branche secondaire, son rôle était de protéger la prochaine héritière tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Orochimaru, intéressé par le pouvoir comme il l'était, ne pouvait ignorer l'influence politique et le prestige de cette famille et avait proposé au chef de clan d'épouser la future héritière: Hinata Hyuga. Mais la réputation d'Orochimaru n'était pas non plus à faire -disons simplement qu'elle n'était pas des plus flatteuses pour ne pas dire qu'il n'était rien d'autres qu'un trou du cul puant rempli d'un gros tas merde si vous demandiez l'avis de Naruto- et Hiashi Hyuga avait refusé catégoriquement. Depuis ce jour-là, tous les malheurs du monde semblaient tomber sur cette famille, les kidnapping, les meurtres, les cambriolages, les soudaines pertes de leurs associés dans leur entreprise... mais la plus récente et celle qui détruisit Neji. La mort de son père bien-aimé, le seul qui s'était vraiment occupé de lui, tué en protégeant Hinata d'un kidnapping. Après cela, Neji s'était réfugié dans la vengeance, s'étant juré de tuer Orochimaru quitte à y laisser la vie, s'il mourrait dans le processus c'était son destin comme il le disait si bien, mais aussi pour protéger Hinata Hyuga. Bientôt, elle deviendrait la chef du clan, son père n'aurait donc plus rien à dire et douce et gentille comme l'était la jeune femme, elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour protéger son clan et épouserait Orochimaru, sans se soucier des répercussions que cela aura sur sa famille tant que ça les sauverait. C'est de cette manière que Neji se retrouva à travailler pour Orochimaru, passant pour un traître aux yeux de son clan, mais ne dit-on pas soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ?

Pourtant à eux trois, défèrent Orochimaru était tout aussi dur, le vieil homme se méfiait, il n'était sûrement pas arrivé là où il était aujourd'hui pour son physique, ça c'était certain. Il n'y avait pas à en discuter, aux musées des horreurs il hériterait la première place sans contestation, pensa Naruto. Mais, ils n'abandonneraient pas, non, pas si près du but.

Un toussotement de Neji le sortit de ses pensées

- Tu préfères que nous te laissons rêver ou que nous t'expliquons ce que nous faisons ici ?

- La deuxième.

- Es-tu sûr avant que personne ne nous écoute ? Demande Shikamaru, prudent

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un novice, rétorqua le blond en élevant un sourcil avec dédain.

- Non, mais ces derniers temps, je ne peux plus vraiment te pendre pour l'illustre tueur dont tout le monde vante les mérites, répondit Shikamaru, simplement, sans le moindre reproche.

- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as fait une bavure l'autre soir, Naruto.

- Et quelle bavure aurais-je donc fait d'après toi, Neji ? Demanda Naruto, irrité qu'on le traite comme un débutant qui avait encore tout à apprendre.

- Ton sang, tu l'as laissé sur la scène d'un crime.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ils devaient sans doute parler d'Akatsuki et de sa blessure... mais qu'est-ce que son sang avait à voir là-dedans? Il se doutait bien que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas laissé ses tâches de sang comme décoration dans leur hôtel, il y avait bien mieux. Et Orochimaru n'était sûrement pas venu leur demander s'il pouvait vaporiser du luminol pour trouver le sang de l'assassin qu'il avait lui-même envoyé... et la police ? Impensable, dans leur hôtel, bien plus que des tâches de sang s'y trouvait... et pas à leur avantage.

Comme si Shikamaru avait deviné le cheminement de ses pensées, il répondit :

- Orochimaru a un espion au sein d'Akatsuki et il a dû lui dire que tu as été blessé, avec ton sang il peut...

...enfin découvrir mon identité, termina Naruto, bouche-bée, comment n'avait-il pas pu penser à cette éventualité ?

- Exact, s'il a fait ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit par pur intérêt pour ta personne, nous pensons qu'il doute de ta fidélité et si c'est le cas, tu ne pourras pas agir aussi librement qu'avant, ce qui ralentira sérieusement nos plans, finit Shikamaru, complètement sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas tout Naruto, quand il aura découvert ton identité...

- Merci de me le rappeler Neji, je sais déjà, l'interrompit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Donc si je résume, je suis dans une sérieuse...

- Galère, termina Shikamaru.

- Ouais, je ne pourrais pas dire mieux... maintenant avons-nous un plan ?

- Ouais, on pourrait sérieusement endommager leur système informatique et cacher ton identité pour un bout de temps. Il leur faudrait des semaines pour craquer le génie de Shikamaru, durant ce laps de temps, il faudra accélérer nos plans, mais ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur sur ce coup-ci ou bien nous sommes des hommes morts.

- Bien, je vous fais confiance les gars, soupira Naruto, il se sentait vraiment trop vieux tout d'un coup, Orochimaru, Akatsuki... ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Sinon, ça vous dit un ramen ? »

Devant l'absurdité dont faisait preuve Naruto, ses deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement...

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sasuke ne se trouvait pas dans le même état d'esprit. Une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis l'entrée de son frère au FBI l'envahit, et cette colère était dirigée contre Neji Hyuga, comment ce petit cancrelat insignifiant osait-il être aussi proche de son crétin ?

Un éclat de rire le sortit de ses songes, il n'eut pas à regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau pour savoir à qui il appartenait : Naruto. Ce rire, il était si beau... mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ses yeux bleus s'allumaient toujours d'une telle lueur de joie de vivre qu'il en était jaloux, ils étaient si brillants, comme des feux d'artifices; et ses cheveux blonds qui lui rappelaient tant le soleil d'été retombaient sur ces mêmes yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour étouffer ce rire trop bruyant. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait réellement heureux. Et puis, ses lèvres si fines s'étiraient jusqu'à faire apparaître ses pommettes qu'il avait envie de... non ! Sa colère contre Neji, le fait que ça ne le dégoûtait pas plus que cela que Naruto soit avec des hommes, son admiration devant la beauté de Naruto... La réalisation le frappa comme un éclair qui vint s'abattre sur un arbre, vif, précis et inéluctable...

Il était attiré par Naruto, son meilleur ami, son crétin...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Reviews ?**

Amicalement vôtre,

Sirpics


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Je vais pas répéter tout le temps, si ? Baaah si, apparemment, bientôt je serais sénile, 'fin bref... les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Raton laveur ?**

« - Allez, Sakura ! Il est bientôt minuit ! Déjà que notre très chère directrice ne nous paye pas les heures supplémentaires ! Raaah, si elle perdait pas tout notre salaire au casino ! Se plaignit Ino en s'arrachant presque une mèche de cheveux

- Pars sans moi, répondit Sakura, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. J'ai quelque chose à finir ici. »

La jeune femme aurait juré avoir entendu son amie murmurer avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau :

_- Un samedi soir ? Travailler un samedi soir ? Et après tu t'étonnes d'être célibataire ma fille ?_

En temps normal Sakura lui aurait immédiatement répondu à l'aide langage qui ferait pâlir Mère Thérésa, seulement là, son travail était bien plus important qu'un ridicule crêpage de chignon. _Gaara_... ce nom, sa description, le kanji... Subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle sauta si brusquement de sa chaise que celle-ci manqua de tomber. Elle descendit dans la salle des archives, celle-là même où Sasuke lui avait fait sa confession, puis se dirigea vers un casier entreposé le plus à l'arrière, le casier des affaires irrésolues. Ses mains voyagèrent entre tous les vieux dossiers, ne s'arrêtant pas pour les observer plus que cela, non, elle en cherchait un précis et elle savait lequel, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ?

Si on aurait été dans un manga une petite ampoule serait apparue au-dessus de sa tête et elle se serait écrier _Eurekâ, _cependant, comme elle n'était pas dans un manga, elle se contenta de sourire victorieusement, avant de se souvenir de ce que contenait ces papiers, sa main trembla avant d'ouvrir avec appréhension le document. Sakura inspira une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, puis sa mine se fit plus sérieuse, elle ne passa que brièvement à travers les pages, juste pour se remémorer quelques détails, après tout elle en était l'auteur.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le dossier, elle se remémora cette enquête, qui était de loin la plus sordide à laquelle elle avait participé. Ce qui la stupéfiait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien sur le coup.

A l'époque, la jeune femme était encore comme stagiaire sous la tutelle de Tsunade. La directrice ne l'avait pas épargné pour sa première fois, elle voulait des membres sûrs d'eux, prêt à risquer leur vie au sein de ses équipes. Elle emmena donc Sakura à l'affaire la plus sanglante qui avait été donnée de voir à cette époque. Même aujourd'hui, Kyubi aurait sans doute dû mal à rivaliser avec cet homme. D'ailleurs en parlant du meurtrier, lui et ce fou psychopathe étaient étrangement similaire, tout d'abord, de par leur profession. L'homme si c'en était un, (mais si vous voulez son avis, il ressemblait plus à un monstre) ne choisissait pas ses victimes en fonction du sexe, de l'âge, ou de l'apparence, ce n'était pas un quelconque serial-killer troublé par certains traumatismes et souhaitant sans débarrasser sur quelqu'un qui lui rappelait son bourreau. Non, il tuait des personnes hauts placées dans la société et souvent qui avaient bon nombre d'ennemi, donc la théorie sur sa profession s'était imposé instantanément dans son esprit, c'était bien un tueur à gage. Seulement, ce n'était pas qu'un simple tueur à gage, cet homme ne tuait ni dans la nuit noire, ni dans une usine désaffectées, ni dans un lieu isolé ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Était-ce par provocation ou parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de témoin ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cet homme prenait un malin plaisir à tuer ses victimes devant ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher, tuer devant un enfant ne le rebutait pas. Un autre détail le différenciait des tueurs de son milieu, ses meurtres n'étaient pas rapides, indolores ou précis, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Ils atteignaient un tel degrés de douleur que la folie les atteignait, et dans ces cas là, l'homme ne terminait même pas son travail. Sa cruauté n'avait plus d'égal, les laisser vivre de cette manière, comme des coquilles vides, des zombies, seul un mot sortait de leur bouche : _Amour_.

Jamais, Sakura n'avait compris la signification de ce terme, toutes les victimes répétaient le même mot inlassablement. Un jour, elle avait bien failli réunir plus d'information, un homme plus résistant que les autres avaient répété ces paroles avant de se faire brutalement retirer la vie d'une balle dans la tête :_ « Rouge comme le sang, noir comme la mort, brûlant comme l'enfer...le démon »_, le tueur avait du être posté sur un immeuble en face de l'hôpital avec une arme. Elle avait d'abord cru aux nouvelles divagations d'un fou, mais maintenant elle n'était plus si sûr...l es paroles de Sasuke lui revinrent en mémoire.

_- Peu commune aussi, des cheveux rouges sang, des yeux entourés de noirs, pas de sourcils et le kanji de l'amour tatoué sur son front._

La réalisation lui sauta au visage, ses mains lâchèrent les papiers qui vinrent s'éparpiller sur le sol. Ses membres tremblaient, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un hoquet d'effroi sortit de sa bouche. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains tremblotantes devant elle. Rouge comme le sang, ses cheveux... noir comme la mort... ses yeux... _Amour_...le kanji...Gaara...signifiant littéralement : le démon qui n'aime que lui. Non... Naruto ! Ce monstre allait le tuer ! Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, elle accourut vers la porte, quand, soudainement, sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la poignet.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge, _ridicule_, tout simplement ridicule. Si l'ami de Naruto était ce tueur, et aussi effroyable que lui paraissait l'idée, il l'aurait déjà tué. Et puis, bien que le blond ne soit pas le meilleur flic du FBI, il s'en rendrait compte si son petit ami était un assassin en puissance, non ? Ensuite, elle voyait mal le fou psychopathe de son imagination dans une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, vraiment, il lui offrirait quoi comme chaîne, hein? Les intestins de ses victimes changés en collier peut être?

Oui... c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieur, un petit doute persistait tout de même, et si ce petit doute s'avérait être vrai, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Allez voir son ami et sortir : « _Salut Naruto, ça va aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, je passais pour te dire que ton petit ami est un assassin! Sinon, tu manges quoi ce midi?_ » Hmm... non, ça le faisait pas. Bien sûr, Sasuke saurait quoi faire, il savait toujours ! Et c'est dans cette pensée qu'elle partit à sa recherche.

* * *

Sasuke se contemplait dans le miroir, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie. Pourtant, rien n'indiquait qu'il était malade ou fou, parce que soyons honnête, attiré par Naruto, par l'Enfer! Cela ne pouvait pas être une femme normale, une vieille, un chien, (oui, il accepterait d'être zoophile pour nier son attraction envers le crétin blond)... ou tiens même Sakura ! Euh...bon, peut-être pas, fallait pas non plus exagérer !

Le brun toucha son front de sa paume, sa température était quelque peu plus élevée que la normale, mais bien sûr, ça devait être la fièvre (et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était rouge d'embarras), elle l'avait faite délirer ! Un soupire de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres à l'explication tout à fait probable et surtout juste quant aux idées ridicules qu'il avait eu un instant.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, son expression stoïque en place et alla trouver le crétin blond qui se l'était assez coulé douce ces derniers temps !

D'un pas décidé, Sasuke sortit des toilettes et retourna à la conquête de son territoire... ok, il retourna à son bureau. Il espérait sincèrement pour le crétin que le Nara ou le Hyûga n'étaient plus là, plus particulièrement le Hyuga ET non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie !

A sa plus grande joie, et aussi à son plus grand désespoir ils n'étaient plus là. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un ! Eh bien, il fallait se contenter du débile affalé sur son bureau !

D'un pas silencieux il s'approcha, pencha sa tête vers la chevelure blonde de son ami endormit, prêt à utiliser ses cordes vocales...

« - ABRUTI !

Aussitôt dit, Naruto sursauta et empoigna automatiquement le cou de son adversaire, non sans peine, la douleur de sa précédente blessure toujours bien présente, et le mouvement trop brusque l'avait réveillée.

Sasuka haussa un sourcil devant les réflexes de son ami, Kiba avait raison, s'il avait autant de réflexe éveillé qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Dans sa réflexion, il n'avait pas vu que le visage de son meilleur ami était pratiquement collé au sien, il ressentait son souffle sur sa nuque, des frissons le parcoururent, _rahh ! C'était plus une fièvre, là c'était la grippe !_

- Sasuke ? Demanda confusément Naruto en relâchant sa poigne.

Qu'il était mignon, pensa immédiatement Sasuke, la tête penchée vers le côté et ses yeux à demi clos due à la fatigue... deux secondes, il pensait quoi là ? _Mais c'était carrément une grippe A ça!_

Malgré tout, ces explications ne le convainquirent pas suffisamment et il n'arrivait plus à entrer en contact avec les yeux de Naruto sans être gêné, c'est donc en grognant et ayant le regard rivé sur le sol qu'il répondit :

- Tsunade-sama nous attend, bouge ton derrière !

Naruto fronça les sourcils, Sasuke était-il gêné?

- Enfoiré, il s'est passé un truc ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te jure que c'est pas moi qui ait mangé ton yaourt au chocolat noir ce midi !

- Arrête de dire des imbécilités plus grande que toi, ce qui n'est pas difficile vue ta taille, et viens MAINTENANT ! Hurla Sasuke en se reprenant après avoir entendu les âneries de l'abruti.

_Comment j'ai pu imaginer être attiré par lui ! N'importe quoi !_

- Oh ça va, si j'ai plus le droit de rire.

- Ris avec le Hyuga plus tard, mais maintenant viens! Dit-il froidement en sortant du bureau.

_C'est quoi que cette remarque ? _

Tout à coup Naruto plaqua ses mains contre son visage, mais oui... Neji, crétin va ! Sasuke ne savait pas qu'il était bi, était-il si dégoûté qu'il ne pouvait plus croiser son regard ? Une vague de tristesse le submergea à cette pensée.

Sasuke devait être écœuré à l'heure qu'il est, c'est pour cela qu'il évitait, parce que juste être en sa présence devait lui donner envie de vomir. Une part de lui se fustigea pour penser cela, sachant que Sasuke avait autant besoin de lui que lui avait besoin de Sasuke, mais Naruto n'était pas la personne la plus connu pour faire confiance... ça lui avait été fatale dans le passé plus d'une fois.

Il baissa la tête, ses mèches voilèrent son regard. Trop de choses arrivé, Gaara, sa blessure, Orochimaru, Neji et Shikamaru, Sasuke, subitement, une douleur le traversa. Il posa ses mains contre sa tête, il avait l'impression qu'un obus de la taille de la cruauté du serpent lui martelait la tête, et c'était vraiment énorme, Gaara avait raison finalement, il faisait de la surtension et son manque de sang n'aidait pas.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Tsunade. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Naruto, mais elle était si brève qu'elle a cru l'avoir rêvé, en effet, aussitôt que Naruto eut entendu le grincement de la porte, son visage était à nouveau devenu neutre, il poussa sa souffrance loin à l'arrière de son esprit, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

- Yo, la vieille !

Une veine pulsa sur son front, petit crétin, pourquoi ne le virait-elle pas déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle s'était attachée à cette petite merde et que Jiraya le considérait presque comme son petit fils ! Maintenant la question qui se posait était pourquoi elle n'avait pas enfoncé le vieux pervers dans une cellule et donner la clé à manger à Tonton?

- Sale gamin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, le respect tu connais ?

- Laissez moi réfléchir... je crois que ...non, dit-il avec un sourire, l'énerver faisait partit de l'un de ses loisirs préférés.

- N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire que de me faire perdre patience? Ou bien es-tu suicidaire?

- Vous voulez vraiment la réponse ?

- Non, tais-toi, grogna-t-elle. Eh bien, puisque tu n'as rien à faire, je vais t'en trouver, moi, du travail ! Poursuivit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Là, ça sentait la rôti, presque aussi chaud que la dinde rôtie pour ne pas dire noircie de Sakura à Thanksgiving, oulà, pas bon pour lui quand elle faisait ce sourire.

- J'ai une mission très importante pour toi et ton coéquipier.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Un appel pour nous signaler des bruits de lutte près du magasin de glace sur la treizième.

- Sûrement un raton laveur, gémit Naruto.

- Ou une guerre de gang, continua Tsunade.

- Traîtresse, siffla le blond en voyant le sourire s'agrandir sur le visage de Tsunade. C'est juste un signalement, c'est le boulot des nouveaux!

- Possible, mais j'ai trouvé que ton équipe n'était pas très productive ces derniers temps, la chasse au Kyubi ne donne rien et puis maintenant que le CIA est là, vous pouvez vous concentrer sur d'autres affaires.

- Le raton laveur ? Quand je vous appelle _la vieille,_ en fait, ça vous reste coincé en travers de la gorge, hein ?

- Crois ce que tu veux, tant que tu vas vérifier le signalement avec Uchiwa.

- Je vois, dit Naruto, amèrement, alors que les intentions de Tsunade lui apparurent aussi clairement que du cristal. Vous voulez juste que je parte ?

- Tu as tout compris, j'ai envie de me débarrasser de toi et de l'Uchiwa pour au moins une après-midi, il ne vaut pas mieux que toi en matière de respect !

- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes bouteilles de sake sous le tiroir ! Dit-il, soudainement. Votre secrétaire à trouver les vôtres, hein? »

- Oui, gémit la blonde, fâchée qu'il avait comprit.

- Bien fait pour vous la vieille, mais j'en ai rien à faire, je ne ferai pas le boulot d'un novice, je resterai coincé sur ce fauteuil, rien ne pourra me déloger, ni le vent, ni la tempête, ni le feu, ni la marée, pas même le pète de Kiba, rien je vous dit, je suis imperméable à vos menaces, aussi résistant que Alcatraz et... »

* * *

...C'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva dans la voiture à côté de Sasuke, dans l'impasse de la treizième, une spectaculaire marque sur la joue.

« - Je te hais, grogna Sasuke, en ouvrant la portière.

- Ouais, bah, je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait tester l'aérodynamique de l'homme en me balançant par la porte du bureau droit sur toi, dit Naruto d'un même ton.

- Boucle-là crétin et sors de ma bagnole !

- Pff, pour un foutu raton laveur, dit-il claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est un raton laveur ? Demanda Sasuke en s'enfouissant dans l'impasse étroite.

- Je sais pas, l'intuition, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Oh, Seigneur, sauvez-nous !

- Hahaha, très drôle, si drôle que je me pète les côtes, hahaha...

- Ta gueule crétin, l'interrompit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. J'entends des voix.

- Je vais t'appeler Jeanne d'arc.

- Ta gueule je te dis, répondit-il plus sérieusement

- Ok, ça va, tu m'étonnes qu'ils l'ont brûlée sur le bûcher l'autre si elle était aussi chiante, marmonna Naruto.

- Reste derrière moi, dit Sasuke en sortant son arme. Tu vises comme un pied, termina-t-il en voyant que Naruto allait demander pourquoi.

_Si seulement tu savais._

Naruto baissa la tête et geignit tout un tas d'insulte de plus en plus recherché à l'encontre de Sasuke, les yeux rivés sur le sol il ne remarqua pas que son coéquipier s'était arrêté, comme il ne fit pas attention aux deux personnes en face de lui.

- Tu les trouves pas un peu gros tes ratons laveurs ?

Naruto leva les yeux sur les deux types. L'un était maigrichon, une veste trop grande pour lui posée sur ses épaules, son visage était émacié et d'une pâleur extrême, des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient sur son front...un drogué.L'homme à ses côtés, à l'inverse, était rondouillard, des chaînes en or autour du cou et une veste qui devait lui coûter 4 mois de salaire... le dealeur.

A la vue du visage rouge de colère du dealeur, Naruto se disait que ça n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu, encore un pauvre type qui n'avait plus de fric pour payer la cam, les hurlements de colère du plus gros et les geignements du petit avaient dû attirer l'attention. A présent, ces derniers les regardaient peureusement.

- C'est du mastoc ces ratons là mon frère, sourit Naruto, un moment le blond crut même voir un sourire sur le visage de Sasuke, ah doux rêve !

Il remarqua les pieds du dealeur reculaient lentement, Naruto soupira :

- Ils vont détaler comme des lapins Sasuke !

- Non, je les aies à l'œil.

- Ils vont détaler je te dis, ils détalent toujours.

Le drogué percuta une canette, et ce fut le signal, comme l'avait prévu Naruto, ils détalèrent.

- Je sais que c'est pas le moment de dire que je te l'avais dit mais... ah oui ! Je te l'avais dit.

- Boucle là et cours, grogna Sasuke, en poursuivant le drogué.

- C'est si gentiment demandé ! Dit-il en suivant le dealer qui s'échappait par une ruelle vers la gauche. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me choppe le plus costaud des deux? Gémit-il en le suivant.

Après 15 minutes de courses, il ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé. Merde, pour un mastoc, il savait courir, mais Naruto ne se leurra pas, il savait qu'avec sa blessure il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. D'ailleurs, dans sa course, les points de suture de Gaara s'étaient retirés et une tâche de sang d'une taille assez conséquente pétait sa chemise.

A bout de souffle et surtout à peine capable de faire un pas de plus, il abandonna la chasse et marcha rejoindre son ami. Comme prévu, Sasuke avait déjà capturé son fugitif et celui-ci était menotté à l'arrière de la voiture. Le brun hurla :

- Il est ou l'autre, crétin ? Tu sais même pas attraper un dealeur ? T'es vra... Sasuke se détourna du criminel pour lui lancer le regard made in Uchiwa. Cependant, il s'arrêta en voyant la mine pâle et fatiguée du blond et surtout la tâche de sang qui ornait la chemise de Naruto, elle était loin d'être petite...

- Naru...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto s'était baissé pour sortir un couteau de sa chaussure, puis l'avait lancé comme on tire une flèche avec un arc, vif et précis. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de voir l'arme passait qu'un hurlement de douleur retentit à sa gauche, le dealeur était derrière lui, un genou à terre, une arme à feu à la main et un couteau profondément enfoncé dans l'épaule qui détenait le pistolet, c'était Naruto qui venait de faire ça ?

Sasuke ne rêvait pas, pendant que le brun était occupé à maudire Naruto, le dealeur s'était faufilé derrière son coéquipier, son arme était resté dans la voiture. Instinctivement et sans réfléchir, Naruto avait sortit son couteau et visé le criminel, sans se préoccupait des conséquences, tous ce qu'il voyait c'était que Sasuke était en danger. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Mais ce fut le geste de trop pour le corps de Naruto qui tomba en arrière, trop faible pour le soutenir plus longtemps, il s'évanouit...

- NARUTO ! »

Sasuke courut pour rattraper son coéquipier. Il se mit à genou pour prendre son pouls... il était faible, mais toujours présent. L'Uchiwa souleva sa chemise pour observer l'étendu des dégâts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...un tatouage de forme tribal était inscrit sur son nombril...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Cette phrase va devenir un jour l'hymne nationale des auteurs de fanfics : l_es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Qui es-tu ?  
**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pourquoi un tatouage tribal était inscrit sur le ventre de son ami ?

Instinctivement, le tatouage le ramena au tristement célèbre Namikaze Minato, parlez à n'importe quel flic de ce genre de tatouage et précisément au nombril, il vous répondra de suite _Namikaze Minato_. Soudainement, le mastoc comme le surnommait Naruto gémit, sortant Sasuke de sa confusion, il réfléchirait là-dessus plus tard. Le brun grogna, il avait oublié l'une des principales règles de survie, ne jamais laisser un suspect et, ici, le coupable, avec une arme à portée de main. Immédiatement, alors que le criminel criait toujours de douleur, Sasuke s'empara de l'arme et la rangea dans sa poche arrière avant de le prendre comme cible avec la sienne.

« - Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant, tu vas te tourner gentiment, les mains derrières la tête sans faire de mouvement brusque et je vais te mettre les menottes, un seul mouvement suspect et je te tire une balle dans la jambe, compris ?

L'homme, encore tremblotant, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Quand Sasuke vit la lenteur avec laquelle il effectuait ce qu'il lui demandait, il grogna :

- Et plus vite que ça, j'ai un coéquipier là-bas qui pisse le sang et s'il meurt, tu meurs, dit-il légèrement inquiet.

A la menace plus que sérieuse du flic, l'homme se dépêcha, Sasuke le palpa, vérifiant qu'il n'avait plus d'arme puis le balança dans la voiture rejoindre son comparse sans plus de cérémonies. Le lieu enfin sécurisé, c'est les mains presque tremblotantes, qu'il s'empara de son téléphone portable. La pression enfin relâchée, la situation horrible dans laquelle se trouvait son ami le frappa au visage.

_- Bonjour, hôpital central que puis-je faire pour vous ? _

- Une ambulance dans l'allée de la treizième, un homme blessé par balle au thorax, inconscient, dépêchez vous.

_- Vous pouvez répétez plus lentement s'il vous plait ? _Demanda l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

- Putain ! T'es sourde! Homme blessé par balle ! Dans la treizième! Grouillez-vous ! Hurla Sasuke, effrayé.

_- Euh... oui, nous sommes là dans cinq minutes._

Sasuke jeta ensuite son portable dans un coin et s'agenouilla à nouveau au côté de Naruto. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux espérant pouvoir l'aider à mieux respirer, puis pressa la main contre la plaie, essayant de faire stopper l'hémorragie. Le visage de son ami était pâle et de la sueur coulait de son front, sa respiration éreintée, le sang ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de couler.

Tous les membres de Sasuke se mirent à trembler, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto dans cet état, jamais auparavant il ne s'était fait blesser, tous dans son équipe y était passé, mais lui non, malgré l'infinie maladresse dont il faisait preuve, les projectiles semblaient toujours l'éviter, était-ce de la chance ou bien...

Il avait toujours cru son meilleur ami solide, invincible et surtout éternel. Il ne pourrait imaginer un monde sans lui, sans Naruto pour lui arracher un sourire avec sa maladresse, ses bêtises et sa bonne humeur. Un monde sans son sourire serait un monde qui ne pouvait pas prendre forme dans son esprit, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

C'est d'une voix, presque désespérée, qu'il implora Naruto :

- Allez, crétin ouvre les yeux... sors moi poisson d'avril en retard et je te foutrais une baffe pour ta stupidité mais au fond tu saurais que je suis quand même soulagé... t'as pas le droit de crever crétin, qui embêterait Sakura, hein ? Qui serait assez fou pour traiter la directrice de vieille ? Avec qui Kiba irait draguer ? Et surtout qui...qui me ferait rire ? Qui me retira mon balai coincé dans le cul comme tu dis ? Un rire triste sortit de sa gorge, il baissa les yeux sur le visage de son ami puis hurla. Putain ! T'as pas le droit de crever ! Je te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? ! Il serra désespérément le corps de Naruto toujours inconscient.

- Mais qu'est-ce que fout cette putain d'ambulance ? Ils attendent les feux verts ou quoi ? »Sasuke était sûr que si Naruto avait été éveillé il l'aurait charrié pour son mauvais sens de l'humour. En parlant du loup, la sirène d'ambulance résonna dans l'allée. Deux infirmiers avec une civière accoururent vers lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je...je n'en sais rien, le suspect a dû lui tirer dessus...

Sans plus, les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent près du corps.

- Blessure au thorax, l'homme a-t-il craché du sang ? Demanda-t-il en découvrant la poitrine du blond.

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas... et je m'en tape, merde ! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de le sauver ! C'est votre boulot, non ? Hurla Sasuke en s'agrippant les cheveux, perdant son calme.

- Donc la balle n'a pas perforé les poumons, elle a dû les frôler, il faut vite la retirer avant que ça ne s'aggrave, mettons le sur la civière ! Dit l'autre infirmier à son compagnon, ignorant la crise de nerfs de Sasuke, sûrement habitué à cette réaction. Ils prirent Naruto par les bras et les jambes et le placèrent lentement sur la civière. Alors qu'ils allaient l'installer à l'arrière de l'ambulance, Sasuke en attrapa un au poignet.

- Je viens avec.

- Non, désolé, c'est...

- Je viens avec, répéta-t-il, ce n'était ni une suggestion et encore moins une question.

- Et vos suspects ?

- J'ai déjà prévenu mes collègues, ils viennent les chercher.

- Bien " Soupira-t-il, en voyant dans les yeux de Sasuke que rien ne le ferait quitter son coéquipier. Sasuke hocha la tête et monta à ses côtés dans l'ambulance, lui serrant la main aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant.

* * *

Une équipe les attendait déjà devant l'hôpital, aussitôt que les infirmiers touchèrent le sol avec Naruto, il le placèrent sur un brancard et accoururent à une salle d'opération. Sasuke collé à leurs basques.

- Désolé monsieur, vous n'êtes pas autoriser à entrer, l'arrêta un infirmier à l'entrée du bloc.

- Je ne le laisserai pas seul, répondit Sasuke, froidement.

- Quelque soit la situation c'est interdit, si vous voulez l'aider alors laissez-nous faire notre travail, rétorqua-t-il du même ton en fermant la porte au nez de Sasuke, ce dernier enfonça un coup de poing à s'en faire briser le poignet contre la porte.

- Merde !

A contrecœur, il alla jusqu'au téléphone, il fallait bien qu'il prévienne son équipe...

Une demi heure plus tard, c'est Sakura, Ino, Kiba paniqués qui arrivèrent et Choji... sans son paquet de chips, c'est possible ça ?

- Sasuke que s'est-il passé ? ! Cria Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu, murmura-t-il. Sasuke grimaça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention au crétin, hein ? Il savait pourtant à quel point le crétin était maladroit et imprudent ! Merde, c'était son job de s'occuper de son coéquipier, il le laisse seul et voilà le résultat !

- C'est Gaara, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Gaara ? Pourquoi ce serait lui ? C'est un dealeur que moi et Naruto avons intercepté sur la treizième.

- Ah ce n'est que ça... Souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Aux haussement de sourcils de ses amis, elle agita les bras, nerveusement.

- Euh, non... je voulais dire que ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça !

- Sakura, il s'est pris une balle dans la poitrine.

La jeunne femme blanchit à vue d'œil, puis elle prit place sur une chaise derrière elle, au risque de faire un malaise.

- C'est... c'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sakura prit sa tête dans entre ses mains et tenta de retenir ses sanglots. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Na... Naruto n'avait jamais été blessé de toute sa vie ! C'était leur roc, si Choji était le calme, Ino le courage, elle le cerveau, Sasuke leur stratège, Kiba leur limier, Naruto était le cœur de tout ce groupe, les fondations, sans lui leur équipe ne marcherait pas si bien avec toutes leurs différences. Tout comme Sasuke et sans doute ses amis, elle n'avait jamais cru que Naruto pouvait être autre chose qu'éternel.

Un peu plus de trois heures plus tard, Sakura n'en pouvait plus de ce silence lourd de pression, elle se leva pour aller chercher des cafés, ils en avaient tous bien besoin, surtout Sasuke. Son ami n'avait plus dit un mot, il restait assis sur sa chaise et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le sol depuis tout de temps, on ne pouvait rien distinguer sur son expression et pourtant elle ne s'y trompa pas...

Sasuke Uchiwa avait peur, oui, il avait bel et bien peur, c'était bien de la panique qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix, c'était bien des tremblements qu'elle distinguait sortir de ses mains, c'était bien de la nervosité qu'elle pouvait voir sortir de tous ces membres. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais Sakura se demandait si Sasuke se comporterait ainsi si cela avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce bloc, et à l'instant même ou elle se posa cette question, la réponse lui apparut claire comme du cristal, évidemment que non, seul Naruto pouvait lui tirer cette réaction et personne d'autre. Inconsciemment, Sakura venait de réaliser ce que Sasuke peinait tant à avouer.

A l'instant ou elle revint dans la salle d'attente, elle aperçut un médecin qui se dirigeait vers Sasuke.

- Vous êtes un membre de la famille de Uzumaki Naruto ? Demanda-t-il en lisant son rapport.

- Non...je suis son coéquipier au FBI.

- Bien, est-ce que vous savez ou je pourrais joindre un membre de sa famille ?

- Bien sû...

Soudain la réalisation frappa Sasuke, il ne savait rien de la famille de son meilleur ami. Il se retourna pour chercher de l'aide auprès de ses coéquipiers mais au vu de leurs mines perdues ou perplexes, ils n'en savaient rien non plus et à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahit. Tout à coup, une voix froide s'éleva derrière lui :

- Il n'en a pas.

Tous se tournèrent et Sakura sursauta, lui... _Gaara. _L'apparence si froide et meurtrière de l'homme lui donnait des frissons, elle se disait que l'ami de Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir ce profil, mais elle se trompait, se pourrait-il qu'il soit...

- Et vous êtes ?

- Sabaku no Gaara, ami de la famille.

Choji recula tandis qu'Ino et Kiba analysèrent froidement l'homme. _Sabaku_, cette famille avait peut-être encore plus d'influence que la mafia et pas la peine de dire qu'ils ne trempaient pas dans les sucreries et les bonnets à froufrous...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Gronda Sasuke en jugeant Gaara.

Le roux l'ignora et sortit un papier plié de sa poche, le médecin le lut et hocha anxieusement la tête, pas prêt à déblatérer avec cet homme et encore moins sa famille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un papier signé par Uzumaki Naruto qui donne tout les droits à monsieur Sabaku au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

Sasuke se sentit soudainement jaloux mais surtout trahit, Naruto ne lui faisait pas confiance avec sa vie ? Ou sa famille ?

Il préférait confier son destin à cette espèce de psychopathe ? Mais qui était-il pour qu'il lui donne autant de pouvoir ? Était-il si important pour Naruto ? Plus que lui ? Son meilleur ami?

Cependant une petite voix dans sa tête répondait ironiquement : _Tu parles d'un meilleur ami, tu ne savais même pas qu'il était orphelin_. La voix de Sakura l'interrompit dans son auto-flagellation :

- On s'en fiche! Comment va-t-il ?

- Oh et bien il n'est pas en danger de mort mais il est cependant très faible, la blessure a eu le temps de s'infecter.

Gaara lança au médecin le regard qui disait : _Ose dire un mot de plus et je te tue puis je te carbonise dans ma cheminé avant que tes cendres serviront d'engrais pour mes fougères _!

Cependant le médecin ne vit pas son regard, trop occupé à extirper sa blouse des mains de Sakura qui le secouait comme un prunier, au cas où, il aurait la mauvaise idée de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

- S'infecter ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il vient d'être blessé ! Démenti Sakura

- Vient ? Non, la blessure date d'au moins un ou deux jours.

C'était officiel, Gaara venait de trouver un nouvel engrais pour ses plantes.

- C'est impossible, dit Sasuke incrédule. Il s'est bien fait blessé par balle, non ?

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas la cause de sa perte de sang, ses points de sutures se sont enlevés, sûrement dû à l'effort durant sa poursuite. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune balle logée dans sa poitrine, cela prouve bien que ce n'est pas votre dealeur qui l'a blessé, ou, si c'est le cas, sûrement pas aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, l'on pouvait entendre les mouches volées, jusqu'à ce que Sakura murmure :

- Na...Naruto, il n'était pas venu hier...

Ah, un deuxième engrais, se dit Gaara, celui-là servirait pour son géranium.

- C'est...c'est toi... Continua-t-elle en pointant Gaara, apeurée

Sasuke prit Gaara par le col de sa chemise et le coinça contre le mur.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien, maintenant ôte ton bras.

- Euh...messieurs, pas de violences s'il vous... Le médecin se tut en déglutissant au vue du regard _made in uchiwa_ et_ toi être engrais pour mes fougères._

- Je connais Naruto ! Il n'est pas du genre à cacher quoique ce soit, à moins que tu l'aies menacé ! Alors je répète, que lui as-tu fait ? Cria-t-il en resserrant sa prise

- Tu connais Naruto ? Connais-tu vraiment _Uzumaki_ Naruto? Depuis quel âge le connais-tu 16, 17 ans ? Moi je le connais depuis qu'il a sept ans et tu n'as même pas entrevu qui était _Uzumaki_ Naruto...

Sans effort, Gaara empoigna le poignet de Sasuke et le serra si durement que Sasuke crut que ses os allaient se briser, il fut obliger de lâcher sa poigne.

- Je ne vais pas faire plus, Naruto m'en voudrait.

Et sans dire plus, il poussa Sasuke et se dirigea vers le médecin, celui-ci tremblait.

- Chambre.

- Euh... 314.

Gaara allait monter les escaliers, quand le médecin trouva le courage -d'on ne sait ou- de l'interpeller.

- Mais les visites sont interdites pour...

Gaara lui lança à nouveau le regard _engrais._

- Euh... je ne parlais pas pour vous, cela va s'en dire, dit-il d'un sourire crispé avant de murmurer : prime de risque. Puis, il partit chercher un café et si besoin ait... un calmant.

Sasuke était encore figé, tout comme les amis de Naruto d'ailleurs. Sakura savait que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais quand elle avait vu la lueur de malade dans les yeux du roux quand il blessait Sasuke, ses doutes se concrétisèrent. Elle sortit de son sac un dossier et le tendit à Sasuke.

- Sakura ! Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ? Hurla-t-il, encore blessé, frustré, humilié et surtout trahit.

- Lis, ça concerne peut-être Naruto... ce ne sont que des doutes, il y a environ 5% de chances que ce que je raconte soit vrai.

A l'entente du nom de son meilleur ami qui n'allait peut-être pas resté meilleur longtemps, il prit le dossier en main. A la fin de sa lecture, c'est dans un murmure et les yeux figés qu'il demanda :

- Qui es-tu vraiment Uzumaki Naruto ? »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Mais il me les casse ce truc (si j'en avais!!!) Greuh! A force on a comprit hein! Je me fais pas du blé sur le dos des personnages!

**Note :** Ah non! J'ai des tas d'excuses plus valables les unes que les autres pour le retard! 1) Grippe : vie de mémé 2) D'autres fics en cours 3) très en colère...4) Pfff...

'Fin bref, c'est important, j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps que l'on avait plagié l'une de mes fics sur Skyrock alors si celle qui l'a fait lit ça, je le dis tout de suite : c'est interdit! **C'EST A MOI **,

En plus sans demander, non mais c'est la moindre des choses! Si t'aimes mon travail! Accorde du respect à l'auteur! Galère!

Ensuite, comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil, et comme promis, ce chapitre est bien plus long et il y a de grande découverte hihihi! Mais le lemon, n'est pas pour maintenant et m'incendier pas « j'ai bien dit dans **les** prochains chapitres »

Ah oui, pour mes fautes d'orthographe, j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu à minuit hein! Dîtes vous que là je me fais violence pour pas aller me coucher!!! Ah mon lit, doux lit...euh...

J'ai fini mon speetch habituel! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8**

Alors qu'une infirmière passait dans le coin, l'air pressée, Gaara lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit d'une voix qui ne retenait aucune contestation

« Chambre 314 »

« Quoi ? » Cligna-t-elle des yeux, surprise « Euh...eh bien troisième étage, vous avancez jusqu'au milieu du couloir puis vous prenez à gauche près du distributeur, ensuite il y a la crèche, là vous tournez à droite et...»

Gaara, l'interrompit dans son babillage en resserrant sa prise ce qui la fit quelque peu geindre

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une carte ou d'un homme qui vient souvent dans cet endroit ? »

L'infirmière le regarda de bas en haut et hocha immédiatement négativement de la tête, rien qu'à sa poigne, elle pouvait sentir la force qui régnait dans ses muscles et son air ne jouait pas vraiment pour lui, il avait plus l'air du type qui envoie les gens à l'hôpital plutôt que la victime.

« Nous sommes d'accord, avancez »

L'infirmière sentit qu'il ne fallait pas dire non à cet homme, alors nerveusement, elle acquiesça et le conduisit à la chambre, oh, ça tombait bien, elle devait vérifier cette chambre plus tard, ainsi, elle le ferait maintenant. A peine entré, Gaara se dirigea droit sur le lit, puis sans prévenir, colla une baffe magistrale à la tête de son ami. L'infirmière sursauta, et à nouveau d'on ne sait où (c'est qu'ils sont courageux dans cet hosto), trouva le courage de sauter sur Gaara et de le pousser du lit. Peine perdu, le roux ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et semblait même ne pas l'avoir remarqué, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps pâle et faible de son am.i

« Baka » Murmura-t-il si faiblement que l'infirmière crut avoir rêvé, elle releva la tête pour voir le roux, un air inquiet sur le visage et même choqué. Bien que rien n'était visible sur ses traits, elle n'était pas folle, elle connaissait bien les gens et avait été témoin d'une centaine de réaction différentes et beaucoup étaient comme ce jeune homme, stoïque, indifférent, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas réaliser.

« Il n'est pas en danger de mort, il se réveillera bientôt » Dit doucement l'infirmière, rassurante,

Gaara baissa la tête, semblant enfin la voir et plissa le front, avant de siffler dédaigneusement

« Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas mourir, c'est de Naruto dont on parle, quelle pensée ridicule vous avez là?»

« Hein ? » Rétorqua-t-elle très intelligemment

« Femme stupide, je le frappe pour son imprudence, vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais m'effondrer en larme ? Non, ça c'est le rôle de Uchiwa...mais dès qu'il se réveillera préparez une salle dans un bloc opératoire, il en aura grand besoin » Répondit Gaara avec un rictus maniaque sur les lèvres

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée devant sa joie morbide « Vous êtes fou!!! Je vais appeler la sécurité!!! »

« Fait donc » Répondit-t-il, pas le moins du monde effrayé, sa désinvolture allant jusqu'à prendre une chaise pour la placer à côté de son ami, puis de s'asseoir, les pieds à la tête du lit, les mains derrière la tête. Il se pencha sur la table de nuit à sa gauche pour prendre le journal

Offusquée, la femme allait se jeter sur la porte quand le médecin de tout à l'heure entra dans la pièce, c'est l'air toujours aussi crispé qu'il s'exclama

« AH! Vous avez finalement trouvé la chambre,monsieur Sabaku »

Gaara le regarda, l'air de dire « Non, sans blague »

« Mon...monsieur...c'est homme est fou!!! C'est un f...»

Le médecin lui mit la main sur la bouche, sauvant ainsi une nouvelle vie aujourd'hui, la femme écarquilla les yeux, choquée, pour seule réponse le médecin la poussa doucement bien que fermement vers la sortie. Gaara crut entendre le médecin murmurer à la femme stupide « Avez vous eu le désir un jour d'avoir des enfants ? »

Le roux soupira, et alors que la porte venait de se refermer sur le médecin et l'infirmière, il reposa son journal et dit calmement

« Tu peux te lever, ils sont partis»

Naruto haussa un sourcil, toujours les yeux fermés

« Eau...» Parvint-il à souffler faiblement, la gorge sèche

Le roux le releva, l'aidant à s'asseoir puis lui tendit le verre d'eau qui se trouvait à ses côtés

« Bois doucement »

«Je sais...»

Le blond ne prit qu'une petite gorgée avant de se recoucher, ce mouvement l'avait déjà fatigué. Mais son visage était tout de même moins pâle

« Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais réveillé ? »

« Je doute que lorsque l'on dort, on murmure « saleté de roux! Va donc torturer le chien qui te sers de père! T'as pas de respect pour les mourants ?! Mourant, j'te dis!»

« Ah...tu as entendu...c'est de là que vient la prévision d'un bloc opératoire » Dit-il en ouvrant faiblement les yeux

«Oui...comment te sens-tu ?»

« Comme si on m'avait enfoncé du plomb dans la poitrine, et que mon sang avait voulu faire un remake de la chute du Niagara...à part ça, c'est le must! » S'écria la blond avant de tousser violemment, Gaara lui tapota le dos

« Ça change pas de l'ordinaire » Dit le roux dans un rictus

Le blond se redressa vexé mais les tuyaux qui le maintenaient sur le lit le retinrent. Il gémit.

« Baka, tu es encore blessé, ta plaie s'est infectée, tu n'aurais pas dû retourner bosser chez les cafards »

« Ils auraient eu des soupçons » Murmura-t-il en se recouchant

« En parlant de soupçons » Expliqua Gaara en pensant au truc rose qui le regardait comme si elle avait vu Satan en personne « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de disparaître un certain temps »

« Je sais...» Dit-il en se massant le crâne, qu'est-ce que ces foutus médecins lui avaient injecté comme produit?!

« Mais, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état si Orochimaru ou Akatsuki découvraient ton identité tu serais incapable de te défendre »

« Oïe...je suis pas incapable...seulement un peu déficient pour le moment »

« T'es une merde Naruto »

« Merci, ta sollicitude me touche »

« Je suis réaliste, regarde toi, tu es presque aussi pâle que moi, ta voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un murmure, des tuyaux recouvre la moitié de tes bras, encore heureux que tu n'es pas sous respiration artificielle et je ne parle même pas de ton torse »

Le blond baissa la tête horrifié pour voir une tonne de bandage recouvrir son torse

« Je suis devenu une momie...c'est quoi que ce destin...Appelez moi tout-en-carton » Geignit le blond en s'enfonçant dans son coussin

« C'est Toutankhamon, Naruto...» Soupira Gaara « Je suis sérieux Naruto, je ne partirais pas tant que je n'ai pas l'assurance que quelqu'un de confiance te protège »

Le roux plissa des yeux, qui pourrait-il bien trouver ? Lui, il ne fallait pas chercher loin, à part Naruto, il ne faisait confiance à personne, quant à son ami...le peu de personne à qui il faisait confiance se compter sur une main, depuis la mort de Minato Namikaze, son ami avait apprit une leçon importante, toutes les confiances ne sont pas fondées.

« Le Hyuga et le Nara ? » Demanda-t-il « C'est eux qui m'ont prévenu que tu étais blessé...»

« Comment ont-ils su que tu étais avec moi ? » Demanda instantanément le blond

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas été très discret » Répondit simplement Gaara

« Eh bah, si face de serpent ne découvre pas tout, c'est qu'il est vraiment pas doué »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Gaara

« Lors de notre dernière visite à cette magnifique organisation qu'est Akatsuki, nous avons laissé quelques preuves, enfin surtout moi, et face de serpent avait un infiltré »

« Merde...il se méfiait déjà de toi ? »

« Oui, disons qu'en terme de politesse, tu me connais non? Et puis ma haine pour cet homme pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres, manquait plus que j'écrive « t'as le coucou de mon paternel! Et en même temps il t'offre un beau cadeau, du plomb dans la tête! » 'fin bref, Neji et Shika ont assez de boulot pour réparer cette erreur, si je traînais avec eux les soupçons de dragqueen ne feront que se renforcer"

« Je vois, donc tu n'as personne ? »

« Eh bien...» Dit Naruto en s'enfonçant davantage dans son coussin, tandis qu'il tenta de sourire innocemment.

« Je connais ce sourire Naruto, rassure moi tu ne penses pas à...»

« Si » Dit-il en fermant les yeux, attendant l'attaque qui ne tarda pas, Gaara se jeta sur lui, manquant de retirer des tubes et lui enserra la gorge

« Hors de question, comment peux-tu faire confiance à cet homme alors que tu sais ce qu'a fait son frère ?»

Le regard de Naruto perdit de sa malice pour devenir froid

« Que crois-tu ? » Souffla Naruto « Je sais mieux que personne ce dont il est capable, mais Sasuke n'est pas comme lui »

« Idiot, tu es pathétique » Ricana sombrement Gaara en appuyant davantage sur sa gorge « Moi qui croyais que tu avais grandit, tu reste le même, si désespérément confiant, je ne viendrais pas à ton enterrement quand il te frappera dans le dos, c'est un Uchiwa! Il est comme lui! » Cria finalement Gaara en perdant la raison, refusant de perdre son premier et dernier ami.

« Le nom...le nom...de fa...mille...ne veut...ri...rien dire » Tenta de dire Naruto malgré la poigne qui l'empêchait de respirer

« Bien sûr, mais es-tu si aveugle?! Regarde ou nous en sommes, toi Namikaze, moi Sabaku, non, nous ne sommes pas du tout ce que nous étions destinés à devenir » Railla-t-il ironiquement

« Lâ...lâche...moi...je...je veux...fai...faire con...fiance une...dernière...f...fois »

Gaara l'analysa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de relâcher sa prise, Le blond toussa violemment

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de la personne à qui tu accordes ta confiance ? Tu trahis la mémoire de nos amis, tu me trahis » Dit-il d'une voix neutre, mais le blond ne s'y trompa pas

« Ce n'est pas vrai...je...je les tuerais tout de même »

« Tu manques de me faire rire, Naruto, pourras-tu vraiment tué le frère de l'Uchiwa ? Au risque de détruire cette amitié factice ? »

Le blond se souvint qu'à une époque il aurait hésité, mais à présent son cœur était si plein de rancœur, de haine et de vengeance, que c'est sans hésitation qu'il répondit

« Même si je dois en mourir, oui »

Gaara entendit sa voix pleine de sincérité et son regard s'adoucit quelque peu, c'était Gaara, fallait pas pousser non plus

« Bien, je vais discuter avec le médecin, je te confie à l'Uchiwa, mais ça ne me plaît guère»

« Fais moi confiance » Sourit faiblement Naruto

« Qui est-il pour toi Naruto ? Pour que tu puisses te dresser ainsi contre moi? » Murmura le roux avant de fermer la porte, apparemment il n'attendait pas de réponse. Le blond fronça les sourcils, qu'entendait-il par là?

Tout à coup ses pensées s'obscurcirent, et il tomba comme une masse dans son lit, trop d'émotion d'un coup pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil

Sasuke ne cessait de frapper du pied le mur, depuis quand c'était une personne à la fois hein?! Et pourquoi lui d'abord hein? Lui aussi avait un regard qui ferait fuir...

« Uchiwa » Dit une voix froide

Sasuke releva la tête

« Enfin fini ton salon de thé le fou? » Railla Sasuke, Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant, croyait-il l'énerver là ? Pour énerver le tueur, il fallait quelqu'un qui est du pouvoir sur lui, qui importe, et visiblement le corbeau ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie.

Gaara tendit le même papier qu'il avait donner au médecin un peu plus tôt, c'est soupirant qu'il se décida à parler

« Tu t'occupes de l'autre, il t'expliquera » Dit rapidement Gaara, ayant visiblement dépassé son quota de parole pour une journée

« Quoi ?! Mais...»

« Occupes. Point. » Puis avant que Sasuke ne puisse à nouveau répliquer. Le roux le prit par la gorge et le colla contre le mur. L'Uchiwa n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir venir, Le médecin qui passait par là soupira, combien de fois ces murs allaient servir de soutien au règlement de compte? Qu'est-ce que ces gens croyaient hein ? Qu'ils avaient un maçon à domicile ?!

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu meurs »

Sasuke faillit frissonner en voyant la lueur manique qui naissait dans les yeux de Gaara à cette perspective. Ensuite, il le relâcha comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh, il sera libre demain » Termina-t-il en partant

« Déjà, mais...»

« Demain » Répéta Gaara en se demandant pour quelles plantes les cendres de l'Uchiwa servira. Sasuke sentit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire parler plus et se détourna pour enfin entrer dans la chambre de son ami. Ses yeux se figèrent alors qu'il observait la forme allongée de son ami, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible, son teint naturellement bronzé était presque comparable à sa pâleur, des tas de tuyaux reliés ses veines à des poches de sang, et son torse était couvert de bandage. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en s'approchant, étais-ce des traces de doigts qu'il voyait sur le cou de Naruto? Il pencha la tête, oui, c'était bien des traces de doigts, et il ne les avait pas dans l'ambulance. Étais-ce Gaara ? Décidément ce type n'était pas net, et non ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais le dossier que Sakura lui avait donné affirma ses soupçons et en plus il venait de la famille Sabaku, mais de là à penser que Gaara était le Shukaku...il y avait tout de même une marge. Et puis Naruto ne confierait tout de même pas son avenir à un tueur psychopathe, après tout, le dobe savait bien juger les gens, il ne pourrait jamais faire une telle erreur de jugement. Il prit la chaise dans laquelle était assis il y a quelques minutes Gaara et prit place, son regard s'adoucit alors qu'il observait les contours fatigués de son ami. Il posa son front contre celui de Naruto et souffla d'une voix que peu lui connaissait

« Ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur, dobe »

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, espérant que le blond lui parle, mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il soupira et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise, mais une partie de lui aurait juré avoir entendu « j'essaierais teme »

Naruto soupira en se redressant douloureusement, la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été bien plus épuisante que sa blessure, d'un côté il était flatté de savoir qu'on se souciait tant de lui, mais de l'autre ça l'agaçait, sérieusement, il est pas non plus dans une chaise roulante! Mais n'oublions pas que son équipe, bien qu'ils avaient leur sourire commercial sur la face, ils n'en étaient pas moins méfiant, sérieusement le « Je sais! T'es en fait un agent secret! A la 007 avec tout les gadgets, et...tu te tapes des nana sexy ? » de Kiba n'était pas très discret, surtout quand il était suivi du coup de poing de Sakura ainsi que de sa voix si mélodieuse qui criait « Crétin!!! Tant que t'y es dit lui tout sur son pote!!! ».Et « ça » travaillaient au FBI ? Pour une fois, il plaignait Tsunade. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était bien Sasuke, ce dernier avait un comportement très contradictoire, ces derniers jours il s'évertuait à l'éviter, puis soudainement, il ne le lâchait plus, c'est à peine si Sasuke ne le couvait pas...il avait ses règles ou quoi?! Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait chez lui, oui, il savait bien que Gaara avait donné à Sasuke le rôle de le protéger, mais de là à ce qu'il squatte chez lui! Où est-il allé chercher ça ?! Il avait soudainement hérité de l'intelligence de Kiba ou quoi ?! Putain! Sa baraque trônait d'indice! Y avait qu'à voir les voitures de sport dans son parking privé, c'est sûrement pas avec le salaire merdeux de Tsunade qu'il allait se les offrir, et son appartement était plus sécurisé qu'un coffre de banque ! Galère! Saleté de roux, il a fait exprès de le mettre dans cette merde pour se venger! Bâtard!

Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix, habiter chez Sasuke était impossible, si jamais Orochimaru découvrait son identité, il s'en prendrait à ses proches et Sasuke serait sans doute le premier visé et hors de question qu'une autre des personnes cher à son cœur meurt par sa faute, ça plus jamais!

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Sasuke qui lui tenait sa valise, prêt à sortir de l'hôpital.

« Sasuke donne-moi cette valise » Grogna Naruto

« Non, tu es blessé dobe, avec ta maladresse tu pourrais bien rouvrir tes bandages »

« Non, ça va je te dis, donne »

« Arrête d'être têtu! »

« DONNE MOI CETTE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE VALISE!!! » Hurla Naruto, s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait presque autant que Orochimaru ou un jour sans ramen, c'était d'être prit pour un infirme!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à la soudaine explosion de Naruto, mais ne consentit pas à lui rendre la valise

Le blond, excédé la situation avec Orochimaru, sa dispute avec Gaara, sa blessure, l'hôpital, les infirmières obèses avec la force de Hercule, les vieux qui sentent le médicament et par-dessus tout la bouffe que même un chien du Tiers-Monde ne mangerait pas, sauta sur Sasuke et empoigna sa valise avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de réaliser, à la poubelle la douleur, marre d'être prit pour un mourant et oui, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, et quand il réalisa que Naruto venait de l'avoir en beauté, qu'il s'était fait avoir par le dobe, le dit dobe était déjà parti, avait lancé le regard de Gaara à toutes les infirmières du coin avant de rejoindre la voiture de Sasuke...

Sasuke ferma les yeux, priant pour un Dieu dans lequel il n'a jamais cru que l'appartement de Naruto ne ressemblait pas à l'intérieur de sa voiture, pour résumer, un reste du sandwich datant de la tempête de 99 devait encore y avoir résidence, d'après le dobe, il ferait fortune avec ce papier dégoulinant de moutarde qui deviendrait un jour une relique historique...mais où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Non, valait mieux pas savoir.

« Teme! La marche! » Cria le blond quand il vit que Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, le corbeau les rouvrit trop tard et se prit les pieds dedans, il se prépara à la chute...qui ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit deux bras l'enserraient par la taille, Sasuke se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage de Naruto, il n'avait jamais remarqué que le visage de Naruto était si parfait, ses traits étaient plus anguleux qu'il ne le pensait, malgré ses joues un peu ronde, automatiquement il caressa sa joue de la pointe de son pouce pour voir si elle aussi douce qu'il le pensait, non...elle était encore mieux. Cependant le plus absorbant était sans conteste ses yeux...une telle nuance différente de bleue ne pouvait pas exister, ça devait forcément être des lentilles.

« Euh...Sasuke ? » Demanda timidement Naruto qui avait soudainement chaud là, putain qui avait allumé le radiateur?!

Sasuke cligna des yeux, en se rendant enfin compte de son geste et s'éloigna le plus vite possible, rougissant. Naruto ria aux éclats

« J'y crois pas! T'as l'air d'une tomate, t'aurais-je gêné Sasuke-kun ?» Railla Naruto en approchant à nouveau son visage de celui de son ami, dans un air innocent, espérant énerver Sasuke et dissiper la tension qui régnait...cette situation était moins gênante que celle dans lesquelles il se trouvait habituellement, mais disons qu'avec Sasuke ça semblait si anormal ou au contraire trop normal, et il n'était pas prêt et ne le serait certainement jamais pour ce que ça entreprendrait.

D'habitude ce surnom l'énervait au plus au point, toutes les fan girls du lycée ou de l'académie de police lui ajouter ce suffixe, mais alors Kami! Pourquoi de la bouche de Naruto ça l'excitait, alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans les cas gênant

« Ta gueule, Baka » Grogna-t-il avant de continuer à marcher derrière les rires de son ami

A sa plus grande surprise...l'appartement de Naruto était rangé...devant l'étonnement du corbeau, le blond se vexa

« Quoi ?! Tu croyais que c'est la niche à Babe le cochon ou quoi?! »

« La dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était pas vraiment disons...hmm...habitable »

« J'étais souffrant! Et Gaara n'allait sûrement pas faire le ménage » Grogna Naruto, il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard sérieux de Sasuke à la mention de son compère, le corbeau semblait aller lui demander quelque chose, mais cependant il s'arrêta, la bouche encore à demi-ouverte, comme s'il avait jugé préférable de ne pas le faire, puis reprit un ton léger.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une chambre d'ami, ou le sol sera ton ami durant plusieurs jours! »

« Tu serais capable de faire coucher sur le sol un blessé?! » S'offusqua faussement Naruto, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse...bien sûr, c'était évident...non, il ne serait pa...

« Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends » Haussa-t-il des épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Voyant que Naruto avait décidé de rester planter dans le salon comme un crétin, il alla à la recherche d'une chambre...et surtout d'une chambre potable

« Euh...»

Naruto se reprit soudainement en voyant que Sasuke allait entrer dans SA chambre...Il courut pour se mettre entre Sasuke et la porte

« Non, pas là! C'est euh...la buanderie! » Dit-il nerveusement

« Je sais que c'est ta chambre Naruto » Dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres

« Hey! »

« Naruto...après ta voiture, rien ne peut me faire peur, pas même Sakura nu »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, c'était un fait connu que bien que Sakura et Sasuke étaient amis, Sasuke avait la rancune tenace, et l'Uchiwa ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir été l'une de ses plus féroces fan-girl à l'époque, allant jusqu'à lui voler ses sous-vêtements, les exhibant comme s'ils avaient appartenu à Elvis Presley...Kiba avait encore les photos qui lui servait de monnaie d'échange, comme le disait si bien Naruto : Sale chien!

« Non, mais c'est pas ça mais je dois t'avouer...mon papier peint est...ROSE!!! » Cria Naruto d'un air dramatique « Vas y rigole, oui je suis une tafiole, une mauviette, je suis Gay!!! et je l'assume pleinement, vas-y ri! » S'exclama-t-il faussement blessé, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la claquer au nez de Sasuke.

« Mais moi au moins, je m'assume!!! » Cria-t-il un dernière fois, puis murmura « Par l'enfer! Qu'est-ce que je dois pas inventer moi »

Sasuke se demanda juste si, quand Naruto disait que lui au moins s'assumait, il sous-entendait par là, que lui ne s'assumait pas...non, ridicule c'était Naruto...euh...

Naruto reprit soudainement un air plus grave et observa sa montre, il cliqua sur le bouton à gauche...rien n'a signaler, la montre était liée directement à un système d'alarme qui l'alertait en clignotant à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte de son appartement dès que le détecteur de mouvement captait le moindre petit geste, un rat ne pourrait pas passer sans qu'il ne le sache, il n'y avait que deux signalement, lui et Sasuke, ça allait mais pour plus de sûreté il alla jusqu'à son ordinateur pour vérifier les caméras, si jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à passer ses détecteurs et Dieu seul sait comment. Le blond souffla de soulagement...rien, cela signifiait qu'Orochimaru ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs n'avaient une quelconque idée sur son secret. Enfin calmé, Naruto sortit dans sa chambre quand il fut certain que Sasuke ne faisait plus le piquet devant, puis alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde de son balcon. Son regard devint mélancolique alors qu'il contemplait un enfant et un homme, sûrement son père, jouer avec un ballon de foot au bout de la rue...C'est ainsi que Sasuke le trouva quelque minute plus tard, Sans l'autorisation de Naruto bien sûr, il avait fait le tour de l'appartement, et quelque chose lui avait sauté aux yeux...Naruto n'avait pas une seule photo, appelé ça un détail quelconque, mais tout le monde à des photos, que ce soit de son enfance, d'un ami, d'événement quelconque et quotidien, qu'importe...

Sasuke alla s'asseoir à ses côtés

« Naruto ? » Demanda Sasuke en tournant son visage vers son ami

« Hm ? » Répondit-il en continuant de regarder l'enfant jouer

« Parle moi de toi » Dit Sasuke d'une voix sérieuse

« Moi ? » Dit-il d'une voix surprise, puis il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné avant de continuer « T'es bizarre ces derniers temps à moins que tu ne te souviennes plus, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un être humain, non, non je suis pas un écureuil, j'ai des yeux, un nez, une bouche et..."

« Merci dobe, je sais que t'as une bouche, ça s'entend mais je te parle de tes parents, ton enfance, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé »

Le sourire du blond se fana, et il regarda soudainement avec tristesse le père de l'enfant le porter sur son épaule sans doute pour rentrer

« Pourquoi cette question si soudaine ? Crise du pauvre gosse en rébellion contre son père ? Tu veux voir si j'ai de l'expérience peut être? » Demanda Naruto, d'une voix moqueuse

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ce genre de ton ne lui allait tellement pas, il ne savait même pas que Naruto pouvait être sarcastique!

« Non, c'est Gaara qui en a parlé, il a dit que tu es orphelin »

« Et bien, ça doit être vrai alors »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« Qu'aurais-tu fais ? Me plaindre sans doute? Bouhouhouh, pauvre petit, il n'a pas de parents » Dit-il mesquinement

« Arrête » Murmura Sasuke, cette voix sonnait si faux et douloureuse à ses oreilles, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu cette facette de Naruto

« De quoi, teme ? » Questionna Naruto en se tournant cette fois vers Sasuke, avec un sourire, comme si cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. Le corbeau frissonna, comment pouvait-on changer d'attitude à ce point? Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu toute la noirceur qui sortait de Naruto quand il lui avait parlé de son enfance, et ça, c'était une part de son ami qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gaara avait raison, enfin de compte, que savait-il sur Naruto ?

« De nier, je t'ai tout dit sur mon passé, si je suis vraiment ton meilleur ami, tu me dois bien ça »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Je vais te raconter une belle histoire Sasuke, celle d'un gosse qui n'a jamais connu sa mère, elle s'est barrée ou a crevée, il n'en sait rien, le laissant ensuite seul avec son père qui lui aussi l'a quitté, maintenant tente de deviner la suite de l'histoire, allez vas-y puisque tu es si curieux »

Le corbeau sentait qu'il venait de faire une erreur, les yeux froids de Naruto posés sur lui le blessait plus que ça ne devrait. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si chaleureux, étaient comme recouvert d'un voile de glace que rien ne pourrait briser, et maintenant, cela lui parut clair comme de l'eau de roche, tout comme ce faux sourire, ils ont toujours été là, et lui n'avait jamais rien vu.

« Je ne sais pas...»

« Oh, ce n'est pas drôle, tente de deviner...ah! Moi je sais ! Le gosse s'est retrouvé à voyager de famille en famille et le gosse n'étant pas docile comme ils le voulaient, on l'a finalement balancé dans un coin paumé, un putain d'orphelinat qui se servait des gosses comme on se servait des noirs pendant la colonisation...oh quelle triste histoire! Pour un peu j'en pleurerais! Pas toi? »

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse se remettre, Naruto se leva et rejoignit sa chambre, laissant derrière lui, un Sasuke sidéré...

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se leva anxieusement, craignant le comportement que Naruto aurait aujourd'hui avec lui, Après s'être habillé, il toqua à la porte de Naruto

« Oui ? » Demanda son ami en ouvrant la porte

« Je...je venais te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide pour tes bandages ? »

« Sans doute plus tard, ptain! Pourquoi c'est pas une belle infirmière au sein siliconé qui vient s'occuper de moi. Te vexe pas teme, mais une infirmière c'est plus sexy que toi...quoique...si tu mets l'uniforme, je pourrais comparer » Sourit-il

« BAKA! » Sasuke le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Et lui qui craignait que Na...Sasuke arrêta subitement. Naruto avait agit comme si de rien n'était, l'avait traité de façon habituel au point où Sasuke en oubliait presque leur conversation d'hier...et la seule chose qui l'interpella est...Kami qu'est-ce qu'il est doué! Il ne connaissait pas les talents d'acteur de son ami, et la question principale le tarauda...les utilisait-il souvent ? Cette pensée le choqua, s'il savait joué aussi bien de lui, combien de fois l'avait-il fait ? Combien de chose cachait-il ? Ne supportant plus la pensée que Naruto pouvait être entièrement factice, son meilleur ami...son frère...l'homme pour qui...qui il éprouvait des sentiments...était juste un rôle ? Rien qu'à y penser, ça lui retournait l'estomac. Il prit alors sa veste dans le salon et sortit...

Sasuke entra dans le premier café qu'il apercevait au coin de la rue, il n'avait pas encore eu son café ce matin et apparemment cela nuisait à ses capacités de réflexion. Il chercha une table vide et s'y posa...mais vide plus pour très longtemps...

« Mon...monsieur, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Sasuke releva la tête pour voir une femme blonde, les yeux bleus, sans doute dans la vingtaine s'asseoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était loin d'être aussi belle que Naruto, ses cheveux étaient bien moins éclatant, et ses yeux si fade comparé à ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Hn »

La femme prit ça comme un oui, et prit place en face de lui, nom de Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle prit son onomatopée pour un oui, c'était un hn, qui voulait dire non et pas un hn oui, Les gens ne savaient-ils plus comprendre les monosyllabes ?!

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas! »

« Hn » Là par contre, ça voulait dire oui, mais apparemment, elle entend que ce qu'elle veut entendre

« J'attends une amie »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, tu peux attendre Brad Pitt, que je m'en tape aussi, pensa-t-il

« Elle s'appelle Aoi et vous ? Vous attendez aussi un ami ou une amie?»

Mais y a pas de bouton off la-dessus ?! C'est une pie cette femme, il comprenait pourquoi Naruto était gay...euh...oulà! Vite le café!

« Salut Kyla! »

« Oh! Ma chérie! »

La blonde se leva pour faire la bise à une brune et vas-y une autre pie, ça pullule ici! Sans demander l'avis de Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs ne s'en formalisa pas vu qu'elle prendrait aussi sa réponse pour ce qu'elle voudrait, elle prit place à côté de la blonde.

« Alors quelle est cette grande nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer ? »

Kyla sortit de sous la table ses mains et tendit à son amie celle qui portait une bague

« JE VAIS ME MARIER! »

Elle l'avait pas comprit...

« Non! » Dit l'autre incrédule

« Si! »

« Non! »

« Si j'te dis » Répondit-elle en riant

Sasuke, exaspéré, par ces « non! Si! », frappa du poing sur la table et grogna

« Elle va se marier! Vous voyez pas la bague?! Vous êtes aveugle ?! »

Mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent et se jetèrent dans leurs bras.

« Toutes mes félicitations! »

Toutes mes condoléances au pauvre type, pensa Sasuke en cherchant du coin de l'œil cette feignante de serveuse qui avait son café!

« Mais comment...comment peux-tu ? »

L'église ou la mairie tu connais pas ?

« Je veux dire oui, je sais, mais te lier à un homme pour l'éternité ? »

Pauvre type, je lui enverrais des fleurs

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur, je l'aime c'est tout »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est le bon? »

« Eh bien » Dit-elle l'air rêveuse « Ça ne s'explique pas, c'est là c'est tout, il est celui auquel toute mes pensées me mènent, c'est aussi mon meilleur ami, mon confident, je ne trouve personne d'aussi beau que lui bien que je sache qu'il y a bien plus sexy, et puis le plus important...je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, s'il mourrait je ne pourrais pas exister...ne te vexe pas hein » Ria-t-elle « Toi aussi ainsi que ma famille je vous aime mais lui c'est tellement différent...il est celui auquel je tiens le plus au monde, après tout c'est ça l'amour non ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux...puis se leva soudainement, la serveuse se cogna contre lui.

« Mais monsieur votre café ? »

« Trop tard elles me le paieront » Dit-il l'air absent et sans entendre les protestations des deux femmes sortit du café...deux réalisation de taille majeur vint s'imposer à son esprit...Premièrement, il détestait les femmes, mais bon ça il pouvait s'en douter depuis longtemps, ainsi il était forcément gay et la deuxième, rien qu'à y penser il blanchissait...il n'était pas seulement attiré par Naruto...il l'aimait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme cria, l'homme devant elle avait l'air de faire un malaise...

Un homme aux cheveux gris sortit de l'hôpital. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit de toutes ses dents en ouvrant un dossier...Takuho Shinji, Yuziho Shintaro et Uzumaki Naruto...

Voilà

Bon, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (vu que je sais pas quand je le publie, on va dire plutôt : Je vous souhaite de bonne fête! Yep, le vague ça le fait!)^^

PS : Et toi la plagieuse! Je te retiens hein! Pas touche à mes fics! Greuh!

Alors reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : (s'étouffant dans ses propres sanglots) Mais quand ce truc me laissera-t-il en paix ?!!! Bouhouhou!!! (oui je sais quand j'arrêterais d'écrire des fics, mais ça risque pas d'arriver!)...les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Note **: J'espère ne pas avoir bâclé ce chapitre, après tout je l'ai fait en une journée...Ce chapitre là est radicalement différents des autres, il n'y a aucun humour (sauf peu-être la fin), c'est tout le contraire, ce chapitre est basé sur la complexité du personnage qu'est Naruto et sa souffrance, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Eh bien vous en aurez un aperçu dans ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas, bien que Naruto peut se montrer gentil, c'est un tueur et j'ai dû le rappeler! Réponses aux anonymes comme d'habitude sur mon profil!

**Note 2 :** Je ferais mon possible pour poster le plus vite possible (pour moi) mais il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait une suite bientôt...Vive le bac! (j'ai peur...si peur...tellement peur...)oui, vous avez capté je passe le bac blanc! Vive mes révisions!

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto soupira, il leva la tête vers son horloge ça faisait déjà 15 minutes que Neji et Shikamaru le regardait comme s'il était à l'origine d'Hiroshima...

« Dîtes un truc, n'importe quoi, je sais pas moi, le résultat du dernier match de foot! Ou tiens, z'ave...» Il arrêta sa phrase à mi-chemin pour stopper la main de Neji qui s'apprêtait à le frapper en pleine figure. Il raffermit sa prise et il sourit froidement en voyant Neji grimaçer

« Je suis gentil Neji, tu es mon ami, mais n'oublie jamais, je suis le Kyûbi et je ne tolèrerais pas que tu lèves la main sur moi, ni toi, ni personne »

Neji hocha de la tête sèchement et se rassit sur le canapé. Shikamaru murmura à côté un bref « galère » avant de prendre la parole

« Je m'excuse pour Neji, il n'aurait pas dû oublier qui tu es, mais comprend le aussi, sous le coup de la colère il a perdu ses nerfs, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu nous demande ? »

« Je sais, je vous demande de laisser de côté votre vengeance pour la mienne, mais je vous jure qu'après que ce sera fait, je me consacrais pleinement à Orochimaru »

« Tu ne cesses de dire ça Naruto, mais seras-tu en vie après ça? Serons-nous en vie? »

« Je l'ignore » Répondit Naruto honnêtement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner de faux espoirs aux autres « Mais je sais que s'il me reste un souffle, un seul, je me relèverais, et je ferais ce que je vous ai promit »

« Hmm...Naruto ce n'est pas que pour nous, tu sais qu'Orochimaru a déjà des soupçons sur toi, en décidant de t'occuper d'Akatsuki d'abord, tu le mets de côté et lui donne le temps nécessaire pour découvrir qui tu es »

« Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'on doit agir le plus tôt possible »

« Tu es toujours gravement blessé » Nota Neji

« Ne t'en occupe pas, c'est mon problème...»

Cette fois Neji n'eut pas le courage de répliquer, les yeux froids de Naruto étaient toujours sur lui, le défient de le contredire

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu Naruto, merde, c'est Akatsuki que nous allons attaquer, si nous en oublions un, ou en ratons un, un seul Naruto, et toute notre vie sera foutu » Dit Shikamaru, pour une fois étrangement sérieux

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre » Dit-il en haussant des épaules

« Toi, mais pas nous »

« Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je vous laisse le choix, m'aidez-vous ou non ? »

« Tu nous demande de choisir tout de suite ? » Demanda Shikamaru en clignant des yeux

« Non, bien sûr que non »

Neji et Shikamaru soufflèrent de soulagement

« Demain » Sourit naïvement Naruto

« Tu plaisantes ?! » Cria Neji « Nous n'avons pas le temps de considérer les options! Ce n'est pas un choix! C'est du suicide! »

Naruto sifflota doucement

« Ahlalala Neji, je crois que tu oublies trop souvent qui je suis...»

Neji hors de lui ne put se contenir plus longtemps

« Qui tu es ?! Certainement pas l'homme dont tout le monde vantent le mérite! Je t'en pris, que diraient les gens s'ils verraient le célèbre Kyubi couvert de bandage, la gueule aussi pâle qu'un mort!! Haha, il est beau le tueur! » Termina-t-il en ricanant sarcastiquement, bientôt suivit de Naruto.

Shikamaru trembla, un tel rire, il n'en avait jamais entendu. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'on pouvait qualifiait ce son de rire, ce n'était pas joyeux comme devrait l'être ce genre de résonance, il était si rauque...glacial et sombre. Si Naruto aurait sifflé comme un serpent, cela aurait eu le même effet sur lui.

Neji ouvrit les yeux, pourquoi riait-il ?

Subitement, son corps se recourba, un craquement résonna dans la pièce et quand il cracha du sang, Shikamaru comprit que Naruto venait de lui casser une côte. Le genoux du blond était toujours enfoncé dans l'estomac de son « ami »,

Neji ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais comment aurait-il pu prendre ses gardes à côté d'un infirme comme il le sous entendait si bien?

Il releva lentement la tête et ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous le choc se rouvrirent pour voir son agresseur. Devant lui n'était plus le Naruto d'avant gêné, faible, malade et confus, devant lui était à présent Kyûbi, le tueur au sang-froid, la cruauté même, le monstre, plus aucunes souffrances ne se dégageaient de son corps, bien que Neji savait que Naruto devait souffrir. Comme pour contredire ses pensées, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, Naruto semblait se délecter de cette douleur. Les yeux ne mentent jamais et cela n'exprimaient pas de souffrance, seulement la puissance et la domination absolue.

Un autre coup de poing vint percuter sa tête, l'envoyant contre le mur du salon, bien que son regard était fixé sur le blond, Neji n'avait rien vu venir. Naruto ricana

« T'as de la chance d'avoir évité la télévision, j'te dis pas si Gaara n'avait pas pu voir la suite de massacre à la tronçonneuse! »

Neji retomba sur le sol, il s'était souvent battu chez Orochimaru, sans oublier qu'il était maître en art de combat, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait vu la force et la vitesse fusionner ainsi dans un coup aussi meurtrier. Il remarqua aisément que Naruto ne le frappait pas au hasard, son genoux avait frappé les côtes près du poumon, tandis que le poing s'était approchés de sa tempe, s'il le voulait, Naruto pourrait le rendre sourd à vie...

Le blond sortit en sifflotant un couteau de sa chaussure

« Shikamaru sors »

Le brun vit Neji lui lancer un regard presque implorant, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il doutait que Naruto le tue, il avait besoin de Neji, et malheureusement Neji, de nature sceptique avait dû remettre en cause Naruto, un tueur...le tueur...et c'est une chose que chaque leader insupportait, et Neji l'avait oublié trop souvent. Cependant, cette punition pourrait être bénéfique pour le Hyûga, Naruto allait enfin le forcer à reconnaitre sa supériorité, à accepter sa puissance et son rôle, il doute qu'après cela, Neji veuille encore défier Naruto. Après tout, si le brun ne cessait de douter du rôle de chef du blond, un jour, il pourrait retourner sa veste, à n'importe quel moment, et Naruto ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, apparemment Neji avait besoin d'être convaincu, et Kyûbi allait le convaincre...mais abandonner un ami est toujours difficile.

« Discuterais-tu mes ordres, Nara ? » L'interrompit Naruto

« Non, mais je préfère rester »

« Comme tu veux, mais si tu interviens » Continua-t-il en sifflotant la marche funèbre. Shikamaru hocha de la tête avant de détourner le visage.

« Bien où en étions-nous Neji ? Ah oui...tu me traitais de cadavre si je ne m'abuse, je me trouves bien portant pour un cadavre, pas toi? »

Neji ne répondit pas, trop occupé à cracher son sang, ne voulant pas s'étouffer, mais au regard de Naruto la mort serait peut-être plus douce...

« Vois-tu Neji, tu te dis sans doute, "mon Dieu, ce malade va me torturer..." hmm...c'est fort probable...mais moi je préfère de loin la torture psychologique...si efficace et surtout incurable...je vais te raconter quelque chose Neji, une jolie petite histoire, très passionnante, si si, je t'assure » Sourit joyeusement Naruto en prenant place sur son canapé comme si de rien n'était, Neji cru pars là que Naruto l'invitait à s'asseoir, mais il fit erreur, toujours en sifflotant la marche funèbre, sans même ouvrir les yeux, le poignard de Naruto vint se loger dans sa cheville. Neji cria et Naruto grimaça

« Non, je t'en pris ne te fatigue pas...ah oui, pour chaque nouveau cri, tu auras un nouveau poignard logé quelque part au hasard, c'est que j'ai des voisins moi, et la nuisance sonore quelle calamité, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que la police vienne ? Oh et n'oublie pas! Je suis bon tireur, mais un accident est si vite arrivé...»

Naruto sourit davantage en voyant Neji se mordre la main pour s'empêcher de crier

« Oh Neji, à ta place je ferais pression sur la blessure, tu vas tout de même pas me clamser ici...Shikamaru il reste un citron dans le frigo...va me le chercher »

Shikamaru hésita légèrement avant de se lever, peu envieux d'avoir le même sort que Neji. Il le lança à Naruto qui le remercia d'un signe de la main avant de le relancer à Neji qui le regarder craintivement, il avait peur de comprendre.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour faire pression ? Le citron peut être utile, hmm, faut le couper en deux, c'est pas bon s'il n'y pas le jus...ah acide, si acide...mais tu as un couteau planté dans le tendon, sers t'en et n'oublie pas...chut » Souffla-t-il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche

Neji avança la main tremblotante, s'il n'obéissait pas, il craignait vraiment pour sa deuxième jambe. Il tira d'un coup sec l'arme qui amena avec elle un bout de chair, laissant voir les ligaments...Il se mordit les lèvres au point de faire couler le sang pour ne pas crier sous la douleur mais surtout devant l'horreur de la situation

Ses mains tremblaient, il était incapable de couper le citron

« C'est bon Neji, je prends pitié »

Neji releva la tête, n'y croyant pas et pour cause...

« Je vais t'aider à le couper! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement,

Naruto se leva, prit presque dans un geste tendre le citron des mains de Neji avant de le couper en deux d'un coup, puis comme si de rien n'était, il le pressa fortement, faisant couler le jus sur la plaie de Neji avant de presser tout le citron contre la blessure...Neji se mordit la langue, se faisant à nouveau saigner, il ferma si durement les yeux sous la retenue et la douleur que des larmes coulèrent

« Neji Hyûga qui pleure comme un enfant ? Dieu, es-tu vraiment un homme? » Dit-il en se rasseyant

Shikamaru ne manqua pas de remarquer que Naruto s'en prenait directement à sa fierté, alors que lui était assis sur un canapé, Neji était à terre, des larmes sur les joues. Il s'attaquait ainsi à la noblesse des Hyûgas, en temps normal c'est le noble qui avait le droit de s'asseoir et l'être inférieur devait être debout, mais là était le pire, Neji était couché comme un chien devant son maître et les larmes qui coulaient portées atteinte à sa fierté masculine...

« Bon, reprenons avec mon histoire...ah oui...vous savez que je veux la mort de Orochimaru par vengeance pour mon père, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, c'est surtout par vengeance pour moi, enfant j'ai passé 5 mois en captivité chez lui »

Shikamaru lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, un enfant chez Orochimaru, le gosse du pire ennemi d'Orochimaru sous son bon vouloir pendant 5 mois...il frémissait d'horreur à ce que face de serpent pouvait faire à un enfant...

Quand Naruto vit Neji froncer les sourcils, il sourit, heureux d'avoir son attention

« Bien, puisque tout le monde écoute, je peux continuer, j'avais 7 ans quand un homme au service de mon père me chercha chez moi pour ma balade habituelle au parc d'attraction, mais ce jour-là, ce n'est pas là qu'il m'emmena...Voyez-vous cet homme avait avant tout sa fidélité chez Orochimaru...et c'est là que j'ai eu ma première rencontre avec cet ersatz d'humain. J'étais dans une sorte de cave, sorte, parce que je ne suis même pas sûr, tout ce dont je me souviens de cet endroit, c'est les chaînes qui me retenaient, la planche à bois qui me servait de couche, l'humidité des murs et l'odeur de la mort, elle était partout, je la sentais même sur moi » Sa voix ne changea pas d'un iota durant tout son récit, et c'était sans doute le plus inquiétant, Shikamaru n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

« Et pour cause, quand la lumière s'alluma, vous saviez que la surface que je prenais pour une planche, n'était pas une planche, mais on peut comprendre mon erreur, après tout c'était aussi raide qu'un...

...cadavre » Termina Shikamaru à sa place

« Exact » Sourit Naruto, mais le sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux « Enfin, vous savez après je me suis vite habitué à côtoyer les morts, seulement, disons que les cadavres en décomposition apportent des maladies »

La bile semblait vouloir remonter dans la gorge de Shikamaru, 7 ans...un enfant de 7 ans qui s'habitue à ça ?! Comment ne peut-on pas devenir fou ?!

« Mais bon, ça c'était juste pour mettre en place l'atmosphère morbide, tu comprends, c'est pour le style, vous devez sans doute vous demandez pourquoi je vous raconte ce petit conte, et bien c'est très simple, je vais me servir de ce que j'ai appris là-bas pour te punir Neji, et sais-tu ce que j'ai appris ? Que la torture psychologique et bien plus douloureuse et marquante que la douleur physique...»

**Flash-back**

Naruto se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qui le frappa fut sa douleur à la tête, il se massa l'arrière du crâne alors que ses yeux tentaient de distinguer le moindre indice dans cette obscurité qui pouvait lui indiquer où il se trouvait, car c'était certain, cet endroit n'était pas sa chambre. Il se souvint tout à coup, cet homme, un garde de son père, l'avait emmené dans une voiture avant de le frapper...son père allait le tuer ! Il détailla la pièce du regard, rien, aucune lumière, pourtant il pouvait dire d'après la surface du sol qu'il n'était pas dans une maison ordinaire, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, il semblait être couché sur une surface raide, mais il sentait des bosses appuyées dans son dos. Il entendit les cliquetis significatifs des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient...l'endroit devait être très humide...une cave! A peine la réalisation le frappa qu'un rire résonna. Naruto tourna la tête vers sa provenance, il ne distingua rien, mais sentit aisément une présence.

"Oh, désolé, j'allais oublier...la lumière!"

Plusieurs torches aux quatre coins de la pièce s'allumèrent. Naruto ferma les yeux, la soudaine lumière lui donnait des maux de tête à son crâne déjà douloureux. Quand il les rouvrit un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa, des chaînes étaient accrochées à ses poignées et ses chevilles...il baissa la tête et vit une jambe étonnement blanche, mais ce n'était pas la sienne...il hurla...la « planche » était en fait un homme...ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, semblant fixer Naruto, sur son visage était gravé une expression de pur terreur, et elle le restera à tout jamais. Il sentit la bile remontait par sa gorge et se pencha pour vomir. D'après le ricanement d'Orochimaru, il devait trouver la situation très amusante. L'enfant regarda peureusement l'homme qui lui rappelait un serpent, avant de fermer les yeux pour se donner du courage, il tenta de faire abstraction de tout élément autour de lui, sauf son ennemi lui avait apprit son père. Il rouvrit les yeux et cette fois une lueur furieuse y brillait, qui semblait amuser encore plus le serpent si possible

"Où on est ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez attaché ?! Quand mon père va vous trouvez, il va vous tuer !"

"Eh bien, mais dis moi tu es très courageux pour un enfant de 7 ans, j'aimerais bien voir si tu auras encore cette hargne après quelques semaines ici ?"

"Semaines ?" Déglutit l'enfant

"Crois-moi Naruto-kun, pas que des semaines, et elles ne seront certainement pas des vacances mais ça tu le découvriras demain. En attendant, je vais te laisser te familiariser avec cet endroit, crois-moi, tu t'y trouveras très souvent durant les mois à venir" Dit-il en sortant de la pièce dans un ricanement. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser, cet enfant serait sa meilleur arme contre ce cher Minato, mais la victoire ne serait que plus savoureuse s'il brisait l'enfant, voir le visage de Minato quand il verra ce qui sera advenu de son enfant, sachant que c'était de sa propre faute serait si jouissif!

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avec un saut d'eau glacé sur le visage, ce dernier sursauta avant de reculer le plus loin possible de son agresseur

"Voyons, Naruto-kun, je t'avais trouvé plus brave hier" Railla Orochimaru

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux comme réponse

"Bien, je préfère ça, tiens...c'est un petit cadeau pour toi, après tout, tu risques de te sentir seul..."

Un vieux chat se faufila sous les jambes de l'homme et marcha peureusement vers l'enfant, d'après ses boitements, il devait être blessé, se dit Naruto. Ignorant l'homme, il avança lui aussi à quatre patte jusqu'au chat, ses chaînes ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin. L'enfant offrit un doux sourire à l'animal puis avança lentement sa petite main, attendant que le chat fasse le premier geste. L'animal visiblement rassuré, lécha la main de l'enfant, arrachant un rire au blond. Orochimaru sourit, tout ce passait comme prévu

"N'y tiens pas trop, c'est un conseil" Dit-il avant de sortir

Les jours qui suivirent, Orochimaru, et personnes d'autres d'ailleurs ne vinrent le voir et Naruto sentit vite la faim et la peur le gagner. Pour une fois, il eut vraiment peur que son père ne vienne pas. Ses forces le quittait petit à petit, le stress et le manque de nourriture étant les principaux facteurs. Sa seule source de confort était le vieux chat, ils semblaient se soutenir mutuellement dans leur malheur. En parlant du loup, le serpent vint faire son entrée, il trouva Naruto allongé sur la « couche », ses muscles semblaient ne plus pouvoir le porter, et d'après le grognement plus que bruyant de son ventre, la faim faisait son effet.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"S'il...vous plaît...libérez-moi..." Murmura l'enfant

Il perdait déjà sa volonté, bien, les choses se déroulaient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait

"Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien ici ?"

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du blond, il le savait, cet homme n'avait pas l'intention de le libérer, allait-il le tuer ?

"Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ?"

Orochimaru sembla ignorer la question et continua

"Dis-moi, as-tu faim ?"

La tête de Naruto se releva subitement, bien sûr qu'il avait faim, plusieurs fois son corps avait lâché aujourd'hui

"Oui !"

"Eh bien, je peux te donner à manger, mais tu devras faire quelque chose en échange"

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il vivement, pressé d'obtenir à manger

"Tuer le chat..."Dit-il d'une voix amusé

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, tuer un animal sans défense, qui plus est son...ami...jamais!

"Allons Naruto-kun, de toute façon il devra bientôt mourir de faim lui aussi et si tu ne le fais pas, toi aussi, c'est la loi du plus fort..."Rit Orochimaru

"Jamais" Murmura l'enfant

"C'est ta dernière réponse ?" Demanda Orochimaru qui se doutait déjà de cette réponse

"Oui" Répondit-il de la même voix

"Bien! Entrez !" Un homme entra dans la chambre avec une chaise ainsi qu'un plat de nouille, d'après l'odorat de Naruto, du miso au porcs

Orochimaru prit la chaise et la plaça devant le garçon avant de déguster avec une lenteur calculée le plat de nouille. Naruto sentit son ventre se contracter, mais ça ne lui faisait rien...absolument rien.

Orochimaru sentait la résistance de l'enfant partir petit à petit , la faim pouvait rendre n'importe quel homme fou allié, c'est ce qui faisait les cannibales dans les grandes famines. Un enfant ne pouvait pas rester aussi longtemps sans manger qu'un homme et possédait certainement moins de volonté.

Les heures passaient et Orochimaru prenait un malin plaisir à commander un nouveau plateau de victuailles qui semblaient plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. C'était à peine si Naruto pouvait encore les regardaient, la faim l'empêchait de raisonner normalement, et son ventre ne tarissait plus ses grognements, plusieurs fois maintenant l'idée de tuer son chat lui était venu, mais aussi vite qu'elle arrivait, il l'a repoussé, comment pouvait-il même pensé ça ? Faire ça à un pauvre animal, qui l'avait soutenu, joué et dormit avec lui pendant des jours ? Mais il n'avait plus que la moitié de sa raison à présent. Si ça continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et allait réellement mourir et il ne voulait pas mourir, non ! Soudain les yeux bleus de son père lui revinrent en mémoire, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur lui, Naruto se sentait baigner dans un immense amour et une préoccupation infini, et il voulait les revoir !

Il hocha faiblement de la tête, un sourire de victoire se forma sur les les lèvres de l'homme. Il posa un couteau dans la main de l'enfant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que sa main faisait un geste pour inviter le chat à se poser à ses côtés, l'animal s'exécuta, ignorant le funeste sort qui l'attendait. Naruto le caressa gentiment, tout en soufflant des mots doux à son oreille. Tout à coup, le couteau trancha la gorge de l'animal, il n'eut pas le temps de miauler que sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de l'enfant, ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang.

"Bravo Naruto-kun ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur...et tu devras faire ça à chaque fois que tu veux de la nourriture, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons petit à petit" Orochimaru posa son plat devant l'enfant. A la vue de ce qu'il avait fait en échange de la mort de cette créature innocente, la bile lui remonta à la gorge, un hurlement déchirant s'en suivit...

Quelques mois plus tard, Naruto commit son premier meurtre sur un être humain...

**Fin Flash-back**

« J'ai dû tuer mes amis, mes partenaires de vie, les seules personnes que j'avais dans cette aventure morbide, car voyez-vous Orochimaru semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me faire m'attacher avec ces personnes avant de les combattre pour la survie...»

Il vit Shikamaru courir dans la salle de bain, le brun avait sans doute la nausée, lui aussi l'avait eu, il y a longtemps...

« Voilà, mon petit conte est fini » Il baissa la tête pour voir Neji trembler

« C'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Me forcer à tuer les personnes qui me sont chers et...AHH! » Un deuxième couteau vint se loger dans sa chair, mais cette fois ce fut son épaule gauche la cible.

« Attention Neji, tu viens de crier » Chantonna Naruto en reprenant le rythme de la marche funèbre « Et c'est très malpoli de parler sans autorisation, tss, les Hyûgas ne t'apprennent rien, mais bien sûr, pourquoi t'apprendraient-ils quoique ce soit, après tout, tu n'es pas important, tu n'es pas l'héritière"

« SHIKAMARU! Quand t'as fini de lâcher tes tripes, ramène moi le sel! »

Neji serra les dents

« Donc oui, tout ça pour dire que j'ai appris que la plus grande arme est en fait...la peur. A chaque nouvelle personne qui entrait dans mon enfer, on se liait inexorablement, mais à chaque fois, une question me taraudait, quand vais-je devoir la tuer ? Tous les jours Orochimaru s'évertuait à faire naître cette peur dans mon ventre, par des sous-entendus, des coups, et je me suis finalement rendu compte que cette pression psychologique était bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre, même la mort. C'est à ça que je voulais en venir Neji, je vais te libérer»

Il vit que Neji ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, ne semblant pas vouloir le croire cette fois. Naruto ricana

« C'est vrai, mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu as raison je vais te forcer à blesser, pas à tuer, mais bien blesser une personne à qui tu tiens, la tuer serait trop facile, ainsi tu pourras voir chaque jour sa haine contre toi graver sur son visage. Ça maintenant tu le sais, mais ce que tu ignores c'est _quand_ et _qui _je vais choisir, ça peut-être demain comme la semaine prochaine, comme dans deux ans, tu vivras chaque secondes de ton existence avec cette épée de damoclès au-dessus de ta tête, tu ne trouveras plus le sommeil, plus la paix, le calme ne sera pour toi plus qu'un vague souvenir...et moi...je rirais » La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un rire hystérique, mais Neji comprit enfin, il n'était pas rauque, glacial, ou sombre, ce rire était tout simplement brisé...

Naruto se leva comme si de rien n'était et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, n'oubliant pas d'interpeller Neji

« Évidemment dès que tu auras trouvé un moyen de bouger ta carcasse sanguinolente, tu me nettoieras tout ça sinon...» Naruto sifflota à nouveau la marche funèbre tout en disparaissant dans le couloir. Derrière la porte de sa chambre, le blond tomba à terre, son souffle se fit erratique, son masque se fissura et...il pleura...

Orochimaru observa son plus fidèle serviteur avec un rictus satisfait, il prit les trois dossiers...Takuho Shinji, Yuziho Shintaro et Uzumaki Naruto... Subitement ses yeux se figèrent sur la dernière photographie...et il ria. Kabuto cligna des yeux, jamais il n'avait vu son maître rire d'une façon aussi joyeuse. Orochimaru le savait avant même de voir son nom, ses yeux bleus qu'il s'était évertué à détruire le hantait dans ses plus beaux rêves, l'homme ressemblait à présent à un fantôme de son père, il n'y avait aucun doute possible...

« Kabuto, cherche moi l'adresse de Uzu...non, Namikaze Naruto »

**FIN **

**Bonus hors chapitre, qui n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire pour alléger la tension, j'ai nommé ce passage : **_**Quand Gaara a dépassé son quota de mots**_

Gaara observa avec envie un éclair à la vanille devant la vitrine, impatient, il entra dans la boulangerie. Le boulanger, un homme de forte taille, le salua

« Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous servir? »

Gaara hocha la tête avant de montrer du doigt l'éclair à la vanille. Le boulanger grogna et murmura dans sa barbe « malpoli » avant de répondre encore une fois dans un grognement

« Je n'ai pas compris, que voulez-vous ? »

Gaara montra à nouveau la pâtisserie, l'homme excédé cria

« Écoutez moi mon petit monsieur ! Si vous n'êtes pas fichu de parler alors allez vous...»

Sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement de douleur. Le roux venait de l'attraper par la nuque et avait collé sa tête contre le vitre, d'aussi près il ne put manquer l'éclair à la vanille que lui montrait Gaara. Le boulanger releva la tête, rouge de colère et se prépara à le jeter dehors, mais Gaara anticipa son action et pour être plus convaincant il sortit sa carte d'identité. Le boulanger blêmit quand il vit le nom de famille...Sabaku, toute sa fureur se changea instantanément en tremblements gélatineux. Gaara releva deux doigts.

« Vous en voulez deux ? » Demanda-t-il dans un bégaiement

Gaara hocha de la tête. Alors que le roux allait sortir son porte feuille, le boulanger l'obligea pratiquement à prendre les éclairs en main et c'est dans un sourire crispé qu'il dit :

« C'est gratuit pour vous »

Gaara haussa les épaules puis sortit de la boulangerie, 30 secondes plus tard, la pancarte _open_ se changea en _close..._

**Fin de mon hors chapitre très débile!**

Allez ne soyez pas trop déçu qu'il n'y ait pas Sasuke qui intervienne (il y a de fortes chance que le lemon soit dans le prochain chapitre!)

ET! Laissez des reviews! (même si c'est pour me traiter de psycho!)

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui tente désespérément de se cacher des défenseurs de Naru-chan!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: Non, je le mets plus...il est dans les 9 premiers chapitres...voilà -_-

**Note :** Vous vous rendez compte que je devrais être entrain de réviser mon oral, mais voilà, comme le dit Jack, j'ai vraiment un manque de volonté constant mais bon, ce soir je me ferais violence pour commencer! Et j'ai tenu ma promesse, il y a bien un lemon! Je sais aussi que le NaruSasu collerait plus, mais je ne peux écrire que du SasuNaru, mais je pense m'être assez bien sortit pour faire d'une certaine manière un NaruSasu et un SasuNaru, cependant je pense que ce n'est pas le genre de lemon auquel vous vous attendiez...non, non c'est pas tout guimauve ù_ù

Ah oui! Comme d'habitude, réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil!

Voilà, j'ai fini mon roman inutile! Maintenant! Lecture!

**CHAPITRE 10**

Sasuke était le genre de personne qui préférait se résigner qu'accepter. Toute sa vie avait fonctionné sur ce principe, quand ses parents avaient favorisé Itachi, il n'avait jamais tenté d'aller contre, quand sa première petite amie l'avait quitté pour un joueur de foot, quand Naruto l'avait collé jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amis et même quand, enfin séparé de la maison familiale, sa vie professionnelle avait pâti de sa comparaison avec son frère, peut-être étais-ce parce que justement il n'avait pas accepté qu'Itachi soit meilleur que lui qu'il se battait avec une force farouche pour le surpasser mais qu'importe...aujourd'hui il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami et encore une fois il s'y résignait. A quoi cela servait-il d'aller contre l'incontrôlable ? Et Sasuke était loin d'être le genre de personne stupide au point de vouloir combattre ce qui ne peut être changé, il avait assez été témoins des affres de l'amour, de la passion que ce soit dans les romans à deux balles ou parmi ses proches, et tous lui avait apprit une leçon...on ne peut pas aller contre son cœur, et celui-ci pour des raisons qui lui sont inconnues...mais alors vraiment inconnues avait choisi Naruto...

Sasuke Uchiwa est aussi un exemple de la phrase populaire « Tu vois, tu veux, tu prends ». Encore une fois, loin d'être un crétin (une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'est le mec qui met trois plombes à capter qu'il est amoureux de son meilleur ami, la personne la plus proche à son cœur qui dit ça ?), il se doutait bien que le blond n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, sinon, franc et sans gêne comme l'était Naruto, il savait qu'il aurait eu une relation homosexuelle depuis longtemps...alors ce serait à lui d'aller vers Naruto, et de prendre ce qu'il désirait. Et là, une autre réflexion vint l'effleurer, était-il homosexuel à présent ? Il haussa des épaules, sérieusement, jamais auparavant il ne s'était posé des questions sur son orientation sexuelle, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Après tout, après qu'il eût apprit que Naruto était gay, à part un sentiment étrange, qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait définir comme de la satisfaction et même de l'espoir, il n'avait pas été repoussé, c'était le même Naruto qu'avant...alors pourquoi lui devrait-il changer ?

Bon, maintenant que c'était enfin dit, il pouvait se l'avouer, il était homosexuelle ou du moins Narutosexuel et amoureux d'un débile blond pas si débile que ça quand on y réfléchissait...voilà un nouveau problème. Qui était Naruto ? Il croyait le connaître sur le bout des doigts, mais finalement que savait-il ? Pas grand chose, et encore moins que Naruto avait vécu dans une orphelinat. Même le ton rempli d'animosité du blond lui avait été inconnu jusque là, cela ne fit que renforcer son envie de résoudre le mystère qu'est l'homme qui s'est emparé de son cœur.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il retourna à l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Sasuke était tout de même gêné, jamais auparavant il n'avait séduit qui que ce soit, car il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ou même voulu quelqu'un avec une envie aussi intense qu'il possédait pour Naruto, en plus ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait besoin de séduire, son apparence faisait tout le travail pour lui, et oui sa tête passait encore les portes, merci de vous en inquiétez. Il pourrait tout simplement faire simple et lui dire « Naruto j'ai envie de te sauter » et avant que vous ne demandiez, il savait comment on faisait, il n'était pas handicapé des relations à ce point, il avait quelques connaissances, théoriques, certes, mais des connaissances tout de même. Ensuite ça se passerait comme dans les romans, après leur...hmm...débat intense il lui murmurait un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille et là...le flop...il se prendrait sûrement le vent de l'année, ou Naruto se moquerait de pour sa sentimentalité et d'ailleurs lui aussi. Non. Il allait le sauter et le crétin blond avait qu'un capter par lui-même. Et puis, d'après ce qu'il savait, Naruto était un coureur de jupon et...euh de pantalon. Sérieusement, il avait déjà vu les conquêtes féminines de son ami et parfois il lui était venu de se demander si Naruto était bourré quand il les avait ramassé celle-là, et si Gaara ou le Hyûga étaient le genre de Naruto, il avait toutes ses chances, il était bien plus beau...et oui! Ses chevilles le tenaient encore!

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de monter les marches qui le menait à l'appartement de Naruto. Il frappa à la porte, dans sa précipitation pour partir, il avait oublié ses clefs.

Naruto releva subitement la tête. Qui pouvait venir le voir ? Merde! Sasuke. Il espérait pour la vie de Neji que celui-ci avait déguerpit. Oui, sûrement, c'était bien pour cela que Shikamaru était resté, il l'a sûrement aidé, espérons qu'il n'a pas oublié de faire le ménage. Il tituba en se levant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Le stresse et la faiblesse émotionnelle qu'avaient entraîné son altercation avec Neji n'étaient pas pour aider son état déjà faiblard. Il entra d'un pas lent dans le salon et grimaça quand l'odeur métallique du sang vint lui agresser les narine. Il y avait peu de chance que Sasuke la remarque, elle était très faible, lui, habitué à cette odeur pouvait la reconnaître aisément. Mais il devait tout de même se méfier, il avait déjà fait assez de gaffe comme ça. Il baissa la tête vers le canapé et aperçut avec satisfaction que la place avait été nettoyé, Shikamaru encore, heureusement qu'il était là celui-là.

Naruto avait à peine ouvrit la porte que Sasuke grogna

« - Eh bien, t'en a mit du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Bah, oui, c'est pas parce qu'il s'était aperçut de ses sentiments qu'il allait changer

Sasuke fronça soudainement les sourcils, Naruto avait l'air plus pâle que lorsqu'il était parti, ses mains tremblaient sur la poignet.

- Oïe, tu nous fais pas une rechute crétin ?

- Non, soupira Naruto en se poussant de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Je me suis un peu énervé.

- Contre qui ? Demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

- Un insubordonné, ricana le blond avant de partir dans le salon pour s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Je ne te comprends plus ces derniers temps dobe...

Naruto ne répondit pas, Sasuke se rapprocha quand il vit le blond se masser les tempes. Bien que l'état de Naruto n'avait rien de sexy ou d'attrayant il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi adorable, étais-ce ça l'amour ? Eurk...

Le corbeau retira doucement les mains de Naruto de ses tempes, le blond rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se calmer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, Sasuke était entrain de lui masser les tempes ?! Il rougit au contact des mains froides sur sa peau, merde qui avait encore monté le chauffage ?! L'Uchiwa prit place sur une partie du canapé à côté du blond et continua son massage. Le bien que cela procurait à Naruto lui enleva toute envie de savoir pourquoi Sasuke se montrait aussi gentil avec lui. Les joues de Sasuke se colorèrent de rouge à l'entente du gémissement de bien-être de son ami. Un Naruto sous-lui, dans une autre position, entrain de produire ce même gémissement lui vint en tête. Il la balaya en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour que sa libido fasse des siennes.

- T'as pas fait une rechute dobe ?

- Non, grommela-t-il

- Hm, je vais vérifier, manquerait plus que t'aies rouvert tes points de suture!

- Te gêne surtout pas.

- Aucunement.

Sasuke passa sa main sous la chemise de Naruto et ne sentit plus les bandages du blond sur son torse.

- Tu les as déjà retiré ?! Grogna Sasuke

- Oh, c'est bon ! Ça va mieux, geignit-il.

Le corbeau allait soulever sa chemise mais Naruto avait rouvert subitement les yeux et lui avait attrapé le poignet, il ne valait mieux pas que Sasuke voit ça.

- Ah, si tu voulais me déshabiller, y avait des moyens plus direct, Sasu-chan, sourit-il avec un air charmeur en approchant son visage du sien.

A la plus grande surprise de Naruto, le corbeau au lieu de rougir et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, lui fit le même genre de sourire et approcha un peu plus son visage, caressant sa joue.

- Ah bon ? Me laisserais-tu ?

Là pour un peu, c'est Naruto qui resta penaud, euh, sa diversion marchait mais pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu, mais hors de question que, lui, reste inerte dans une telle situation où il était d'habitude un professionnel!

- Tu veux jouer Sasu-chan ? Murmura-t-il en déplaçant son genoux qui vint se loger entre ses cuisses. Le corbeau gémit, voyant bien que Naruto s'amusait et le sourire de victoire sur le visage du blond l'exaspérait, il ne perdrait sûrement pas en face de lui, alors Naruto voulait jouer, et si le jeu devenait réalité ?

- Qui a dit que c'était un jeu, Naru-chan ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il vit soudainement les yeux bleus le fixer étrangement, il ne se lasserait jamais de les voir. Comme un geste pour l'inviter, Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres, Sasuke pencha son visage, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand...

- Ah j'ai soif! Dit-il gaiement en poussant Sasuke pour se lever.

Le corbeau rougit de gêne et de mécontentement.

- Oh et Sasu-chan, tu veux que je t'aide à régler ce problème ? Demanda Naruto de la cuisine.

- Quel problème ?

- Celui dans ton pantalon, ricana Naruto, je ne savais pas que je t'attirais autant!

- Là tu rêves, répondit Sasuke en sentant le ton de plaisanterie du blond, qui serait attiré par toi ?!" Moi, pensa-t-il, mais pourquoi ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était attiré par lui ?! Et là, une pensée lui vint, lui, il lui avait fallu combien de temps ?!

Sasuke baissa les yeux, et en effet, Naruto avait raison, sa libido, après des années où elle l'avait laissé en paix venait réclamer son dû. Ainsi, c'est d'un pas crispé qu'il alla dans la salle de bain. Derrière le rire de Naruto, si Naruto n'avait pas été si naïf il aurait vraiment pu l'aider à régler son problème.

Quand il entendit Sasuke claquer sa porte, le sourire de Naruto s'effaça instantanément, parfois il pensait vraiment qu'il méritait l'oscar. Cependant une partie de lui était déçu que Sasuke ne remarque rien, il la chassa tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, pourquoi devrait-il être déçu, ça arrangeait ses affaires non ?

Il sortit plusieurs anti-douleurs du tiroir et se retira dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le harcèle encore...il n'avait pas mal merde!

Il prit trois comprimé simultanément avant de s'asseoir à son bureau devant son ordinateur. Après avoir entré plusieurs mot de passe, il ouvrit le dossier Akatsuki...alors qui allait être sa première proie, un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres, non il allait plutôt laisser cet honneur à Gaara, cet homme là était sado-maso, eh bien, il chargerait Gaara de lui faire plaisir. Si ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé, il se rendait tous les samedi soir, dans les quartiers populaires, les bordels du coin pour satisfaire ses envies perverses, et il doutait vraiment qu'il s'y rendait avec Akatsuki entier pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, il fallait qu'il contacte le roux.

Naruto sortit du tiroir un papier avant d'écrire.

_Le premier des 10 comme promis, samedi, le bordel de Tazuna_

_...le blond peroxydé _

Naruto plia le papier en quatre avant de le mettre dans une enveloppe. Il sortit avec l'enveloppe une petite clé puis partit dans le salon et mit ses chaussures, ce n'était pas la peine de prévenir Sasuke, il entendait encore la douche couler et il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Naruto avait un air blasé quand il vit la vieille carcasse qui l'attendait et dire que juste un monte charge le séparait de _ses_ voitures!

Tout ça juste pour ne pas attirer les soupçons!

Il roula jusqu'à la gare, non, non, il n'allait pas se barrer pour une voyage à Los Angeles! Il alla jusqu'au hall et se dirigea vers un casier, le numéro 9, merde, maintenant y avait des caméras. Ah! Coup de chance, à croire qu'il n'était pas entièrement maudit, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans se tenait à côté du casier. Il mit un sourire charmeur sur son visage et s'approcha.

"- Excusez moi belle demoiselle, vous gênez mon passage

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendit venir, elle sourit au compliment et se tourna encore un dragueur de merd...ah!

- Bo...bonjour, rougit-elle, qu'est-ce que cet homme était beau ! Un Dieu grec! Naruto se demandait comment ça avait marché, sérieusement, il savait que son état n'avait rien de sexy en ce moment, mais bon, y a des greluches partout!

Naruto se colla à la jeune fille et mit sa main sur le casier derrière elle...c'est-à dire, le sien.

- Mais bon, je peux vous pardonnez, votre charme fait de lui-même toutes les excuses possibles

Merde, il voulait vomir, c'est pas vrai, si Sasuke le voyait...vraiment...lui en mauvais remake de Shakespeare et le pire dans tout cela c'est que ça marchait.

Il profita que la jeune fille était en extase pour se coller un peu plus à elle, il avait à présent accès à la serrure, il l'ouvrit sans que la jeune fille ne le remarque, trop occupé à mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière sa tête et à sourire bêtement. Mais au moins, la caméra ne voyait que son dos, elle ne voyait même pas le casier, tout ce qu'elle pouvait filmer c'est un flirt habituel.

-Non, non, vous exagérez, dit-elle avec un sourire modeste, faussement modeste se dit Naruto.

- Moi, exagérez ?! Si vous pensez cela c'est que vous êtes aveugle joli demoiselle. Voulez-vous que je vous le prouve ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres alors que ses bras l'empêchaient de partir, tous deux posés de part et d'autre de sa tête. La jeune fille se prit au jeu et s'approcha du blond, trop facile. La lettre tomba de sa manche et tomba directement dans le casier, puisque son bras était justement posé sur le casier au dessus.

- Essayez donc

Et dans une fausse interprétation de la passion il la poussa contre le casier, fermant ainsi la porte...enfin!

-Oups, désolé, je vois ma femme là-bas! Au revoir!" Sourit Naruto comme si de rien n'était en partant.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il entendait encore la douche fonctionner, Sasuke se noyait-il? Oh et puis ça l'arrangeait. Il rentra dans sa chambre et remarqua immédiatement l'écran de son ordinateur clignoter, il avait un message. Il s'approcha pour le lire.

_Le taureau a été attrapé..._

Il relut plusieurs fois le message, non c'était impossible...pas Hachibi! Bordel! Ce mec était une armoire à glace, mais non Gaara ne mentirait pas sur ça...NON! Son poing alla s'écraser contre le mur, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux! Pas maintenant alors qu'il allait les tuer! Pas lui! Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne se blesser par sa faute! Il s'était promit de ne plus souffrir à cause de la perte d'un être cher et c'est ce qui arrivait...mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Étais-ce un présage ? Juste au moment où il décidait d'attaquer Akatsuki...et s'il perdait Gaara ?! Ce serait le dernier, comme toujours, il serait le survivant...

Un hurlement innommable s'échappa de sa gorge...

Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans la douche, son empressement avait été tel qu'il en avait oublié ses vêtements, il n'y croyait pas ! Forcé à mettre le boxer et la chemise de Naruto! Et non son odeur ne lui plaisait pas! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, quand subitement, il releva la tête...

Un hurlement résonna dans tout l'appartement, cette voix ne pouvait pas appartenir à Naruto, elle était si cassée... Mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la demeure. Un deuxième cri s'en suivit puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Sasuke sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto, ne pensant à rien d'autre que son ami devait étonnement souffrir pour pousser de tel hurlement, sans se préoccuper du peu de vêtements qu'il portait sur lui, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Son sang se figea dans ses veines, Naruto frappait les murs de sa chambre de ses poings, couverts de sang, il entendit même un craquement, ses jointures étaient presque méconnaissable tant le liquide rouge les couvrait. Les yeux de Naruto étaient rouge, rouge dû à des pleurs, mais pas de tristesse, de rage comme l'indiquait la veine qui pulsait sur son front, et ses cris, pour lui il ressemblait plus à des grognement, sa rage et sa douleur étaient presque palpable. Sasuke s'avança prudemment, comme un homme le ferait s'il se trouvait devant une bête dangereuse et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, aucun signe ne montrait que le blond avait sentit le geste, il semblait être dans un autre monde.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra, jamais encore il n'avait vu Naruto dans cet état, jamais encore il n'avait vu qui que ce soit dans cet état. Il ne pensait même pas à ce qui avait pu mettre son meilleur ami dans cet état, tout ce que Sasuke voulait savoir c'est comment faire pour l'en sortir.

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, la chose qui l'obsédait inconsciemment depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Naruto, il se mit entre lui et le mur, plaça ses mains sur ses joues et tira sa bouche brutalement contre ses lèvres. Il garda les yeux ouvert pour voir la réaction du blond et ne manqua pas le choc qui venait de passer dans ses prunelles. Il allait se dégager de Naruto quand, tout aussi brutalement que lui il y a quelques secondes, le poussa avec une férocité incroyable sur le lit. Apparemment, l'idée de Sasuke avait son revers de médaille, certes, il avait trouvé un moyen pour que Naruto arrête de se blesser, mais en lui donnant le moyen de détourner son attention de sa douleur présente, il lui avait aussi envoyé une bouée de secours que Naruto ne comptait pas lâcher...le sexe.

Sous le choc et la surprise, Sasuke tomba allongé sur le lit, il ne put faire le moindre geste, le moindre soupire, que Naruto se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps, sa bouche dévorant déjà furieusement la sienne. Le corbeau enivrait par la connaissance d'avoir la bouche de Naruto sur la sienne répondit avec la même férocité, les langues se battaient pour la domination, les dents claquèrent entre elles. Sasuke abandonna la lutte par manque de souffle.

« - Naruto...attend...» Dit-il en le poussant légèrement. Le blond ne fût pas de cet avis et repassa à l'attaque. Un gémissement de douleur sortit des lèvres de Sasuke, Naruto venait de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans les yeux de Naruto quand il vit la perle de sang sur la bouche de Sasuke, le blond semblait obnubilé par la goutte de sang, il se pencha et se mit à sucer la lèvre de Sasuke comme un assoiffé. Quelque chose à l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke lui disait que ce n'était pas sain et qu'il devrait arrêter ça avant que l'irréparable ne se produise, mais le corps chaud de Naruto sur le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses yeux bleus posaient sur lui et uniquement sur lui le comblait d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir connaître à nouveau un jour, alors pour une fois il se laissa aller. Naruto posa plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire, ses joues, son oreille et descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha presque tendrement avant de prendre la peau entre ses dents et de la suçoter.

« - Naruto... Gémit Sasuke en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, autant que ça lui faisait plaisir. Un Uchiwa ne serait jamais dominé, d'un geste de hanche, Naruto se retrouva sous Sasuke qui entreprit de copier les gestes de Naruto. Il sourit fièrement à l'entente des gémissements de son futur amant. Le blond se renfrogna avant de murmurer pour la première fois :

- Je veux te sentir.

- Quoi ?" Demanda Sasuke, ne sachant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

La réponse à sa question lui arriva quand Naruto s'empara de sa chemise et la lui arracha faisant tomber les boutons. Il la jeta à côté comme un vulgaire chiffon avant de poser ses yeux sur le torse pâle de Sasuke, il était si parfait, se dit-il...sans marque. Son regard dériva ensuite vers son épaule qui portait toujours la cicatrice due à son coup de couteau, il lécha doucement la blessure le long de la cicatrice, ses mains caressèrent avec empressement le corps de Sasuke chaque parcelle de peau découverte ne lui était plus inconnue. Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Naruto pour réentreprendre sa tâche. La main de Naruto voyagea jusqu'au mamelon de Sasuke qu'il prit entre ses doigts, jouant avec, tandis que sa bouche descendit jusqu'au second qu'il prit entre ses dents le mordillant, son genoux ne reste pas inactif non plus, il le plia pour rencontrer le sexe déjà dur de Sasuke qu'il caressa sur toute la longueur, son autre main caressant son dos, traçant du doigt tous les muscles que l'entraînement lui avait apporté. La respiration de Sasuke se fit en saccade et il murmura contre l'oreille de Naruto :

"- Moi aussi je veux te sentir »

Tout comme son compère, il arracha sa chemise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la peau bronzé de Naruto était couverte de cicatrice, il allait demander ce qui lui était arrivé quand son interrogation resta en suspens. Naruto venait de descendre la main dans son dos, atteignant son boxer. Il passa la barrière de tissu et s'empara de l'une des fesses de Sasuke, la massant vivement.

Sasuke gémit, fermant les yeux, voulant profiter, mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis, il ne voulait pas faire dans la dentelle et ses jambes se croisèrent derrière le dos de Sasuke, ses hanches se soulevèrent faisant ainsi rencontrer leur deux sexe en érection. Le corbeau trembla et instinctivement bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour plus de friction, n'aimant pas garder le rôle de soumis malgré sa position, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Naruto aimant sa chaleur, il grogna quand il sentit le jean du blond frotter sa peau.

« - Enlève moi ça !

- Viens le faire toi-même, répondit Naruto en continuant ses caresses

Sasuke se recula pour ouvrir la braguette, Naruto grogna, excédé par la lenteur.

- Plus vite!

- Calme, on a tous notre temps, murmura Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, ralentissant ses gestes expressément,

- Non, je te veux maintenant! Naruto sortit sa main de boxer de Sasuke, et tira sur sa braguette, cassant pratiquement la tirette. Sasuke ricana devant son empressement.

- Je te préviens, je ne serais pas en-dessous !

- Rien à foutre, termina-t-il en levant ses hanches pour se débarrasser de son pantalon qui alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements rapiécés, son boxer vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

Les joues de Sasuke se colorèrent de rouge à la vue du sexe de Naruto fièrement érigé devant lui. Il posa avec hésitation ses mains dessus et de son doigt alla recueillir la goutte de près sperme qui coulait sur le gland, automatiquement il la mis en bouche et suça son doigt.

- T'aurais pas dû faire ça !

- Pourquoi donc ? »

D'un autre geste de hanche, Naruto se retrouva à nouveau sur Sasuke. Il se recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit en face de son sexe, et descendit le boxer jusqu'à ses cuisses. Le corbeau rougit à nouveau en voyant le regard affamé que Naruto posait sur lui, celui-ci sans plus de cérémonie prit la totalité dans sa bouche, ce n'était pas fait pour durer et encore moins pour le plaisir de Sasuke, il fit rouler sa langue autour, laissant sa salive imprégner le sexe du corbeau, tandis que ses mains retenaient les hanches de Sasuke qui tentait désespérément de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'antre chaud. Le corbeau ne tarissait plus ses gémissements, heureusement pour Naruto qu'il n'avait pas de voisin. Le blond s'arrêta quand il sentit le sexe du corbeau pulser, Sasuke gémit à la perte, à présent avec la salive de Naruto sur son sexe il pouvait sentir pleinement l'air froid. Alors qu'il allait se plaindre, un cri déchirant sortit de ses lèvres, son sexe était rempli avec une antre bien plus chaude. Naruto était assis sur lui, son sexe enfoncé entièrement dans ses fesses, son amant n'avait même pas été préparé et l'étroitesse le blessait.

Il releva la tête pour voir Naruto serrait les dents au point de se mordre la langue.

" - Il ne manque pas le lubrifiant ? Gémit-il

- D'après toi, la salive » Dit-il en grognant

Il allait lui demander si ça allait mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et s'en servit comme soutien pour se déplacer, grâce à la friction, Sasuke ne sentit plus que le plaisir et il s'empara des hanches de Naruto pour l'aider à bouger. Le blond se souvint vaguement que pour Sasuke c'était la première fois avec un homme et il ne voulait pas que son expérience soit douloureuse, lui suffisait déjà, perdu dans le plaisir, Sasuke ne remarqua pas le sang qui coulait de l'entrée de son amant...

Sasuke prit tout le long de leurs ébats les cris de Naruto comme ceux du plaisir, mais c'était tout le contraire. Naruto s'évertuait à se blesser, la douleur physique valait mieux que la psychologique, celle-là il pouvait la contrôler, se perdre dedans, mais celle dû à la perte de son ami, autant qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il n'avait jamais pu faire avec une telle douleur, et sa faiblesse l'avait mené sur le chemin de la vengeance et de la haine. Et ce soir, Sasuke lui avait donné une échappatoire, se perdre dans la douleur et le sexe pour oublier, et ça ne suffisait pas à savoir que l'instrument de sa douleur était son meilleur ami pour l'arrêter, ça aurait put être n'importe qui, cela serait revenu au même.

Le corbeau ne remarqua pas que c'était le sang qui lui permettait de se déplacer plus aisément. Sasuke grogna, il allait montrer à Naruto que quoiqu'il arrive, il était toujours dominant. Il retira les mains de Naruto pour s'asseoir, puis d'un geste rapide poussa Naruto sur le matelas pour se trouver allongeait au-dessus de lui, il sortit entièrement son sexe pour se rengainer immédiatement, le coup avait été si brutale que le lit se mit à grincer, mais Sasuke n'en avait que faire et continua ses coups avec la même force. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et cria, merde, c'était douloureux, mais au moins avec cette douleur, il en oubliait sa perte, Sasuke le tira par le cou, sentant sa libération venir et l'embrassa passionnément, étouffant le cri rauque qui sortait de sa gorge alors qu'il éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant. Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou doré, respirant son odeur, il soupira comme un bien heureux, il ne remarqua pas que Naruto n'avait pas éjaculé...

Soudainement, l'ordinateur du blond clignota, Naruto retourna immédiatement la tête vers l'écran, la fenêtre de la caméra s'était ouverte, quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez lui par effraction...

**FIN **

Meuh! Maintenant si vous avez le temps de lire, vous avez le temps de me laisser un petit mot surtout que je me suis forcée pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps greuh!

Review! Euh...s'il vous plaît ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Hmm...j'aurais bien voulu de Gaara s'il en voulait plus mais voilà, il en a encore besoin...

**Note :** J'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre! Non, je vous ai pas fait attendre...on dit pas le contraire non mais! Je suis plus détendue maintenant que j'ai passé cette horr...euh mon oral, non, aucun lapsus ù_ù. Ce qui apparemment influence mon écriture puisque ce chapitre est quand même plus amusant que les deux autres ! Enfin, derrière note, on remercie Koalamanga qui a bien voulu faire la bêta lectrice (non, stresse pas, et ne brûle pas cette auréole en carton!) Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laissent des reviews! Comme d'habitude **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil** Oulà...y a trop de merci, mais bon la flemme pour les effacer...j'ai fini la pause publicité!!! Maintenant lecture!

Note 2 : ET! notez la longueur du chapitre! J'ai fais des efforts hein!

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke continua d'humecter l'odeur de sueur que dégageait Naruto, sa main partit caresser ses cheveux quand celui-ci attrapa son poignet. Il releva sa tête qui était toujours enfouit dans le cou de son amant pour voir le blond avec une expression qui lui était inconnue jusque là : la prudence. Il leva les yeux vers l'objet que Naruto observait avec un tel regard pour voir un ordinateur...était-ce une fenêtre de caméra ?

« - Sasuke lève-toi, murmura Naruto, sérieusement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es lourd, bordel ! Dégage! » Malgré son énervement, Naruto garda son ton aussi bas que l'était un murmure, ce qui alarma Sasuke. Naruto souffla pour se calmer avant de lui dire d'une voix presque suppliante :

« - Sasuke...je sais que je te cache beaucoup de choses, et je sais que tu t'en doutes parfaitement et...donc dans cette situation je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais...fais-moi juste confiance »

Le corbeau se mit à hésiter, que fallait-il faire ?

Et puis merde, le blond se mit à parler avec un ton bien plus pressant

« - J'ai pas le temps, fait ce que je te dis ou je t'assomme Sasuke!

- Toi m'assommer ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto poussa d'un geste brusque Sasuke pour se libérer de son étreinte. Automatiquement, il roula jusqu'à tomber du lit et se mit ensuite à cogner le sol, quand il entendit que le plancher résonnait creux, il prit des ciseaux qui se trouvait juste sur la commode au-dessus de lui pour déchirer la moquette. Sasuke pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil, un parquet en bois ?

Il cligna des yeux quand il vit Naruto casser les planches, du bois pourri ? Dans un nouvel immeuble ?

Le blond sortit une boîte du plancher, la boîte contenait une arme...

« - Qu... »

Naruto tenta de se relever quand, dans un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur, il retomba sur le sol à genoux, la douleur dans son dos était atroce...fallait forcément qu'il ait des penchants masochistes à ce moment là...y a pas à dire...il était maudit!

Sasuke, alarmé par le cri se leva promptement pour l'aider à se relever, quand il s'arrêta devant lui, il avait enfin remarqué le sang qui coulait sur ses cuisses...

« - Je...je t'ai blessé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Naruto sentit un pincement de culpabilité lui tomber dessus à la voix de son ami. Il s'était servi de Sasuke sans penser à la conséquence que cela aurait sur le corbeau. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça...

« - Sasuke...ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... »

Quand il vit que Sasuke allait répliquer il l'agrippa par la jambe et lui dit :

« - Quelqu'un est rentré par effraction chez moi » Il serra les dents, ignorant la douleur comme il l'avait apprit et en s'aidant de Sasuke il se leva pour aller jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

« - Tu vois cet ordinateur ? Il est relié à des caméras et des détecteurs de mouvement, celle du hall s'est activée...et je n'ai pas de voisin...cet immeuble m'appartient totalement... » Avoua Naruto avec hésitation « Et pour entrer, comme tu le sais il y a un code en bas, et quelqu'un a dû craquer la serrure pour activer les caméras » Siffla le blond en allant vers le tiroir prendre un boxer et un t-shirt pour lui et Sasuke...pas le temps de s'habiller plus chaudement.

Le corbeau cligna des yeux

« - Qu'est ce que des caméras font chez toi ? Et depuis quand t'as les moyens de te payer un immeuble?! »

Naruto émit involontairement un autre sifflement de douleur en levant les jambes pour mettre son boxer, prit de remord évident, et oubliant toutes ses interrogations, il s'approcha du blond pour l'aider mais Naruto l'arrêta en grognant :

« - Tu veux m'aider ? Mets ces fringues! » vociféra-t-il en lui lançant le boxer et le tee-shirt. Sasuke s'exécuta avec des gestes désordonnés, toujours confus par l'attitude plus que étrange de Naruto.

Il retourna le plus rapidement possible à son écran et jura quand il vit une deuxième fenêtre s'ouvrir, merde, le type était à présent devant son appartement. Il resserra sa prise sur l'arme, et se mit à zoomer. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de crier.

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Sasuke prépare toi à courir!

- Hein ? »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse comme prévu, l'assommer, et le foutre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme armé, son flingue pointé automatiquement sur Naruto débarqua, un sourire narquois présent sur le visage.

« - Qui avons nous là ? » Ricana-t-il.

Naruto gémit, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien le symbole du son sur son front, connard de serpent de merde, quand il sortirait, ou plutôt s'il sortait de là vivant, il reverrait peut-être l'ordre de ses priorités!

« - Je te préviens, si tu pètes ma porte tu la repayes !

- Oh, je crois que ta porte sera le moindre de tes problèmes quand je t'aurais tué K... » La suite mourut dans un tir, l'homme était tombé dans l'embrasure de la porte, du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Il haussa un instant un sourcil, surpris, Gaara se tenait derrière l'homme, son arme à la main lui aussi, l'air visiblement...ennuyé.

« - Tu sais, j'allais le faire... » Sourit-il sincèrement, un instant, il avait bien cru y passer mais comme toujours Gaara l'avait sauvé, jamais il n'aurait dû douter.

« - Avant ou après qu'il te tue ? »

Gaara tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui était toujours figé, les yeux posés sur Naruto.

« - Uchiwa, t'es gentil tu peux te vêtir ? »

L'appellation de son nom sembla le réveiller, et il hurla hors de lui :

« - QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

- Euh...chercha Naruto

- Tu crois que c'est le moment Uchiwa ? Il y en a d'autres à l'extérieur.

- Embuscade dehors ? Demanda Naruto.

- Hn, j'ai pu entrer sans trop de problème, y en a juste un qui m'a repéré mais...

- Oui je sais, vive le plomb hein ?"

Gaara lui fit un infime rictus avant de reluquer Naruto sous toutes les coutures, remarquant enfin le peu de vêtements qu'il portait sur lui, ainsi que le sang qui coulait encore sur sa jambe. Le roux lui lança le regard « explique ou engrais» mais Naruto lui rappela gentiment que ce n'était pas le moment en lui montrant du doigt la fenêtre. Gaara hocha d'un signe de tête...

« - Y a pas à dire, tu attires toujours les ennuis.

- Oui, mais sinon, ce serait moins amusant... » Ricana le blond en s'avançant vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit en grand avant de...sauter...

« - NARUTO! » Cria Sasuke en accourant vers la fenêtre, il n'eut même pas le temps de voir la couleur des rideaux que déjà une main le poussa brutalement, la tête la première faire un plongeon. Sasuke ferma les yeux sous la surprise mais rien ne vint, il sentit deux bras le recevoir et son cœur manqua un battement, un instant, il avait bien vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux...c'est fou tout ce qu'il avait vécu! Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, et s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa il aurait eu une mine franchement débile pour le coup. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait un escalier en fer qui menait du toit jusqu'à la rue, au sol. Gaara le suivit et attira avec grâce à côté du blond qui venait de lâcher Sasuke.

« - La délicatesse, tu connais pas ? Grogna Naruto.

- Non...et eux non plus » Signala le roux en montrant un sniper qui les visait sur le bâtiment en face. Naruto se tourna à droite, puis à gauche...qui visait-il ? Il vit subitement un point rouge sur le front de Sasuke et eut juste le temps de l'agripper par le t-shirt pour le tirer à lui avant que le sniper ne lâcha sa main sur la gachette, la balle vint se loger dans le mur à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du corbeau. Sasuke mit la main sur sa poitrine, bien qu'il était flic au FBI, jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi proche de la mort, pas même en face de Kyubi, durant cet instant il avait été si démuni, si vulnérable et si Naruto l'avait tiré une seconde plus tard, il serait...

Il ne vit pas que Naruto portait les mêmes réflexions, une seconde, la peur lui avait noué le ventre, une seconde...il avait eu peur...

Gaara soupira devant l'état des deux léthargiques avant de juger bon de signaler :

« - Vous voulez attendre une deuxième balle ? »

Naruto secoua la tête et un sourire qui n'annonça rien de bon apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, qui lui aussi s'était reprit et lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable.

« - Tu me suis Sasuke ?»

Un million de questions le taraudaient mais après la tentative de mort ratée sur sa personne, il pensait franchement que ça pouvait attendre.

« - Après ça tu auras un tas de truc à expliquer dobe,

- Dîtes vou... » Un nouveau coup de feu résonna, cette fois ce fût Gaara la cible...la balle l'atteignit à la poitrine et le choc le fit se percuter contre le mur, le sang ne coulait pas. Naruto ricana

« - Après le plomb! Vive les gilets par balle! On ferait mieux de se grouiller! Sasuke t'as déjà fait de la rampe ?

- Dobe, tu crois que c'est le mo... » Naruto ne lui laissant pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, qu'il sauta sur la rampe, assit en arrière, il tira avec lui Sasuke...sérieusement si le corbeau survivait à ça...il tuerait Naruto. Gaara soupira...était-ce vraiment le moment pour jouer les morveux ? Malgré tout, il copia son ami, les balles fusèrent mais ne parvinrent pas à les toucher. Naruto et Gaara soupirèrent en même temps :

« - Novice »

Ils finirent leur glissade sur la ruelle derrière l'immeuble de Naruto. Le blond intercepta à nouveau Sasuke, encore étourdi, deux fois cette nuit qu'il manquait de se cracher la face à même le sol! Son ami le tira par le bras au point de le faire tomber à genoux. Sasuke remarqua que le roux rampait et que Naruto lui indiquait de faire de même. Ils rasèrent les murs de l'immeuble quelques secondes avant que le blond ne s'arrête, Sasuke pencha la tête pour voir une petite fenêtre dans le mur, de la lumière s'en dégageait, Naruto répondit à sa future question :

« - Parking... »

Gaara fût le premier à passer, après avoir, bien entendu, cassé la fenêtre, murmurant :

« - Régime. J'achèterai plus d'éclairs » Il fallait dire que l'ouverture était relativement petite.

Naruto ricana avant de se tourner vers Sasuke

« - Fait attention, il y a du verre brisé »

L'Uchiwa tiqua et le regarda sèchement. Naruto lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois ce soir et à présent il faisait sa mère ?! Pour qui il se prenait ? Sa fierté en prenait un coup, il poussa sèchement le blond et passa par la fenêtre, les jambes les premières. Le blond maugréa « constipate-face » avant de passer à son tour.

Sasuke resta subjugué, il était si émerveillé qu'un instant il en oubliait même la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, des dizaines et des dizaines de voitures, plus sublimes les unes que les autres étaient alignées sur des vingtaines de mètres, donnant l'impression d'un couloir infini...le rêve de tous les hommes! Elles passaient de la décapotable, du tout-terrain, à la BMW puis à la Viper...il s'arrêta...cette voiture, la Viper, il l'avait déjà vu...

Naruto sourit fièrement quand il capta le regard admiratif de Sasuke. Gaara lui donna un coup de coude.

« - Vas-y sourit, bientôt tu devras tout expliquer ou alors...comme tu dis...vive le plomb... » Ricana sombrement Gaara.

Naruto se renfrogna avant de mettre une main sous son menton...quelle voiture prendre? Le roux soupira, à croire qu'il ne faisait que ça. Soudain, la sirène significative d'une voiture de police se fit entendre. Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent...Gaara souffla encore, manquait plus que les cafards pour que ce soit la fête!

« - Les coups de feu ne sont pas passés inaperçus...gémit le blond

- J'aurais vraiment cru que les cafards mettraient plus de temps, signala Gaara, pensif.

- Les cafards ne sont pas aussi inutiles que ça » Grogna Sasuke en s'approchant, croyant être sauvé, quand ils virent le corbeau marcher en direction des escaliers, ils haussèrent un sourcil en parfaite synchronisation.

« - Euh tu crois faire quoi là ? Demanda Naruto.

- Ça ce voit pas crétin ? Il y a les flics dehors, on est sauvé.

- Oh, je savais pas que les Uchiwas avaient un sens de l'humour, déclara Gaara, à nouveau pensif.

- Sauvé ? Très drôle, ce ne sont pas quelques flics qui vont empêcher Orochimaru d'avoir notre peau » Ricana Naruto en se mettant entre l'escalier et Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux, avait-il bien dit Orochimaru, le Orochimaru ?

« - Tu plaisantes là ? Pourquoi la « créature » la plus immonde que la terre ait porté, et malheureusement l'une des plus puissantes, en aurait après toi? » L'homme était loin d'être inconnu des services de polices, les viols, la corruption, le meurtre, la torture, il excellait en tous ces points, alors pourquoi ne l'arrêtaient-ils pas ? Eh bien, l'homme avait des relations, de puissantes et intouchables relations, et les fois où par miracle, ils pouvaient l'emmener jusqu'au procès, les preuves ou les témoins disparaissaient, l'homme avait des taupes partout et nul doute que dans le FBI aussi, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de mettre la main sur ce serpent visqueux ? D'innombrables fois sans doute, la souffrance des familles, des proches qui avaient à subir la perte des être chers dû à cette horreur, il se souviendrait toujours de leur souffrance, l'incompréhension qu'ils éprouvaient à savoir que le meurtrier de leur enfant, leur femme, leur mari resterait impuni. Mais le plus insupportable était sans conteste son sourire, si jubilatoire quand il voyait leur souffrance, n'éprouvait-il pas le moindre remord, sa conscience ne le tiraillait-il pas ? La véritable question était...en avait-il seulement une?

« - Si tu veux le savoir Sasuke, il faudra que tu entres » Dit Naruto en ouvrant la portière...finalement, il prendrait la Viper. Gaara se trouvait déjà sur la banquette arrière, attendant, l'air toujours aussi ennuyé. La curiosité due aux mystères qui semblaient entourer Naruto le convaincu, il prit place à côté du blond...des sièges en cuir...rien que ça...

« - Comment t'as fait pour te payer cette voiture ?

- La loterie ? Tenta Naruto.

- Tu mens.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pour l'instant, soupira Naruto en appuyant sur la télécommande pour ouvrir la porte du parking.

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement foncer dedans ? Demanda le roux.

- Et abîmer ma voiture ? Tu rêves » Déclara le blond comme s'il avait dit la plus grande connerie de l'univers. « J'espère que vous avez mit votre ceinture » Ricana sombrement Naruto avant de mettre le contact et avant même qu'un hoquet de stupeur ne puisse échapper aux deux passagers, il mit la boîte de vitesse au maximum et enfonça complètement son pied sur l'accélérateur. Le changement de vitesse fût si subite que Sasuke manqua de se cogner contre la vitre... une seule interrogation lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Comment il fait pour ne pas caler ?

- C'est Naruto » Répondit simplement Gaara. Naruto manqua de rentrer dans le mur en face, mais parvint facilement à faire un dérapage contrôlé avant de tourner à gauche, en direction de l'autoroute...

« - Et en plus un dérapage au démarrage?!

- C'est Naruto » Répéta Gaara. Le blond se tourna vers le rétroviseur et c'est avec un sourire qu'il se rendit compte que deux voitures noires ainsi que des voitures de flics le suivait...

« - Ralentit crétin! On va mourir! Cria Sasuke en voyant les kilométrages qui montaient à une vitesse folle...là oui, ils avaient nettement dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée..

- Si je ralentis, oui, là on va mourir » Ricana Naruto. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers son ami et s'est avec surprise qu'il nota le sourire sur le visage de Naruto, il n'avait jamais vu une telle insouciance chez lui, ce qui était très paradoxale vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Oui, au départ, il aurait définit Naruto comme insouciant, naïf, mais à la vue de ce visage qui avait un air si libre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu une véritable insouciance chez Naruto. Il n'eût pas le temps d'emmener plus loin sa réflexion qu'un autre coup de feu retentit. Il manque de sursauter au grognement qui semblait plus animal que humain qui sortait du blond.

« - Gaara, dis-moi que je rêve, dis moi qu'ils ont pas visé ma voiture ?

- Non, ils ont juste visé les pneus... »

Sasuke se tourna à l'entente de la voix peu assuré.

« - Gaara, sort moi ton putain de flingue et descend moi ces fils de chiennes! »

Le roux jugea préférable de ne pas le contredire, il avait vu une fois un homme rayé la voiture de son ami...le pauvre homme n'était plus capable d'en parler aujourd'hui...à moins que...pouvait on parler sans langue?

Gaara descendit la vitre et se pencha sur la fenêtre au point que la moitié de son corps était hors de la voiture. Il serrait les dents, la vitesse et la force du vent l'empêchaient d'ouvrir correctement les yeux et sa visé en pâtait. Il tenta de tirer mais ne put que frôler la voiture, il soupira avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur la banquette arrière.

« - Gaara, dis-moi que tu les as descendu!

- Non, mais je vais le faire... »

Naruto crut rêver, c'était tout de même pas une prière qu'il entendait ?! Il se tourna et ses yeux faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites quand il vit Gaara tirer une balle dans la fenêtre arrière, dans _sa_ fenêtre arrière!

« - Gaara! Je vais te tuer! C'était du double vitrage!!! Connard descend de cette voiture! » Sasuke sursauta, jamais il n'avait cru Naruto capable de crier autant, et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point il pouvait brailler! Il tourna la tête, effaré, Naruto venait de lâcher le volant pour foutre un poing à Gaara. Le corbeau se jeta sur le volant solitaire...

« - T'ES MALADE! »

Avec cette vitesse, ils allaient y passer!

« - Ahhhh! » Sasuke tourna aussi vite qu'il le put le volant vers la gauche! Évitant de justesse un camion. Il n'eût pas le temps de souffler, qu'un autre coup de feu lui fit baisser la tête par réflexe. Il eût trop peur de se retourner, au risque d'entrer dans un nouveau camion pour voir ce qui se passait encore, mais il put entendre les geignements de Naruto et la supplique ?! De Gaara?!

Naruto et Gaara se tenaient à genoux sur la banquette arrière, on ne sait par quel miracle, le blond avait laissé son ami détruire sa vitre, et à présent tous deux se trouvait avec des flingues, la voiture derrière eux en visé, un coup avait déjà brisé la vitre de leur poursuiveur...et Naruto put aisément reconnaître Zaku.

« - Connard...je lui avais pas fait une promesse moi? »

Il se tourna pour voir Gaara grogner.

« - Impossible, le vent ne me permet pas de tirer correctement...

- Tire droit devant toi, on aura forcément la voiture de ces connards »

Gaara obéit, mais la balle n'atteignit pas la roue...c'était pas son jour...il regarda son flingue d'un air colérique...c'est pas tous les jours que ça lui arrivait ça!

« - Tu t'es ramolli Gaara! » Ricana Naruto avant de tirer...et de faire mouche...la voiture avait soudainement viré à gauche pour percuter une autre voiture...la balle avait atteint le conducteur, Zaku en pleine tête.

« - Quand j'avais dit que je le tuerais et...OWW » La voiture venait de se faire percuter et avait subitement viré à droite, le choc était si violent que Naruto s'écrasa contre Gaara qui lui-même fit plus ample connaissance avec la portière. Le blond cria :

« - NON PAS MA VOITURE! » Il sauta à nouveau sur le siège avant. Sasuke semblait vraiment en pleine galère, ses mains étaient serrées sur le volant à s'en les faire blanchir, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route et ici plus accessoirement sur le mec qui s'amusait à cogner sa voiture...

« - Sasuke lâche le volant, je suis là »

Sasuke ne semblait pas l'écouter. Naruto grimaça quand ses mains se mirent à trembler...c'était pas si terrifiant que ça, si ? Tout à coup, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et murmura :

« - Dobe, si jamais tu relâches ce volant...je te tue »

Bah si, il était pas fait pour les rallyes apparemment. Un autre choc fit sursauter Sasuke et Naruto, ce dernier poussa Sasuke pour reprendre le contrôle de son bé...euh sa voiture. Il pencha la tête vers l'extérieur, et manqua de sangloter...

« - Il a rayé ma bagnole! Ma Viper! Ma préférée! Il va mourir! »

Naruto appuya à fond la caisse sur l'accélérateur...parce qu'il pouvait aller encore plus vite ?! Se demanda Sasuke. Les mains tremblotantes, il s'empara de la ceinture...qui sait, ça allait peut-être vraiment sauver une vie...

Quand Naruto vit qu'il avait dépassé la deuxième voiture des sbires d'Orochimaru, il fit subitement volte-face dans un nouveau dérapage, roulant ainsi en sens contraire. Sasuke cligna des yeux avant de hurler :

« - MAIS T'ES MALADE !!! ON VA LEUR RENTRER DEDANS!!!

- Mais non... » Sifflota Naruto, continuant toujours d'appuyer de plus en plus sur la pédale, il imaginait facilement la sueur couler du front du sbire d'Orochimaru. « Ils changeront de trajectoire avant nous...ça je peux te l'assurer!

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?!!!

- C'est simple, parce que moi, je ne changerais pas de direction»

Les deux voitures se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la collision semblait imminente...Naruto tourna soudainement la tête, là il avait vraiment entendu une prière...Gaara avait les mains jointes, entrain de psalmodier :

« - Notre père qui êtes là haut...non, non c'est pas ça...

- Euh...je croyais que t'étais athée? »

- C'est le cas, mais j'ai entendu dire que Dieu pouvait faire des miracles »

La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Sasuke allait se jeter sur le volant pour tourner, quand il entendit le bruissement des pneus...la voiture en face venait de changer de direction...

« - Maintenant le final...BOUM! Railla Naruto en voyant la voiture ce prendre le mur qui séparait les deux voies de l'autoroute...

- On est vivant? » Demanda Gaara en haussant un sourcil, surpris « Je vais peut-être me reconvertir.

- Bien sûr...j'en ai jamais douté et...aïe! »

Sasuke venait de lui foutre une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

« - T'es malade?!...

- Tu l'as dit trois fois Uchiwa.

...A cette vitesse les voitures auraient été complètement détruites et nous avec!!! Continua de crier Sasuke, ignorant le roux.

- Oh, ça va calme toi! On est sorti d'affai...

- Arrêtez-vous! Je répète arrêtez-vous! Garez-vous sur le bas côté! Ordonna une voix à travers un haut parleur, les sirènes leurs faisaient reconnaître aisément les interlocuteurs.

- Tu disais ? Demanda Gaara

- Rien, j'aurais dû savoir que ça porte la poisse de dire ça... » Grogna Naruto en se mettant à slalomer avec aisance entre les voitures, espérant pouvoir les semer. « Au fait Gaara, je trouve que tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui...dit Naruto, légèrement.

- C'est bon...j'ai des réserves... »

Les deux amis eurent un rictus avant que le blond ne grimacent devant le regard noir de Sasuke.

« - Quoi ?

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?! Hurla Sasuke, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Oh, c'est bon...ils n'ont aucune chance de nous rattraper...sourit Naruto en accélérant à nouveau.

- Mais comment ce moteur fait pour survivre ?!

- A côté la voiture de Batman c'est de la daube, répondit fièrement le blond.

- C'est Naruto » Expliqua à nouveau Gaara, donnant plus de précisions cette fois « Toutes ses voitures, il les a bricolé lui-même, toutes les pièces, il les a fait venir directement des usines et pas que des usines en Amérique, mais partout dans le monde, le meilleur du meilleur...

- Ouais, et c'est sûrement pas avec les vieilles voitures que payent le contribuable aux flics qu'ils vont nous rattraper! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, il ne savait pas que Naruto était si calé en voiture, tout comme il ne savait pas qu'il avait un immeuble à lui tous seul et comme il ne savait pas que Naruto savait réellement viser avec une arme à feu. Si il sortait vivant (notez le si), donc, si il sortait vivant de cette voiture, le blond ne s'en sortirait pas sans lui donner des explications et surtout, espérons pour le dobe qu'elles soient bonnes!

Naruto se dirigea vers le fleuve...le pont : l'endroit parfait pour les semer. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de sa voiture avant de foncer dans les deux barrières qui étaient entrain de se fermer parce que le pont allait se lever, les deux barrières se cassèrent ne manquant pas de laisser des marques sur le pare-choc. Sa pauvre voiture serait méconnaissable à la fin de cette course, cette fois il roulait le plus vite possible, du moins aussi vite que lui permettait sa Viper...et pour la première fois, il avait peur de caler...

« - Tiens bon mon bébé! »

1...les clignotants s'étaient allumés...2...les bruits de mécanisme résonnèrent, le pont allait se lever...3 et ça passe! Mais pas pour les flics, sûrement pas aussi fous, qui restaient de l'autre côté. Sasuke cligna des yeux, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre...il venait de risquer de tomber dans la flotte là ? Il pencha le visage vers la fenêtre et vit avec soulagement que plus personne ne les suivait. Le corbeau ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son cœur s'était mit à battre avec une vitesse effrénée tout le temps où la course poursuite avait duré. Mais la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à présent était...il était en vie! En vie! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tenait tant à sa vie! Tout comme Gaara d'ailleurs qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Naruto ralentit sa vitesse avant d'avoir une mine soudainement sérieuse, il garda les yeux sur la route en demandant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Gaara?

- Merci Gaara d'avoir sauvé mes fesses, c'est pas mieux ça ? Dit-il avec un rictus

- Si tu tentes d'alléger ma tension ,c'est raté.

- J'ai eu ton message à propos d'Akatsuki, répondit Gaara sans gêne, sachant parfaitement que l'Uchiwa ne connaissait pas cette organisation.

- Déjà ? Mais je ne l'ai mit que cette après-midi! Ah bah, j'ai eu un coup de bol pour que tu l'ais trouvé aujourd'hui!

- Naruto...j'y suis allé tous les jours pendant 7 ans, chaque jour j'attendais un message de toi» Déclara Gaara presque dans un murmure. Le blond se figea avant de détourner le visage, il n'aurait jamais cru que le roux s'en était tant fait pour lui...à nouveau la culpabilité l'assaillit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en abandonnant son ancienne vie, il faisait mal à Gaara...

Sasuke écouta attentivement tout ce qu'ils se disaient, ne comprenant pas le soudain embarras qui s'était installé chez les deux autres, mais qu'importe, s'il pouvait glaner des informations sur Naruto ainsi, car il savait que le blond ne lui dirait pas tous, et interrompre Naruto maintenant ? Non, non, il n'était pas suicidaire, manquerait plus qu'après cette course de malade ils foncent dans un arbre pour inattention du crétin!

« - Oh, je vois...

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé le message à propos d'Hachibi »

Gaara serra la mâchoire, il vit à nouveau le regard si vide de Naruto à la mention de leur défunt ami, et il haïssait ce regard, il lui rappelait tant l'enfant qui s'était échappé d'Orochimaru il y a 7 ans, un enfant sans avenir, sans joie, sans sourire, un enfant perdu...

« - Je l'ai fait pour t'en dissuader... » Gaara déglutit avant de continuer sa phrase « Abandonnons Akatsuki... » Naruto ne saurait jamais combien il coûtait à Gaara de dire ça. Le roux voulait leur mort autant que son ami, mais il avait comprit quelque chose ces dernières semaines...il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son ami, son unique ami, pour ça.

« - QUOI ?! » Naruto manqua de s'étrangler, Gaara ?! Cet homme était Gaara ?! Impossible.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et frissonna, ses yeux semblaient si vide à présent...

« - Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie, Naruto, pas la tienne » Murmura imperceptiblement Gaara. Sasuke sentit la jalousie poindre, qui était véritablement cet homme pour Naruto ?! Le regard du blond se fit plus doux mais pas moins déterminé.

« - Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas, je les tuerais.

- Tu mens » Déclara gravement Gaara, le front plissé. « Ils ont tué Hachibi, Hachibi merde Naruto!

- Je sais » Répondit plus calmement Naruto, quand Gaara élevait la voix c'est que la situation était sérieuse « C'est pour ça qu'il faut le venger ».

Sasuke détourna le visage, les yeux bleus de Naruto viraient au gris, pour la première fois, il remarqua la haine présente dans ses prunelles, et ce rictus...un sourire de malade...un rictus aussi laid ne faisait que défigurer le beau visage de son ami, il n'avait pas sa place là, son cœur se serra, il n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir avec une telle expression.

« - Arrête Naruto! Ça suffit! Hachibi était presque aussi doué que toi, et tu as vu où il a fini! Six pieds sous terre!

- Presque, presque, Gaara »

Le roux soupira, il n'y arriverait pas...

« - Tu sais Naruto, de nous deux, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais le plus sage, certes, j'étais plus réfléchi que toi, plus calme, plus stoïque, mais toi tu étais le plus sage, tu pouvais nous comprendre, tu avais un cœur toi...où est-il à présent ? Tu as failli mourir Naruto, l'autre jour, tu as failli mourir, et moi j'ai compris quelque chose que toi tu peines à voir...la vengeance est un cycle sans fin...et elle n'apporte rien... »

Une voix douce fit écho dans sa mémoire

_« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sacrifier vos vies ?  
_

_- Parce que...parce que je veux qu'un jour il soit capable de sourire...de faire le même sourire que ceux que tu me contais Gaara, ceux de son enfance...je veux qu'un jour l'enfant puisse renaître...et ça ne se pourra que sur les cendres d'Orochimaru » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent d'un air rêveur, alors même que la mort flottait au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas peur...si elle pouvait le sauver, elle mourrait en paix avec elle-même « Promets moi Gaara, qu'un jour il sourira un nouveau, qu'un jour il sourira vraiment... »_

_Si elle voulait mourir il n'allait pas l'en dissuader, ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps pour faire sortir Naruto, mais il voulait bien lui accorder ce dernier souhait._

_« - Je le promets »_

« Tu as changé Gaara...dis ce que tu veux mais toi, tu as toujours été plus fort que moi...tu as toujours su te maîtriser, passer outre, mais je ne peux pas...mon cœur ne sera libre qu'à sa mort...tu comprends ? »

« Oui, malheureusement...et bien que ça me mène sûrement à la mort moi aussi, je te suivrais toujours...j'ai fait la promesse de te protéger, de te rendre heureux... » Naruto n'entendit jamais la fin, ce n'était pas nécessaire...

Sasuke resta figé, sans rien dire, son esprit avait du mal à enregistrer tout ce qui s'était dit, mais plus important, les dernières paroles de Naruto. Il ne sera libre qu'à sa mort...mais à la mort de qui? Et sa voix quand il avait prononcé ses mots, seront plus tard les échos de ses cauchemars. Il n'y avait que la pure détermination, une certitude absolue...étais-ce possible de vouloir tant la mort d'une personne ? Où était donc passé son dobe qui avait du mal à tirer sur un criminel ?!

Les pensées de Sasuke s'interrompirent quand il vit le blond prendre un sentier, où allait-il ? Il haussa un sourcil devant une forêt, où étaient-ils?

« - On est à deux heures de route de la ville » Répondit Naruto, comprenant les interrogations de Sasuke. La voiture se déplaça difficilement entre les arbres, les branches et les buissons, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant un chalet. Quand Naruto freina, Sasuke sortit précipitamment de la voiture, des vertiges le prirent et il se tint contre la porte pour ne pas tomber...il regardait la Viper comme si elle était le monstre des Enfers.

« - Bon, il faut qu'on...

- NON! Il ne faut rien du tout! » Cria Sasuke, interrompant Naruto, ressaisit par le voix du blond, il s'approcha, les jambes toujours tremblantes et d'une d'une voix qui ne subirait aucune contestation, d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un ordre incapable, il continua « Tu vas me dire la vérité, merde Naruto! Tu as un immeuble! Des voitures de sport! Et tout à l'heure! Tu as tué quelqu'un alors qu'on essayait d'échapper aux flics! Putain Naruto! A nos confrères! Alors je veux savoir! Qui es-tu ?! »

Fin du chapitre

Reviews ?

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur dont le sadisme en deviendrait presque une source de jouissance! (et oui, elle en a pas beaucoup dans sa vie!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers** : Comme d'habitude...je gagne rien à part votre immense gratitude je suis sure ù_ù. C'est Masashi Kishimoto qui est payé en espèce!

**Note **: Bon, j'ai été d'une vitesse époustouflante pour poster ce chapitre, non? Ah...j'entends de là vos douces protestations XD. Fin bref, ne changeons pas les choses qui marchent. Comme d'habitude, **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**. Et un grand merci à Koala-chan pour être ma bêta lectrice ! Et pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir oui je lis les scans...on comprend mieux ma petite vengeance sur ce bâta...euh Sasuke ? hihihi ^^"

Bon bah...bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« - Non, répondit simplement Naruto, l'air très sérieux. Sasuke cligna des yeux...hein? Il avait dû mal comprendre là!

- Ce n'est pas sujet à discuter Naruto! Tu vas me dire toute la vérité! Et tout de suite! » Cria Sasuke.

- Non, répéta le blond, pas impressionné pour si peu.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non, continua Gaara à son tour. Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui.

- De quoi tu te mêles toi ? » Crièrent-ils simultanément. Gaara ignora la question, à un moment même le plus flegmatique de tous devait perdre son calme et la pression fut de trop, même pour Gaara, alors c'est maintenant que les deux crétins passaient leurs nerfs sur lui, qu'il perdit son calme. Il se tourna vers Naruto et hurla à son tour :

« - Je vais te dire ! Si tu m'avais écouté dès le début on ne serait pas dans une forêt pourrie ! A côté d'un chalet pourri de merd ! Avec un Uchiwa pourri ! Avec collé à notre derrière des cafards pourris ! Et surtout à côté de cette carcasse de voiture pourrie ! Cria Gaara en tirant sur ses cheveux violemment, un air de folie collé sur le visage.

- Gaara !

- QUOI ?

- Hey ! Ma voiture c'est pas une carcasse ! Se plaignit Naruto outré, n'en ayant rien à faire des crises de Gaara...non, mais oh là...sa voiture n'était pas pourrie !

- Namikaze je vais te tuer !

- Tu l'as appelé comment ? »

Naruto et Gaara déglutirent avant de tourner le visage vers Sasuke...l'expression « poisson hors de l'eau » lui allait à merveille. Le corbeau ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus de Naruto comme pour lui ordonner de nier.

« - Namikaze ?

- Euh...c'est un nom répandu, non ? Tenta Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, nota Gaara en inspirant pour se calmer, voilà ce qui se passait généralement quand lui et Naruto perdaient leur sang-froid en même temps...pour résumer...tous aux abris.

- Oh toi la ferme hein, grogna Naruto.

- Non, justement, si tu n'avais pas emmené l'Uchiwa ici, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation! Pourquoi l'avoir emmené au juste, serais-tu tombé amoureux ? Demanda Gaara avec moquerie sans aucune gêne. Ses yeux firent à nouveau le tour de la tenue du blond.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Cria le blond, horrifié. Moi amoureux ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la comédie Gaara ! »

Le rouquin se contenta d'un sourire en coin à l'adresse de Uchiwa, il voyait tout le mal que les paroles de Naruto lui avaient fait, mais ces paroles n'étaient rien comparées à l'expression que portait Naruto, si dégoûté et horrifié à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un. Sasuke sentit le désespoir le prendre, se mêlant avec l'incompréhension et l'adrénaline restant de sa course, il ne savait que faire, quoi ressentir...alors il réagit de la manière la plus primitive et la plus simple. Il attrapa Naruto par le T-shirt et sans prévenir le cogna contre la vitre de la voiture, où ce qu'il en restait. Le blond ne s'y attendait pas et un geignement sortit de sa bouche, Sasuke appuyait sur sa blessure au torse...et Dieu que ça faisait mal, s'il continuait à faire pression...

Gaara fronça les sourcils, Naruto avait-il mal ? Bien sûr que ce n'était pas étonnant que sa blessure soit toujours douloureuse mais d'habitude il était entraîné comme lui à ne rien montrer. Le roux le regarda d'un air dédaigneux

« - Tu es devenu bien faible Naruto » Cracha presque Gaara avant d'entrer dans le chalet.

Le blond n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Gaara. Son esprit resta concentré sur Sasuke, il sentit un pincement de culpabilité le prendre, les mains de son ami étaient tremblantes, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire serrée, il pouvait sentir la poigne sur son T-shirt se raffermir. Était-ce lui qui l'avait mit dans un tel état? Mais ce n'était pas la colère dont il était l'architecte qui le blessait mais le désespoir caché dans ses yeux charbons. Naruto baissa la tête, il était loin de valoir que quelqu'un se mette dans un état pareil pour lui.

« - Sasuke... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Les yeux charbons s'adoucir un petit instant, il avait plus l'habitude de cette voix que celle si amère que son meilleur ami semblait adopter ces derniers jours.

« - Dis-moi, Naruto, je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir, que me caches-tu ?

- Tu n'es pas prêt, continua Naruto du même ton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout que je sois prêt ou non ! Là n'est plus l'importance ! En tout cas tu ne me laisseras pas dans l'ignorance !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire Sasuke, tu n'es pas prêt à t'y résigner, et encore moins à l'entendre, tu dois le voir de toi-même.

- Voir quoi ? » Cria Sasuke en tirant Naruto vers lui, leurs souffles se mêlaient et le corbeau entendit la respiration erratique de celle du blond, il avait du mal à respirer, mais Sasuke ne relâcha pas sa prise, même si une part encore saine de lui, lui disait que Naruto était toujours blessé. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux azurs de Naruto.

« - Voir quoi ? Répéta le corbeau.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses, Sasuke, ton attitude ces derniers temps, ce à quoi tu as assisté, les remarques de Kiba, tes questions sur ma famille, crois-tu que je ne le sais pas, tu te doutes de quelques choses et tu m'analyses sans cesse. Tu as tous les éléments devant les yeux Sasuke et tu regardes mais tu ne vois pas. Pourtant avec ton esprit brillant tu aurais du découvrir la vérité depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'il s'agit de moi, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à la voir…alors si je te la disais...l'accepterais-tu mieux ou non?

- Tu vas me laisser sans réponse ? Demanda Sasuke dans un souffle, soudain étrangement calme. Pour Naruto, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un petit enfant perdu.

- Non, dès que tu auras découvert, je confirmerais ou non...mais seulement quand tu l'auras découvert...ça me montrera que tu as su t'y résigner»

Le corbeau relâcha Naruto, son visage était caché par ses mèches de cheveux. Naruto murmura un faible _« pardonne-moi » _avant de passer à ses côtés pour rentrer dans le chalet. Sasuke, le visage bas, remarqua le sillon de sang qui s'était écoulé de la cuisse de Naruto. Il lui attrapa le bras.

Le blond cligna des yeux et se retourna confus, il aurait plutôt cru que l'Uchiwa voulait être seul à présent, et surtout ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui pour le moment.

« - Naruto, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, et sois en sûr, dès que j'aurais les idées claires nous en reparlerons. » La voix de Sasuke était si perdue et désespérée que si maintenant il lui avait redemandé qui il était, il aurait sûrement dit _« C'est moi Kyubi »_. Il mordilla, hésitant, sa lèvre inférieure avant de hocher lentement de la tête. Puis il se détourna de lui pour entrer dans le chalet, lui accordant un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Il se laissa tomber contre, la soirée avait été pour le moins mouvementée...

- Uchiwa ne rentre pas? Demanda la voix grave de Gaara.

- Non, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, répondit Naruto en se levant pour rejoindre son ami qui était posté devant la fenêtre. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à la forme sombre de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Aurais-tu le soin de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? Dit Gaara sur la note d'une question mais le blond savait que c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

- Il c'est passé tant de choses...soupira Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Gaara remarqua que sa main tremblait mais il ne dit rien.

- Je devine très simplement, Orochimaru a découvert ton identité où nous n'aurions pas eu sa charmante compagnie.

- En effet...mais comment toi as-tu su cela, ne devais-tu pas te faire oublier un certain temps ?

Gaara l'observa étrangement calme avant de plisser le front

- Putain Namikaze, t'es vraiment devenu faiblard...j'étais posté nuit et jour sur le toit en face, j'avais une vue direct chez toi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul avec Uchiwa ? Et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué...tu me fais pitié!

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi...je n'aime pas voir le dégoût dans ton regard, pas dans le tien, sourit tristement Naruto. Gaara détourna le visage.

- Ce boulot chez les cafards t'a ramollit, conclut Gaara.

Naruto mit une main sur l'épaule de Gaara, il savait que le roux avait d'abord été attiré par son nom et le talent « pour la tuerie » qu'ils avaient en commun, autant qu'il pouvait l'avoir changé dans le passé, Gaara, tout comme sa famille d'ailleurs, restait attiré par le pouvoir. Il devait ressentir son relâchement comme une trahison. Peut-être que Gaara avait raison...c'était héréditaire...

- Depuis combien de temps Naruto n'as-tu plus été un tueur ?

- Je le suis toujours! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Rétorqua Naruto en clignant des yeux.

- Non, je parle de la racine même de ce que nous sommes. Je pense que ta double-vie t'a offerte un certain confort, tu n'as plus à avoir peur que l'on te découvre, tu travailles à la police et s'ils avaient une indication sur Kyubi tu le saurais immédiatement, tout ton boulot tu l'as sur un plateau d'argent, adresse, nom, habitude, dis-moi Naruto, depuis quand n'as-tu plus fait de traque ? Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas battu jusqu'au sang avec tes poings pour seule arme ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas ressentit cette adrénaline, cette pression si lourde alors que tu es à deux doigts de te faire attraper et qui nous rend vivants?

- Depuis cette nuit...murmura-t-il. Non, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait bafoué ainsi son travail et sa réputation, il n'était presque même pas différent des employés de bureau qui avait atteint une position importante et qui en oubliait le travail acharné qu'ils ont du fournir pour. Il était devenu comme tant d'autres personnes qui se laissaient vivre dans la lassitude de leur gloire passée, il avait oublié ce que c'était de faire ses preuves.

- Oui, depuis cette nuit, l'interrompit Gaara dans sa réflexion. Cette nuit Naruto, tes yeux...ils étaient si beaux, si vivants, sourit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Naruto. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun dégoût sur son visage mais presque de la joie et de la nostalgie.

- Ne te laisse pas mourir à nouveau", reprit-il doucement.

Le blond retira son bras de son épaule et arrêta d'observer Sasuke pour lever la tête et contempler la nuit noire. La nuit noire reflétait ses états d'âmes, cachés et inconnu. Inconnu même pour lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son visage se refléta dans la glace, qui était cet homme rachitique à la pâleur d'un mort ? Pourquoi ces membres tremblaient-ils comme ceux d'un enfant devant un orage? Pourquoi ces yeux étaient-ils si vide ? Pourquoi ces yeux l'effrayait-il tant ? Parce que ce n'était pas les siens. Parce que Naruto Namikaze représentait la vie. Parce que ses yeux avait toujours brillaient de vie. Parce que sa confiance démesuré en lui-même l'empêchait de trembler. Parce qu'autrefois son teint vif représentait sa joie de vivre. Parce que sa confiance démesuré en lui-même l'empêchait de trembler. Parce qu'il agissait dans la nuit noire, sous le regard des autres mais toujours protégé par cette obscurité oppressante. L'obscurité...voilà où était son monde. Il reprit d'un ton plus confiant la conversation :

" - Je me suis égaré...j'ai été tant égaré dans ce que je n'avais plus, dans cette vengeance, que j'ai oublié ce que j'avais..

- Moi...répondit Gaara dans un rictus.

- Et moi...dit-il avec le même sourire.

- J'ai oublié, et maintenant tous les doutes de Neji, tout le manque de confiance de Shikamaru envers moi prend tout son sens...je n'étais plus le Kyubi, plus ce tueur illustre qui se complaisait dans son monde de noirceur, j'étais juste Namikaze Naruto un enfant qui avait peur du noir, du noir en lui...

- Et maintenant ?

Maintenant...j'ai compris...je dois ressortir Kyubi de dessous ses vieilles peurs, je dois arrêter de craindre ce que je suis, et je dois me servir de mon art pour les tuer...les tuer tous..."

Gaara ressentit des frissons dans le dos, pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Naruto avait le même regard qu'à leurs 16 ans, ce serait un véritable carnage pour leurs ennemis et il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, oui, il n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'il risquait la vie de son meilleur ami mais puisque rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, autant le rejoindre et s'amuser.

" - Partenaire ? Continua Naruto

- Partenaire."

Leur deux poings se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, seul le bruissement des feuilles malmenées par le vent résonnèrent. Gaara coupa ce silence quand il vit Sasuke se déplacer sous la toiture, sans doute pour se mettre à l'abri.

" - Il n'entre toujours pas ?

- Non, soupira Naruto, moins enthousiasmé par ce sujet là.

- Vous avez couché ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, une grosse erreur, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Sasuke, le voir si perdu par sa faute le blessait tellement. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'attacherait tant à un Uchiwa? Certainement pas lui.

- Oh, je sais qu'il a un caractère de cochon, mais il a plutôt un beau corps, ça a été si terrible que ça ? Interrogea Gaara avec un léger rictus.

- Non, mais tu peux vraiment être comique parfois...disons juste que je me suis servi de lui...

- Ah? Répondit Gaara, comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- C'est mon ami Gaara!

- Et amant maintenant, ricana-t-il, est-ce pour ça que tu l'as emmené avec nous, connaissant les risques?

- Si je l'avais laissé là-bas, Orochimaru l'aurait tué...

- Et?

- GAARA!

- Il t'aime...là est le vrai problème, n'est-ce pas Naruto? Dit Gaara, soudainement. Pour lui l'Uchiwa était si limpide et particulièrent quand il posait ses yeux sur Naruto, les yeux ne mentent pas. D'une certaine manière il avait presque pitié pour lui...jamais il ne pourrait se faire aimer de Namikaze Naruto, jamais.

- Oui...malheureusement...souffla Naruto. Dis moi Gaara, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soudainement si vieux?

- Parce que t'as pas dormi correctement depuis des jours? Tenta Gaara en plissant le front.

- C'est l'insomniaque qui dit ça? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le roux ricana.

- Ai-je seulement eu une fois ma jeunesse? Demanda le blond d'un air plus triste.

Le regard de Gaara était soudain froid comme de la glace. La voix de cette femme revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé et sa voix semblait s'amplifier à chaque fois que Naruto était en danger.

_- Parce que...parce que je veux qu'un jour il soit capable de sourire...de faire le même sourire que ceux que tu me contais Ichibi, ceux de son enfance...je veux qu'un jour l'enfant puisse renaître._

- Oui, Naruto, un jour tu as été un enfant, dit-il, avec nostalgie.

**Flash-back**

_"- Ichibi, pourquoi Naruto ne sourit-il jamais ?_

_Le roux se tourna à l'entente de la voix de Nibi, pourquoi lui parlait-elle à lui ? Elle avait Naruto pour ça, lui à part son ami blond..._

_- Va parlez à Naruto, dit-il sèchement en allant vers la porte pour sortir dans le jardin. Il remarqua avec agacement que Nibi lui emboîtait le pas._

_- Tu ne comprends pas ma langue ? Grogna-t-il._

_- Si, dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte, mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'obéisse, si?"_

_Elle prit le silence de Gaara, comme un « oui, je m'attendais à ce que tu te taises ». Le roux se retourna et observa la femme plus en détail, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus comme le ciel et des yeux d'une semblable nuance. Une peau pâle qui semblait douce au toucher. Pas plus grande que Naruto, elle avait la même compréhension et empathie que lui, ainsi que le même caractère odieux et bruyant à ses heures, mais le plus flagrant était son rire, il était vif et joyeux sans note de noirceur. Cette femme lui rappelait énormément son ami...avant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas fini dans le mur à côté. Il s'assit sur un banc faisant mine de l'ignorer dans l'espérance qu'elle parte, cependant à son plus grand malheur elle avait aussi la même détermination que Naruto._

_" - Tu peux jouer les statues si tu veux, je ne partirai pas ! Et je te préviens je suis ennuyeuse, bruyante et tout ce qui va avec !_

_- Que veux-tu ? Soupira-t-il._

_- Naruto...je veux savoir, pourquoi ne sourit-il jamais ?_

_- Il sourit tout le temps ce crétin et pour un rien, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je n'appelle pas ses grimaces des sourires...fit-elle, pensive._

_Gaara se retourna lentement vers elle, en effet, elle avait la même compréhension des autres que son ami blond._

_- Ah, j'ai capté ton attention! Ricana-t-elle...alors?_

_- Peu de gens l'ont remarqué._

_- C'est faux! L'interrompit immédiatement Nibi, nous l'avons tous remarqué !_

_Gaara haussa un sourcil, surpris, les être humains n'étaient peut-être pas complètement irrécupérables._

_- Alors ? Le pressa-t-elle_

_- Naruto..."_

_Gaara leva la tête vers le ciel bleu, laissant ses souvenirs voguer à une époque plus heureuse pour eux, pour lui. Puis soudain, un rire clair comme l'était le son des carillons résonna dans sa tête, et pour la première fois, il ne cacha plus rien, il avait besoin de faire revivre Namikaze Naruto, le vrai Namikaze Naruto, son ami d'enfance...ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes._

_" - Son rire...il était si beau, si pur, c'était une mélodie symphonique à mes oreilles, avec une tonalité qui montait dans les aiguës les jours d'été et qui baissait dans les graves les jours d'orages, mais quoiqu'il arrivait il était toujours vrai, toujours simple...Et son sourire, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi simple être aussi beau. On aurait dit qu'il était né avec le sourire, je n'ai jamais vu une expression être aussi naturelle sur quelqu'un...Cet homme était né pour sourire..._

_Il se retourna pour la voir renifler et la regarda dédaigneusement._

_- Si tu pleures, je te tire une balle dans la tête._

_- Mais Gaa-chan ! Sanglota-t-elle pathétiquement. C'était si beau et toi tu as eu la chance de le voir! Je veuuuuuuux le voir moi aussi !_

_Gaara plissa des yeux, pour voir si elle se moquait de lui, mais non, elle le regardait avec envie et il sentit soudainement la perte de cette partie si exceptionnelle de Naruto encore plus violemment, Orochimaru...il avait privé le monde de ce soleil..._

_- Ichibi, tu crois qu'un jour je verrai ce sourire ? Dit-t-elle soudainement sérieuse_

_Et pour la première fois, le roux ne sût pas quoi dire alors il répondit honnêtement:_

_- Je ne sais pas...dit-il dans un souffle, je ne sais pas..._

_La voix joyeuse et déterminée de Nibi le sortit de sa morosité._

_- En tout cas! Je ferais tout pour lui rendre ce sourire! Parce qu'il est ma famille! Parce que toi et tous les jinchuuriki êtes ma famille."_

_Gaara releva la tête, le soleil éclairait son visage, une lueur d'espoir naissait dans ses yeux...un espoir que seul l'amour sans condition pouvait apporter...l'amour d'une famille. Oui, ils étaient sa famille._

**Fin Flash-back**

" - On en a fait du chemin, pas vrai Naruto ?

- Oh, Gaa-chan deviendrait-il nostalgique ? Ricana le blond

- Oh, ta gueule le merdeux, j'ai décidément trop parlé...dit Gaara, pensivement. Je vais me coucher...tu gardes ta chambre je suppose ?

- Ouais...ma chambre...

Le roux vit le regard du blond s'assombrir et il avait soudainement peur, il avait oublié ce que représentait cet endroit aux yeux de Naruto. Gaara avait surtout peur des répercussions que cela aurait sur sa santé mentale déjà pas très saine...pas que lui était mieux hein! Mais il ne fit rien, ils se ressemblaient en bien des points tous les deux, et si Naruto montrait plus facilement la faiblesse physique, celle émotionnelle...jamais...ils avaient tous les deux la même fierté. Et puis lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire son deuil d'Hachibi. Alors sans aucun geste, il sortit de la pièce et le blond l'en remercia, il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

Sasuke rentra dès qu'il ne vit plus l'ombre de Naruto planait au-dessus de la fenêtre. Il tremblait de froid, c'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour faire la gueule à Naruto. Où étaient les couvertures et les vêtements dans cette baraque ? Sans aucune gêne, il fouilla le salon. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'on n'était pas venu ici depuis longtemps,la poussière couvrait les meubles, certains meubles en bois étaient rongés, mais il nota avec aisance le luxe des meubles, et pour un chalet, Dieu que le salon était grand. Il vit ce qui semblait être une vieille couverture sur un canapé un peu plus loin. Il soupira et alla s'y asseoir, il se mettrait en quête d'une chambre demain, c'était trop d'émotions pour la soirée et il était épuisé. Dans l'obscurité, ses jambes se cognèrent à plusieurs tables basses, il grimaça quand un objet en verre, d'après le bruit, se brisa contre la surface dure . Il se baissa et toucha à tâtons le sol, jusqu'à attraper ce qui semblait être un cadre photo. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Naruto n'avait pourtant pas de photo chez lui ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Sasuke que ce chalet appartenait à Naruto. Il se souvint de tous les sentiers par lesquels ils étaient passés ainsi que tous ceux qu'ils avaient coupé, il fallait chercher cet endroit pour le trouver. Il prit le cadre en main et l'emmena jusqu'à la fenêtre, la lueur de la lune éclairait une photo. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Un enfant blond semblait rire aux éclats alors qu'un homme plus âgé le poussait sur une balançoire, lui aussi, souriant à pleines dents...Uzumaki Naruto et Minato Namikaze...

**Fin du chapitre **

Alors vos impressions ? Même si c'est un "j'aime!" ou un "beuh horrible!" toutes remarques est bonne à prendre! Quoique...fin bref! Tout est relatif!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur à la relativité relativement relative!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers **: ...toujours pas...

**Note **: Désolée si ce chapitre a mit plus de temps que je ne le pensais mais...hey!...il est aussi plus long greuh! **Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil** et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent que Sasuke tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon. Il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, son esprit ne pouvait trouver le repos avant d'avoir résolu cette énigme, l'énigme qu'était Naruto Uzumaki ou devrait-il dire Namikaze ?

Le soleil frappa son visage, il tira les rideaux d'un geste rageur, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait jour. Pour une énième fois, ses pas refirent le tour de la pièce, maintenant que la lumière éclairait la pièce, ses observations d'hier se confirmèrent, cet endroit était loin d'être pauvre. Il passa une main sur les rideaux, le doré des arabesques était tout simplement magnifique, aussi éclatant que l'étaient les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux et le tissu bleu nuit, de la soie, il trouva l'étiquette et cela raffermit ce qu'il pensait, pas une trace de synthétique. Son visage se tourna ensuite vers les meubles, le canapé qu'il avait prit pour une vieillerie était en faite...en cuir ?!

Il s'approcha d'une commode, attiré par des cadres et glissa son doigt sur la surface, de la poussière, beaucoup de poussière vint se coller à son doigt, il l'approcha de son visage et toussa...finalement, un peu de soleil serait bienvenu. Sasuke s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les portes et les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air. Ça faisait longtemps que plus personne n'avait du venir ici, si la poussière et l'odeur n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui montrer, les plantes mortes au coin de la pièce suffisaient amplement. Il s'approcha à nouveau des cadres et en prit un au hasard en main, sans vraiment le regarder. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ce n'était pas une photo mais un dessin d'enfant, une forme ovale coloriée de jaune...sans doute le soleil, était dessinée d'une taille démesurément grande au milieu, à côté un bonhomme avec des cheveux jaunes, une cape rouge sur les épaules, tenait un objet noir dans sa main, sur sa tête, le même personnage mais en plus petit tenait ses cheveux, un sourire ridiculement grand collé sur son visage...pas étonnant pour un dessin d'enfant. Un petit peu plus loin, un autre bonhomme était à terre, ses yeux étaient dessinés avec des flammes, et sa bouche était composée de grandes dents pointues, il était couvert de rouge. Était-ce du sang ? Sur un dessin d'enfant ? Il plissa les yeux, l'objet noir était dirigé vers l'homme à terre...un pistolet?

Il tourna le cadre et en sortit le dessin, comme prévu, il y avait une inscription

« _Bonne fête des pères papa! C'est le garde qui écrit ce message...il dit que je sais pas écrire! C'est qu'un..._.

Il vit plusieurs ratures après, apparemment le garde n'était pas d'accord pour mettre ce que l'enfant voulait. Il ricana.

_Bon...juste pour te dire que c'est toi mon héros papa! Tue plein de monstres pour moi, d'accord ?_

_Je t'aime_

_Naruto Namikaze! (et là c'est moi qui ai écrit mon nom nah!) »_

Sasuke cligna des yeux, ok, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles...Naruto Namikaze était le fils de...cette horreur...d'un monstre. Aussitôt que la réalisation le frappa, il sentit la nausée poindre. Il entendit soudainement des toussotements, puis le plancher qui craquait. Quelqu'un allait sortir, et non...NON! Il...pas...Ah! Sasuke prit sa tête dans ses mains, ça faisait trop de choses à digérer, trop de secrets pour quelques jours. Tout à coup, le vent fit claquer la porte contre le mur...oui, il avait besoin d'air. Sans hésiter, il se précipita dehors...

Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il avait cru entendre du bruit. Une bourrasque de vent, accompagnée de plusieurs feuilles le repoussa de quelques pas...ah! Qui avait ouvert la porte ? Naruto pencha la tête, curieusement un cadre était posé sur le sol, le vent avait dû le faire tomber, le blond s'accroupit et le retourna face recto, un rire amusé franchit ses lèvres alors que l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de son enfance vint se remémorer à lui. Cette époque avait été l'une des plus heureuses de toute sa vie. Oui, il était encore un enfant joyeux, particulièrement naïf et quelque peu insolent, ah il en serait presque venu à plaindre les gardes de son père. Minato était revenu le soir même et le rire qui avait éclaté dans le chalet n'avait jamais disparu de sa mémoire, apparemment lui en super-papa lui avait plu...

« Nostalgique ? »

Naruto se tourna pour voir Gaara, lui aussi avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, à cette époque Naruto était tout juste un enfant, un enfant innocent, et le sourire qui était présent sur ce dessin était le même que ceux dont il se souvenait : grands et ridiculement innocent.

« Un peu... » Dit-il les yeux dans le vague du dessin, ses doigts retracèrent automatiquement le contour du visage de Minato. « Il me manque...il me manque tant que parfois la douleur devient insupportable...tu sais Gaara, après toutes ses années, ce jour me hante encore... »

« Laissons ça de côté » Répondit rapidement Gaara en lui prenant le cadre des mains. S'il y avait un seul sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé avec Naruto c'était bien Minato Namikaze et pour cause, la dévotion que lui avait porté et que portait toujours son meilleur ami était sans borne, au point de lui avoir consacré sa vie...et sans doute sa mort.

Naruto hocha de la tête et alla dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les tiroirs puis toussa...ah où était la femme de ménage ? Ah oui, à la retraite sûrement.

« Les biscuits en formes d'animaux sont périmés hein ? »

« Sûrement, si tu essayes on pourra voir » Ricana-t-il.

« Non, je fais confiance à la date. Bon, on va essayer de tenir un blocus quelques jours avec hmm » Dit-il en fouillant encore des tiroirs. « Euh...un verre qui d'après la couleur a été un jour du lait, des biscuits...dont la texture n'y ressemble pas et...oh du dentifrice...ça c'est encore consommable, non ? »

« Crétin » Répondit Gaara dans un rictus en s'affalant sur le canapé, la façon de Naruto pour détourner l'attention du sujet grave l'amusait toujours autant et parfois ça pouvait marcher mais pas cette fois.

« Naruto arrête ça. »

« Oh, j'avais oublié...je crois que ce fut de l'eau ça un jour...où peut-être de la limonade, c'est dur à dire avec toutes les particules qui flottent. »

« Naruto. »

« Oui ? Tu veux tenter d'avaler...le lait? »

« Suffit, nous devons parler d'Hachibi ».

Le blond lâcha le paquet de biscuits qu'il avait en main sur le comptoir. A la mention de son défunt ami, il n'avait plus la force et encore moins l'envie de jouer les idiots, et surtout cela aurait été de l'irrespect envers lui.

« Viens et assis-toi. »

« Pfff...j'avais pas fini de tout cataloguer, tu sais je suis sûr qu'en fouillant bien j'aurais peut-être trouvé une boîte de haricots. »

« Naruto, soit sérieux » **G**ronda Gaara.

« Je le suis... » Dit-il en perdant son air léger, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de lui. « Vas-y, raconte, comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Je t'avais dit que je prenais contact avec eux une fois par an, pour m'assurer qu'ils soient toujours en vie. C'est son frère qui m'a prévenu, Hachibi lui avait dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il devait me prévenir...un truc dans le genre, j'ai pas bien compris le frère d'Hachibi, entre tous ses sanglots...tu le connais, soupira-t-il. Pire qu'une femme. »

Gaara attendit patiemment que Naruto réponde, d'une certaine manière il était satisfait de voir que rien ne pouvait se lire sur son visage à présent, ses paroles d'hier soir avaient-elles vraiment eu un impact sur lui ? Surprenant, mais oui, Naruto semblait tout simplement calme, imperturbable.

« Comment est-il mort ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Mutilé...par ses propres sabres » Répondit Gaara, sombrement.

Naruto resta à nouveau silencieux quelques minutes, ses yeux restèrent ancrés dans ceux de Gaara sans faillir. Le temps n'était plus aux pleurs ni aux cris, on ne pouvait pas ramener les morts, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose, encore et toujours la même chose: la vengeance.

« Je ne vais même pas demander par qui...il n'y a qu'un homme dans Akatsuki qui manie les épées aussi bien qu'Hachibi. »

« En effet, Kisame Hoshigaki. »

« A-t-il été blessé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je doute qu'il soit mort. »

Naruto refusa de donner suite à l'avis de Gaara, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec son meilleur ami, il savait pour s'être battu plusieurs fois contre Hachibi que ce n'était pas un adversaire facile, loin de là et on ne le blessait pas sans perdre quelques plumes au passage.

« Sais-tu où ? »

« Oui... » Répondit Gaara, confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Contente-toi de répondre. »

« Tu veux voir si le corps de Kisame Hoshigaki est là ? »

« Non, même mort Akatsuki l'aurait retiré, il contient trop de preuves. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. »

« Naruto... »

« Sabaku » Continua froidement, Naruto ou plutôt Kyubi pensa Gaara en clignant des yeux, Naruto ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille, bien sûr qu'il savait que chaque tueur digne de son nom détestait qu'on note tous ses faits et gestes et encore moins qu'on le contredise, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était son boulot de protéger Naruto, sa promesse.

« Réponds » Ordonna-t-il.

« Bien...dans son dojo. »

« Son propre dojo ? »

« Oui... »

Ces hommes n'avaient aucun respect, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Je suppose que rien n'a changé depuis le combat. »

« Non, son frère a dû juste retirer son corps, et il n'a sûrement pas appeler les cafards, les affaires des tueurs ne les concernent pas. »

« Parfait, j'irais voir demain. »

« QUOI ?! » Cria Gaara sans retenu. « Tu plaisantes là ? Tous les cafards, Orochimaru et sans doute Akatsuki sont à notre recherche! Merde Naruto, les flics ont dû fouiller ton appartement, te rends-tu compte qu'ils savent peut-être qui tu es véritablement ?! »

« Oh... » Répondit Naruto, ennuyé. « Et ? »

Le roux resta confus quelques secondes, puis soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses poings se serrèrent pour se retenir de cracher toutes les horreurs inimaginables. Bien qu'il soit cinglé, il ne l'était sûrement pas assez pour insulter Kyubi, et certainement pas quand sa haine devait être à son paroxysme.

« Tu n'en as rien à faire... »

« Possible. »

« ...parce que tu es certain que tu vas mourir » Cracha pratiquement Gaara.

Un rire sombre s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la commode. Il passa sa main dans l'espace qui séparait le mur du meuble et après quelques secondes la ressortit, une dague en main, il retira le reste d'adhésif en parlant.

« Non, Gaara, tu t'exprimes mal, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je sais...tu ne peux rien savoir dans ce monde, mais étrangement, ça je peux presque en avoir la certitude et sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que tu arriverais à vaincre Akatsuki, » Répondit Gaara, avec hargne, l'ignorant, perdu dans sa colère. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu ne cesses de me dire ? »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Akatsuki n'a rien avoir là-dedans. »

« Qui ?! Orochimaru ?! »

« Ahlala, c'est un concept qui t'échappe Gaara » Dit-il presque affectueusement en plaçant la dague devant la fenêtre, les rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur la lame et Naruto siffla de contentement. « Je vais vaincre Akatsuki, je vais vaincre Orochimaru et je vais mourir. »

« Ah bon ? Donc, tu vaincrais Akatsuki et Orochimaru, des assassins en puissances et tu te ferais tuer par quoi hein ? Un accident de la route ? » Dit-il, la voix pleine de sarcasme. Naruto ricana à l'entente de son ton.

« Ah...tout est possible » Dit-il un instant amusé. « Gaara, depuis que j'ai décidé de prendre cette voie, la même voie que mon père, j'ai en même temps décidé de sceller mon destin. Réfléchis Gaara, dans ton équation tu as oublié quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils sont si insignifiants pour toi Gaara que tu n'y penses pas » Ricana Naruto. « Les cafards, d'après toi, si par miracle je m'en sors bien portant, ils n'auront de cesse de tenter de me capturer et quand ils y arriveront, car ils y arriveront bien un jour, que se passera-t-il pour le célèbre Kyubi ? »

« La peine de mort » Souffla Gaara. « Mais je ne comprends pas, tu peux facilement leur échapper... »

« Et quoi ? Vivre toute ma vie dans la crainte qu'ils m'attrapent ? »

Gaara secoua la tête, ça ne collait pas. Les flics n'avaient jamais inquiété Naruto, alors pourquoi maintenant, quand il aurait accompli son but il voudrait...soudain, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements.

« J'ai compris. »

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du blond.

« Très habile Naruto, j'aurais presque pu tomber dans ta diversion, presque. Tu as raison, je me suis mal exprimé. Tu sais que tu vas mourir..._parce que tu le désires_... »

« Va plus loi... »

« Parce que tu es lâche » L'interrompit Gaara.

« Peut-être » Avoua Naruto.

« Parce que dès que tu auras atteint ton but, tu as peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour toi dans ce monde, parce que tu as toujours vécu avec cette vengeance, qui était comme une bouée de sauvetage dans ton existence, tu avais une raison d'exister, et tu as peur de devenir comme tous ses moutons qui grouillent tous les jours dans notre monde, qui grouillent sans but. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, alors que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un morbide regret.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. »

Naruto sauta de la commode où il était assis et rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Gaara se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre, la vue de son meilleur ami l' insupportait. Si Naruto perdait son but, lui aussi perdait le sien. Toute sa vie avait tourné autour de celle de Naruto, son bonheur avait été sa seule préoccupation, et cela n'aurait servit à rien, toutes ses années, tous ses sacrifices n'auront servit à rien. Comment pouvait-on sauver quelqu'un qui ne le désirait pas ? La bile lui monta à la gorge, il accourut à la fenêtre pour prendre un bol d'air, tout avait l'air soudainement trop petit autour de lui, si exiguë, comme si un énorme étau se resserrait autour de lui jusqu'à le compresser totalement.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, curieux en entendant la porte de Gaara claquer. Pourquoi son ami était-il fâché ? Il n'allait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir détruit Akatsuki et Orochimaru et puis de toute façon, même s'il désirait mourir, il n'allait certainement pas se suicider, il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça, mais est-ce que ne plus se battre pour sa vie était considéré comme un suicide ?

Le roux l'ennuyait, ne pouvait-il donc pas être apathique pour une fois ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune pitié pour lui-même alors pourquoi Gaara en aurait-il ?

Soudain Naruto, remarqua une couverture posait sur le sol à l'entrée du salon...merde...Sasuke!

« Sasuke ?! » Cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il fonça dans la salle de bain...rien...les deux seules chambres étaient prises par lui et Gaara, il aurait dû se trouver dans le salon, mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son réveil. A nouveau la porte claqua et là, il comprit. Le cadre posé sur le sol, la porte et les fenêtres grande ouverte...ah la merdouille!

Il fonça sur le perron et soupira de soulagement quand il aperçut sa voiture devant le chalet, ouf, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il voulait juste faire son jogging matinale, pensa-t-il, illusoirement alors que tous son esprit criait qu'il savait, Sasuke avait vu les photos, il connaissait son nom de famille, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ne voit pas! Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Gaara, anciennement celle de son père, le roux resta interdit devant le coup de vent qu'était Naruto, il choppa un pantalon et un pull au hasard dans la commode puis sortit immédiatement...

Sasuke se disait qu'il multipliait les stupidités ces derniers temps, la première étant d'être attiré par Naruto, la deuxième d'aimer Naruto, la troisième :de coucher avec Naruto, et enfin sortir avec un boxer et un t-shirt de bon matin dans une forêt inconnue alors que le vent semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Très malin le génie, pensa-t-il. Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'il marchait sans but précis, marcher l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir durant une enquête, était-ce cela que Naruto représentait pour lui ? Une enquête ? Un criminel ? Inconsciemment, il le jugeait comme tel.

Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, le forçant à s'arrêter pour s'asseoir sur un tronc, il tira son pied vers son visage, ouch, il venait de marcher sur une épine, ouais très malin de sortir pieds nus dans une forêt.

Sasuke passa les bras autour de son corps, l'air frais matinale lui donnait froid. Il soupira d'agacement, même rentrer dans le chalet était impossible à présent, il n'avait pas fait attention aux chemins, il s'était juste contenté de marcher sans direction, juste pour penser, à présent, il se rendit compte que cette attitude était immature, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Peut-être aurait-il dû forcer Naruto à lui avouer la vérité, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, le blond semblait résolu à ne rien lui dire...parce qu'il ne l'accepterait pas ? La vérité était-elle si incroyable, si laide ? Encore une fois, Sasuke remarqua inconsciemment qu'il savait que le secret de Naruto était moche...il ricana au terme simpliste, mais il n'en voyait pas de meilleur.

_« Tu as tous les éléments devant les yeux Sasuke et tu regardes mais tu ne vois pas. »_

Les paroles de Naruto revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête, couvrant de sa voix tout autre pensée, ses mots, sa voix, son ton, tout se répercutait dans sa tête, inondant son esprit avec ses paroles, effaçant tout ce qui s'en éloignait, ne laissant que ces mots et rien d'autre. Un autre soupir échappa à Sasuke. Ça le frustrait au plus haut point d'être si aveugle c'était comme si la réponse était devant ses yeux mais cachée par un voile, comme quand vous avez quelque chose sur le bout de la langue mais que vous n'arrivez pas à le sortir.

Il décida alors d'analyser tous ce qu'ils savaient, de quels éléments parlaient donc Naruto ? Le dossier de Sakura ? Il doutait, ce dossier parlait surtout du Shukaku, de ses méthodes, et une supposition avait été écrite à la main en bas de page...Gaara. Lui, le Shukaku ? Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, ce type avait tout du profil, il était même trop perdu pour ressentir une once d'effroi, il naviguait dans le floue et il n'aimait pas ça.

Finalement, Sasuke préféra partir ce qu'il était certain, Naruto se nommait Namikaze en réalité, il portait d'ailleurs le tatouage tribal : la marque de ce monstre. Et d'après les propres paroles de Naruto, son père l'avait quitté alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et Minato Namikaze avait disparut il y au moins une vingtaine d'années. Et si ça ne suffisait pas pour le convaincre, les photos et le message lui apportaient la preuve par écrit. Cet homme était plus connu que Buffalo Bill, et presque autant que Jack l'éventreur, même mort, personne ne pouvait oublier cet homme, le voir une fois sur une photo suffisait à garder son visage en mémoire pour l'éternité.

Naruto était le fils d'un tueur, ça c'était clair. Et quand, enfin, cette réalisation parvint à l'hémisphère gauche de son cerveau, le voile se leva lentement, et tous les éléments lui sauta au visage. Quand Naruto l'avait sauvé du criminel en lançant son couteau alors qu'il ne savait même pas tirer, cette blessure faite au torse pendant qu'il était absent, tout cet argent qui lui permettait d'acheter des voitures de sport et même un immeuble, Orochimaru, la pire crapule qui existait à ses trousses, son ami qui était probablement le Shukaku, sa façon de jouer si parfaitement bien la comédie, sa fatigue exagérée le matin. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, et quand un mot...le mot fatidique qu'il cherchait à découvrir depuis si longtemps apparut derrière se voile, il resta figé.

« SASUKE!! »

Même le cri de Naruto resta ignoré. Plus rien d'autre que ce mot ne pouvait entrer dans sa tête, il ne savait même pas comment se sentir, des tas de sentiments se battaient à l'intérieur de lui, mais celui qui était le plus présent était la trahison, même pas la peur, la terreur, juste la trahison agrémentée d'une bonne dose de colère.

« SASUKE!!! »

Il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Sasuke se leva et tourna le visage vers le bruit. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait Naruto essoufflé mais apparemment soulagé. Le goût amer de la trahison s'intensifia à sa vue, était-ce aussi de la comédie ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son ami avant les yeux grands ouverts, ses membres tremblaient de colère ou de froid, il ne savait pas, mais au vue de son regard, c'était plus de la colère. Ses doutes se confirmèrent...il avait comprit... et bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Naruto n'avait même pas peur de sa réaction, au moment où Orochimaru avait découvert la vérité, il avait abandonné, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix c'était tuer ou être tuer, prêt ou pas, il allait devoir se battre et à présent qu'il savait ça, il pouvait abandonner toute sa vie, son poste, ses amis, tout, plus aucune retenue ou prudence n'était nécessaire, il avait un objectif à accomplir, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Sasuke lui en veuille, le corbeau n'était pas son objectif et Naruto savait où ses pas le menait, il n'y avait qu'une direction. Étrangement, il se sentait libre pour la première fois.

« Étais-tu inquiet, Naruto ? » Cracha presque le corbeau.

Naruto eût un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Si Sasuke voulait feindre ça ne marchait pas. Naruto savait qu'il était au courant, mais il décida de jouer le jeu attendant les reproches, les insultes et sans doute les coups de Sasuke.

« Oui, tu as disparu comme ça sans prévenir. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'un tueur pouvait avoir des émotions. »

Le blond ressentit malgré tout une brève douleur l'étreindre avant de la chasser, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir mal. Mais la voix de Sasuke était glaciale, pas froide, bien plus que ça, oui glaciale, ce ton ne lui était pas inconnu mais il savait que Sasuke parlait ainsi habituellement même à sa famille, sans vraie colère, parfois c'était même affectueux. Sauf que là, ça n'avait rien d'affectueux, alors savoir à présent que ce ton était recherché était douloureux.

« Tu ne réponds rien, Naruto ?! » Cria Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto, les poings serrés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le frapper.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Dit le blond, d'une voix neutre.

« Que tu te défendes! Que tu confirmes! Que tu nies! Que tu fasses quelque chose merde!!! » Cria Sasuke. Naruto vit lentement le poing s'approcher de son visage, mais il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver ou l'arrêter, sa tête vacilla sur le côté, Sasuke l'avait frappé dans la mâchoire, il cracha un peu de sang avant de tourner à nouveau le visage vers son «ami ».

C'est fou ce que Sasuke l'avait changé, pensa un instant Naruto. Il n'avait même pas répliquer, pour moins que ça il avait torturé Neji mais devant Sasuke, Kyubi n'existait plus, il était Uzumaki Naruto, le garçon un peu simplet, ami loyal, agent du FBI et ami de Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Insulte-moi, frappe-moi, je ne me battrais pas, je le mérite. »

La colère de Sasuke vacilla un instant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Naruto si résigné, si apathique et si prêt à l'abandon. Il voulait le faire réagir, il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi! Il devrait supplier pour qu'il ne crache pas toute la vérité !

Il s'empara du col de Naruto et le poussa violemment contre un arbre, ne faisant pas fit que sa tête s'était cognée durement.

« Si tu ne te défends pas Naruto, je dirais tout à Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Ino, et tiens Tsunade, que dira-t-elle quand elle saura que son cher poulain est un assassin? »

Sasuke eut un bref rictus quand il vit Naruto réagir, c'est avec un regard coupable qu'il secoua la tête.

« Hais-moi, frappe moi si tu veux, mais ça je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

« Comment m'en empêcheras-tu, oserais-tu m'attaquer Naruto ? » Ricana méchamment Sasuke.

Naruto se sentit triste devant tant de mépris, un mépris qui n'allait faire qu'augmenter dans quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Pardon ?! »

Naruto se força à rire, d'un rire tellement exagéré que Sasuke se demanda s'il était devenu fou.

« Sasuke, c'est bien, tu as vu...mais pas tout, une face t'est restée cachée...tu diras à Tsunade que je suis un tueur, et après ? Elle te rira au nez avant de te demander avec amusement quel tueur je suis...mais tu n'as pas compris. »

« Tu essayes de nier maintenant, j'ai parfaitement compris » Cria-t-il furieusement en le poussant davantage contre l'arbre, une branche s'enfonça dans ses reins, mais il ne fit rien, rien d'autre que rire.

« Je ne suis pas un tueur, Sasuke...je suis _le_ tueur. Je suis Kyubi. »

Sasuke demeura confus un instant avant de relâcher le blond et de reculer de stupeur, la voiture de Naruto, voilà comment il l'avait déjà vu.

« Impossible... »Murmura-t-il. « L...Les...cheveux.. ».

« C'est fou ce qu'une teinture est un peu de maquillage peuvent faire » Déclara Naruto, en arrêtant de rire.

Instinctivement, Sasuke posa une main sur sa hanche...merde, c'est sûr qu'en boxer il n'avait pas de place pour son arme, elle était restée dans sa veste chez Naruto ou...Kyubi? Non! Il ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui avait tué tant de personnes, tous ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants.

« Je trouve cette situation étrangement similaire à une autre, je me souviens d'un parking, moi avec un couteau et toi avec un flingue. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et recula instinctivement, il trébucha sur une branche et tomba sur les fesses. Il ne fit rien pour se lever, avait-il seulement remarqué ? Kyubi...Naruto était Kyubi et c'était lui qui l'avait blessé dans ce parking. Il resta interdit tandis que la terreur vint le prendre jusqu'aux tripes. Même en sachant que Naruto était un tueur, il était malgré tout persuadé que son coéquipier ne pourrait jamais le blesser, que jamais il n'aurait posé la main sur lui, d'une façon étrange et qui sonnait faux aux yeux de la raison, il en était persuadé. Mais maintenant...il posa une main sur son épaule, le regard dans le vide. Naruto l'avait blessé. Naruto était Kyubi.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre » Cracha-t-il, et aussitôt que ses paroles furent dites, il les regretta, la culpabilité l'empoigna, parce qu'il ne le pensait pas, parce que même avec l'horreur de la situation, il était juste incapable de le penser, mais la colère n'est pas bon guide pour la raison.

« Je sais. »

Soudain Sasuke rit d'un rire hystérique, Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense à toutes les fois où tu as du bien rire quand on était à la chasse au Kyubi. »

« Je ne riais pas Sasuke. »

« Arrête!!! Arrête de prononcer mon prénom comme si nous étions amis!!! »

« Bien. »

Le manque de réaction de Naruto ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

« Mais merde! T'es pas Naruto! Tout ce temps tu as joué la comédie! Y avait-il une seule chose de vrai dans ce que j'ai connu ?! »

« Tout » Déclara Naruto sans ambages. « Sauf que je ne suis pas si mauvais pour tirer. »

« Non, tu as menti, tu m'as trahis, tu nous a tous trahis! Un tueur policier...finement joué, Naruto. »

Sasuke serra les dents, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'appeler Kyubi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui cracher toute sa haine au visage ?!

« Techniquement, je n'ai pas menti je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas Kyubi ».

La légèreté de Naruto le rendait fou de rage, tout à coup, Sasuke se leva rageusement et le poussa à nouveau contre l'arbre, une main sur sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer ?!! Ce ne serait que justice pour tous ceux à qui tu as retiré la vie!!! »

« Ce qui t'en empêche ? Toi. Pour tuer quelqu'un il faut le vouloir Sasuke, et tu ne le veux pas. »

Sasuke se sentit impuissant et si en colère contre lui-même, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le haïr jusqu'au bout ?! Il savait pourquoi, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce que son cœur refusait de croire que toutes les actions de Naruto étaient feintes, que son amitié n'était qu'un subterfuge. Il rencontra les yeux tristes de Naruto, un monstre ne pouvait pas avoir de tels yeux.

« C'est dur » Murmura Naruto. « Dur de ne pas pouvoir haïr, hein Sasuke ? »

« Si je ne peux pas te tuer, rien ne m'empêche de te remettre à Tsunade, j'aurais finalement attrapé le Kyubi » Répondit-il, amèrement.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, pas maintenant ».

« Ah oui ? » Ricana-t-il. « Et que feras tu pour m'en empêcher ? Tu me tueras ? »

« Non, je te propose un marché. »

**Fin du chapitre !**

Voilà! Vos avis ?

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur dont le sadisme vient de diminuer...ah!...la découverte de la conscience!

PS : Je vous rassure...ou pas...mais ça ne sera pas une death fic, les paroles de Naruto trouveront leur sens (si ce n'est pas déjà fait ) plus tard!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers **: Il veut toujours pas…pourquoi ?!

**Note **: J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, internet coupé…pas plus de détails ! On m'en veut pas je l'avais finit à l'avance et non, Koala je vais pas te tuer…pas encore…nyark !

Breeef ! Comme d'habitude réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil ! bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14**

« Une proposition ? » Ricana Sasuke, l'air mauvais, en relâchant la gorge du blond. « Je ne vois pas quelle proposition peut me dissuader de te mettre aux mains des forces de l'ordre, en plus j'aurais atteint ce que j'ai toujours cherché...la reconnaissance, imagine la façon dont on me verra quand ils sauront que j'ai attrapé le Kyubi. »

« Tu me vendrais pour ça ? » Demanda Naruto, sans l'once d'une hésitation sur sa réponse.

« Oui. » Dit Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu'il ose seulement se sentir blessé! Qu'il ose, pensa t-il

« Alors ma proposition va t'intéresser. » Répondit-il, nullement affecté par la réponse, avouons le, il aurait fait la même chose, et bien que Sasuke semblait l'aimer, il savait que l'amour n'avait pas sa place, l'amour n'était que faiblesse et un instant il se sentit fier de Sasuke, fier qu'il puisse ainsi lui tenir tête bien que ce soit sans doute douloureux pour lui.

« Pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Un meurtrier n'a pas le droit à la parole, tu te souviens Naruto...tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous »

« En souvenir de notre amitié »

« Amitié factice, entièrement fabriquée. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Non, mais tu ne me crois pas. »

« Et ça t'étonne Naruto ?! Toutes tes paroles ont un goût de poison! » Au cours de leurs années d'amitié, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, malgré toutes leurs disputes, Sasuke lui-même ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi odieux, mesquin et cruel avec Naruto, bon dieu il l'avait traité de monstre, de meurtrier. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et éclata de rire, mais pouvait-on appeler ça un rire ? La situation était complètement dingue, si irréelle qu'il ne pouvait que rire, rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Naruto le regarda avec ce même air indifférent et parfois compatissant. S'il devait compatir pour quelqu'un, il ferait mieux de le faire pour lui!

« Alors en souvenir de cette nuit. »

Sasuke releva la tête au changement soudain de ton de Naruto. Sa phrase avait été dite dans un souffle tandis que son visage portait un sourire faussement innocent, il mit un doigt dans sa bouche le suçotant lentement alors que ses pas le rapprochaient lentement du noiraud, à contrecœur, il sentit son corps réagir à vue de Naruto, ses yeux bleus qui faisaient le tour de son corps le chauffait. Le blond laissa voyager son doigt sur le torse de Sasuke, comme s'il voulait redéfinir les contours de son corps. Son visage se posa dans son cou qu'il embrassa chastement, n'en faisant ni trop, ni pas assez, sa cuisse vint se poser entre les siennes, caressant doucement le membre du corbeau.

« Mes cris, mes gémissements, mon envie n'étaient pas feints, Sasuke »

La respiration de Sasuke se fit plus rapide il pencha involontairement le cou sur le côté pour que Naruto puisse continuer ses baisers, le blond le rendait dingue, sa voix, ses yeux, ses mains, son corps, tout travaillait à le rendre fou. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tignasse dorée, comment un être aussi lumineux pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ? Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le dégoût vint remplacer cette douce chaleur, sa voix était celle-là même avec laquelle il lui avait mentit, ses yeux étaient ceux avec lesquels il voyait ses victimes rendre leur dernier soupir, ses mains étaient celles avec lesquelles il avait tué, et ce corps était celui qui s'était mouvé dans l'ombre traquant sa proie. Il posa violemment ses deux mains sur le torse de Naruto et le poussa le plus loin possible de lui.

« Tu te sers de mes sentiments maintenant, tu es vraiment un être ignoble Naruto. »

Naruto haussa les épaules, la séduction était parfois un bon moyen pour obliger les autres à vous obéir, mais pas avec Sasuke, bien qu'il en ait mit du temps à le repousser.

« Si tu m'écoutais, je n'aurais pas à recourir à ses moyens. »

« Très bien, siffla Sasuke, vas-y! Parle! Ça t'évitera de te changer en pute! Manquerait plus que ça au palmarès! »

Naruto fit la grimace devant l'insulte, un instant l'envie de le faire hurler pour ça lui traversa l'esprit, il la chassa aussitôt, la colère de Sasuke était justifié, et le noiraud n'était pas l'un de ses hommes, il n'avait aucune obligation de respect et après le coup de couteau dans le dos qu'il lui avait donné, il ne le méritait certainement pas.

« Voilà mon marché Sasuke, je me rends, sans faire d'histoire, je déclarerai à tous que grâce à tes habiles talents tu m'as capturé » Dit d'une voix tentante en tournant lentement autour du corbeau, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour lui donner une frêle caresse, cet homme était le pêché incarné pensa Sasuke. « Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa aura attrapé le Kyubi, tous les journaux en parleront, ils se diront tous : Itachi Uchiwa ? Qui est-ce donc ? Ton frère ne sera plus que ton ombre et encore... » Murmura Naruto en s'arrêtant contre ses lèvres.

Sasuke frissonna, mais pas devant l'envie que représentait Naruto, mais son don de manipulation, il savait appuyer où il fallait, mais il n'était pas si dupe.

« Et toi ? Tu te laisserais sagement capturer et condamner à mort, peut-être ? Pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Oui...mais vois-tu je te demande quelque chose en contrepartie...tu me laisses deux mois, et tu m'aides. »

« T'aider ?! » Répéta sèchement Sasuke. « A quoi ? Tuer ?! »

« Oui...à tuer Orochimaru et Akatsuki. »

« Hilarant, pourquoi un tueur tuerait-il Orochimaru ? Vous êtes du même côté, non ?! Celui des meurtriers! »

Subitement, les yeux faussement indifférents de Naruto se chargèrent de colère et il attrapa le poignet de Sasuke l'enserrant à le faire presque crier.

« Ne me compare jamais à cet homme, t'as comprit ?! »

Le corbeau n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi en colère, était-ce Kyubi ? La main qui serrait son poignet lui rappelait de ne pas jouer avec cet homme, un moment il eut bien envie de lui faire une autre remarque sarcastique mais il se retint.

« Désolé, Sasuke » Se calma-t-il, quelques secondes plus tard, relâchant son poignet. Le corbeau passa sa main dessus, des marques de doigt rosies se trouvaient sur sa peau pâle. « J'ai l'habitude de perdre mon sang-froid quand il s'agit de cette chose. » Cracha pratiquement Naruto, les yeux brûlants de colère et de haine. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond serrer les poings, une goutte de sang coula sur le sol, il le vit serrer les poings jusqu'à enfoncer les ongles dans sa chair. Le noiraud, se demandant comment pouvait-il encore se soucier de lui, lui attrapa la main, desserrant ses doigts.

« Arrête, arrête tout de suite. »

Sasuke vit que le blond serrait les dents avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

« Réfléchis Sasuke, tu auras en plus de moi, le célèbre tueur, la créature la plus abjecte que la Terre ait porté, celui que tant de policiers ont tenté de mettre derrière les barreaux. »

« Tentant Naruto, très tentant, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, cet homme doit être remit aux mains de la police, c'est à la justice de le condamner pas à toi. »

« Justice ? » Rit Naruto, sans une once d'amusement. « Quelle justice Sasuke ? Celle qui l'a tant de fois relâché par peur ou par corruption ? Soit réaliste, il trouvera toujours un moyen d'être libéré, le seul moyen pour s'en débarrasser c'est la mort! »

Naruto avait parlé avec tant de conviction, avec ce même air déterminé qu'il avait si souvent eu que Sasuke se demanda ce qu'Orochimaru avait pu faire pour attiser une telle envie de meurtre. Mais le noiraud dû admettre que le blond avait raison, cet homme s'en sortirait quoiqu'il arrive.

« Et après Naruto ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu serais prêt à mourir! » Cria Sasuke, sentant de là le mensonge venir.

« Oui, déclara le blond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. J'aurais eu ma vengeance, il aura payé pour avoir détruit ma vie, ma mort n'est qu'un faible prix à payer, un prix que je paye volontiers. »

Sasuke ne savait pas si Naruto lui parlait à lui, ou plus à lui-même. Le corbeau secoua la tête, il n'y croyait pas, il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi prêt à mourir, et Naruto respirait la joie de vivre, du moins celui qu'il connaissait avant de découvrir Kyubi. Et l'entendre parlait ainsi de sa propre mort avec cette même détermination, avec cette conviction absolue le rendait malade, il lui en voulait, c'était certain, même vouloir n'était pas assez fort, pourtant, il était loin d'atteindre la haine, quoique Naruto pouvait faire, il était incapable de le haïr.

« Souhaites-tu vraiment mourir ? » Demanda Sasuke, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant le mensonge, l'hésitation, quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas cette acceptation si écœurante.

« Oui » Répondit-il en se séparant de son coéquipier pour aller s'asseoir sur le tronc où l'Uchiwa était assis il y a quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi ? » Continua Sasuke, sentant la colère vaciller. « Si tu veux que ce marché fonctionne je veux tout savoir! Plus de secrets! Tu m'as comprit ?! »

« Oui, de toute façon, te mentir dans la situation actuelle ne servirait à rien. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout, pourquoi es-tu devenu un tueur ? » Dit-il, en tentant de se calmer. Il s'assit en face de Naruto, sur le sol.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quel événement a été déterminant, tous m'ont amené à ce que je suis aujourd'hui »

« Alors, explique-moi tout depuis le début » Déclara froidement Sasuke, ne se préoccupant pas du malaise de Naruto, ce dernier le contempla d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de se tourner dos à lui il leva la tête, observant avec fascination un arbre quelconque comme s'il tentait de rester concentrer sur le vent qui maltraitait les feuilles plutôt que son passé, c'est d'un air absent qu'il répondit :

« Tout commença avec ma famille, où plutôt ma seule famille...Minato Namikaze, mon père, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« J'imagine aussi que tu connaissais sa réputation »

« En effet, j'ai eu vent de ses activités » Répondit Sasuke en retroussant le nez dans une mine dégoûtée.

« Ah...ses activités, c'était un tueur, le plus grand de ce siècle, un génie dans son genre, considéré comme le meilleur de tous, invincible, sans faiblesse, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, la puissance, l'intelligence, les relations et surtout sa réputation »

La voix de l'homme était pleine de l'admiration de celle d'un enfant qui parlait avec fierté du métier de son père, Sasuke grimaça, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Naruto nota l'expression du noiraud et devina aisément pourquoi il faisait une telle grimace

« Je sais mon père n'était pas pompier, policier, où je sais pas moi...un truc genre...tiens, astronaute, mais qu'importe, j'étais comme tous les enfants, je voulais devenir comme mon père, après tout il était mon monde » Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et Sasuke se demanda comment Naruto pouvait aimer à ce point un homme tel que lui, il avait entendu plus d'une fois parler de sa cruauté, ses manipulations, la fausse confiance qu'il inspirait à ses victimes avant de les trahir en leur ôtant la vie.

Le blond répondit à nouveau à la question muette, comme si, pour lui, Sasuke était un livre ouvert.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, comment puis-je même ressentir le moindre sentiment d'amour envers ce monstre ? Mais tu te trompes, mon père était loin d'être un monstre. Tu sais ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, je ne sais rien d'elle, mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit à son sujet, alors lui et moi on a toujours été seul et il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi, dans ses yeux j'y lisais un immense amour et une préoccupation infinie. Avant, je t'ai dit que mon père était invincible, sans faiblesse...c'était faux...il en avait une et c'était moi. Tu peux t'imaginer la gêne que représente un enfant avec la dangerosité et la discrétion de son métier, il devait constamment me protéger de ses ennemis, pourtant le problème avait une solution simple, m'abandonner, me tuer qu'importe » Dit-il en haussant des épaules, ce geste signifiant le peu de valeur qu'accordait Naruto à sa vie « Mais jamais cette idée ne lui est venu à l'esprit, un jour il m'a avoué que j'étais sa lumière, son innocence...crétin...il aurait mieux fait de me tuer »

Le ton était si froid et ne convenait tellement pas à Naruto que Sasuke tressaillit

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Interrogea enfin l'Uchiwa.

« Parce que je suis responsable de sa mort, sais-tu comment il est mort ? »

« Non » Répondit Sasuke, quelque peu coupable, Naruto avait l'air si amer, et pourtant lui, ne l'arrêtait pas, la curiosité le rongeait, jamais personne n'avait su comment l'illustre tueur avait disparu et lui serait le premier à savoir, l'exaltation le gagnait au point qu'il s'en dégoûtait « Personne n'a jamais su, son corps n'avait même pas été trouvé, il a juste disparu, comme ça »

« Ouais, comme ça...disparu à cause de moi, un des ennemis de mon père s'est servi de moi pour lui nuire, ne dit-on pas que les sentiments rendent faible ? Je n'étais qu'un gosse de 7 ans empli de fausse confiance envers les personnes qui m'entouraient l'une d'elle était au service d'Orochimaru, il m'a enlevé dans le but d'attirer mon père, seulement il nous avait quelque peu sous-estimé, il espérait que l'on trouve la mort tous les deux, ne voulant pas avoir sur le dos un fils empli de vengeance...seulement mon père n'était pas un homme qui donnait sa vie en vain »

**Flash back**

Un enfant de 7 ans courait à s'en faire mal, trébuchant sur toutes les pierres qui se trouvaient sur sa route, les graviers s'incrustant dans ses pieds nus, de ses petits bras, il tentait vainement de soutenir un homme qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille et son poids. L'homme à ses côtés était une copie conforme de l'enfant, en plus vieux. Sa respiration était erratique, de longues traînées de sang s'échappaient de son corps, de nombreuses taches rouges marquaient sa chemise, pourtant son visage ne montrait pas le moindre signe de douleur qu'un humain devait normalement ressentir à ce stade et avec son expérience il était inévitable qu'il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, la mort était à sa porte, pourtant il n'avait pas peur, il était plus serein que jamais. Il pencha douloureusement la tête vers le côté et un triste sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant l'enfant qui tentait l'impossible pour sauver quelque chose qui n'en avait plus besoin. Minato ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer à Naruto, les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur les joues de son fils lui disaient qu'il était conscient de son état

« Naruto... » Murmura-t-il

« Non, papa! Ne parle pas! Économise tes forces!! On va sortir de là, et tu pourras enfin m'inviter à ce restaurant dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler!! Tu sais celui qui fait exclusivement des ramen!"

Minato fut pris d'une irrépréhensible envie de rire, mais rien qu'un toussotement sortit de sa gorge.

« Désolé, mon ange, mais tu devras y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Non!!! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!!!?? Tu vas vivre et tu seras toujours là pour moi, hein papa?!!!

Minato aurait tellement voulu que ça se passe comme ça, Naruto ne savait même pas à quel point, mais l'évidence ne pouvait se nier plus longtemps, il poussa doucement son fils et s'adossa à un mur de l'usine avant de se laisser tomber.

« Papa!!! » Cria l'enfant avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père, Naruto ne serait jamais quel effort il lui fallut pour passer ses bras autour de son petit corps et le presser contre le sien.

« Naruto, écoute-moi... »

L'enfant releva subitement la tête à la voix étrange de son père, elle était si douce, alors que d'habitude elle était pleine de vitalité et de fougue.

Minato passa une main sous ses yeux et sécha ses larmes.

« Ne pleures pas, un garçon ça ne pleure pas, je préfère que tu souris, tu es si mignon quand tu souris » Minato tira le coin des lèvres de son fils pour lui arracher un sourire, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher d'exaucer son souhait.

« Voilà écoute moi...il faut que je te dise..."

« Non!!! Tu me le diras plus tard, quand on sera à la maison!!! » Naruto ne voulait rien entendre, il ne comprenait pas tout de la situation, mais il y avait ce persistant malaise qui le prenait à chaque fois que son père ouvrait la bouche, inconsciemment, il savait que s'il écoutait son père dire ses dernières volontés et que ce serait la fin.

« Naruto, je ne t'ai pas appris à être un lâche et à fuir la réalité » Minato avait élevé la voix, un effort trop dur pour lui et il se mit à tousser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Papa!!! » Les larmes de son fils qui s'étaient taries reprirent de plus belle

« Naruto...écoute moi...je n'ai jamais été un père exemplaire, j'aurais tant voulu te donner plus que tous çà, les meurtres, les fuites, les enlèvements...mais c'est ma vie, et je ne pouvais m'en séparer, alors oui, j'aurais pu te faire partir, mais j'ai été égoïste, la première fois que tu as ouvert tes beaux yeux bleus et que tu as rencontré les miens, j'ai su à cet instant que jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi et que je te protégerais contre n'importe quoi...tu es ma lumière...

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son père, Minato mit la main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire quand il faisait des cauchemars.

« Pourquoi tu me dis des choses aussi gentils papa, c'est déjà mon anniversaire ? » Murmura-t-il.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux s'échappa de la gorge de Minato, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les cheveux de son fils, pourtant ses yeux n'avaient rien de douloureux, au contraire, ils rayonnaient d'amusement et de nostalgie.

« Vis pour moi, Naruto, vis une vie heureuse, c'est ça mon souhait le plus cher, soit heureux et vis »

Alors que l'enfant allait répliquer, l'aîné mit soudainement un doigt sur ses lèvres, il releva la tête pour voir son père les sourcils froncés, l'air très grave.

Minato grogna, il entendait les bruits de pas, les hommes d'Orochimaru allaient bientôt rappliquer. Il attrapa Naruto par les épaules et l'écarta de lui.

« Mon fils, écoute moi, va te cacher dans la forêt et cours, cours! Ne t'arrête pas! » Expliqua gravement Minato en lui montrant les arbres qui s'étendaient à côté de lui.

« Quoi?! Mais et toi papa je n..."

« Naruto! » Cria Minato, ignorant qu'on allait les repérer plus vite. « Pour une fois obéis! Juste cette fois obéis...je t'en supplie... » Murmura-t-il subitement plus doucement. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, jamais il n'avait entendu de tels mots de la bouche de son père. Il hocha la tête lentement.

« Tu vas me rejoindre, hein ? »

Minato sourit tristement avant d'acquiescer, s'il lui disait la vérité, Naruto ne partirai jamais.

« Papa...je dois aller où ? »

Pour la première fois, Minato avait envie de pleurer, c'est vrai où allait-il aller ? Il n'avait pas de famille excepté lui, et à 7 ans, comment pouvait-il se débrouiller seul, il ne savait même pas comment faire correctement un lacet. Et dès qu'on apprendrait sa mort, le peu d'ennemi qui connaissaient l'existence de son fils voudraient le tuer. Naruto...était incapable de vivre sans lui. Il leva la tête et regarda une dernière fois son fils pour imprimer son image en mémoire. Une infime larme coula sur sa joue, l'apparence de son enfant était affreuse, sa peau était devenu pâle, son visage était un mélange de terre, de poussière de sang et de larmes. Il avait maigri, tant maigri, qu'il pouvait presque sentir les os à travers le mince t-shirt...qu'est-ce que cette créature avait-elle bien pu lui faire ?! Il vit que son fils attendait une réponse, soudain, celui-ci sursauta il entendait des voix venir dans leur direction.

« Naruto...écoute-moi, fais tous ce que je te dis! Essaye de trouver Jiraiya, si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, va dans un orphelinat...ou la police, grimaça un instant Minato. Mais ne leur dit jamais ce qui s'est passé ici, ne le dis jamais! Dis que tu t'appelles Uzumaki Naruto! Ne dis jamais que tu es mon fils! Oublie-moi ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier...tu es mon papa... » Murmura doucement l'enfant.

Non, pensa Minato, si je l'avais été, j'aurai pu te protéger.

« Une dernière chose mon fils...souris-moi »

Malgré l'apparence de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de si beau. Ses lèvres tremblaient à cause des pleurs qu'il empêchait de sortir, sa bouche était recouverte de sang séché, pourtant ses yeux gardaient ce même éclat, joyeux et vivant. Et ce fut à son tour de sourire, Orochimaru n'avait pas pu le détruire...son fils était fort, il pourra affronter le monde sans lui.

« Maintenant va! » Dit-il en le poussant violemment vers la route! « Tu vois les arbres de l'autre côté ?! Cours et cache-toi! Ne sors que si tu ne vois plus personne et seulement s'il fait nuit! Vas-y! »

Naruto courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient, grimaçant à chaque fois que le gravier rencontrait sa peau nue, des cascades de larmes dévalant ses joues. Son père...il savait que le monstre allait faire mal à son papa. Soudain, l'enfant s'arrêta, il entendit le sifflement, ce sifflement qui l'avait terrorisé durant des semaines. Conduit par son instinct, il se recroquevilla derrière un buisson à sa gauche.

Minato soupira de soulagement, Naruto n'était plus visible, mais ce n'était pas gagné, son fils n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se retourna et lança le regard le plus méprisant possible aux sbires d'Orochimaru...avec en tête, le serpent lui-même. Ceux-ci étaient couverts d'armes de la tête aux pieds, il ricana un instant en voyant deux du fond trembler, au moins il ne le sous-estimait pas. Orochimaru s'avança le premier.

« Ah, Minato, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. » Ricana le serpent.

« Oh, j'ai vu pire...mais c'est l'homme à la tête d'un leucémique qui dit ça ? »

Les lèvres d'Orochimaru s'étirèrent d'un sourire sans joie, avant d'enfoncer violemment son pied dans le ventre de Minato. Sous l'impact, il perdit son souffle quelques instants, parvenant difficilement à le retrouver.

« Je ne crierais pas pour une merde, face de serpent, jamais tu n'auras l'honneur d'écouter mes cris. »

« Oh tu en es si sûr ? » Sourit le serpent, il n'attendait pas moins de son vieil ennemi, bien que l'état de Minato était déplorable, et c'était bien peu dire, les yeux de celui-ci ne faillirent pas, il avait les yeux d'un homme qui se tenait debout, fièrement.

« Ton fils, il a pourtant crié pour moi »

Minato ferma les yeux douloureusement, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pour une fois, l'ignorance semblait préférable.

« Ah ? Dis-moi Orochimaru, as-tu brisé Naruto ? »

Il vit le serpent grimacer.

« Non hein ? C'est pitoyable, tu as perdu en face d'un enfant de 7 ans. Mon fils se relèvera, il se relèvera toujours. »

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que c'est _mon_ fils. » Ricana Minato.

« Alors où est ton fils, hein? Nous verrons s'il tiendra une nouvelle séance. » Orochimaru fit signe à ses hommes. « Allez chercher l'enfant, il ne doit pas être bien loin. »

Minato mit les mains sur le mur, et dans un effort cornélien, il parvint à se tenir debout. Aussitôt, toutes les armes à feux furent pointées sur lui.

« Eh bien, allez le chercher si vous osez. » Proposa froidement Minato

« Ah ton courage est pathétique Minato, tous tes membres tremblent, ton bras droit est inutilisable avec cette blessure à l'épaule, tu agonises au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et tu vas me faire croire que tu représentes une menace. »

Le blond ignora ses paroles et garda son regard ancré dans celui des hommes d'Orochimaru.

« Mo...monsieur c'...est tout de...même l'é...clair jaune... » Balbutia un homme à l'arrière.

« Vraiment pathétique tes hommes ont plus peur de moi que de toi. »

« Oh...eh bien, voyons s'ils ont peur d'un cadavre. »

Un coup de feu résonna...

**Flash-back**

Sasuke resta sans voix, la nausée lui montait à la gorge, Naruto, un enfant de 7 ans avait assisté à la mise à mort de son propre père ?! Co...Comment peut-on faire face à une telle horreur ? C'est simple, vous ne le pouviez pas, du moins Naruto n'avait pas pu, sinon, il ne serait pas devenu un tueur.

Le corbeau ne savait pas quoi dire, un « désolé » ne conviendrait pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation, la mort de Namikaze Minato était plus un événement qui se fêtait, et il refusait de mentir comme l'avait fait Naruto.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Sasuke, je n'en ai déjà pas pour moi-même. »

Naruto avait une piètre opinion de lui-même, il y avait juste à entendre comment il parlait de sa propre vie, avec tant de mépris, s'en était vraiment terrifiant.

« Et après ? » Demanda le corbeau, dégoûté par lui-même d'être tant passionné, comme une histoire que l'on raconte à un enfant avant de s'endormir.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Si je n'avais pas réussit à m'échapper je ne serais sûrement pas en face de toi à présent. »

« Je m'en doute bien, dobe, ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment as-tu réussit à t'échapper. »

Un pâle sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il notait que Sasuke l'avait appelé « dobe ».

« Je ne me souviens pas...j'étais dans un état second, tout le reste est flou dans ma mémoire, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose qui précède mon entrée à l'orphelinat »

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Sasuke, pour un enfant c'était bien trop, il avait dû subir un traumatisme.

« Tu trembles de froid, remarqua distraitement Naruto, en regardant pour la première fois Sasuke. « Viens, on rentre. »

« Tu crois que je vais rentrer avec toi ? » Demanda Sasuke, se demandant s'il était stupide. « Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Sasuke, soupira Naruto. Si j'avais voulu te tuer tu serais déjà mort, et puis, je n'ai jamais tué un ami. » _Du moins, pas directement,_ pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix me garder avec toi alors ? » Interrogea l'Uchiwa, méfiant.

« Pour te protéger d'Orochimaru, maintenant qu'il a découvert qui je suis, il va vouloir me détruire, en commençant par m'enlever le peu de personnes auxquelles je tiens. »

« Un tueur qui me protège, hilarant. »

Naruto ne répondit pas à la pique, qui était sans doute encore une invitation pour l'énerver et se leva du tronc pour retourner au chalet, il avait grand besoin de repos. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, avant de lui dire froidement :

« Je viens mais ne crois pas que je te fais confiance. » De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester seul dans cette forêt.

« Tant mieux, tu ne devrais pas. » Répondit-il en enjambant une branche morte. Sasuke le suivit, il avait tant de questions qui restaient encore sans réponse, mais maintenant que sa colère était légèrement retombée il pouvait voir que Naruto n'allait pas bien, son front était couvert de sueur, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et ses pas étaient plus lents que d'habitude.

« Ta blessure te fais toujours mal ? » Demanda-t-il, en tentant de paraître indifférent.

« Non. »

« Tu mens encore » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je ne la sens pas. » Dit Naruto simplement, et Sasuke remarqua que le blond ne paraissait pas avoir mal, bien que son corps en disait autrement, l'ignorait-il ?

Sasuke eut bien envie de demander plus de détails à Naruto, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, murmurant à chaque fois « pas maintenant ». Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent le chalet, et Sasuke faillit écarquiller les yeux d'incrédulité quand il vit pour la première fois Naruto souffrir...en regardant l'état de sa voiture...oh c'est pas vrai.

« Pas malin Uchiwa. »

Sasuke remarqua Gaara devant l'entrée.

« Alors c'est lui le Shukaku » Cracha Sasuke à Naruto, pour Gaara il n'avait aucun mal à montrer son mépris.

« Il sait ? » Demanda Gaara à l'adresse de Naruto.

« Il sait. » Répéta Naruto en passant devant le roux.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Me coucher maman » Répondit le blond en grommelant.

« Menteur. »

« Oui et alors ? » Dit-il, l'air ennuyé en allant vers sa chambre. Gaara haussa un sourcil vers Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Non, mais là c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, pensa le policier en poussant sèchement Gaara pour entrer.

« J'ai faillit l'étrangler » Répondit expressément Sasuke, sarcastique. « Plus de détails ?! »

« Oh...tu as peut-être des couilles Uchiwa » Dit-il pensif, en invitant l'Uchiwa à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sasuke préféra resta debout et d'un geste de la main lui fit signe de parler ou de se tirer.

« J'ai...besoin de hm...non, j'y arriverais pas... »Murmura le roux, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Uchiwa, Naruto t'as fait une proposition, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Gaara, en abandonnant sa première idée, il fallait que Sasuke comprenne, s'il lui disait directement, il le prendrait pour plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Oui, et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Laquelle est-elle ? »

Il vit soudainement Sasuke détourner le visage, apparemment le marché de Naruto le dérangeait tout de même un peu.

« Il t'a donné sa vie en échange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... » Murmura Sasuke, pensif.

« Le salaud...il disait vrai...mais tu peux tout de suite oublier cette idée Naruto...je ne te laisserais pas faire. » Déclara Gaara, plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke.

« Tu l'aimes Uchiwa ? » Continua de but en blanc le roux.

« Moi aimer...un assassin...tu es fou! » S'insurgea Sasuke.

« Oui, tu l'aimes, répondit le roux, ignorant les paroles du noiraud. Et lui s'en fiche, il s'est bien amusé avec toi, hein Uchiwa? » Ricana soudainement Gaara. « Je suis certain qu'il a tenté de te séduire pour te convaincre, ah c'est bien Kyubi ça... »

Sasuke rougit légèrement de gêne et de honte mêlées.

« Tu ne voudrais pas lui rendre la pareille, Uchiwa, te venger ? Après tout, il t'a pratiquement mit en danger de mort. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile! Tu es du même acabit que lui! »

« Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de souffrance psychologique ou physique » Dit Gaara en haussant les épaules. « Mais Naruto a fait quelque chose qui me déplaît, alors je vais lui rendre la pareil...dis-moi Uchiwa, tu sais ce qu'il déteste ? »

« Orochimaru ? »

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

« Il t'en a parlé ? »

« Oui » Répondit Sasuke, se demandant pourquoi Gaara avait un air, si grave. « De comment Orochimaru a tué son père. »

Le noiraud lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, le roux venait de l'attraper brutalement par les épaules, il n'avait même pas le temps de le voir venir.

« Il t'a parlé de Minato Namikaze ?! » Répéta plusieurs fois Gaara. Celui-ci se sentit presque trahit, Naruto ne lui avait jamais parlé de la disparition de Minato, et lui ne l'avait jamais demandé, craignant pour la santé mentale de son ami.

« Lâche-moi » Ordonna Sasuke en se dégageant.

Gaara l'ignora et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air en pleine réflexion. Se pourrait-il qu'il tienne tant que ça à l'Uchiwa ? Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres...si c'était le cas...

« Passons » Dit-il d'un ton plus léger. « Non, Orochimaru il l'exècre, et même exécrer n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Non, Uchiwa, ce que Naruto déteste c'est _l'amour_. » Dit Gaara en grimaçant...eurk...

Sasuke cligna des yeux devant le soudain changement de Gaara...Était-il schizophrène ?

« L'amour ? » Répéta Sasuke.

« Oui » répondit-t-il en hochant de la tête. « ça le répugne, tout simplement parce qu'il en a peur. » Gaara pensa un bref instant que Naruto allait sûrement le tuer pour ça mais qu'importe, il n'avait qu'à pas l'énerver!

Sasuke vit le dernier fol espoir qui lui restait s'évanouir, et il s'en voulait de se sentir déçu, merde! Il ne devait pas penser à faire ça avec un tueur!

« Uchiwa, tu ne voudrais pas pouvoir contrôler Naruto toi aussi ? Jouer de ses sentiments comme il a joué des tiens, tenir sous ta botte l'illustre Kyubi ? »

A l'image de Gaara vint se superposer celle de Naruto quand il lui avait fait sa proposition, était-ce un truc des tueurs que de miroiter devant les yeux de leurs victimes mondes et merveilles ?

«Oui » Répondit Sasuke, sans penser.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Gaara.

« Je m'en doutais...donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »

Naruto contempla la blessure qui se reflétait dans le vieux miroir tout poussiéreux...hmm...c'était pas joli à voir, mais bon, il avait déjà subit pire que ça. Il abaissa à nouveau son t-shirt et mit la main dans sa poche, ressortant la dague qu'il avait tiré tout à l'heure. Elle était belle, des petites pierres rouges étaient incrustées dans un manche fait avec de l'argent pur, bien que cette arme faisait vieillo pour le XXIème siècle, il la trouvait magnifique, son père avait toujours eu le goût de l'ancien. Il essuya la poussière qui se trouvait sur la lame à l'aide de son t-shirt et la plaça à nouveau devant la vitre...si splendide et resplendissante, et bientôt, elle ne le sera que plus...avec le sang d'Orochimaru. Il leva son bras jusqu'à ramener son coude dans un angle de trente degrés et lança la dague qui alla rejoindre l'une des différentes croix noires peintes sur la cloison en bois.

« Dans le mille. » Sourit-il. Il se souvint avec nostalgie qu'à une époque ses croix avaient servie de cible pour de simples flèches en plastiques, tirées par un revolver factice. Naruto pencha la tête et un souvenir flou apparut progressivement dans son esprit. Il venait d'avoir 6 ans quand il reçut ce pistolet en plastique de la part de son père, le jouet l'avait immédiatement obnubilé, et comme tous les autres enfants de son âge il s'était imaginé en policier, chassant les brigands, et ironiquement c'était son père qu'il avait chassé.

Il ne souvint pas du reste de la course poursuite, mais une chose restait claire dans sa mémoire : le regard de Minato. Ce regard fier et à la fois mélancolique qu'il avait eu quand Naruto avait réussit à toucher la cible lors de son premier essai avec le jouet, pourtant une chose resta incompréhensible pour lui, le sourire triste de son père quand il l'avait chassé...il ne le comprenait pas...

« Papa...si tu pouvais voir ma vie à présent...qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? Serais-tu fier? Je ne le pense pas. » Pensa Naruto à voix haute.

Naruto se dirigea soudainement vers la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit. Sasuke s'y trouvait, le poing levé, sans doute prêt à frapper.

« Bon timing »

« Ce n'est pas du timing, répondit le blond. Tes pas sont trop lourds, ils font grincer le plancher. »

« Oh...je ne te savais pas si attentif » Dit Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto se retint de dire qu'il n'était pas devenu tueur juste avec son sourire, mais il se tut, Sasuke n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il lui rappelle qu'il est Kyubi.

« Que veux-tu ?"

« Hmm...Je suis venu te dire que j'accepte ta proposition. »

« Déjà ? » Interrogea le blond, sans cacher sa surprise.

Sasuke eut soudain un rictus mesquin, qui lui donnait sérieusement envie de refermer la porte.

« Oui...mais j'ai moi aussi une condition. »

**Fin du chapitre!**

Reviews ? Pas reviews ?**  
**

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui ne trouve toujours rien à dire…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : L'espoir fait vivre ! Un jour j'aurais Itachi je vous jure !

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de reviewer ! Je tiens à préciser que vous n'aurez pas un nouveau chapitre avant au moins un mois : cause indépendante de ma volonté...le bac.

Comme le disent beaucoup d'auteurs, pensez à ceux qui mettent vraiment beaucoup de temps sur leur texte! Et bah...vos doigts vont devenir rouillés ! Donc n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ! Je ne parle pas que de ma fic, mais aussi de celle de certains auteurs que je trouve géniaux et qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'encouragement (par flemme je suis sure)

Et puis notez la longueur : On est loin des 7 pages word du début, non ? ;)

Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

C**hapitre 15**

« Une condition » Répéta Naruto, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif. « Ma vie n'est-elle pas assez ? »

« En l'occurrence ce que tu m'offres ce n'est pas ta vie, mais ta mort » Rétorqua Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre du blond, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. La nonchalance de son coéquipier le rendait inquiet, il semblait être trop à l'aise à son goût.

« Vois-tu Naruto, en me donnant ta mort, je pense plutôt que tu te décharges de ce que tu mérites vraiment. »

Le Namikaze fronça les sourcils...maintenant que Sasuke avait deviné qui il était, pouvait-il lire aussi aisément en lui ?

« Ah, et je mérite quoi d'après toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas juge, ce n'est pas à moi de le décider, mais je pense savoir ce que moi je mérite. » Dit Sasuke, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Ah, alors qu'est-ce que _tu_ mérites? » Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le _tu_.

« Ta vie. » Répéta-t-il, simplement.

« Ma vie, rien que ça ? » Ricana le blond en haussant un sourcil. « Sais tu qu'elle n'a rien de matériel ? »

« Tout comme ta mort, et je sais que tu veux mourir alors pourquoi donc t'y aiderais-je ? Pourquoi te ferais-je ce cadeau ? » Demanda Sasuke, narquois, presque en ricanant. Bien sûr qu'il ne considérait pas la mort de Naruto comme un cadeau, mais il devait apprendre à le manipuler ou ce serait lui qui se ferait avoir à la fin, Gaara lui avait bien dit, de plus faire tourner Naruto en bourrique était une petite vengeance qui le satisfaisait suffisamment pour l'instant.

« Alors tu veux ma vie ? » Répéta le blond, dans la plus grande incompréhension.

« Oui, tu dois me la consacrer et pour ça, c'est on ne peut plus simple... » Dit Sasuke en se relevant pour se poster devant lui. Il pencha la tête près de son cou et souffla à Naruto « Sors avec moi, donne moi la chose que tu détestes le plus...ton amour »

Le tueur resta figé et pensa sur le coup « heiiiiiiin? ». Ahaha, où était la caméra cachée ? Soit c'était une blague, soit il avait de sérieux problèmes auditifs. Parce que, soyons sérieux, Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander ça, il ne pouvait pas vouloir être avec lui, pas après toute sa tromperie.

« Tu...tu peux répéter ? » Balbutia Naruto, qui perdit tout de sa prestance.

Sasuke eut un rictus et souffla à son oreille :

« Je préfère te montrer »

Le corbeau se sépara de sa nuque, laissant sa main caresser doucement sa joue avant de se pencher contre ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. Son autre main vint se poser à l'arrière de son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Sasuke frissonna, merde, il ne se doutait pas qu'il éprouverait encore la même sensation de paradis à avoir les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes...putain...comment pouvait-il encore ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Il sentit le blond se raidir contre lui et l'embrassa plus franchement, léchant sa lèvre inférieure dans une frêle caresse pour le laisser entrer. Le blond mit les mains sur le torse de Sasuke, tentant de le repousser. Le corbeau fronça les sourcils...Naruto tremblait ? Un sourire vint fendre son visage, alors Gaara disait vrai...loin de se reculer il le pinça à l'arrière du cou, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche sous un glapissement surpris et il fit entrer sa langue, s'abreuvant pleinement de son goût, le redécouvrant. Sasuke gémissait d'aise, il l'avait touché un peu plus de 24 heures et il lui manquait déjà...

« Arrête » Souffla Naruto tant bien que mal. « Arrête »

Sasuke nota le ton désespéré dans sa voix et relâcha ses lèvres, gardant tout de même ses mains contre sa joue et son cou. Il posa son front contre celui de son ami, et ouvrit ses yeux charbons sur ceux bleus de son amant.

« Non...tu m'as manipulé, c'est à mon tour, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire, et toi tu n'as jamais eu envie d'avoir une relation, tant pis pour toi »

« Alors ce n'est que de la manipulation ? » Demanda le blond, soulagé. « Ce n'est pas par amour que tu fais ça hein ? »

Sasuke remarqua l'air soudain naïf de Naruto, l'air d'un petit enfant qu'il fallait rassurer à tout prix.

« Oui, si c'est que tu crois. »

Il nota l'hésitation dans sa propre voix, pourtant c'est bien pour manipuler Naruto qu'il faisait ça, non ? Il ne souhaitait tout de même pas sortir avec un tueur par amour ? Il ne l'aimait plus, non ?

« Même, je...je ne veux pas Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa eut un rictus, il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Alors tu préfères que je te livre à la police ? Parce que tu ne me blesserais pas sciemment Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana-t-il, ironiquement.

Le blond secoua la tête, bien sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas Sasuke le conduire en prison, pas maintenant du moins, mais de là à lui faire du mal. Blesser Sasuke reviendrait à se perdre entièrement, et il s'était déjà suffisamment perdu.

Naruto souffla un faible « d'accord », bien qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il pouvait bien mettre de côté sa répulsion, c'était son but, sa vengeance qui en dépendait.

« Bien, j'en étais sur » Dit-il, avec un air victorieux. « Pourquoi n'honorerais tu pas ta part du contrat tout de suite ? »

Et Sasuke fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres du tueur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il mordilla ses lèvres doucement, presque tendrement, alors que sa main continua à caresser sa joue. Naruto ferma les yeux...ça ne lui plaisait pas, il le touchait vraiment comme un homme amoureux. Il ne devait pas l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, d'instinct il tenta de le repousser, mais Sasuke lui agrippa le poignet, sentant son geste.

« N'oublie pas notre marché Naruto, et dans notre marché, tu ferais mieux d'être plus actif, je ne veux pas d'un robot. » Gronda Sasuke contre ses lèvres. Le malaise du blond devenait presque palpable, pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résigner à s'arrêter, un violent besoin de lui faire du mal comme sa trahison lui en avait fait en était sans doute la cause, et bien que ce soit aussi malsain que le chantage qu'il faisait là, il n'en tirait que plus de satisfaction et pour l'instant aucun remord, il mit cela sur le dos de sa colère, car après tout, il ne pouvait pas être aussi manipulateur en temps normal, non ?

Le blond ferma les yeux, inspirant un bon coup avant de tracer le torse de Sasuke avec ses doigts fins, laissant l'expérience guider ses gestes, dans son esprit, un visage sans traits apparut, un inconnu, voilà ce qu'il voulait voir. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de son ami étrange mais se laissa faire, profitant un peu avant de se séparer de lui.

L'Uchiwa recula et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit.

« Je crois que je vais dormir ici dans les prochains jours » Déclara Sasuke, pensif.

« Hey! » S'insurgea immédiatement, Naruto « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères »

Sasuke eut un sourire sans joie et répondit simplement.

« Moi, j'exagère ? Comment peux-tu même comparer cette petite torture à ta perfidie Naruto ? »

Celui-ci se renfrogna avant de se tourner dos à lui, c'était vrai. Il n'avait rien à répliquer, voyant que Naruto n'allait pas en dire plus, il analysa machinalement la pièce, les habitudes de flics ont la vie dure. Rien d'anormal, des murs en bois, un miroir sur le mur, une commode, et une chaise, puis son regard fut attiré par des croix noires peintes sur les murs, dans l'une d'elle était légèrement enfoncée une dague en argent, dont le soleil faisait miroiter le métal directement sur son visage.

« Ce sont des cibles ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna pour voir de quoi parlait le brun, et il remarqua ses yeux fixés sur la dague, il s'avança pour la retirer.

« Oui. »

« Et c'est là que tu t'entraînais à tirer, Naruto ? » Cracha-t-il, froidement. Chaque élément dans cette maison semblait vouloir lui rappeler la cruelle vérité.

« Oui » Répondit-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Sasuke resta outré, comment pouvait-il en parler si légèrement, n'avait-il aucun cœur ? Comment pou...

« Avec des fléchettes » Continua-t-il dans un petit rire.

L'Uchiwa resta penaud avant de détourner le visage, embarrassé.

« Ton père ne t'apprenait pas à tirer? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton badin.

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de rire.

« Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » Grogna Sasuke en le regardant, bien que son air semblait mécontent, le rire de Naruto ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il ne l'avait pas entendu rire depuis des jours, qui lui semblaient être des semaines.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de Sasuke qui se redressa, enlaçant sa main avec celle de Naruto avec un rictus narquois.

« Ça c'est pour avoir ris tout seul, t'as vraiment pété un câble Naruto. » Ce dernier voulut extirper sa main, mais la poigne de Sasuke qui se raffermit le rappela à l'ordre.

« Bonté divine! Mon père est mort quand j'avais 7 ans! Quand aurait il pu me l'apprendre ? » S'écria Naruto, amusé.

« Bah, tu n'as pas eu une formation spéciale ? » L'interrogea-t-il, penaud.

Et là, le blond se plia littéralement en deux alors qu'un rire grossier sortit de sa gorge, soulevant sa poitrine à un rythme effréné.

« Attention, voici Bond, Naruto Bond, avec son big équipement sortit de la NASA, avec un mix de Résident Evil dans le rôle de la nana dopée génétiquement! Ahahaha! » Ricana-t-il, sa phrase entrecoupée par des gloussements.

Sasuke lui balança un coup de coude dans le ventre, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son rictus, il avait enfin l'impression de retrouver son Naruto.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son corps contre le lit et regarda le plafond, les joues rouges, et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé, mais la vision que ce font les _« civils »_ de nous est toujours hilarante. J'ai passé mon enfance comme tous les autres enfants, mon père m'achetait des glaces, m'emmenait au parc d'attractions, me forçait à manger des épinards et de la soupe...du moins avant Orochimaru. »

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, maintenant que Naruto était dans l'humeur, l'instant semblait idéal pour qu'ils parlent.

Il le sentit se raidir sous ses doigts, mais il n'enleva pas sa main pour autant.

« Naruto...cette nuit, t'ai-je fait mal ? »

L'interpellé soupira et garda ses yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Ne devrais tu pas être heureux de m'avoir fait mal ? Après tout, je t'ai aussi blessé, non? Je le méritais si ça peut te soulager. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il s'attendait à entendre, Naruto croyait quoi? Que des années d'amitié s'envolaient comme ça, d'un claquement, d'un mot, d'un coup ?

« Non, moi...j'ai, j'ai connu le plaisir et... »

« Et tu trouves ça bête que ta première fois avec un homme se passe dans la souffrance du partenaire, bah, tu sais Sasuke, un sado-masochiste aurait adoré. »

Il vit Sasuke grimacer et ricana devant sa pudeur qu'il n'avait pas quand il s'amusait à le gêner toute à l'heure.

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé! » Ricana-t-il.

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas le savoir »

Connaître l'expérience sexuelle de Naruto n'était pas vraiment plaisant.

« Jaloux ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas, si tu es si expérimenté » Dit-il sarcastiquement « alors pourquoi te raidis tu à chaque fois que je pose une main sur toi ? »

Le blond perdit son air taquin et reporta cette fois son regard sur Sasuke.

« Parce que à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu as les yeux d'un homme amoureux, à chaque fois que tu me touches, je sens ta douceur, et quand je vois la souffrance que je t'ai causé, je me dis que tu devais profondément tenir à moi pour avoir aussi mal. Et pourtant, je sais, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer, ma tête me le dit. Les autres n'étaient que des pulsions sexuelles, Sasuke, mais pas toi, toi tu...tu me fais peur» Avoua honteusement Naruto.

« Je ne t'aime pas... » Souffla Sasuke. Pourquoi ses paroles avaient-elles un goût amer sur sa langue ?

« Je sais, et crois-moi, je tente de m'en convaincre »

« Si jamais, et j'ai bien dit si je t'avais aimé, tu aurais été terrifié ? » Dit-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

_« Quelle bande de cons » Pensa Gaara, l'oreille contre la porte. « Jamais vu plus con, et après c'est moi l'handicapé des sentiments. »_

« La question ne se pose pas, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, non ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois, Naruto, incertain, ne sachant pas qu'on les épiait.

_« Si l'Uchiwa répond non, je le tue, s'il répond encore non, je tue sa mère, s'il répond toujours non, je tue aussi son père, et s'il répond encore et toujours non, je tue son frère...ah mais ça je le ferais de toute façon » Psalmodia Gaara._

« Non, c'est ridicule, je veux juste me venger, ça te dérange non ? » Dit Sasuke, en tentant de paraître outré par la question de Naruto, cachant ainsi une certaine blessure qui se logeait de plus en plus dans sa tête et son cœur.

« Oui, royalement » Dit Naruto, soulagé de la réponse.

_« Des cons, que des cons. » Pensa Gaara, en se frappant la tête contre la porte...oups..._

« Gaara, tu as frappé ? »

« Je me suis cogné le pied » Dit-il en repartant, pour peut-être se tirer une balle dans la tête « bah putain, c'est pas gagné, remarque qu'est-ce que tu voulais tirer d'un plan foireux sortit tout droit d'un feuilleton de merde à l'eau de rose! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer Sasuke, je l'ai fait intentionnellement, cette nuit-là, je voulais avoir mal. »

Le corbeau resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, sans parler, la signification se faisait lentement dans sa tête.

« Tu t'es servis de moi ? » Dit-il, d'une voix si neutre que Naruto manqua de tressaillir.

« Oui » Avoua-t-il, simplement.

« Allons bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me manipules de toute façon » Répondit-il, amèrement, en détournant le visage.

« Je...je ne voulais pas, j'allais mal et tu étais là. Je n'étais pas très conscient de mes actes » Parla Naruto, doucement, n'étant pas vraiment conscient de ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent de sa bouche. Et quand il s'en rendit compte, une grimace vint enlaidir son visage, il serra les dents, ce qu'il venait de dire le renvoyait à cette maladie, celle qui n'avait cessé d'accroître depuis des années, et sa double vie au FBI ne l'avait pas aidé...Le blond secoua la tête, non! Il refusait de se croire malade.

Sasuke se tourna à nouveau.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu as une tête à faire peur »

Naruto sortit de sa transe pour regarder Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, même pas surpris, juste déçu. Le percevait-il aussi mal maintenant qu'il savait la vérité ? Ses prochaines actions ne le surprendraient plus de par leur mal ? C'était triste...triste de voir qu'alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore vu à l'œuvre, il le voyait déjà aussi mauvais.

« Toi aussi » Répondit-t-il finalement, las.

Dos à dos, ils tardèrent à trouver le sommeil, la tête remplie de question.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Quelques heures plus, tard, le blond se réveilla en premier, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir plus de 3 à 4 heures. La lueur orangée du crépuscule éclairait la manche de son pull. Il ferait mieux de partir bientôt, la nuit allait tomber. Silencieusement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son coéquipier, Naruto sortit de sa chambre et instinctivement entra dans la salle de bain, de sa main, il essuya la poussière qui recouvrait le miroir mural. Soudain, il sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers la fenêtre, un visage se reflétait dans la glace, non, un monstre, au visage de serpent. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dehors.

Il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer, et rouvrit les yeux, plus rien, juste son visage. Il baissa son visage sur ses mains...elles tremblaient.

L'ignorant, comme d'habitude, il chercha dans une commode de la salle de bain des vêtements, les pantalons qui avaient été à son père devaient lui aller aujourd'hui. Il en prit un noir, l'enfila, et referma la porte de la salle de bain sur lui. Dehors, Gaara l'attendait, adossé contre le mur d'en face.

« Il va faire bientôt nuit » Constata le roux.

« Hmm. »

« Tu veux toujours t'y rendre demain? »

« Oui...j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant. La nuit nous serons moins repérable. »

« Ce n'est pas prudent de partir maintenant. Ça fait à peine plus de 24 heures que nous avons échappé à Orochimaru et les cafards! Et puis merde! Regarde toi!» Cria-t-il, excédé devant l'inconscience de son ami.

« Gaara...ça suffit, je ne t'oblige pas à venir. »

« Je sais, mais toi tu sais que je te suivrais toujours » Répondit-il plus doucement, presque fatigué de cette vérité.

Un instant, il crut voir les yeux de Naruto s'attendrir, mais il devait rêver. Le blond n'avait jamais eu un geste ou un regard tendre sans arrière pensée; pas depuis les jinchurikis.

« Réveille Sasuke. Et rejoignez moi dehors. » Ordonna-t-il en sortant du chalet.

Il s'avança vers sa voiture...ou plutôt le reste de voiture. Orochimaru allait lui payer! Au sens propre comme figuré! Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle ? Sa plus précieuse compagne, comment les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels ? Deux de ses vitres étaient brisées, la portière gauche à moitié démontée, et le pare-choc...Oh mon Dieu! Ne parlons même pas des feux! Et… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! C'était quoi cette immense rayure sur la carrosserie ? Hésitant, et avec un respect qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il s'assit sur le siège conducteur, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il entra précautionneusement la clé, démarrant le contact et là...de la fumée vint recouvrir tout le pare-brise, il sortit en vitesse avant de s'écrier :

« NOOOON! Mon moteur m'a lâché! » Sanglota-t-il, presque.

Bah oui, c'était pas Supermoteur non plus.

Et c'est à ce moment là que sortit Gaara, accompagné de Sasuke. Le roux eut l'air encore plus ennuyé et blasé, quant à Sasuke, il était toujours aussi incrédule. Presque en colère, il plaignait plus une voiture que lui! Si lui disparaîtrait, il n'était pas sûr que Naruto le pleurerait autant...Oh my god! Il était tout de même pas jaloux d'une carcasse de voiture ?

« Crétin » Soupira le corbeau. « Tu pleures sur une putain de bagnole là ? »

« Mais...comment on va faire pour partir d'ici? »

Gros blanc pour Sasuke et Gaara...ils n'avaient pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Devant le silence, Naruto en conclut qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé.

« Bon, bah...il nous reste plus qu'à... »

« NON! Naruto! Je te préviens que c'est non! » S'écria Gaara, fermement, sachant ce que Naruto allait faire.

« T'as une autre solution peut-être ? Je sais pas toi, mais je me vois mal manger des baies et du cerf pour le reste de mes jours! Faut bien retourner en ville! »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » Tenta-t-il, une dernière fois. « Pourquoi pas dans quelques semaines hein ? C'est peut-être un signe de Dieu : ta voiture qui vient de rendre l'âme nous empêchant de partir est sûrement un signe! »

« Gaara t'es athée! »

« Reconverti catholique. »

« Ah bon ? Depuis quand? » Dit le blond, sarcastiquement.

« Depuis hier. »

« Ah comment c'est passé ton baptême ? »

« C'est quoi ça... »

Il vit le sourire narquois de Naruto...

« ...oh merde »

« Voilà, donc la ferme. »

Sasuke commençait à être vaguement habitué à ces scènes et soupira à nouveau, pour une fois depuis la révélation de son coéquipier, il avait l'impression d'être le plus mature et le plus réaliste des trois.

Fier d'avoir fait taire Gaara (notons qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour ça), il alla à l'arrière, ouvrir son coffre.

« Hm...pas le choix, un silencieux. » Il le lança à Gaara avec les munitions, qui le chargea immédiatement. Il allait en lancer un Sasuke mais celui-ci plaça ses mains devant lui, sur la défensive.

« Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Naruto eut un sourire revanchard.

« Tu as accepté le marché, non Sasuke? En m'imposant ton petit chantage, tu as accepté de m'aider à tuer Akatsuki et Orochimaru. »

Le corbeau cligna des yeux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre l'ampleur de l'accord. Devoir tuer des hommes, même des criminels n'était jamais plaisant, et habituellement, c'était de la légitime défense, mais là ce serait purement et cruellement un meurtre, un meurtre barbare.

Naruto vit l'hésitation dans les yeux de son ami, et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va tuer personne ce soir, nous ne sommes pas préparés, c'est juste pour se défendre au cas où. Je veux juste voir quelque chose puis revoir un vieil ami. »

Gaara haussa un sourcil, de quel ami voulait parler Naruto ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, incertain, mais accepta tout de même l'arme, il avait la désagréable impression de se sentir nu sans son arme.

« Bien! » Déclara Naruto avec un sourire sadique avant de pousser Gaara à travers la forêt. Le roux déglutit...il ne le sentait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt, l'autoroute s'étendait devant eux. Avec un ricanement, Naruto poussa son meilleur ami.

Lentement, et avec un regard noir à l'intention de Naruto, il rabattit la capuche de sa veste et leva le bras.

« Plus haut Gaara! Allez! Plus haut! Oui, c'est ça! Allez lève juste encore le pouce, non, non, ne sort pas le flingue de ta poche pour me tirer dessus! Non Gaara! J'ai dit plus haut le pouce! Pas presser le pouce sur la détente! Oui, c'est ça! Plus haut!»

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, la scène -et surtout la tête de Gaara- était incroyablement comique, et Naruto semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Peut-être savait il que le chantage qu'il avait fait sur lui provenait d'une idée de Gaara ?

Un voiture passa devant le roux, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur...elle accéléra...

« Arrête de faire peur au conducteur Gaara! Ahlalala! Où est ton expérience d'auto-stoppeur ? » Dit Naruto, en bon pédagogue.

« Uchiwa arrête de ricaner. » Commanda sombrement Gaara..

« Ou ? » Le défia Sasuke. Il n'aurait pas du...quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara avait échangé sa place.

Le corbeau grommela, au moins Naruto ne le narguait pas comme le fou, peut-être avait-il peur de ce que Sasuke risquait de lui faire grâce à son petit chantage, oh oui...tous ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à Naruto! S'en sera si jouissif, au sens figuré...comme au sens propre.

Il entendit soudain un crissement de pneu devant lui. Une voiture venait de faire demi-tour...

« Euh...ils ont dû te prendre pour un obsédé là...t'as vraiment une tête pas nette. » Dit Naruto. « Tu pensais à quoi? »

« Oh, tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi » Ricana-t-il.

« Eh bien, eh bien Naruto...c'est à tour » Prévint Gaara.

Le blond grommela, rabattit à son tour sa capuche et alla faire l'auto-stoppeur. Une demi-heure plus tard, aucune voiture ne s'était arrêtée. Naruto se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Avec vos capuches vous ressemblez à des cambrioleurs bande d'idiots » Nota Sasuke, mature et réaliste qu'il vous disait.

Le roux soupira poussa Naruto et se planta sur la route, en plein milieu.

« Marre d'attendre » Grommela-t-il. « La manière douce ça ne marche jamais »

Tout à coup, une voiture freina brutalement devant Gaara, l'ayant sans doute remarqué au dernier moment. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux...fou qu'il vous disait !

« Mais vous êtes fou! » S'écria le chauffeur, un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années.

Fou...

Sans plus de cérémonie, Gaara s'avança jusqu'à la vitre côté conducteur, que le chauffeur avait baissé pour pouvoir crier, passa sa main et attrapa le col de sa chemise.

« Toi! Boston, la première sortie à gauche...tu roules. »

« Pardon ? » Cria le chauffeur. « Vous débarquez devant espèce de malade puis vous me prenez pour un taxi ? »

Le roux n'avait été apparemment pas assez clair. Il se pencha à son oreille. Et de là où il était, Sasuke put voir le chauffeur blêmir, lisant sur ses lèvres.

« J'y allais justement» Dit-il tremblotant. « Mo...montez. »

Naruto haussa des épaules et monta à l'arrière.

« Excusez mon ami, il est constipé » Ricana le blond.

Sasuke n'y croyait pas...il venait de le menacer là ? Mais...c'était illégal! Subitement, il ricana presque de sa propre pensée, aider Naruto à tuer un criminel n'était pas illégal peut-être ? Où cette histoire allait-elle le mener ? Jusqu'où allait-elle le perdre ? Pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace après avoir aidé Naruto ? Était-il prêt à tout perdre, juste pour ramener le Kyubi et recevoir enfin les honneurs qu'il mérite, et pour, par dessus-tout, surpasser son frère ? Tant de questions auxquelles il répondrait oui. Cependant, il y en avait une à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre : Était-il prêt à remettre Kyubi à la mort alors que celui-ci était Naruto ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre aussi catégoriquement sur cette question là.

Sasuke secoua la tête, oubliant sa dernier interrogation et se concentra sur l'objectif qu'il devait atteindre : Surpasser Itachi et arrêter un criminel, tentant d'occulter ou d'oublier le visage du criminel qu'il devait arrêter.

Il s'assit sur la banquette à côté de Naruto et le regarda à la dérobé tandis que celui-ci souriait à Gaara qui lui faisait un infime rictus. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de découragement, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à l'imaginer en tueur. Non, il ne niait pas l'évidence mais le croire et le réaliser était différent, et là Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. La révélation de Naruto n'était que des mots avec une signification...c'était abstrait, et le corbeau voulait du concret, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il le suivait aussi ? Parce qu'il devait le voir, voir cet homme, son ami, son coéquipier et son amant de ses propres yeux...parce qu'inconsciemment, il voulait pouvoir le comprendre.

Les arbres défilèrent devant lui. Dans le reflet, il vit le visage de Naruto qui regardait droit devant lui, l'air pensif.

« Où va-t-on? » Demanda-t-il, finalement.

Le blond cligna des yeux, surpris avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Oh un dojo... »

« Un dojo? » Répéta Sasuke, interrogatif.

« Oui, il appartenait à un ami. »

L'Uchiwa nota l'utilisation du passé, et ne douta pas sur sa cause. Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air triste, si cet ami était mort comme il le pensait, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi indifférent ?

« Et on y va pourquoi? »

« Dire adieu »

Sasuke vit Gaara froncer les sourcils dans le rétroviseur, ne semblant pas d'accord avec cette réponse.

« Tu mens » Déclara Sasuke, exprimant de vive voix tout ce que le roux pensait tout bas.

« Mes raisons n'ont rien d'illégales » Répondit simplement Naruto, en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. « Et elles ne regardent que moi et puis...notre charmant taxi à des oreilles. »

Le chauffeur commença à suer, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention avec un malade à ses côtés.

« On peut toujours lui couper » Proposa Gaara, sombrement.

_Non, non, on peut pas_, pensa l'homme en secouant frénétiquement de la tête.

« Essaye, je te regarde faire » Dit immédiatement, Sasuke, du même air.

Oui! Il aimait l'ami du fou!

Le roux se renfrogna avant de grommeler :

« Tu gâches tout le plaisir Uchiwa. »

Le policier se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto pour voir sa réaction mais celui-ci semblait à nouveau pensif. Les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, même au boulot. D'abord, il avait mit ça d'une façon moqueuse sur son côté simplet -ça lui demandait une concentration énorme pour penser- mais ce pourrait-il que ce soit autre chose?

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la périphérie de la ville. L'homme les laissa sortir, et appuya sur l'accélérateur au point de manquer de se prendre un arbre.

Les mains dans les poches, la capuche couvrant toute la partie supérieure de son visage, il s'avança. Gaara en fit de même et Sasuke se songea un instant exclu du club à capuche de ces deux crétins. Ils faisaient complètement nuit, et le corbeau regarda la montre à son poignet, déjà une heure du matin ?

Pas un chat ne traînait dans les rues, et malgré tout, Naruto et Gaara firent attention à éviter les lampadaires ou autre source de lumière.

« Le dojo n'est pas très loin, Hachibi n'aimait pas la ville, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était installé en périphérie. » Murmura doucement Gaara.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu » Répondit le blond.

« Je sais, tu n'as jamais rien vu » Déclara l'autre, sur un ton de reproche.

« On devait être prudent et ne plus se revoir » Se défendit-il.

« Dis ça à d'autres... »

Sasuke se sentit encore une fois exclu -et pas à cause des capuches cette fois-ci- il devrait vraiment demander plus de détails à Naruto.

Comme l'avait annoncé Gaara, ils n'eurent à marcher que 20 minutes pour atteindre le dojo, dans un style purement japonais, des fontaines, mares et bambous défilaient dans le jardin sur la gauche...au beau milieu d'un quartier de villa...ah, ça faisait tâche dans le paysage.

« Hachibi a toujours été original, je suppose que c'est une manière de provoquer. » Ricana Naruto, en poussant la porte en bois, doucement.

« Sans doute. »

Hachibi ? Pensa Sasuke. Ça ressemblait étrangement à Kyubi.

Le blond sortit ensuite de son jean une lampe torche et avança précautionneusement. Une odeur fortement désagréable vint immédiatement lui agresser les narines.

« Tu sens Gaara ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui...qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sasuke les suivit, il ne pouvait pas allumer la lumière non ? Bien sûr que non, ce serait suspect d'allumer un dojo à une heure du matin, mais ça lui aurait évité de se prendre les pieds dans tous ces fils.

Naruto fit le tour du dojo avec sa lampe. Le combat avait dû être stupéfiant, tous les équipements étaient en mille morceaux, tranchés en plusieurs parties...un combat à l'épée, il s'en doutait, de nombreuses tâches de sang peinturluraient les murs, signe du combat macabre et sanglant dont la pièce avait été l'hôte. La seule chose qui restait intact étaient une mare entourée de bambous à la japonaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, les vestiaires sans doute. Il s'avança encore un peu quand l'odeur devint encore plus forte...quelque chose le gênait, elle n'avait pas une odeur particulièrement métallique. Si ce n'était pas du sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être?

Soudain, il fut attiré par un léger scintillement...il plissa les yeux et avança; s'accroupissant, faisant attention de ne pas la toucher, il l'examina, aucune substance ne se trouvait à côté, il éclairait encore le sol pour être sûr...rien...le liquide avait dû toucher sa cible. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...Hachibi n'avait pas donné sa vie pour rien. Il se leva, prêt à dire sa conclusion aux autres quand la fenêtre se brisa subitement en mille morceaux, les éclats de verres volèrent jusqu'à lui, lui éraflant la joue et le menton. Un étrange bâton orangé s'écrasa sur le sol.

Gaara fut le premier à accourir à la fenêtre, pour voir juste une silhouette s'échapper. Il courut jusqu'à la porte quand celle-ci se referma sur lui. Il entendit le bruit significatif du fer contre le bois...on les enfermait ?

Et là cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Naruto...

« LE FEU! » Cria Sasuke.

...l'odeur...de l'essence...le bâton orangé...une torche...des étincelles...

Le feu se répandit en cercle autour d'eux. Ils étaient prit au piège.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Alors...avez-vous une petite idée sur le nom de la maladie de Naruto ?

Reviews ?

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui pense que le suspense ne tue pas...(ou ?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **: Vous saviez qu'il était trop égoïste Masashi Kishimoto ? Non mais oh ! Il garde Itachi pour lui tous seul !

**Note **: Donc, on va pas la faire à la Kakashi pour excuser mon retard, j'ai trop la flemme de le faire, mais bon vous saviez mes examens...(que j'ai réussi relativement bien) mais ça vous passe au dessus du cerveau siphonné je sais ù_ù. **Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profi**l. Et je dédie ce chapitre à Jack no baka connu sous le pseudo de Yaoi Rakuen.

Enfin si l'attitude de Naruto reste floue pour vous dans ce chapitre, tant mieux. Si ça peut vous aider, j'appellerais bien la suite de la fic à partir de ce chapitre : le début de la fin ou encore la déchéance de Naruto (Zola quand tu nous tiens :))

Bonne lecture :)

**PS **: Je m'éblouis moi-même par la longueur nyark nyark.

* * *

**Chapitre 16.**

Naruto resta figé de stupeur, à cause de la situation ou de sa stupidité, il ne le savait pas, peut-être un condensé des deux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître l'odeur de l'essence ? Parce que ça ne sentait pas l'essence, tout simplement, il ne savait pas par quel moyen mais ils avaient dû masquer l'odeur, en effet, un produit ménager de qualité aurait suffit, ou peut-être un déodorant senteur printemps, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il sentait d'ailleurs un léger parfum de citron dans l'air.

« Naruto qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Cria Gaara en reculant de la porte d'entrée déjà bloquée par les flammes. « Ces rats nous ont coincés. »

Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard, celui-ci tenta de rester calme mais il vit sa main trembler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, on va sortir. »

« Très drôle, tu sais éteindre des flammes de cette taille par la pensée ? » Répondit, le brun.

En effet, les flammes étaient étrangement hautes, ils savaient que les murs en bois nourrissaient les flammes mais tout de même. Il prit sa lampe de poche et remarqua enfin des tâches sur le mur. Alors ils avaient même renversé de l'essence sur les murs ? Ces rats!

Il fouilla du regard tous les recoins, son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, ils allaient rôtir ici si ça continuait...ah il savait ce que ressentait un poulet dans un four.

« Naruto ! » Cria Gaara.

« Oh ça va...je réfléchis. »

« Pour une fois je te demande de faire l'un de tes plans si foireux. »

« Hey ! » S'invectiva-t-il. « Ce sont des plans de génie! »

« De fou! »

« Bah, la frontière entre le génie et la folie est min... »

« BANDE DE CONS ON VA CREVER! » Hurla Sasuke, en sortant son flingue, pour limite en tuer un. « C'est pas le moment pour vos disputes de couple! »

Couple ? Pensèrent-ils une seconde, l'air horrifié.

Tout à coup Naruto remarqua un punching-ball, au centre de la pièce. Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon fit une apparition sur son visage. Il accourut pour le prendre avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous crétin ? Tu crois que c'est le moment d'entraîner ton crochet du gauche ? » Cria Sasuke, non mais s'il sortait vivant, il jurait qu'il allait faire revoir ses cordes vocales, et prendre de nombreuses séances de thérapie.

Naruto ne répondit pas et retira sa veste promptement avant de l'enrouler autour du punching-ball. Il le couvrit de toute sa surface avant de le poser sur le sol. Ah putain...il allait mourir. Le blond déglutit avant de demander :

« Je suppose que personne n'a de prédispositions dans le domaine du cirque ? Genre funambule ?»

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Ragea Sasuke, Naruto voulait peut être crever, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Gaara pencha la tête, pour voir ce que Naruto observait avec tant d'inquiétude...le vestiaire, il n'était pas encore touché par les flammes, et un bassin japonnais s'y trouvait. Cependant des flammes bloquaient le passage...comment allait-il passer ?...Oh putain. Un sourire flétrit les lèvres de Gaara.

« T'as trouvé un plan foireux ? »

« Ouais... » Répondit-il dans un souffle. « Et c'est le plus foireux de tous, mon frère. Aide-moi. »

Naruto mit un pied sur le punching ball, et monta dessus, avec l'aide de Gaara qui tentait de le stabiliser. Ses bras se tendirent pour tenter de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Le blond avait toujours su qu'il aurait dû prendre art du cirque comme option artistique au collège.

« Je veux ma maman. » Dit le blond, apeuré.

« Tu n'en as pas. »

« Ah merde, pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu me servir. Pousse-moi. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, parce que là, il y avait vraiment urgence, Gaara poussa le punching ball en direction de l'entrée du vestiaire, celui-ci roula à une vitesse incroyable. Naruto essaya de garder son équilibre, agitant parfois ses bras comme un oiseau, de toutes les manières possibles, il manqua à un moment de vaciller sur le côté mais il tint bon, ses jambes tentèrent de suivre les glissades de « l'engin » tant bien que mal, en courant sur le punching-ball avec la même vitesse de glissade. Enfin, il passa de justesse, son vêtement étouffa les flammes un instant, avant que le punching ball ne rencontre le bassin, qu'il cogna violemment, Naruto y fit un vol plané.

Le corbeau avait gardé les yeux écarquillés durant toute la scène en pensant : « Hein ? »

« On ne va pas devoir faire ça hein ? »

« Pour une fois Uchiwa...ta gueule ! » Cria Gaara.

Naruto releva la tête, espérant vraiment que ce dojo soit modernisé...et...Amen ! Un conduit d'aération, et heureusement que Hachabi avait prit le format XXL.

« Gaara...là t'auras vraiment besoin de maigrir. » Cria Naruto, en se levant pour aller dans les toilettes et chercher un sceau. Il le remplit plusieurs fois et le déversa sur les flammes qui bouchaient l'entrée du vestiaire.

Sasuke cligna des yeux...ils allaient vivre finalement ?

« Bougez votre cul ! » Hurla Naruto, en remplissant une nouvelle fois le sceau. Sans plus attendre, Gaara profita du fait que les flammes soient à bas niveau pour sauter par-dessus.

« Merde mon froc ! » Soupira Gaara. Ce n'était pas assez apparemment, son pantalon prit feu et avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoique ce soit, son meilleur amile balança dans la mare. Le roux écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il sortait la tête de l'eau...il l'avait balancé dans l'eau la ? Il cracha un peu du liquide avant de fusiller des yeux Naruto.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Hey ! Je t'ai sauvé ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête, putain finalement, ils allaient peut-être pas vivre. Le noiraud prit son élan et courut. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus flou, la fumée l'oblitérait presque, des planches du plafond se mirent à tomber. Et il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que l'une d'entre elle allait tomber sur lui. Mais pas Naruto, sans réfléchir, il courut pour pousser Sasuke. Le corbeau geignit quand son dos rencontra le sol. Il secoua la tête confus.

« Ça va Sasuke ? »

« Naruto... »

Le blond se tenait à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps. Son visage juste en face du sien, Sasuke n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez son ami...était-ce de la peur ? Non, impossible, le Naruto qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais eu peur, parfois il appelait ça de la stupidité, ou de l'inconscience mais il n'avait jamais vu de peur chez lui. Av...avait-il eu peur pour lui ?

« Naruto ! Ta manche ! » Hurla Gaara.

Sans attendre Sasuke arracha les boutons et lança la chemise loin.

« Eh bah, ma veste, ma chemise, je vais ressortir à poil d'ici si ça continu... »

Sasuke aurait eu un rictus si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. La fumée rentrait dans ses poumons le faisant tousser violemment.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, avant de se lever et de tirer Sasuke avec lui. Gaara déversa plusieurs sceaux d'eau. Naruto poussa son ami dans le vestiaire. Alors qu'il allait passer; un sifflement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. La nudité de son bras le laissait vulnérable à la chaleur et les flammes qui couvraient l'entrée s'étaient déjà occupées de le lui noircir; bah ça irait avec son tatouage.

Gaara se mit à tousser lui aussi, les larmes aux yeux. La fumée se propageait, ils allaient mourir d'asphixie et pas cramer si ça continuait.

« Et maintenant ? » Toussa Sasuke.

« Mets ta main devant ta bouche et aspires par le nez »

« Crétin ! Comment on va sortir ? »

Naruto pointa du doigt une bouche d'aération fixée au plafond, qui devait sans doute mener à la sortie.

« On monte comment ? »

Gaara et Naruto roulèrent des yeux avant de répondre en chœur :

« La courte échelle. »

Sasuke les regarda un instant blasé, mais oui c'était si évident !

« Sasuke passe d'abord, je te la fais. »

« Ce n'est pas logique ! Il est le plus grand! » Gronda Gaara.

« Tais toi ! » Dit Naruto, en se tournant vers le roux. Ses yeux bleus fixés dans ceux bleus lagon de Gaara, le défiant de lui répondre.

« Putain...l'amour...écœurant. » Murmura le roux.

Sasuke s'avança, visiblement n'ayant rien entendu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il avait entendu mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions.

« Il y a une grille, on fait comment ? » Murmura presque Sasuke.

Pour seule réponse Naruto sortit son flingue de sa poche, et tira sur les écrous, il en manqua un de justesse. Gaara lâcha un sifflement dédaigneux.

« Cette fumée me pourrit la vue Monsieur « je-ne-suis-pas-capable-de-dégommer-un-laquais-sur-une-autoroute. » »

« C'était le vent qu... »

« VOS GUEULES! » Hurla Sasuke avant de tousser, cette fois la quinte de toux fut plus violente que les précédentes. Il eut l'impression un instant que sa cage thoracique se fermait, l'air refusait de passer dans ses poumons. Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à cette réaction...Avait-il de l'asthme ?

Plus de temps à perdre. Naruto tira sur le dernier écrou, puis sans plus de cérémonie, il retira la veste de Sasuke.

« Naruto ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Le blond le regarda blasé avant de lui enrouler la veste autour des mains.

« Le fer chauffé va te brûler les mains. »

Puis le tueur joignit ses mains, dans la forme d'un moule et Sasuke posa ses pieds avant de se hisser. Les jambes de Naruto tremblèrent sous l'effort, des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent jusque dans ses yeux. Un moment Gaara vit Naruto grincer des dents, la douleur n'avait pas disparu...Le corbeau retira la grille facilement, et à l'aide de ses bras -merci les pompes au lycée- il se hissa dans le conduit. Celui-ci n'était pas bien grand, il avait à peine assez de place pour se mouvoir.

« Sasuke avance ! » Cria Naruto. « T'occupes pas de nous ! »

« Hein ? » Crièrent Gaara et Sasuke simultanément.

« Hey, pourquoi lui s'en sort et moi j'y passe ? » Siffla le roux.

Naruto soupira avant de lui ordonner de monter.

« Mais toi ? »

« Boucle-la et monte. »

« C'est pas encore ta connerie de _« je veux mourir ? »_ » Souffla Gaara, doucement, alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rare. Son meilleur ami secoua la tête négativement.

« Rêves, je ne te laisserai pas crever » Termina le roux, en montant. Il passa encore plus difficilement que l'Uchiwa, ouais il allait vraiment faire un régime. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'Uchiwa, il avait son cul en plein visage.

« Naruto t'avait pas dit de te bouger le cul ? »

« Rêves, je le laisse pas avec un taré comme toi. »

Gaara eut un rictus.

Naruto soupira...Ouais, et lui ? Qui allait lui faire la courte échelle ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution foireuse, il vit la jambe de Gaara pendre du conduit.

« Je te préviens j'ai aussi grossi. » Murmura le blond en sautant pour attraper la jambe. Sous le poids de Naruto, le tueur manqua de tomber en arrière, in extrémis, il attrapa la jambe de l'Uchiwa, qui dut ramper vers l'avant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être entraîné dans la chute.

« Putain, vous avez bouffé quoi ? » Grinça Sasuke, en utilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser.

« Du cerf » Ricana Gaara.

« Des baies. » Reprit Naruto.

Le corbeau roula des yeux un instant, quand il sentit soudain sa jambe se détendre. Naruto était monté ? Il n'avait même pas assez de place pour retourner la tête.

« Naruto ? »

« Ouais, ça va avance j'ai le cul de Gaara en pleine gueule. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » Maugréa le roux.

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant ? Non, il avait dû mal comprendre, Sabaku ne devait pas vouloir le dire dans ce sens là ?

« Sasuke bouge ! J'ai le feu aux fesses! Et c'est pas qu'une expression ! »

Le corbeau secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Son jean chauffait, et il dut serrer les dents pour retenir des gémissements de douleur, le tissu chauffait contre sa peau, la grattant jusqu'à la brûlure. Soudain, il sentit une brise d'air frapper son visage, il soupira d'aise et remarqua la sortie. Comme Naruto tout à l'heure, il sortit son arme.

« Gaffe Uchiwa manque pas ton coup! »

Et encore une fois, Sasuke ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour lui lancer un regard Made in Uchiwa. Il cassa les écrous, et de son poing frappa la grille qui s'écrasa dans un bruit fracassant contre le sol. S'ils n'avaient pas réveillé les voisins et les flics, avec tout ça. Il sortit sa tête du conduit, et souffla, laissant la brise de la nuit caresser son visage.

« Hey Uchiwa, moi et Naruto on se les chauffe, alors tu contempleras les étoiles plus tard, et puis baisses tes mirettes vers le sol. »

Sasuke baissa la tête et déglutit...ouais, ce n'était pas non plus très haut, normal pour un dojo mais quand même, s'il tombait mal, adieu la jambe.

Gaara se renfrogna, puis sans attendre plus longtemps, poussa l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier alla s'écraser dans le buisson en poussant un cri, pas très masculin, mais Naruto n'allait pas lui dire.

Sasuke se réceptionna sur l'épaule et il jura avoir entendu un craquement.

« Salopard ! Tu descends, je te fais la peau! » Siffla le corbeau. Gaara l'ignora et descendit à son tour, faisant bien attention de tomber sur Sasuke. Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux avant de se faire écraser par le roux.

« Oh...t'es pas si mou que je le pensais Uchiwa. » Déclara-t-il, pensif. Sasuke grogna avant de le pousser. Il entendit un autre fracassement, et remarqua que Naruto venait de se réceptionner sur le dos, le corbeau se leva tant bien que mal pour aller s'agenouiller devant son ami.

« Ça va Naruto ? »

Le blond secoua la tête pour sortir les feuilles qui venaient de se loger dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'air qu'avait Sasuke était si doux, si inquiet que Naruto se sentit défaillir, il avait toujours haït quand le corbeau avait cet air là avec lui, pourtant le voir sur son visage, alors qu'il savait la vérité sur Kyubi avait quelque chose d'inestimable.

« Ouais... » Souffla Naruto, doucement. « Et toi ? Rien de casser ? »

« Non moi rien, l'Uchiwa a bien amorti ma chute. »

Sasuke fusilla le Sabaku du regard, fallait toujours qu'il casse l'ambiance. Naruto soupira avant de porter son regard sur le corbeau.

« Tu as des rougeurs sur le visage. » Murmura-t-il, en posant son doigt sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. La bouche de Gaara manqua de rencontrer le sol : il était mort hein ? Ou assommer ? Parce qu'il gèlerait en Enfer que Naruto ne se comporterait pas avec tant d'attention.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant la douceur du toucher quand la manipulation de Naruto, et sa tentative de séduction vint se rappeler à lui. Était-il encore en train de jouer avec lui ? Oh non, ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi, hors de question qu'il se laisse encore contrôler. Le noiraud attrapa la main de Naruto pour apporter son pouce à sa bouche qu'il embrassa, avant de laisser sa langue le caresser d'elle-même. Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de se dégager de suite, son regard était à nouveau indécis, nota Sasuke. Et il aimait le voir ainsi autant qu'il le détestait. Peut-être était-ce les gènes de sa famille, mais le corbeau adorait cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Naruto le regardait avec cette indécision et ce trouble, mais ça le dérangeait aussi...il n'était pas comme Naruto ! Il n'aimait pas manipuler les autres ! Jouer avec leurs sentiments! Du moins, il aimait à le croire.

Gaara se mit sur ses gardes, le bruit des sirènes résonna dans tout le quartier, s'approchant de plus en plus.

« On doit se tirer ! » Gronda Gaara, en se relevant. Naruto hocha la tête et ils se mirent à courir, sans s'arrêter. Le roux remarqua que son meilleur ami restait légèrement en retrait, mais ne dit rien. Ils durent courir environ une demi-heure avant de prendre plusieurs fois des ruelles que Sasuke n'aurait jamais prit seul, pas dans cette ville du moins. Le corbeau fut le premier à s'arrêter, son souffle n'était pas régulier, la fumée avait bien endommagé ses poumons. Naruto n'était pas très loin d'être dans le même état. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sasuke remarqua à la lueur d'un lampadaire que les mains de son ami étaient affreusement rougies, au point qu'il pût distinguer des cloques. Son torse n'était pas aussi pitoyable mais pas loin.

Le blond capta le regard de Sasuke et finit par s'adosser contre le mur d'un cul de sac pour se laisser tomber contre.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je me suis traîné à moitié nu durant toute notre petite aventure ? »

Le noiraud baissa les yeux, coupable. C'est vrai, Naruto avait risqué sa vie bien plus que la sienne dans cette galère, il l'avait encore sauvé. Sasuke serra les dents avant de murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Merci... »

Naruto le regarda surpris un instant, avant de balayer ses paroles d'un geste de la main. C'était lui qui l'avait mit en danger, c'était naturel de le sauver.

« On n'a pas le temps de poireauter dehors. » Signala Gaara en scrutant la rue. « Faut trouver un endroit sûr. »

« Ouais... » Soupira-t-il, il avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

« Qui sont ces mecs qui ont essayé de nous tuer ? » Demanda soudainement, Sasuke, en ignorant intentionnellement le roux.

Les deux tueurs échangèrent un regard, que le policier remarqua, il se renfrogna avant de siffler :

« J'ai faillit y passer, tu me dois la vérité. »

« Ça va je sais, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, mais pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Où ? » Demanda le roux.

« Je sais...suivez moi. » Expliqua Naruto, en se relevant. « On va voir un vieil ami. »

« Un vieil ami ? »

« Tsss...si je te disais qui c'est, tu refuserais de venir Gaara. »

« Je le sens pas » Dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. « Ah au fait Naruto ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ! J'avais dit qu'on aurait dû attendre ! Mais tu en as encore fais qu'à ta tête et on a faillit crever ! » Dit Gaara, froidement.

« Pas pour rien. »

« Pourquoi alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Naruto eut juste un sourire mystérieux, et le roux ne demanda rien de plus, il savait que quand son meilleur ami avait cet air, il pouvait toujours se gratter pour savoir. Sasuke remarqua qu'ils enchaînaient les quartiers mal famés, mais que faisaient-ils ici ? C'était aussi dangereux que la baraque en feu, se dit-il, ce n'était pas des petits dealeurs qui vivaient dans ces eaux là, en plus, leurs visages noircis par la fumée, et Naruto à moitié nu, couvert de brûlures n'amenait pas la confiance.

« Uchiwa...t'as plus de couilles finalement ? » Demanda le roux, captant le doute de Sasuke.

« Boucle-la » Grogna Sasuke en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu crois vraiment que ces petits merdeux oseront nous toucher ? » Ricana Gaara, sombrement. Se pourléchant les lèvres à l'idée de faire quelques victimes bien méritées ce soir.

C'est vrai se dit, Sasuke. Il avait complètement oublié que personne n'oserait toucher Gaara, il devait facilement être connu comme le Shukaku dans ces quartiers...mais Naruto ? Connaissait-il sa véritable identité ? Non, certainement pas, son petit déguisement ne le permettait pas.

Au coin d'une rue, ils virent plusieurs hommes, habillés en noir, l'air de véritables caïds, qui observaient sur le trottoir d'en face, une femme, dont il était facile de deviner la profession d'après ses vêtements : une putain. Le corbeau sentit un dégoût sans nom pour elle, s'il y a quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que les petits dealeurs, et les voleurs, et juste avant les tueurs, c'était les putains. C'était si avilissant, lui qui avait toujours était maître de sa vie -du moins jusqu'à sa découverte quant à l'identité de Kyubi- ne pouvait pas s'imaginer se soumettre ainsi pour de l'argent, écarter les jambes et renoncer à son honneur, voilà pourquoi elles étaient payées, elles ne lui inspiraient même pas de la pitié. Et Sasuke ne se rendra compte que plus tard, à quel point il était proche de la noirceur de Kyubi...

Le blond capta son regard, Sasuke ne changeait pas d'un iota, sur plusieurs enquêtes le noiraud s'était déjà montré méprisant avec des prostitués, c'était peut-être là leur plus grande différence. Là où Sasuke éprouvait du mépris, Naruto sentait de la pitié et presque du respect.

La putain sur le trottoir en face capta le regard de Sasuke, et lui renvoya sans hésitation.

« Arrêtes Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers Naruto, et lui lança une œillade interrogative.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dis-moi, Sasuke, est-ce que tu me méprises ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence inconfortable, et Gaara était sur le point d'imiter la voix de tafiole de l'Uchiwa est de répondre : _« Non, bien sûr que non! _» Mais il n'eut pas à le faire :

« Non... » Avoua-t-il.

« Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les méprises. Nous sommes semblables. »

Alors que Sasuke allait répondre, Gaara lui coupa la parole :

« Laisse tomber Uchiwa, Naruto est en mode liseuse de cœur. »

Le noiraud l'avait remarqué sans l'avis de Gaara, bien sûr qu'il savait que Naruto avait cet étrange pouvoir de comprendre le cœur des autres, mais c'était bizarre quand c'était utilisé sur lui.

« Sasuke...quelle est la différence entre moi et elle ? » Reprit le blond, et sans attendre la réponse, il accéléra son pas. Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, les différences ? Tout. Naruto n'était pas une putain...d'après ce qu'il savait.

« Je t'ai dit Uchiwa, moi-même je ne le comprends pas quand il est en mode grand-sage. »

Quand ils passèrent juste à côté du groupe de caïds, leur chef ricana en observant la tenue de Naruto. L'un d'eux tandis un paquet au blond.

« T'en veux ? Pas cher et c'est de la bonne qualité. »

Le blond le regarda l'air de dire : « Tu m'as parlé ? »

« Efface moi cet air méprisant de la face mon frère. »

« Frère ? Désolé, ma famille ne fait pas partie de celle des rongeurs »

Naruto haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air pensif de l'homme en face de lui.

« Chef, je crois qu'il vous a traité de rat. » Répondit, un homme à forte corpulence derrière le « chef ». C'est drôle que ce soit le mastoc le cerveau de la bande.

« Retire tes paroles le merdeux ou je vais t'arranger au point que même ton paternel reconnaîtra plus ta face ! » Grogna-t-il en sortant de sa poche une lame, prenant grand soin de la brandir devant le visage de Naruto. Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir son flingue quand le blond mit une main sur son bras.

« Non...ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé. » Le noiraud se retourna à l'entente de ses paroles, le rictus de son coéquipier lui faisait froid dans le dos, cet air n'appartenait pas à Naruto, depuis quand ses yeux étaient-ils si vides ? Gaara ricana, murmurant :

« Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort : tu sais qui tu as devant toi ? »

« Ça pourrait être la reine que je m'en fous! »

« Y a pas de reine dans notre pays chef, vous confondez avec l'Angleterre. » Dit à nouveau le « mastoc »

« Je le savais ! »

Naruto roula des yeux avant de se courber en position de combat. Gaara tira Sasuke par le bras pour qu'il se recule, manquerait plus que l'Uchiwa s'en prenne une, Naruto s'en voudrait. Le blond glissa les mains dans sa chaussure et en ressortit la dague, il jeta au loin la bande adhésif sans quitter des yeux son adversaire. Il vit celui-ci défaillir, et un sourire froid apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Moins confiant ? Dommage, je n'ai plus envie de te laisser fuir. »

« Fuir ? Hahaha, fuir devant toi le merdeux, dans tes rêves. »

« Désolé, je ne rêve pas des rats. »

Ce fut la parole de trop, il vit l'homme serrer les dents, rouge de colère et sans réfléchir, il courut vers Naruto pour tenter d'enfoncer son couteau à la hauteur de son entrejambe.

« Je vais te castrer le merdeux. » Ricana l'homme.

« Trop imprécis » Murmura Naruto en faisant un pas rapide sur le côté. L'homme perdit son équilibre, mais sans réfléchir plus, il frappa l'air de sa lame derrière son dos. Naruto n'eut qu'à faire un saut vers l'arrière pour l'esquiver, atterrissant avec une main à terre. Sa position rappelait étrangement à Sasuke celle d'un félin...un félin qui jouait avec une souris avant de la dévorer.

« Tu verras ta mort en face. »

« Tss, t'arrêtes pas de fuir le merdeux. »

« Oh, tu veux que j'attaque ? » Ricana le blond, en levant la tête vers le ciel. Gaara ricana comme lui.

« Ça fait du bien de revoir Kyubi. » Gaara avait l'impression que des flammes de désir dansaient dans les yeux de son ami, en le voyant ainsi, en revoyant le vrai Kyubi, un instant il se dit que oui, il pourrait vaincre Akatsuki. Et lui qui avait cru qu'à un moment le tueur en lui était mort.

« Ky...kyubi ? » Murmura son adversaire, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu ressens la peur maintenant ? Dis moi, s'infiltre-t-elle dans tes veines, au point de t'empêcher de respirer ? Je veux savoir. »

« Rêves... » L'homme fit un geste de main aux quatre hommes de sa bande, ils sortirent à leur tour leur couteau. Sasuke, était sur le point de mettre fin à tout cela, quand Gaara lui attrapa le poignet, à lui en faire des contusions.

« Uchiwa, si tu interviens je te tue, ne gâche pas mon plaisir, ne gâche pas son plaisir. » Cette fois le tueur ne le regardait plus avec cette froide indifférence, non, cette fois c'était vraiment de la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux et qui lui promettait milles morts s'il intervenait. Sasuke se libéra de sa poigne.

« Regardes et apprends. » Murmura Gaara.

« Et s'ils ont une arme à feu, hein ? T'y penses le malade ? »

« Ils n'ont pas d'armes à feux » Sourit Naruto. « Ils n'ont pas les couilles »

« Ah ouais ? » Cria le chef. « T'en es sûr ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de te fouiller pour le savoir, tout dans tes gestes le disent. Un couteau : l'arme des lâches. »

« Hahaha ! Tu te traites de lâche aussi. »

Naruto sortit de sa poche son flingue et le montra au chef, celui-ci déglutit et recula d'un pas.

« Je ne l'utiliserai pas, tu sais pourquoi je prends ce couteau ? »

« Pour l'égalité ? » Demanda le mastoc. Y a pas à dire c'était le cerveau ce truc ? Naruto leva la tête vers la lune et rit de bon cœur.

« Tu es drôle, je te l'accorde. Blessé, avec une jambe amputé, un bras cassé tu me serais toujours inférieur. J'ai pris le couteau pour la grâce, la fourberie, la souffrance quand tu verras ton sang s'écouler lentement. Le couteau, tu le maîtrises plus que n'importe quelle arme, tu contrôles la trajectoire, la profondeur, mais une arme à feu et si imprécise, tu pourrais tuer en voulant juste blesser, voilà pourquoi le couteau est l'arme de lâche parce que ceux qui les détiennent ne sont pas capables d'aller aussi loin qu'un meurtre généralement, contrairement à une arme à feu. Et tu sais pourquoi je sais que toi et ta bande n'avez pas de flingues ? C'est simple, tes gestes avant : imprécis et lents, de plus tu visais mon entre jambe alors qu'on vise le torse en premier. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me tuer, me blesser tout au plus. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas d'arme à feu, t'es un petit caïd qui veut jouer aux grands. Mais mon petit, on ne joue pas dans la même cours...je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. »

Naruto baissa les yeux et vit la main de l'homme trembler.

« Tu ressens la peur ? »

« Non... »

Pas convaincant.

« Les gars, il est blessé on se le prend facile ! »

Naruto lança son arme à Gaara.

« Je la récupère tout de suite. »

Le chef ricana soudainement :

« Hahaha ! Tu as abandonné ta seule chance, je savais que tu n'es pas Kyubi ! Les mecs, on le saigne. »

Sasuke avança son pied mais le roux l'en empêcha en le tenant en joug.

« Tu avances je te tire dans la jambe. »

« T'es pas cape »

Gaara haussa un sourcil. Bon, il est peut-être cape, se dit Sasuke.

« Naruto te tuerait. »

« Il m'en voudrait, mais je m'y ferais. Écoute Uchiwa, s'il y a des personnes pour qui tu dois t'inquiéter c'est eux...maintenant regardes. »

Naruto observa les hommes du pseudo chef l'encerclait, chacun un couteau à la main. Il haussa un sourcil un instant en voyant un homme petit, pâlot et maigrichon le regarder sans peur...intéressant. Sa main ne tremblait pas, son air était confiant : lui était prêt à le tuer.

« Alors le massacre, ça vient ? »

Ces paroles lancèrent le combat, un homme devant lui, et un derrière lui, fonça sur lui. Naruto soupira, trop facile. Il n'eut qu'à dévier de sa lame l'arme du premier à frapper avant d'attraper son poignet et de tourner d'un pas gracieux sur sa droite, présentant le bras de sa victime à la lame de son compagnon, qui n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son geste et l'enfonça dans son bras. L'homme hurla comme si on avait égorgé un cochon.

« Beuh...aucun entraînement. Oh le mastoc fais moins de bruit quand tu viens dans mon dos. »

Celui-ci se reprit immédiatement, et l'attaqua tel un enragé, suivit des deux autres. Naruto dévia les lames, sans problèmes, ses pas faisaient presque des mouvements de danse entre ses attaquants, insaisissable comme de la fumée, il vit l'espoir dans leurs yeux disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils brandissaient leurs couteaux dans les airs. Il s'abaissa pour éviter un couteau qui allait frapper sa tête, sans se tourner il savait que c'était le petit maigrichon.

« Cries pour moi. »

Naruto, le frappa d'un coup de pied retourné dans l'estomac, avec sa masse corporelle, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour qu'il tombe à terre, puis il plaça sa lame à un angle de 30° derrière sa tête, frôlant comme prévu la peau grassouillette du _mastoc_, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, la lame touchait son cou, un fin filet carmin s'écoula.

« Ta respiration aussi a besoin d'être contrôlée. Tu souffles trop fort. »

Il le vit suer, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si c'était contre des faibles, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouver une telle adrénaline, celle dont parlait Gaara et qu'il se rappelait encore faiblement, celle qui ne peut-être crée uniquement quand vous avez vos poings comme seule arme et que vous vous retrouvez face à la mort, sans prévision. Et cette peur dans les yeux de ses victimes vint s'ajouter à son plaisir, quand il voyait son visage se reflétait dans les yeux de ces hommes, les terrifiant, un sentiment l'envahissait, et il s'en abreuvait jusqu'à plus soif : le pouvoir. Il avait tout le pouvoir sur ces hommes et il en jouissait, il n'était plus le Naruto faible, indécis, incertain, malheureux. Non, dans leurs yeux il était l'être le plus puissant du monde, et il rencontrait ce sentiment comme un amant, il l'embrassa.

L'autre homme, toujours blessé au bras, les larmes aux yeux fonça sur lui, sans couteau, sans rien, seulement poussé par sa rage.

« Oui hais moi. »

Le _mastoc_ crut à un moment d'inattention de Naruto, et tenta d'attraper son arme mais avant que sa main ne puisse faire un seul geste, le blond se retourna vers lui.

« Tes yeux te trahissent. »

Le _mastoc_ écarquilla les yeux, cet homme n'était pas humain, un humain ne pouvait pas être si cruel. Il voyait dans les yeux de cet assassin que seul sa mort pourrait lui apporter un semblant de sentiments, c'était écœurant et triste...

Une lame s'enfonça avec une vitesse et une précision étonnante dans sa gorge, traçant pratiquement la moitié de son cou. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter le flux de sang, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide. Il vit juste son tueur, faire une roulade en arrière pour éviter son compagnon qui lui rentra dedans le poussant à terre. La sensation écœurante du sang qui coulait lui donnait envie de vomir. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux, alors il allait mourir comme ça, et dire qu'il y a quelques années il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa vie ainsi, il n'était pas comme cette bande, il avait été diplômé en fac de lettre mais avait simplement fait de mauvais choix...c'est triste, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de dire à sa mère combien il était désolé. Et il ne pouvait même supplier son tueur de le faire pour lui.

Naruto eut un sourire dément en voyant tous le sang, il abaissa la lame sur le cou du futur cadavre et imbiba son couteau de sang :

« A qui le tour ? »

Naruto vit le chef de la bande tressaillir, son regard terrifié sur le _mastoc_ à terre. Il vit l'homme blessé au bras, se relever, tremblant d'horreur, la mine pâle alors que sa gorge tentait visiblement de recracher quelque chose.

Naruto pencha la tête, avant de reculer d'un pas...les yeux marrons de cet homme viraient aux bleus...sa chevelure s'allongeait alors que les reflets bruns s'éclaircissaient, la peau pâle devint plus foncée tout à coup. Son père.

Le tueur ferma les yeux, et secoua de la tête. C'était juste de la fatigue. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine le temps de voir la lame s'abaisser sur sa tête avant de se baisser à terre, et fit tourner sa jambe au ras du sol, touchant son adversaire qui s'écroula. Alors qu'il allait se lever, il sentit une ombre planer sur lui, instinctivement, il roula sur le côté et esquiva de justesse une lame qui s'abattait sur son dos. Sans attendre, il se releva dans un saut, et attrapa à la gorge celui qui venait de l'attaquer, avant de le frapper contre le mur, sa tête se cogna contre la pierre et il lâcha le couteau.

« Pitié... » Murmura-t-il, en le suppliant des yeux.

Naruto se tourna pour voir l'homme toujours sanglotant sur le corps de sa première victime. Quelque chose le frappa en plein cœur et ce n'était pas une arme...non, il aurait tout le temps pour expier ses fautes, mais pas maintenant. Il repoussa cette désagréable sensation, et donna toute son attention au maigrichon derrière lui.

« Tu tiens à cet homme ? » Dit-il en frappant une nouvelle fois sa tête contre le mur.

« C'est un camarade. » Répondit il en serrant le manche de son arme.

« Donc tu y tiens. » Déclara le blond pensif. « Alors je te donne un choix. Lui ou toi. »

« Qu...quoi ? » Balbutia sa prise.

« Hm...tu le tues, ou c'est moi qui te tue. » Continua le blond à l'adresse du maigrichon.

Il vit ses pâles yeux bleus faillirent. C'est drôle...maintenant c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir de mettre les autres dans cette situation, il en tirait une certaine satisfaction, mais pas le plaisir qu'il aurait dû éprouver, et qu'éprouvait sûrement Gaara.

« Naruto stop ! » Cria Sasuke, en s'approchant. Le blond l'ignora et continua :

« Tu as 3 secondes. »

Le maigrichon comme l'avait appelé Naruto, s'approcha d'un pas qui se voulait confiant, tandis que l'autre tentait d'échapper à sa prise. Le blond lui cogna à nouveau la tête et cette fois, il eut un gémissement nettement plus puissant que les autres, de la bave s'écoulait de sa bouche alors que ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Inconscient...tu as du bol, il ne sentira rien. »

Le maigrichon regarda Naruto, et approcha sa lame du ventre de son compagnon quand subitement, il dévia sa trajectoire et tenta de toucher le torse du tueur, qui l'appréhendant, dévia sa lame avec la sienne, avant de trancher son poignet, sous la douleur, le maigrichon fit tomber son arme..Puis il relâcha de son autre main l'homme inconscient qui tomba à terre.

« Tu as hésité. » Déclara Kyubi. « Tu croyais être capable de me tuer ? Mais tu sais... » Murmura Naruto à son oreille, alors que sa lame caressait son ventre, sous son t-shirt. « ...personne n'est jamais prêt à tuer. »

Alors que Naruto recula sa main pour prendre de la vitesse, son bras fut soudain attrapé...

« Sasuke... » Murmura Naruto.

« Arrête ! Il a déjà abandonné! On doit partir, la police risque d'être alertée par les bruits ! »

Kyubi le regarda un instant avec une lueur indéchiffrable, et Sasuke dut avouer qu'il eût du mal à soutenir ce regard, pourtant il ne faillit pas. Inconsciemment, il savait que de son comportement dépendrait sa relation avec Naruto.

Le blond détourna le regard, puis sans prévenir, il frappa l'homme à l'arrière de la tête. Celui-ci tomba inconscient contre lui, le tueur, le rejeta sans plus de cérémonie.

« Certainement pas dans ses quartiers. » Répondit Gaara en s'approchant. « Uchiwa...je vais te tuer ! » Grogna-t-il en sortant son arme. Mais Naruto l'intercepta et passa devant Sasuke sans vraiment le voir. Les pas du chef sur le bitume résonnèrent dans toute la ruelle alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de ce cauchemar...tous ses hommes à terre, en quelques secondes. Naruto tira dans sa jambe, dans un hurlement déchirant, son genou se fracassa contre le sol. Ses mains se pressèrent contre la plaie alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues...bordel, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, il fallait dire que jamais auparavant on ne lui avait tiré dessus.

Naruto s'avança et Sasuke eut un moment l'impression que les anges de la mort dont parlait tous ses vieux livres, et ses films pour gamines devaient lui ressembler. Alors que le noiraud amorça un pas, la voix du blond retentit dans la ruelle :

« Partez devant, vers Main Street, je vous rejoins. »

« Pff, y a que toi qui t'amuses ! »

« Gaara... » Ce n'était même pas un grognement, juste un gémissement pathétique, Naruto était-il blessé ? Impossible, aucun de ces hommes n'avaient le niveau pour le toucher. Il remarqua qu'une des mains de Naruto massait ses tempes, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux pratiquement fermés.

Quand il ne vit plus le roux, et Sasuke. Naruto abaissa son visage vers le chef de la bande qui gémissait comme un porc qu'on égorgeait.

« Ne...ne me tuez pas pitié ! » Cria-t-il. Pff...pathétique, quel plaisir y avait-il à frapper un homme qui s'avouait déjà vaincu ? Et puis ces mots...il les avait entendu rarement, ses victimes n'avaient généralement pas le temps de les prononcer, elles n'avaient même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui allait leur arriver, malgré tout, ils avaient toujours le même effet.

« Je n'en ai pas eu pour les autres alors pourquoi j'en aurais pour toi ? »

Les pleurs de cet homme redoublèrent, il savait pertinemment, malgré ses petites capacités intellectuelles que rien ne le sauverai, quand soudain, la liberté lui vint de la voix même de son bourreau :

« Fuis... » Il releva la tête vers le tueur et remarqua que sa main tremblait, alors que ses yeux étaient fermés dans un visage douloureux. Sans hésiter, il se mit à ramper de façon pathétique le long de l'allée, laissant une trainée de sang sur son sillage, jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique pour appeler de l'aide.

Naruto secoua la tête...ce n'était rien que son imagination. Un rire amer sortit de ses lèvres, si seulement ce n'était que le fruit de son esprit. Toutes les choses autour de lui prirent soudain une couleur rouge...la couleur du sang, les murs suintaient la pourriture et la chair ensanglantée, même le réverbère devint l'image d'un corps, le sol sembla prendre une texture boueuse et plus sombre : ces visions reflétaient sa vie...son enfer. Plus loin, il entendit les sanglots d'un homme, qui le sortit de sa torpeur, et les murs prirent à nouveau leur couleur gris crasseuses, le réverbère un endroit que les cabots utilisaient pour pisser, et le trottoir, le parc des mégots.

Le blond s'avança à nouveau dans la ruelle, et vit un homme de tout à l'heure sur le cadavre de celui qu'il avait égorgé. Naruto détourna le visage, refusant de le reconnaître. Le bruit de pas alerta l'homme en sanglot qui se tourna apeuré...mais avec une haine sans nom au fond des yeux. Un sourire froid apparut sur ses lèvres...il en avait l'habitude.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où les deux hommes ne firent que se juger du regard. Naruto se retourna, prêt à partir, quand il demanda :

« Son nom... »

« Quoi ? »

« Son nom ? Comment se nommait-il ? »

Il remarqua l'air méprisant qu'il lui lançait, et Naruto savait que s'il s'avançait encore un peu, son adversaire serait capable de lui cracher dessus, c'est fou ce que la haine pouvait faire.

« Michael Smith. »

Il se tournait vers le maigrichon, surpris, il croyait l'avoir assommé...tss...raté son coup, il allait devoir retourner à la pratique. Naruto hocha la tête avant de partir en courant, il voyait déjà l'homme appeler une ambulance, et même si la prudence voulait qu'il le tue...le geste de Sasuke lui avait rappelé quelque chose...il lui avait rappelé que dans son cœur, il n'y avait pas que Kyubi qui existait. Naruto Nam...non, Naruto Uzumaki, le flic du FBI, le meilleur ami, le simplet, mais pourtant le cœur de tout une équipe vivait en lui, et qu'il n'était pas qu'une couverture...C'est drôle, c'est comme si Sasuke l'avait crée, comme s'il lui avait forgé une nouvelle existence. Pas celle de Kyubi : le tueur, pas celle de Namikaze Naruto : un enfant détruit par la mort de son père, mais celle d'Uzumaki Naruto, une vie remplie d'honnêteté, d'amitié et de lumière, une vie remplie de promesse pour un avenir meilleur. Mais ce que Naruto ignorait...c'est qu'il avait apporté la même chose à Sasuke...

Un bras le tira soudain dans son élan, pour l'attirer dans une ruelle. Il releva le visage pour voir Gaara, visiblement mécontent, et Sasuke, l'air plus froid que jamais. Naruto ne dit rien, pourquoi devrait-il se justifier ? Kyubi était aussi une part de lui...la part qui l'avait aidé à survivre toutes ces années, la part qui lui promettait la vengeance. Il était lui, Sasuke n'avait qu'à s'y résigner...il avait accepté de l'aider ? Parfait, mais son côté assassin n'est pas une option jetable. Alors, il valait peut-être mieux que Sasuke s'en rende compte maintenant plutôt que plus tard.

Naruto releva le visage.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses. » Soupira-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Au fond de la ruelle...suivez moi » Commanda Naruto en avançant. Alors que Gaara allait demander à Naruto ce qu'il a fait des dealeurs, il entendit un juron :

« Saloperie de merde ! De l'argent pour de l'herbe qui sort de la cambrousse ! »

Le tueur s'arrêta subitement, non, cette voix...ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il tourna le visage vers celui de Naruto, qui était d'une neutralité à faire peur, et il sut instantanément qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Naruto, c'est... »

« Oui...retour au bercail. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond se retourna, surprit qu'il lui adresse déjà la parole et répondit :

« Tu verras bien. »

Naruto poussa la porte -sans serrure- qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Puis monta les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, Sasuke remarqua que plusieurs planches qui servaient d'escalier étaient inclinées de façon dangereuses mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Le corbeau vit la main de Naruto trembler un instant, le poing en l'air alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer. Il vit Gaara l'air très mécontent, alors qu'il essayait de se cacher derrière une mine ennuyée. Finalement, Naruto toqua, et immédiatement, une série de jurons, plus recherchés les uns que les autres s'en suivirent, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre :

« Na...ruto ? »

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

PS : Oui j'ai changé de pseudo ;)

Reviews ? No reviews ?

A+

Sirpics, auteur capable d'appeler un plombier pour fuite d'eau sur le clavier !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Même mon méga air effrayant de la mort qui tue l'a pas convaincu...c'est d'un triste. Masashi Kishimoto ne veut toujours pas me donner ses personnages...d'un triste que je vous dis.

**Note** : Ahem...je vais donc commencer par m'excuser pour le retard. Oui hein, pour mon "léger" retard, mais voilà, j'étais occupée sur d'autres fics, mais je n'abandonne pas celle là pour autant...jamais ! Alors un grand merci pour ceux qui prennent la peine de reviewer et de me lire, tous simplement ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements aussi !** Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil ! **Et enfin depuis la reprise des cours, je pense publier un chapitre par mois.

**Note 2** : Chapitre non corrigé. Les bêtas font grèves ma parole xD Nan, mais quand Koala l'aura corrigé, je remplacerai...sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Sasuke observa l'homme devant lui avec une certaine curiosité, son visage lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, un homme avec une telle coupe de cheveux ne devait pas paraître inaperçu, ils étaient d'une longueur et d'une blancheur époustouflante. Le vieil homme n'avait pas quitté des yeux Naruto, et lui qui était d'habitude doué pour analyser les gens -le métier oblige-, ne voyait rien sortir de ces yeux ternes, sauf une neutralité si froide, que pour lui, elle devait forcément être feinte.

« Alors te revoilà Naruto... » Soupira, le vieil homme. A la prononciation du nom du blond, c'est comme si les ombres sous ses yeux s'étaient agrandies, son visage semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

« Normalement, on dit bonjour avant toute chose, mais bon, tu n'as jamais été poli, Jiraya » Jugea bon de remarquer Naruto. « Et la suite des étapes quand on est un bon hôte c'est de nous proposer un verre ou du moins, une chaise. »

Sasuke dévia son regard vers Naruto, celui-ci avait exactement le même air que l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Sasuke sentait que les deux avaient une histoire lourde de secret.

« Coupe la conversation courtoise Naruto, ça n'a jamais été ton genre » Dit-il sans agressivité. « En plus la politesse veut qu'on se présente chez un ami avec une chemise. »

Jiraya détailla Naruto consciencieusement, Sasuke ne vit aucune surprise dans son regard. Il dériva un instant ses yeux sur les visages noircis de Gaara et Sasuke.

« Hm...chaise tout de suite, le vieux » Toussota Gaara, n'aimant pas se faire lorgner ainsi par cet homme.

« Oh...Sabaku...je me disais bien si le gamin est là, son ombre aussi... »

« Étais-ce censé être une insulte ? » Demanda le roux en haussant un sourcil.

« Exactement ».

« Pff...chaise... » Répéta Gaara.

« Écoute Jiraya » Reprit Naruto. « Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre que de faire le poteau sur ton tapis grouillant de cafard, laisse nous au moins entrer pour que je puisse t'expliquer pourquoi je t'incommode avec ma charmante présence, qui je suis sûr, te remplie de joie. »

« Bien, suivez-moi » Dit-il en se renfrognant, il accepta à contrecœur, sachant que Naruto ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé.

Sasuke retroussa le nez, d'une manière dédaigneuse. Le salon avait une odeur de fauve, le plancher grinçait à chaque pas, et les meubles étaient couverts de poussière, plusieurs cadavres de bouteille traînaient par ci par là, il remarqua même un peu de poudre sur la table...lui qui croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus sale que la vieille voiture de Naruto. Il se tourna et vit que le blond faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien et Gaara avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Jiraya leur désigna un canapé du doigt avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face. Alors que Sasuke allait s'asseoir, Naruto le tira par la main, lui murmurant :

« Tu allais t'asseoir sur un ressort. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » Rétorqua Sasuke, en se dégageant sèchement de la poigne de Naruto, autant qu'il le voulait, le corbeau était incapable d'oublier que ces mêmes mains avaient tué quelqu'un il n'y a même pas une heure.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » Demanda Jiraya à l'adresse du policier.

Alors que le noiraud allait répondre, Naruto le coupa :

« Personne qui te concerne. »

« Allons, j'ai bien le droit de connaître quelque partie de la vie de mon filleul. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, cet homme était le parrain de Naruto ? Pourtant, il se souvint que lui et Gaara lui avaient dit ne pas avoir de famille.

« Tu n'as rien d'un parrain » Rétorqua le blond froidement, en prenant place sur le canapé.

« Je sais, c'était pour faire la conversation » Répondit-il simplement.

« Tu veux la faire ? Alors je vais te dire...tu manques toujours de style pour la décoration...c'est crade ce trou perdu... »

« Quand je disais que tu manquais de conversation courtoise Naruto » Sourit Jiraya. « Et puis c'est l'enfant qui ne portait que du orange horriblement moche et flash qui dit ça ? »

Sasuke ricana, et Naruto se tourna à l'entente du toussotement de Gaara.

« Toi, ta gueule. Bon, on est pas là pour parler oisillon. »

« Je m'en doute, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« L'annuaire » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû me mettre sur liste rouge » Soupira-t-il. Soudain, son regard morne s'ancra dans celui de Naruto. Son ton n'était pas plus haut qu'un murmure lorsqu'il demanda : « Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que je ne te verrais plus après t'avoir aidé, c'était le marché. »

« En effet, et comme tu l'as remarqué...j'ai menti, et j'en suis très accablé » Répondit-il, faussement triste.

« Marché ? » Interrogea Sasuke, en clignant des yeux. « Quel marché ? »

Naruto se retourna vers lui, grimaçant...hmm...d'accord, il n'avait peut-être pas tout dit à Sasuke, que pouvait-il bien lui raconter ?

« Quand je t'avais dit de pas l'emmener » Dit Gaara, sachant parfaitement ce que son ami pensait.

Naruto se tourna vers le roux, un air mais alors vraiment pas content. Le tueur soupira, par moment il avait vraiment l'impression d'être la nounou. Il se leva et d'un geste tira l'Uchiwa hors du canapé, Sasuke se dégagea de sa poigne et grogna :

« Ah non ! Je t'ai prévenu Naruto ! Plus de secrets ! »

« Uchiwa, tais toi et viens » Commanda Gaara.

Sasuke se renfrogna mais il vit que son ami ne l'écoutait pas, tout comme Jiraya d'ailleurs, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient que deux dans cette pièce.

« Tu sors et je t'explique. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris, il en fallait beaucoup pour faire parler cet homme taciturne. D'un hochement de tête, il consentit à le suivre. A peine franchit la porte du salon, Gaara y colla l'oreille, et le noiraud manqua de tomber des nus...c'est ça le tueur ? On dirait un gamin.

« Euh...tu fais quoi là ? »

Gaara lui lança le regard : « T'es stupide ? Je colle mon oreille à la porte, ça ne se voit pas ? » C'est fou tout ce qu'un regard pouvait dire. L'Uchiwa, expert dans le langage des yeux répondit :

« Merci je ne suis pas aveugle, mais pourquoi ? »

Oh, l'Uchiwa lui épargnait de la salive...peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

« Bah, pour écouter. »

Sasuke fulmina, il le faisait exprès !

« Oui, mais c'est mal. »

« Uchiwa, tu me parles de bienséance alors que le mec qui est dans cette pièce est ton amant, meilleur ami, coéquipier, et qu'il t'a caché pendant des années être un tueur, mettant par là ta vie en danger... »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Sasuke pour répondre :

« T'as raison » Dit-il en se collant à la porte.

« Je finirai presque par t'aimer, Uchiwa »

« Presque »

« Oui, presque, faut pas rêver. »

« Sur, on se déteste ».

« Ouais, t'as raison » Conclut Gaara.

« Tu m'expliques. » Ordonna-t-il.

Son front se plissa. Bien que le Sabaku paraissait calme comme à son habitude, cette visite ne lui plaisait absolument pas, Jiraya était l'un des seuls hommes vivants à pouvoir blesser Naruto. Il se tourna vers l'Uchiwa, devait-il lui en parler ? Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de penser ça, mais il s'avouait que cet homme aimait son meilleur ami profondément, et que, quoiqu'il dise, Sasuke protégerait Naruto. Le roux en venait à penser d'ailleurs que son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas aussi indifférent et inflexible qu'il le pensait.

« Que sais-tu des sanins ? »

« Hm...c'était une équipe du FBI, non ? » Répondit Sasuke, hésitant, ne voyant pas ce que ça venait faire là.

« Mais encore, savais-tu qui l'a composé ? »

« Non, qui ? »

« Putain, on vous apprend rien chez les cafards ? »

« Si, à capturer les criminels » Grogna Sasuke en le regardant avec mépris.

« Bah même ça on vous l'apprend mal. Bref, Les sanins étaient composés d'une femme nommée Tsunade, d'un.. ».

« Tsunade ? Notre Tsunade ? »

« Non, ma voisine...tu te tais et tu me laisses finir. D'un homme nommé Jiraya et...d'Orochimaru » Cracha Gaara.

« Orochimaru faisait partit du FBI ? » S'écria-t-il. « Tu plaisantes là ? »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ? » Demanda Gaara, ennuyé.

« Non. »

« Nous sommes d'accord, Orochimaru a trahi le FBI, peu de temps après sa fuite, toute trace de son nom dans les dossiers ont disparu et... »

« JE T'AI DIT NON ! »

Sasuke sursauta et Gaara colla à nouveau son oreille à la porte. Dans le salon, Jiraya s'était levé sous le coup de la colère tandis que Naruto s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, l'air assez ennuyé.

« Donc, tu ne veux pas m'aider. » Déclara le blond, en regardant ses ongles.

« Je t'ai aidé une seule fois, tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais plus rien à faire avec toi ! »

« Il l'avait aidé à quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke derrière la porte en imitant le roux.

« Chut ! » Grogna le roux...ah, il allait rien entendre si cet imbécile ne se la fermait pas !

« Oui, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Orochimaru me poserait autant de problème, mais voilà, si à l'époque tu avais agi différemment, il ne m'en aurait pas posé, n'est-ce pas Jiraya ? »

« Ne me mêle pas à ça, je ne suis pas responsable ! » Grogna le vieil homme.

« Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

« Dehors. »

« La vérité fait mal, hein Jiraya ? »

« Dehors ! » Hurla-t-il, en sortant de sa poche une arme à feu qu'il braqua sur le tueur.

Naruto croisa les bras, un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres, comme s'il le mettait au défi de tirer.

« Jiraya, tu es ridicule, jamais tu ne me tiras dessus, c'est au-dessus de tes forces. » Ricana Naruto.

Sasuke se figea, l'homme braquait-il une arme ? Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour venir en aide à Naruto, Gaara retint son poignet.

« Je crois que Naruto t'a montré qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. En plus, ce vieux con ne fera pas de mal à Naruto. » Autant que Gaara ne l'aimait pas, autant il en avait la certitude.

« Qu'en sais-tu gamin ? On change avec les années. »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement, il n'y croyait pas une minute. Jiraya n'avait pas les yeux d'un homme résolu à tuer.

« Hm, pas toi. Tu n'avanceras jamais. Me tuer ce serait comme le tuer une deuxième fois ? Mais après tout, tu l'as déjà tué une fois, alors. » Répondit Naruto, en se levant, sa stature était loin d'être aussi imposante que celle de Jiraya, et ses blessures ne le mettaient pas sous son meilleur jour, pourtant le vieil homme ne put voir qu'un homme incroyablement fort en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas vrai, pensa Naruto, mais Jiraya ne le croyait pas lui-même. La culpabilité était une arme puissante, la pire, car elle ne partait jamais entièrement.

« Oh tu es sûr ? Pas directement, certes. Mais si tu avais été capable d'arrêter Orochimaru, ton coéquipier et surtout ton meilleur ami » Cracha Naruto. « Alors, je n'aurais pas perdu mon père, de nombreuses familles n'auraient pas perdu leur proche et moi, je n'aurais pas eu à subir ça » Naruto s'approcha de son parrain, et lui susurra à l'oreille. « Veux-tu savoir tout ce que ton malade de coéquipier m'a fait ? Hein ? A un pauvre enfant, ton filleul, un gosse qui t'aimait comme un grand-père et pour cause...tu l'étais. »

Jiraya croisa le regard de Naruto, et à la seconde même, ses yeux bleus l'emprisonnèrent, il suffoqua par la certitude inébranlable qui brillait dans ce regard, vous ne pouviez pas penser à un seul moment qu'il avait tort, pas avec de tels yeux. Son arme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas...tu as toujours été lâche. »

Gaara se pourlécha les lèvres.

« Kyubi est toujours aussi manipulateur. Il sait frapper là où ça fait mal » Chuchota-t-il, d'un air sombre. « Jiraya va l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non »

« Na...Naruto a dit que c'était son grand père...mais je croyais qu'il n'avait pas de famille. » Déclara Sasuke, confus.

« Cet homme ne peut pas être considéré comme son grand père, ni biologiquement, ni de façon affective, peut-être juste aux yeux de la loi. »

« Son grand-père adoptif ? » Conclut Sasuke.

« Oui, le père adoptif de Minato Namikaze. »

Sasuke manqua de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, l'un des hommes les plus célèbres du FBI était le père du pire meurtrier que ce pays ait porté.

« Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? »

Gaara ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer...non c'était trop fatiguant, il avait atteint son quota de phrases et puis si l'Uchiwa ne la fermait pas, comment allait-il entendre ce qui se racontait ?

« Tu demanderas à Naruto. Fin de la discussion »

Sasuke roula des yeux, il n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec Gaara -et il en remerciait le ciel chaque jour- mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister avec cet homme, déjà peu bavard à l'accoutumance, et l'entendre de la bouche de Naruto n'était pas plus mal, son honnêteté sera mise à l'épreuve.

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu'Orochimaru allait devenir. » Se défendit Jiraya, pathétiquement.

Le blond ricana, d'un rire hystérique, c'est avec des yeux remplis d'une étrange lueur qu'il répondit :

« Tu plaisantes ? Je t'en prie, il avait été mis en examen par le FBI plusieurs fois pour violence et barbarie sur des suspects, mais toi, Tsunade et le chef du FBI à l'époque lui sauviez toujours la mise. »

« Tu as bien fais tes devoirs, Naruto. » Répondit Jiraya en détournant le visage. Voilà pourquoi il était incapable de voir son filleul, chaque jour que dieu faisait il priait pour ne jamais le revoir, parce que quand il voyait cet homme, il revoyait l'enfant qui était venu le retrouver le soir de la mort de Minato, un enfant détruit sur tous les plans, un enfant qui a vu et vécu ce que personne ne devrait vivre. Et parce que cet enfant, représentait l'étendue du mal que pouvait faire Orochimaru, il lui rappela ce qu'avait causé son incapacité à l'arrêter. Naruto représentait tous ses échecs.

« Tsunade est bavarde quand elle est ivre...mais au moins, elle est honnête contrairement à toi, Jiraya. Même si je ne sais par quel aveuglement, tu n'avais pas vu les signes avant coureurs de la trahison d'Orochimaru, tu as eu un jour l'occasion de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, tu avais réussi à le retrouver, après un combat avec mon père, il était affaibli, sans arme, mais...tu as été incapable de le tuer. Incapable. C'est après cela que tu as quitté le FBI. » Répliqua Naruto, et Jiraya sentit enfin dans la voix de cet homme autre chose que la neutralité dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent, il sentait enfin le tintement de colère et de reproche. Au final, qui avait vraiment détruit la vie de Naruto ? Orochimaru par sa cruauté ? Ou lui par sa faiblesse ?

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai quitté le FBI »

« Oh, je sais, ta démission coïncide juste avec ça. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. » Naruto tourna autour de Jiraya avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre à moitié brisé -sûrement par une brique-, ses yeux se perdirent dans la lumière des néons de l'écriteau d'un vieux bar. « Parce que tu as interprété les actions d'Orochimaru comme les tiennent, c'est vrai, la culpabilité peut faire ça. Tu voyais les cadavres, les familles pleurantes et là tu t'étais dit _« j'aurais pu éviter tout ça, indirectement, c'est moi qui ai fait ça. _»

« Nostalgique gamin ? » Demanda Jiraya, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Naruto eut le même sourire...oh il ne comprenait que trop bien ce vieil homme.

« Et alors, tu t'es dit : "c'est à moi de l'arrêter". Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie à l'espionner pour le tuer, sans jamais y arriver. Mais voilà Jiraya, on ne s'approche pas d'Orochimaru en étant tout blanc, tu as aussi des vieux démons dans tes placards, tu as dû aller très loin pour tenter de l'arrêter. Et de là vient ta démission, comment peux-tu prétendre être un agent de la justice, et protéger les autres, alors que c'est toi le danger ? »

Jiraya regarda un instant Naruto, avant de rire d'un air presque joyeux, d'un rire sincère.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, gamin, mais tu es trop pur. Mes raisons étaient moins louables. C'est pour préserver ma gloire, gamin. J'étais reconnu, mais cette histoire me changeait, je perdais peu à peu mon calme et je faisais des erreurs, des erreurs que Tsunade remarquait sans problème, j'avais peur qu'on découvre la vérité à mon compte, sur tout ce que j'ai fais, alors j'ai préféré partir tant qu'il en était temps. Pour préserver ma réputation, une gloire qui ne vaut pas grand chose, mais qui est tout ce qui me reste. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas...comment un homme aussi reconnu et aimé, un homme du FBI merde ! Pouvait se fourvoyer ainsi ? Drogué, dans un appartement miteux, après avoir commis des crimes, qu'il ne doutait pas être aussi grave qu'Orochimaru -ce n'était pas dur à comprendre- Le FBI ne représentait rien pour eux ?

Naruto sourit, un air victorieux transparut sur son visage, tout se passait comme prévu.

« La gloire, hein ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il te reste ce sont des souvenirs non ? Les souvenirs d'un passé radieux de reconnaissance, d'amitié et de gloire. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Jiraya en avançant jusqu'à lui. Il l'agrippa à l'épaule pour pouvoir le tourner face à lui et lire son visage, et dès qu'il vit ce sourire, le vieil homme comprit qu'il était dans une sacrée merde.

« Je me demande » Continua Naruto, d'un air pensif. « Si même cette gloire fictive t'est enlevée, si tous tes vieux démons étaient révélés au grand jour et surtout aux yeux de Tsunade...sombrerais-tu alors plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà ? »

Le blond sentit la poigne sur son épaule se raffermir, au point qu'il était certain, il garderait la trace de sa main plusieurs heures sur sa peau nue. Il releva la tête vers Jiraya, un air faussement innocent, contrastant avec la fureur de son interlocuteur.

« Personne ne te croira...Kyubi. »

Naruto sentit une brève douleur l'étreindre, une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas...étais-ce lié avec l'appellation de Jiraya ? Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Pourtant son sourire ne dépérit pas.

« Tu veux parier ? Es-tu prêt à miser la dernière chose qu'il te reste sur une certitude ridicule ? Tu me connais vieil homme, crois-tu vraiment que je serais venu te demander ton aide sans avoir rien contre toi, pour t'y contraindre ? »

Jiraya fronça les sourcils, mécontent de sa propre stupidité. Naruto était un professionnel, bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas venu les mains vides. Mais si c'était du bluff ? Était-il capable de risquer la seule chose qui lui restait : sa réputation ? Il avait déjà tout perdu...son fils, son meilleur ami, son travail, sa conscience, son petit-fils et filleul...pouvait-il perdre la reconnaissance dans laquelle il se complaisait depuis tant d'années ? Pouvait-il affronter le regard remplit de honte, de déception, et de colère de Tsunade ? Pouvait-il affronter les reproches de ses pairs et des familles qui ont eu à souffrir de ses choix ? Non. La réponse était claire. Il avait toujours été lâche.

« Montre moi une preuve de ce que tu avances. »

« Je n'ai qu'un coup de fils à passer Jiraya. Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ? » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le vieil homme hocha négativement.

« Mon aide pourquoi faire ? » L'interrogea-t-il, sèchement.

« Tu as peur pour ta conscience Jiraya ? » Ricana Naruto en levant la tête vers le plafond, il vit plusieurs moustiques et mouches procédaient à un espèce de ballet autour de l'ampoule. « Mais tu l'as déjà vendu, tu es déjà enfoncé dans la crasse jusqu'au plafond, si on peut dire. »

Le blond capta le regard blessé de son parrain, et le même désir de lui faire mal que lui.

« Ça te va bien de dire ça, n'est-ce pas Kyubi ? »

« J'ai peut-être vendu mon âme, et ma santé mentale, mais je ne vis pas dans une boîte à merde, moi. »

Jiraiya sentit la résignation dans sa voix, et un air triste et las qui lui donnait l'air d'un ancêtre apparut sur son visage.

« Tu aurais pu suivre une autre voie » Souffla-t-il, si bas que Sasuke eut du mal à entendre.

La mine de Jiraya se réfléchit sur le visage de Naruto, et d'un sourire triste, il répondit :

« Aurais-je vraiment pu ? »

Sasuke fut surpris par la voix basse de Naruto, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de parler si lentement, si doucement, si...las. Regrettait-il ce qu'il était devenu ? Était-ce, ce qu'il entendait par là ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que Kyubi ait des regrets. Pourtant...ce serait humain, ce serait...Naruto. Il se tourna vers Gaara, qui avait abandonné son masque de neutralité pour mettre celui de la colère.

« Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû y aller, ce vieux con essaye toujours de retourner la tête à Naruto. » Siffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

« C'est une bonne chose. » Rétorqua Sasuke, froidement.

Gaara se tourna vers lui, et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu crois que Naruto ne sait pas tout ça, hein ? Tu crois que Naruto est devenu tueur sur un coup de tête ? Il sait déjà ce qu'il a sacrifié, et si c'était à refaire il referait la même chose ! Parce que c'est Naruto, c'est tout, il a foi dans ses choix, et sa détermination est inébranlable ! »

Gaara avait légèrement haussé la voix sous la colère mais Jiraya le mettait hors de lui. Comme si Naruto ne regrettait pas, autant que ça le tuait, il avait compris que Naruto n'était plus comme lui, ou plutôt n'a jamais été comme lui. Derrière ses yeux bleus, il l'avait vu...c'était fugace, mais il l'avait vu...le regret qui le rongeait après avoir attaqué ces dealers. Oh, il était redevenu le tueur cruel et puissant qu'il était auparavant aucun doute, mais cette fois...c'était différent. Il se blessait en même temps. Mais qu'importe, Naruto était déterminé avec une force que Gaara lui enviait souvent à détruire Orochimaru, même si ça lui apportait la souffrance...

Naruto regarda son parrain et balaya d'un geste de main ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas le moment, il aurait tout le temps...plus tard.

« J'ai besoin d'aide...pour tuer Akatsuki »

Jiraya cligna des yeux.

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler...ils sont très secrets. »

« Ce sont des criminels, ils sont plus pourris que moi...ça suffit à ta conscience pour dormir tranquille ? » Demanda Naruto avec un rictus.

Le vieil homme ricana, et répondit simplement :

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, mais je veux savoir pourquoi je vais risquer ma vie. » Répondit-il, car s'il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler d'eux, c'est parce que la plupart craignait même leur nom, et il ne doutait pas du pourquoi. « Et pourquoi je vais tuer des hommes. »

Naruto recula de quelques pas, et à nouveau, il regarda les néons du club qui brillaient d'une lumière orangée. C'était jolie...comme un couché de soleil.

« Naruto ! » Rappela à l'ordre Jiraya, voyant le visage de son filleul se fermer comme une huître.

« Je sais. Je crois qu'il est temps que ça se sache, je vais te parler des Jinchuuriki. »

Aussitôt que ses paroles furent dîte,s la porte claqua, et Gaara fusilla des yeux Jiraya et Naruto. Le vieil homme grogna :

« Sabaku, si tu as pété ma porte je... »

« Oh, je vous en prie elle est déjà pétée. » Répondit Sasuke en apparaissant derrière Gaara. Le roux ignora Jiraya et avança avec une vitesse que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à Naruto. Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter ou ne remarqua même pas l'humeur de Gaara car il répondit :

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter derrière les portes. »

« Pas notre faute si la porte c'est une brindille. » Dit le corbeau, sèchement.

« Tu ne lui parleras pas des Jinchuuriki ! Ne salis pas leur mémoire en prononçant leur nom devant lui ! » Renifla dédaigneusement le roux, en fixant Jiraya. Ce dernier croisa les bras avec amusement.

« Ça suffit, Gaara. Ta haine pour Jiraya t'aveugle. »

« Ahaha, l'hôpital se moque de la charité, dis moi que tu ne le hais pas ! » Ricana le roux, sombrement.

« Je ne le hais pas. » Dit Naruto en haussant des épaules, les yeux toujours fixés dans la lumière orangée. Jiraya sentit comme un léger sentiment d'apaisement, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto, ce dernier ne tenait pas rancœur contre lui.

« Il m'est indifférent. Il pourrait crever sur le plancher, je m'en fiche. »

Gaara eut un air victorieux à l'adresse de Jiraya. Peut-être que le vieil homme préférait la haine à l'indifférence ?

« Les jinchuuriki donc... »

« Naruto ! » Grogna Gaara.

« Ichibi assieds toi, ça va être long. » Répondit le blond en l'ignorant. Gaara regarda un instant Naruto, il dut se mettre à côté du blond et pencher la tête pour croiser ses yeux...vides. Le roux enviait vraiment la capacité à Naruto à fermer ainsi son esprit, mais la santé mentale de Naruto le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas quels effets cela aurait de raviver leurs plus mauvais souvenirs, à tous les deux.

Sasuke analysa les deux tueurs avec une extrême concentration, la douleur du fou l'avait surpris, et sa colère...il l'avait presque effrayé...presque !

Jiraya s'affala dans son fauteuil, dire qu'il pensait que ses samedis soirs n'étaient jamais assez animés. Sasuke resta debout contre la porte, les yeux fixés sur Naruto, qui avait l'air si calme qu'il l'angoissait légèrement. Quant à Gaara, il se posta à côté de son meilleur ami, les mains dans les poches comme s'il se retenait de le frapper.

Seul le bruit des ailes des mouches qui virevoltaient autour de l'ampoule comblait le silence pendant quelques minutes, au point où Jiraya se demanda s'il allait vraiment parler, puis d'une voix basse, Naruto débuta :

« Ça faisait des années que j'étais à l'orphelinat. Quand j'avais 15 ans, Gaara me trouva et se fit passer pour un pensionnaire pour rester avec moi. »

Jiraya et Sasuke se tournèrent vers le roux, surpris de la démarche de cet homme si froid et cruel. D'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, le roux continua à contrecœur :

« J'ai quitté ma famille pour le rejoindre, je voulais rester avec lui. » Dit-il avec un visage impossible. « Je l'ai cherché des années, si on peut dire, je n'étais qu'un enfant quand mon père m'annonça la disparition de Minato Namikaze et de Naruto. Enfin, les mots exacts de mon père étaient : « ils ont crevé ». Les yeux habituellement sans vie de Gaara se chargèrent de colère. « Je ne voulais pas y croire. Alors je l'ai cherché, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant, à part arpenter les rues de mon quartier je ne pouvais rien faire. Alors 8 années se sont écoulées sans que je sache si mon seul ami était en vie ou entrain de servir de bouffe aux vers. »

« Charmante image. » Répondit le blond.

Un rictus sur les lèvres, le roux rétorqua :

« Le vert c'est ta couleur. »

Naruto resta les yeux toujours fixés sur les néons, et Gaara reprit :

« Puis un jour, j'ai entendu parler de combats de rue dans les quartiers mal famés. Tous les week-end, certains dealeurs ou voleurs en organiser pour recruter de la main d'œuvre. Intéressé, j'y suis allé et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis en plein milieu d'un combat Minato Namikaze version miniature, mais le plus déroutant c'est la raclée qu'il se prenait. »

Naruto grogna un instant, murmurant : « J'avais des crampes d'estomac » tandis que Sasuke le fixa, dubitatif.

« Kyubi qui se prenait une raclée ? J'ai dû mal à l'imaginer. »

« Kyubi à 15 ans, n'était qu'un gamin, maigrichon à faire peur, avec une tête de petit dealeur, et des cernes d'insomniaque. Il n'avait pas un gramme de muscle. » Répondit Gaara.

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi en penser, il n'imaginait pas comme ça le passé de Naruto, pas aussi noir, ce n'était pas le passé d'un homme qui avait toujours un sourire ridiculement grand aux lèvres, il l'avait toujours cru idyllique et lumineux. A l'inverse, quand il avait dressé le profil de Kyubi, il avait imaginé un passé sombre et douloureux.

« Je gagnais rarement » Avoua Naruto, d'une voix froide. « Mais quand je gagnais je pouvais manger autre chose que le pain destinait aux piafs. »

Sasuke imaginait franchement mal l'homme qui était le Kyubi être une telle nullité à 15 ans.

« Alors que j'allais me prendre une nouvelle raclée, Gaara avait intercepté son poing et l'avait battu jusqu'au sang, il a ensuite découvert que je vivais à l'orphelinat. Sans discussion, il s'est fait passé pour un orphelin et m'a rejoint...j'allais de mieux en mieux, Gaara s'assurait que je mange à ma faim. Il m'a sauvé. » Dit-il enfin d'une voix basse de façon à ce que seul son meilleur ami l'entende. Le roux ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il préféra se taire, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.

« Puis un type est venu plus tard : Hachibi. Il s'était fait transféré alors qu'il allait bientôt atteindre ses 18 ans, immédiatement, nous avons tissé un lien. Ce mec était fort, il m'a apprit à me battre. Et ainsi de suite nous avons fait la connaissance de six autres personnes, que ce soit dans l'orphelinat ou encore dans la rue : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi, et enfin moi, Kyubi.

« C'est quoi ces noms grotesques ? » Ricana Jiraya.

« Ils viennent de la mythologie asiatique, ce sont les noms des neuf bêtes à queues...des démons. » Répondit Sasuke, ses recherches sur Kyubi lui avait au moins apprit ça.

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Nous étions un groupe soudé par nos ressemblances. Nous étions des rebuts de la société que personne ne voulait, nous vivions dans la misère et la pauvreté et surtout nous étions seuls. Certains d'entre nous, avaient fui leur famille pour mauvais traitement, d'autres, leurs parents étaient morts dès leur naissance, qu'importe...Rapidement nous sommes devenus un groupe soudé d'amis, nous sommes devenus une famille...je m'étais fais une nouvelle famille. Et nous nous faisions appeler les jinchuuriki...les sacrifices. Je trouvais que ça faisait cool. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « J'étais leur chef. »

« Pourquoi toi ? » Demanda Sasuke, se rappelant que Naruto avait dit être très faible.

« Parce que Naruto nous protégeait tous. C'est comme si avec cette nouvelle famille, Naruto revivait, il avait trouvé quelque chose à protéger...il avait trouvé une raison de vivre. » Murmura Gaara. « Alors il s'est formé nuit et jour, il nous procurait l'argent, nous défendait quand nous connaissions des embrouilles pas possible, et surtout il avait la confiance de tous le monde. »

Sasuke remarqua la grimace de Naruto mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pensant simplement qu'il avait dû mal à se remémorer son passé.

« Nous avons vite compris que l'honnêteté ne rapportait rien, personne ne nous faisait confiance parce qu'on venait d'un milieu peu enviable, alors nous nous sommes rapidement mis aux vols, aux combats de rue, aux petits boulots pas très légaux, mais qu'importe, tant qu'on était ensemble, on pouvait tout faire. »

Au ton de Naruto, calme et doux, Sasuke s'imaginait facilement un sourire sur son visage, pourtant quand le blond se retourna, il ne vit rien, absolument rien.

« Mais on vivait toujours pas dans le luxe...les temps étaient durs, surtout pour des mômes comme nous, et ce fut pire quand ils virèrent Hachibi parce qu'il était majeur, nous nous étions promis de rester ensemble...d'être une famille. J'étais déterminé à garder cette famille...alors je me suis mis dans un boulot qui rapporte plus. »

« Le meurtre ? » L'interrogea-t-il, sèchement.

Naruto secoua la tête. La piètre opinion que son coéquipier avait de lui le blessait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

« J'avais 16 ans, je sais que mon premier meurtre remonte a mon enfance, mais justement, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais tuer pour combler un désir, même pour ma vie. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu prendre une telle décision juste pour de l'argent ? » C'était d'autant plus vrai, en sachant que le blond ne s'est résigné à tuer que pour protéger sa propre vie.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, peut-être que Naruto n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait.

« Non, un braquage de banque, je devais juste conduire la voiture, c'est tout...du moins je le pensais. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et cette nuit...j'ai tué un homme, ce n'était qu'un réflexe défensif, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais j'ai refusé de me faire prendre par ce gardien et je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête. »

Naruto disait ça avec une telle lassitude que Sasuke s'est mis un instant à se demander si Kyubi était vraiment aussi cruel...jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que Kyubi était las, las de la vie, mais pourtant...

Le blond passa sa réaction, personne n'avait besoin de connaître sa terreur, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il en était presque mort, tueur à gages à 16 ans ? Sa santé mentale périssait à vue d'œil à cette époque, alors ça...cet accident l'avait mené au bord de la mort.

« Les autres clients, si on peut dire, avaient été intéressés par un gosse de 16 ans prêt à tuer, car crois le ou non Sasuke, mais très rares sont les hommes prêts à tuer et surtout à un si jeune âge. C'était un avantage pour eux, si on se faisait prendre, il pourrait m'accuser sans problème, je n'irais pas en prison, j'étais mineur. Alors on m'a contacté... »

« Et tu as accepté immédiatement, j'en suis sûr. »

Cette fois, c'est Gaara qui se tourna vers l'Uchiwa, le fusillant du regard.

« Non, arrête de supposer, t'es pas doué. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me dire que Kyubi avait peur de tuer, un de plus, un de moins, ça ne faisait pas une énorme différence ! » Cracha-t-il.

Sasuke fut surpris par sa propre verve, peut-être que le meurtre du dealer l'avait touché ou plutôt avait touché son âme de flic, c'était son boulot de le sauver, mais parce que l'ennemi avait été Naruto...il n'avait rien pu faire. Et maintenant, il passait sa colère sur Naruto, alors que c'est contre lui qu'il était en colère, mais c'était toujours plus facile de rejeter le blâme sur les autres que sur vous-même.

« J'ai refusé sans hésitation...la première fois. » Contredit Naruto, en tentant de garder son regard fixé sur les néons, en tentant de graver dans sa mémoire cette lumière orangée, plutôt que l'image de ses compagnons. « Quelques semaines plus tard, Nibi ou Yugito si tu préfères a été touchée d'une grippe...très grave, et on avait pas l'argent pour payer un médecin, c'est à peine si on pouvait payer le loyer du petit appartement qu'on s'était loué. Il me fallait de l'argent rapidement, je m'étais juré de ne plus laisser quelqu'un qui m'est cher mourir...alors j'ai accepté. Ce n'était pas ma vie qui était en jeu, mais celle d'une personne que j'ai juré de protéger ! Voilà comment je suis entré dans le monde des tueurs. »

Sasuke baissa la tête, coupable. Il n'imaginait pas de telles raisons. Il avait toujours vu Kyubi comme un monstre infecte, qui tuait pour l'argent, pour le plaisir, il ne s'imaginait pas que ce monstre ait pu le faire par amour, par amour pour sa famille. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas non plus que c'était Naruto.

L'ombre d'un sourire sincère se forma sur les lèvres de Jiraya. Naruto, quelque soit la noirceur qui se dégageait de lui, avait gardé une certaine innocence enfantine.

« Mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce soit si dur...je faisais toujours des bavures de débutant. Puis un jour, alors que je suis allé chercher mon argent chez le client, je l'ai vu..._lui,_ l'homme qui deviendra mon mentor et mon plus grand pêché. Il brillait l'intelligence, le mystère et la force. Immédiatement, je savais que son visage resterait gravé dans ma mémoire. »

Sasuke sentit une pointe de jalousie l'étreindre. Naruto parlait avec une telle admiration de cet homme, qu'il ne pouvait que l'envier. Pourtant, il se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur de penser ainsi.

« A cet instant, je ne me suis pas douté que cet homme marquerait ma perte. Quelques mois plus tard, je l'ai revu sur une mission, j'étais dans son équipe, j'étais juste un laquais, je devais avec quelques autres hommes attirer l'attention des gardes et des chiens sur nous pendant que lui s'occupait de notre cible. J'ai réussi à rester à ses côtés tout ce temps, et j'ai été ébahi par sa maîtrise des armes à feu, des armes blanches, par la façon qu'il avait d'esquiver toutes les alarmes, toutes les caméras, par sa fourberie, il tuait sans ciller, dans le dos, il se mouvait comme une ombre funeste. Il me rappelait mon père...J'ai été si subjugué que je n'ai pas fais attention, et avant que je ne me rende compte qu'un homme m'avait pris en visé, il était mort. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie...pour me la reprendre plus tard. »

Naruto prit une inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Je voyais l'image d'un guide en lui et je l'ai supplié de me former, je voulais devenir comme lui. Cet homme avait la brillance de mon père, et je savais qu'en devenant fort, je pourrais les protéger. Du moins je le pensais, avant de savoir que cet homme venait d'Akatsuki. »

Sasuke se sentit légèrement désolé pour Naruto, il commençait à entrevoir ce qui l'avait changé en ce monstre que tant se plaisait à dépeindre. La vie ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, et se concentra sur la respiration de Gaara, c'était une méthode comme une autre pour faire le vide, et entendre son souffle le rassurait un peu, au moins Gaara était toujours là, en vie. Il a toujours été là d'ailleurs.

La trahison que lui avait faite cet homme était marquée au fer blanc, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son ventre, et de son doigt, il caressa une cicatrice, si fine qu'on ne pouvait la voir qu'en la recherchant vraiment, mais toujours présente. Comme un cancer, elle se rappelait à lui dans les moments les plus horribles. Elle lui rappelait que son excès de confiance en cet homme avait causé la mort de ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger.

« Je l'ai emmené alors un jour à notre repaire, ce n'était plus du tout l'appartement miteux de nos débuts, nous pouvions nous payer un immeuble, l'argent coulait à flot. Nous sommes tous devenus tueur ou voleurs sans exception. Chacun apportait sa part. La vie semblait enfin nous sourire, même si c'était au dépend des autres. Alors j'ai relâché ma garde, et je lui ai parlé des jinchuuriki. Je n'en avais pas besoin...il nous connaissait déjà. En fait, sa mission était de se rapprocher de moi...pour nous _tuer_. » Siffla-t-il, finalement. Inconsciemment, son doigt vint caresser les marques de griffure sur son visage, et un souvenir plus concret qu'il ne l'aurait voulu revint dans sa mémoire.

**Flash back.**

Naruto ne savait pas quoi ressentir, tout ce en quoi il croyait n'avait été qu'un mensonge, seul la douleur qui irradiait de son ventre et le sang qui coulait sur sa peau étaient réels. La lame se mit à bouger dans son ventre, avant de se retirer jusqu'à la pointe, puis elle se tourna et retourna dans la plaie béante. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, la douleur était horrible...ses jambes ne tenaient plus, des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux, s'il pouvait s'évanouir, s'il pouvait sombrer dans la noirceur de l'esprit, alors il n'aurait plus mal, alors il tomberait dans l'inconscience, alors il pourrait oublier, croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...Mais non, sa voix, cette voix douce l'en empêchait, dira que la voix qui résonnait avant comme une harmonieuse mélodie à ses oreilles sonnait à présent comme un glas de mort.

« Je n'ai pas enfoncé la lame bien profondément, et j'ai expressément épargné tes organes vitaux, à vrai dire, je me suis approché de ta hanche, j'imagine que ça doit faire comme un point de côté, un point de côté qui doit te vriller le corps...c'est sanglant... »

Ce souffle dans ses oreilles l'obligea à sortir de sa transe, et enfin, il osa rencontrer ses yeux. Peut-être cherchait-il des regrets ? Des larmes ? Non. Rien. Il n'y avait pas la moindre pitié dans ses yeux.

« KYUBI ! »

La voix de Nibi ne fit qu'effleurer ses oreilles, il n'entendait rien, plus rien. Son cerveau était encore figé sur le fait qu'il l'ait trahi. La lame se retira de son corps, laissant couler encore plus de sang. Il posa tremblant une main sur la plaie, tentant d'arrêter le flot. La lame brillait devant ses yeux et Naruto la vit se rapprocher lentement, pourtant, il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Même lui l'avait trahi...encore une fois, sa confiance le détruisait, et ses amis allaient périr sous les coups d'Akatsuki. Non, il ne méritait que la mort, il en avait assez de souffrir, assez de faire souffrir.

Subitement, dans un violent fracas, Naruto s'écrasa sur son épaule contre le sol. Sa tête se cogna durement contre le béton, le réveillant un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Nibi au-dessus de lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

« CRÉTIN ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! ILS VONT NOUS MASSACRER ! »

« Je...je ne p... »

Un claque résonna.

« Tais toi ! Bats toi merde ! »

« Non... »

Une nouvelle claque. Naruto sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue, il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Nibi qui étaient brouillés par les larmes. Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer avant de hurler comme une hystérique. Et les coups déferlèrent. Elle le giflait, le griffait, le martelait de poings, espérant attirer la moindre réaction combative chez lui. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa joue, les griffant jusqu'au sang. Naruto geignit de douleur et enfin, elle s'arrêta.

« La douleur est réelle...et ça c'est la _mienne_ ! C'est _ma_ douleur Kyubi ! Nous avons tous mal ! Et tu as promis de chasser ce mal ! Tu m'as promis de me protéger ! Alors fais le ! Sers toi de ta douleur pour te battre ! Sers toi de ta douleur comme un point d'ancrage ! Comme la seule chose réelle dans ton existence ! C'est elle qui te retient à la vie ! C'est elle qui te prouve que tu es vivant ! Alors montre leur ! Montre leur que tu es en vie ! Montre leur que tu es Kyubi ! Le chef des jinchuuriki ! »

Alors que Nibi allait à nouveau le gifler, Naruto intercepta sa main. Nibi sourit, enfin cet état catatonique disparaissait, elle voyait enfin quelque chose dans ses yeux.

« Yo les potes, quand vous aurez fini de vous mater dans le blanc des yeux ! Aidez moi à massacrer ces merdeux ! »

Naruto poussa Nibi pour se lever, Hachibi était devant eux, les protégeant des coups de Kisame et de _lui_. Nibi lui tendit une arme à feu et une dague avant de se relancer dans la bataille. Naruto retint un cri en se levant, la douleur était horrible, il posa une main contre sa plaie et pressa, arrêtant le flot de sang. _Il _avait raison, _il _avait fait en sorte qu'il n'en meurt pas.

Le blond fonça sur Kisame et esquiva son sabre en roulant sur le sol. D'un coup de pied retourné, il fit bondir Kisame en arrière. Celui-ci brandit sa lame devant lui et ricana :

« Enfin, l'un contre l'autre, Kyubi. Je dois te remercier de nous les avoir livré. Merci. »

« Va en Enfer ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui, sa blessure le fatiguait rapidement, pourtant il n'abandonnait pas. Naruto esquiva tous les coups que Kisame pouvait lui envoyer, en tentant de répliquer avec sa dague, mais c'était peine perdu. Cet homme dansait presque avec son sabre dans une symbiose parfaite, et son endurance était surprenante, il ne suait même pas. Tous son contraire. S'il avait été au mieux de ses capacités mentales et physiques, il aurait sûrement pu le vaincre. Mais là...Naruto sortit l'arme de sa poche, mais Kisame l'avait prévu et l'envoya loin avec son sabre, malheureusement pour lui, il était sans défense, et le blond arriva à lui planter sa lame dans l'épaule, pourtant il ne lâcha pas son sabre et se contenta de rire, avant que son rire ne meurt dans sa gorge. Gaara venait de le poignarder dans le dos, sans le regarder, alors que de son autre main, il tirait sur les membres d'Akatsuki qui furent contraint de se protéger derrière des meubles, répliquant avec leur propre arme à feu. Tous les jinchuuriki se replièrent derrière Naruto.

« On doit se replier ! » Cria Yonbi. « Vite au dernier étage ! »

Naruto poussa Kisame dans la mêlée et se mit à courir vers la porte. Yonbi jeta un fumigène pour gagner du temps. Les bruits de leurs pas et de leurs souffles rappelaient à Naruto dans quelle situation critique ils étaient. Obligés à fuir. A cause de lui.

Gaara et Yonbi restèrent derrière pour tirer dans la fumée au cas où l'un d'eux les avait déjà prit en chasse. Naruto sentit soudain son genoux fracasser le sol, non, la douleur était trop cuisante. Il était incapable de marcher. Soudain, une main rencontra sa vision, et il vit Nibi devant lui. Sans hésiter, il lui attrapa la main et elle l'aida à marcher, le soutenant avec son épaule. Elle regardait devant elle, sans ciller. Naruto remarqua que son sourire toujours présent avait disparu de son visage, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi adulte.

« C'est la fin, hein Kyubi ? » Murmura-t-elle soudain.

Le blond ne répondit rien, refusant de lui mentir.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Avons-nous fait tant de mal pour mériter ça ? »

« Non. » Répondit tout de suite Naruto. « Tu n'as jamais fait de mal Nibi. »

« J'ai tué...j'ai tué... »

« Et alors ? C'est cette société qui nous y force ! C'est la cruauté des autres qui nous poussent à être cruel ! » Rétorqua Naruto. « Est-ce un crime de tenter de survivre ? ! »

Nibi le regarda de ses beaux yeux bleus, la tendresse brillait dans son regard.

« Oui...c'est un crime, tu ne dois pas survivre. Mais _vivre_. Tu dois _vivre_. » Et comme si elle était animée par une nouvelle force, elle accéléra ses pas, le supportant de tous son poids.

« Kyubi...tu peux sourire pour moi ? »

Naruto étira ses lèvres dans un sourire mais les cris de Ichibi et Yonbi, les halètements de Nibi et d'Hachibi, les bruits de courses de Sanbi, Rokubi, Shichibi et Gobi, le sang qui s'écoulait de chacune de leurs blessures, ainsi que le bruits des balles qui ricochaient contre les rampes lui rappelèrent dans quelle funeste situation ils étaient. Nibi eut un air triste, ça n'avait rien d'un sourire. C'était la plus laide grimace qu'elle avait jamais vu.

« Non, tu ne peux pas...alors promets moi...promets moi de vivre, Naruto. »

« Je ne pe... »

« Non. Promets le moi. Si tu n'as pas pu me protéger, alors offre moi ce précieux cadeau. Offre moi ta parole, dis moi que tu vas vivre ! Pas survivre ! _Vivre _! »

Naruto hocha la tête, mentir était un acte de compassion. Et même s'il était certain de mourir aujourd'hui, il ferait tout pour combattre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'est ainsi qu'il avait interprété sa promesse, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il sortirait de là, vivant...

« Je te le promets. »

Toute trace d'inquiétude disparut de son visage et elle soupira, soulagée. _Je peux enfin accepter ma mort_, pensa-t-elle.

Enfin arrivés au dernier étage, Rokubi et Hachibi défoncèrent la porte pour arriver sur le toit. Nibi reposa Naruto, essoufflée. Gaara et Yonbi se postèrent à gauche et à droite de l'entrée attendant leurs arrivant. Nibi entendait les bruits d'explosion, les cris, les coups de feu. Ils allaient bientôt arriver. Et ils ne pouvaient plus fuir...ou...il lui restait un moyen. La jeune femme regarda ses amis un à un pour graver leur visage dans sa mémoire, tentant de se rappeler ce qui lui plaisait tant chez chacun d'eux.

Ichibi avait froncé les sourcils, l'air concentré alors que son arme avait en visé l'entrée, c'est celui qui avait été le moins blessé. Sa main saignée légèrement, et il avait une légère trace de brûlure sur l'épaule. La première chose qui lui vint en mémoire c'est qu'elle sale caractère il avait ce type. Toujours à maugréer pour un rien, mais il avait bon coeur. Il tenait à eux...même s'il préférait mourir que de l'avouer.

Puis Hachibi se tenait à côté de Gobi, le soutenant, ce dernier avait perdu son bras, coupé par la faux d'Hidan. Ce qu'elle aimait chez lui ? Sa loyauté. Plus d'une fois, il les avait sorti de la merde, prenant les coups pendant les règlements de compte à leur place, ça pardonnait toujours ses rimes de pseudo rappeur qui ne valaient pas grand chose.

Gobi avait le visage tourné vers le ciel, et elle en venait à se demander s'il savait qu'il lui manquait un bras. Son visage -excepté un léger tic au niveau de la mâchoire- ne portait pas une trace de douleur, et elle se rappela ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Sa sérénité. Le calme qu'il dégageait vous donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait perturber cet homme, il avait toujours réponse à tout. Et surtout, il était toujours à l'écoute...c'était un peu leur psy à domicile. Bon dieu, ils en avaient besoin.

Rokubi...se tenait la joue, qui avait été brûlée à l'acide. Sûrement une expérimentation de Deidara. C'était vraiment d'une cruelle ironie, lui qui se préoccupait temps de son physique. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui c'était le jour où il avait proposé de créer un uniforme officiel pour les jinchuuriki. Ichibi avait failli le tuer. Mais Rokubi a toujours été comme ça, un peu gamin dans sa tête.

Yonbi, à la droite de Gaara avait aussi en visé la porte de son seul bras valide. L'autre pendait, et vu le trou au niveau de l'épaule, elle devinait aisément pourquoi. Son t-shirt n'était plus qu'un lambeau, tranché de toute part, par des coups de sabre. Kisame. Lui, c'était leur cerveau, le spécialiste des armes, il utilisait de tout, fumigène, sabre, grenade, bombe...leur fournisseur à domicile. Elle se souvient que c'était lui qui avait changé la femme pleurnicharde et peureuse qu'elle était en une manieuse d'arme à feu, experte. Toujours là pour aider lui.

Shichibi était postée juste au dessus de la porte, un sabre en main, attendant que l'un d'eux passe. Cette femme était terriblement glauque. Presque autant que Gaara, d'ailleurs, ils auraient formé un beau couple tous les deux. Elle ne la voyait pas souvent, elle traînait souvent dans l'ombre, seule, pourtant elle était toujours là au moment important. Vous preniez toutes les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche pour les inepties d'une folle, pourtant quand vous y réfléchissiez bien, elle étaient d'une grande vérité. Cette femme semblait posséder des connaissances incroyables et c'est elle qui les avait cultivé et qui avait fait d'eux autre chose que des abrutis de plus sur cette Terre qui en grouillait. Toutes les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche sonnaient pour eux comme des paroles de l'Évangile. Shichibi leur assurait toujours qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Peut-être était-ce faux ? Peut-être mentait-elle pour ne pas leur faire de peine ? Qu'importe. Elle était leur vérité. Leur point d'ancrage dans ce monde, dans celui des hommes.

Sanbi courrait d'un blessé à un autre, affolée. C'était la plus jeune de leur groupe et sans doute la plus innocence. Ils aimaient l'appeler Robin Wood, c'était une voleuse qui volait chez les gros poissons, les riches, pour donner la moitié de ses gains aux gosses de différents orphelinat. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa terreur, elle n'avait jamais rencontré la mort, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait vu un jour une goutte de sang. Chacun d'eux s'arrangeait quand ils étaient blessés pour lui cacher. Sa personnalité enfantine lui faisait croire à un groupe qui apportait la justice en volant, et en tuant les méchants...c'était puéril pour quelqu'un de son âge, d'une puérilité qui approchait l'aveuglement. Mais Nibi se demandait si ce n'était pas un aveuglement recherché, un aveuglement qui lui permettait de vivre sans culpabilité.

Et enfin, elle baissa la tête vers Kyubi. Que dire de lui ? A part qu'elle l'aimait tant. Cet homme était son héros, il lui avait procuré une famille, s'était occupé d'elle quand elle était malade, les avait nourri, avait même fait le sale boulot pour eux quand ils n'étaient pas capable eux-mêmes de le faire. Il avait préservé leur innocence jusqu'à la fin. Il s'était tant sacrifié pour eux. Kyubi était le coeur de cette famille, en lui se mêlait leurs rêves, leurs erreurs, leurs pensées. Il les avait tous compris, chacun d'eux. Chacun d'eux lui devait tant. Et aujourd'hui, Nibi allait payer sa dette ! Aujourd'hui, elle préserverait sa vie ! Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, si sa mort le sauvait, alors elle lui offrait volontiers sa vie. Elle n'était même pas en colère contre Naruto pour avoir amené Akatsuki jusqu'à eux...il a juste eu encore trop de confiance, et c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. La seule chose que la jeune femme regrettait, c'est de ne pas avoir vu son sourire.

Nibi croisa le regard de chacun de ses amis, de toute sa famille, puis son regard se posa sur Naruto et à nouveau sur eux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et chacun donna son approbation à sa façon.

« Ichibi, prends Kyubi sur ton dos, et fais le descendre le long de l'échelle de secours. Nous on va les retenir.»

Naruto se tourna vers elle, sidéré.

« NON ! T'es folle ? On ne part pas sans vous ! »

« ICHIBI ! » Cria-t-elle, en ignorant Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ! Ils vont arriver dans quelques secondes ! »

Pour une fois, Gaara montra une once d'émotion : l'inquiétude.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Nous allons tous mourir un jour. Mais votre heure à vous deux n'est pas encore arrivée. Kyubi, fais quelque chose de bien dans ta vie, quelque chose pour toi. Tue Orochimaru. Tu dois rester en vie pour ça. » Répondit Shichibi.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et chacun montra sa reconnaissance et sa certitude envers Naruto à sa manière.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sacrifier vos vies ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Parce que...parce que je veux qu'un jour il soit capable de sourire...de faire le même sourire que ceux que tu me contais Gaara, ceux de son enfance...je veux qu'un jour l'enfant puisse renaître...et ça ne se pourra que sur les cendres d'Orochimaru » Les yeux Nibi s'illuminèrent d'un air rêveur, alors même que la mort flottait au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas peur...si elle pouvait le sauver, elle mourrait en paix avec elle-même « Promets moi Gaara, qu'un jour il sourira un nouveau, qu'un jour il sourira vraiment... »

« Je te le promets. »

« ALORS LES RATS VOUS ÊTES COINCES ? »

« Cet homme poisson ne connait-il donc pas le silence ? Mon Dieu, ses cris me percent les tympans...ce n'était pas un soprano dans une vie antérieur» Remarqua Gobi.

" T'inquiète pas Gobi ! Je vais le calmer moi !" Ricana Hachibi, sombrement. " Je vous pari un solo de rap que je me le fais mais tous seul !"

Sanbi l'encouragea gaiement, tandis que les autres roulèrent des yeux, habitués.

Le blond était choqué, comment pouvaient-ils êtres aussi insouciant ? Mais soudain, il rencontra le regard de Nibi, et automatiquement, dans son air doux et sincère, il trouva sa réponse : parce qu'ils l'avaient choisi et accepté.

Gaara entendit les bruits de balle et d'explosion se rapprocher. Sans attendre, il prit Naruto qui protestait autant qu'il put, et à l'aide d'Hachibi le porta sur son dos. Nibi détacha le foulard autour de son cou pour accrocher les mains de Naruto autour du cou de Gaara. Ce dernier enjamba le bord et se tint à l'échelle, manquant subitement de trébucher quand Naruto se mit à basculer.

« NON ! GAARA REPOSE MOI ! JE NE PARTIRAI PAS ! »

« Ferme là Naruto ! Putain, ils vont donner leur vie pour toi ! Ne rends pas cet acte inutile ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! » Hurla-t-il en les regardant tous avec des yeux implorants.

« On s'en fiche de ce que tu veux ! C'est eux qui l'ont décidé, alors respecte leur choix ! »

Et sans attendre de réponses, Gaara descendit lentement le long de l'échelle, s'assurant à chaque marche que Naruto tienne bon. Il pouvait entendre les cris, les bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquaient, les balles. Et quand ils furent à terre, l'échelle s'écroula. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit Nibi sur le toit, les mains accrochées au bord. Elle s'assurait qu'Akatsuki ne pourrait pas les suivre.

Gaara hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement et de respect et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pût avec Naruto sur son dos. Un dernier cri résonna dans l'allée.

« N'oublie jamais ta promesse Kyubi ! »

**Fin Flash-Back.**

La porte de l'appartement de Jiraya claqua derrière Gaara. Entendre ce triste souvenir de vive voix lui avait rappelé pourquoi il désirait tant leur mort, ça lui rappelait ce qu'Akatsuki leur avait enlevé. Et ça lui rappelait pourquoi il donnerait sa vie pour en voir un crever.

Il quitta l'immeuble de Jiraya...il avait déjà trop attendu...

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Voilà ! La longueur me pardonne un peu hein ! :)

Donc, vos avis ? Certains on devinait qu'ils allaient voir Jiraya, alors d'après vous qui était le mentor de Naruto ?

Review ? Rien qu'un mot, c'est déjà sympa et ça fait plaisir !

Sirpics, auteur aux paupières colossalement tombantes...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : **Ah si c'était à moi...vous saviez où aurait fini Sakura ? Nan hein, vaut mieux pas le savoir.

**Note :** Hey ça faisait pas trop longtemps, si ? Nan ! Bref, je sais que pour l'instant les publications sont lentes, si lentes, mais dès que j'aurais bouclé mes deux autres fics, j'ai l'espoir que ça ira plus vite ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours encourageant !** Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil ! **Oui, ce chapitre est plus court, à votre plus grand bonheur ou malheur !**  
**

**Warning : **Scène de torture, si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseille de passer. Désolée, pas vraiment d'humour présent dans ce chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18**

Naruto ne tenta pas de retenir Gaara, il ne comprenait que trop bien son besoin d'espace. Il serra les dents en voyant les yeux emplis de pitié de Jiraya, il haïssait toujours autant ce regard. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent inconsciemment vers Sasuke, ses poings étaient serrés, ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux dans le vague comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Quand soudainement, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer pleinement son regard.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avoir attaqué ? »

Naruto n'eut pas à répondre, puisque Jiraya le fit à sa place.

« Le monde des tueurs ressemble étrangement à une entreprise. Les concurrents doivent être éliminés du marché pour pouvoir gagner le plus de profit. Sauf, que chez les tueurs le problème est vite réglé. »

« C'est juste pour ça ? » Demanda Sasuke, choqué par la cruauté et la cupidité de ces hommes.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Nous commencions à nous faire un nom mine de rien, parfois nous marchions sur les plates bandes d'Akatsuki, mais le pire a été le jour où j'avais été embauché pour tuer un client d'Akatsuki, je ne savais pas qui c'était au départ. Ils ont décidé de se venger, surtout que c'était le client qui leur rapportait le plus d'argent. » Expliqua Naruto en croisant les bras. « Alors, ça te suffit Jiraya pour m'aider ? Ta conscience se porte-t-elle bien ? »

Jiraya ne répondit pas aux sarcasmes, et parti du « salon », revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec des couvertures, un sceau d'eau, des serviettes, et une crème pour les brûlures.

« Je suppose que tu acceptes. »

Le vieil homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et Naruto obéit. Sasuke décida de laisser les deux parents seuls et sortit dans le couloir, lui aussi avait besoin d'espace pour penser. Il ne sentit pas le regard de Jiraya posé sur lui.

« Qui est-il ? » Demanda à nouveau le vieil homme.

Naruto ne leva même pas les yeux et plongea un pan de la serviette dans l'eau avant de la presser contre ses rougeurs.

« Tu l'as déjà demandé et la réponse n'a pas changé, laisse le en dehors de ça. »

Jiraya s'empara délicatement de la serviette des mains de Naruto, et fit s'asseoir son filleul sur le canapé avant de lui nettoyer le dos. Il pencha la tête, dubitatif, en répondant :

« Ce n'est pas un tueur...c'est certain, sinon, il n'aurait pas insulté ta _profession_ avec tant de hargne. » Ricana-t-il, amusé par son propre sarcasme.

« Jiraya. » Prévint-il.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête, en débouchant le tube de crème.

« Il a une arme dans sa poche, et son regard est assez critique, je l'ai vu analyser mon appartement, puis il a un sens de la justice très ferme, à ce que je vois. »

Naruto grinça des dents, à cause de la soudaine sensation de froideur sur son dos, ou alors parce que Jiraya était toujours aussi doué, sûrement un condensé des deux.

« C'est un policier... » Souffla-t-il, finalement. « N'est-ce pas ? Car je ne connais aucun homme assez courageux ou fou pour oser te critiquer devant Ichibi. »

Le blond se retourna et arracha violemment la serviette des mains de Jiraya.

« Je peux le faire tout seul. »

Le vieil homme haussa des épaules et lui jeta le tube de crème sur les genoux. Naruto le déboucha, et c'est avec un air indifférent qu'il l'appliqua sur ses blessures, pourtant Jiraya vit un tic au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret en face de lui, et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres alors qu'il détaillait des yeux son filleul. Naruto sentit son regard sur lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'il plongea à nouveau la serviette dans l'eau.

« Tu es comme un enfant » Dit-il, finalement. Le blond haussa un sourcil, répondant :

« Et toi tu es déjà sénile. »

Jiraya roula des yeux.

« Dès que la conversation devient gênante pour toi, tu boudes. »

« Je boude ? »

« Oui, tu boudes »

« Je boude ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Jiraya soupira, en répondant :

« Tu n'as pas grandis d'un iota en fait. »

« Ah ! Pourtant j'ai pris quelques centimètres depuis l'orphelinat, tu sais l'endroit où tu m'as laissé. »

Malgré l'apparent calme de Naruto, Jiraya sentit aisément les reproches derrières ces paroles.

« Alors nous y voilà enfin. Je te tends la perche, tu la prends hein ? »

Le blond posa la serviette sur la commode à côté de lui, et se leva, pour chercher un pull, ou au moins un t-shirt.

« Et voilà, tu vois, tu boudes. Je te donne l'occasion de me jeter toutes les horreurs que tu as pu emmagasiner toutes ces années et pourtant tu ne fais rien ! » Répondit-il, excédé par son filleul qui ressemblait bien trop à Minato à son goût.

« Je ne te connaissais pas un penchant masochiste. » Répondit Naruto en ouvrant un tiroir. Il haussa un sourcil devant les paquets de drogue entassés dedans. Il regarda son parrain, puis les paquets, et sans hésitation, les prit avant de les balancer par la fenêtre. Jiraya resta hébété un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent sous le choc. Il se leva, furieux, les yeux plissés par la colère, et attrapa le poignet de son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ? Tu sais combien ça coûte ? » Hurla-t-il.

Naruto se dégagea facilement de sa prise, et se remit à son enquête. Jiraya descendit en courant les escaliers, récupérant sa marchandise.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du blond, et voilà...Jiraya avait complètement oublié la conversation, il l'avait encore oublié.

* * *

Un rire hystérique résonna dans la ruelle, alors que des semelles claquèrent lourdement sur le trottoir. Gaara remonta le col de sa veste jusqu'à ses yeux, et marcha vers la source de ce rire maudit, quittant l'entrée d'une maison décrépite, où un écriteau de néons dont la moitié ne fonctionnait pas, indiquait : «Tazuna. ». Le roux, marcha, l'air pressé, et la tête basse, les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent, et Gaara fronça les sourcils, puis s'adossa contre un poteau. Une pute, d'après ses vêtements, était allée aguicher sa proie, son rire aiguë le fit grimacer, et un instant il la plaignit presque, elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'attaquait. Sans doute une nouvelle, se dit-il. Gaara releva la tête, pour avoir juste le temps de voir Hidan tirer la pute par le poignet, et l'emmener dans une impasse, quelques minutes plus tard, des sanglots puis des cris effrayants, vinrent remplacer son rire. Mais personne ne l'aida, tous passaient à côté. Personne ne s'attaquait à un homme comme Hidan, c'était la loi dans ces quartiers, et puis une pute, ça se remplaçait.

Gaara attendit patiemment qu'Hidan est fini son affaire, et il le vit ressortir, sifflotant, un air joyeux qui relevait du sadisme malsain. Son pantalon portait encore une trace de sperme, et il vit nettoyer son couteau avec sa veste en cuir avant de le tourner entre ses doigts, s'éraflant légèrement, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Et Gaara reprit sa marche, il ressortit son poing de sa poche. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait les sifflements d'Hidan, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Gaara fit semblant de vaciller, et entra en collision avec son bras. Immédiatement, comme il s'y attendait, Hidan le prit par le col, et le poussa contre un mur, lui crachant pratiquement :

« Connard ! Regarde où tu marches ! » Hurla-t-il, en lui brandissant son couteau avec un sourire, s'attendant à le voir mort de peur. Et Gaara se prit au jeu :

« Ex...excusez moi...je n...ne vous ai pas vu...j...je suis ivre...je...je c...crois...ah ces putes...pas une pour rattraper...l'...l'autre. Elles m'ont foutu un truc dans mon verre...je crois. Attend celle là que je...je la retrouve... »

Hidan ricana et posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est bien ! »

Gaara posa alors son bras ballant devant lui, faisant mine de reculer, et alors qu'Hidan se tourna pour repartir, une aiguille pénétra sa chair. Il posa sa main à son cou, et c'est avec des yeux remplis de rage, qu'il cracha :

« Tu vas crever connard. »

Sa main se pressa sur son pantalon, et ce fut son dernier geste avant que Gaara n'entende trois coups de feux simultanés, suivit de cris de frayeur. Non loin de là, sur le trottoir en face, il vit un corps tomber au bord d'une impasse. Il leva le bras vers son frère, sur le toit de deux immeubles plus loin.

Des crissements de pneus résonnèrent soudainement, et une voiture noire fonça dans l'allée, s'arrêtant devant Gaara. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, et jeta Hidan à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans la nuit, la dernière chose que Tazuna, le propriétaire du bordel, put voir à travers sa vitre, fut le sourire gigantesque du démon qui n'aime que lui.

* * *

Sasuke se tourna a nouveau dans le lit -si on pouvait appeler ainsi un matelas posé sur le sol, donc un ressort avait décidé de lui trouer le dos- ramenant la couverture vers lui. Sa soirée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, et lui qui croyait qu'il allait mourir de fatigue, ne trouvait pas la paix nécessaire au sommeil. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Naruto, se dit-il en se tournant vers le blond, qui avait le dos tourné vers lui. Son visage était si angélique, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, sans le vouloir une main caressa sa joue, être si proche de Naruto lui rappelait qu'ils avaient partagé plus qu'un lit.

Sasuke secoua la tête, comment pouvait-il être aussi inconscient ? Accepter de dormir à côté d'un tueur ? Et dire qu'il était flic...Pourtant, sa méfiance envers le blond s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître vraiment. Son passé avait quelque chose d'horrible, il avait tant souffert, et une part de lui trouvait que ça pouvait justifier ses actions, tandis que l'autre se disait qu'il avait été bien faible pour céder ainsi à cette part obscure de lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Parce que lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à se venger. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point sa vision de la justice était manichéenne. Bon, méchant. Le monde n'était pas ainsi, et même si remettre ses fondements en question était dur, il le ferait...pour continuer à croire en Naruto. Étrangement, c'était plus facile de remettre en cause sa carrière, que Naruto.

L'Uchiwa leva la tête vers le plafond, aucunement dérangé par les insultes que proféraient Jiraya en tambourinant contre la porte – Naruto avait décidé de réquisitionner sa chambre, et Jiraya n'avait qu'à dormir sur le canapé-. Une pensée plus dérangeante vint à lui, alors que sa main touchait toujours dans une frêle caresse la joue du blond...Naruto et lui étaient semblables. Pour surpasser Itachi il était prêt à donner sa vie, et celle de Naruto, pour obtenir la gloire d'avoir capturé le tueur : Kyubi. Sa détermination était aussi grande. Et bien Naruto était prêt lui aussi à offrir sa vie, et celle d'inconnu par respect pour la mémoire de ses compagnons.

Alors qui était le pire des deux ? Souffla une voix traître dans sa tête.

Sasuke secoua à nouveau la tête...ridicule. Lui n'était pas un tueur...il ne tuerait jamais quelqu'un de sang froid ! La question n'avait même pas lieu d'être ! Un coup de coude le sortit dans ses réflexions, il se tourna pour voir que Naruto s'agitait dans son sommeil. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il semblait aussi silencieux qu'un mort, pourtant une goutte de sueur s'écoulait de son front, et ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une mimique douloureuse. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'un doctorat en psychologie pour comprendre que les souvenirs qu'il avait ressassé était la cause de son cauchemar. Et un infime sourire vint détendre ses traits. Naruto avait quelque chose de plus humain...il semblait si vulnérable et fragile, et ce côté frêle de son meilleur ami le séduisait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et si sous la carapace forte et dangereuse de Kyubi, Naruto n'était en fait qu'un homme terrorisé ?

Le brun céda à la pulsion de le prendre dans ses bras et posa la tête du blond contre son torse, entourant sa taille de son bras et nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux. Et en tenant ainsi ce Naruto tremblant, et vulnérable, un infime sentiment de domination s'infiltra en lui. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait retrouvé une sorte de contrôle sur Naruto, il se sentait enfin puissant.

* * *

Hidan n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les liens de fer qui maintenaient ses chevilles, non, il les devinait sans avoir à penser bien longtemps, l'étreinte était si serrée qu'elle lui coupait la circulation, presque autant que la corde qui maintenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait encore moins besoin d'ouvrir ses paupières pour comprendre qu'il était pratiquement nu, l'air frais frigorifiait sa peau, et faisait se hérisser ses poils. Sa tête le lançait légèrement, et il devina aisément que le tranquillisant en était la cause. Tout ce qui restait à savoir, c'était qui était le fils de pute qui l'avait mis dans cet état pour qu'il puisse envoyer ses abatis à sa pute de mère. Et pour ça, il devait ouvrir les yeux.

Et aussitôt, la scie circulaire d'une taille démesurément grande, installée dans le mur horizontalement juste à côté de sa cheville gauche le frappa. Il tourna la tête du côté droit, pour voir sur ce pan de mur un espace vide, cet espace s'allongeait sur toute la pièce circulaire, il n'y avait aucun mécanisme pour bloquer la scie, elle pouvait faire librement le tour de la pièce.

Et Hidan comprit. Cette scie allait lui trancher les chevilles. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds d'ailleurs pour voir deux chaînes en fer, implantées grâce à un énorme clou dans le sol, le gardant immobile. L'homme releva la tête, et vit enfin, une énorme vitre teintée, et vue la taille, elle ne devait pas donner sur l'extérieur,et les saletés de pigeons qui copulaient comme des lapins. L'observait-on ?

Mais où était-il ? Bordel ! Rien, aucun indice. Avec la scie, il pourrait se croire dans une scierie mais non, la pièce était trop étroite, aucune trace de machine...sauf cette scie, pensa-t-il en grinçant des dents. Mais il remarqua beaucoup de poussière sur le sol, et les murs affichaient une tapisserie grise décrépite, un peu d'humidité suintait sur les murs et troublait ses narines avec une horrible odeur de moisie...un sous-sol ?

Et comme si cette pensée avait réveillé son ravisseur, la vieille ampoule qui semblait être sur le point de craquer et qui pendait au plafond s'éteignit, alors que plusieurs plafonniers s'allumèrent d'un coup. Un instant, il fut agressé par la soudaine lumière, mais Hidan rouvrit bien vite ses yeux quand il entendit un ricanement sinistre.

« Hidan, ça faisait longtemps. »

Les pas claquaient sur le sol derrière lui, et dans une démarche traînante, le connard qui allait passer un sale quart d'heure se posta devant lui, et le toisa du regard, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse moi deviner, bâtard. J'ai tué ta mère, ton frère ou ta salope de copine et tu viens te venger ? » Demanda Hidan, avec un sourire exagérément faux, sachant très bien qui était cet homme. Son kanji, il l'avait reconnu, Sabaku Gaara. Le roux haussa un sourcil, cet homme ne connaissait donc pas la peur ?

Gaara sortit son arme, et avec une rapidité étonnante, lui tira une balle qui vint se loger dans sa cuisse. Surpris, Hidan hurla, et aussitôt, la scie se mit en marche. Le grondement résonna avec une sonorité odieuse à ses oreilles, alors que pour Gaara, c'était la plus belle des mélodies. Un instant, Hidan se dit que ce connard de roux allait le découper tout de suite, mais la scie fit marche arrière à une douzaine de mètres de lui, déduit-il. Effectivement des numéros étaient écris au-dessus du parcours de la scie.

« Coupons là, la conversation. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel causant. » Ricana Gaara, comme s'il venait de faire une blague. « Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais pourquoi tu vas mourir. Alors commençons notre jeu. »

« Un jeu ? » Souffla Hidan, grimaçant, alors que sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir.

« Tu vois cette vitre dans mon dos ? » Dit-il en la montrant du pouce alors qu'Hidan pencha la tête. « Eh bien, cette vitre est une fenêtre sur la pièce où se trouve le mécanisme de cette scie, contrôlé par mon frère. »

Gaara retira un étui de sa poche et l'ouvrit en sortant une pince, sans soin, plutôt avec la plus grande brutalité possible, il fit entrer la pince dans la plaie faite par la balle, et tritura la chair, la déchirant pratiquement. Hidan lâcha un cri qui fit sourire Gaara, et subitement, ce grondement macabre résonna à nouveau, et il vit la scie se rapprocher.

« Un mètre Kankuro ? Ce cri valait au moins deux ! Ah oui, excuse-moi Hidan. » Ricana-t-il, encore une fois comme si c'était une blague. « J'avais oublié, cette scie avance en fonction de tes cris ? Ne suis-je pas original ? On dit que tu as un côté sado-masochiste avec tes victimes. Eh bien, j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. »

Aussitôt Hidan serra les dents, maintenant sa bouche fermée.

« Quel mauvais joueur je suis, j'ai oublié de te le dire. » Gaara secoua la tête, un air faussement navré. « Mais tout le mérite de ce jeu ne me revient pas. Remercie mon père pour cela, il avait un côté inventif. »

Hidan en conclu qu'il était dans l'énorme bâtisse des Sabaku.

« Jouons maintenant. »

Gaara sortit de l'étui un scalpel avec lequel il passa frôlement sur le torse d'Hidan, déjà terriblement marqué. Quand la prise sur l'outil se raffermit, et il trancha nettement la peau, d'abord un trait oblique, avant de tourner la pointe du scalpel dans la plaie, et remonter vers le haut de son torse, Gaara semblait vouloir dessiner une œuvre d'art sur le torse d'Hidan.

« Gobi...il aimait l'art. Il adorait peindre, si je me souviens bien. » Dit-il d'une voix plate.

Et Hidan mordit à l'hameçon et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Ah, avec un bras en moins, il aurait bien eu du mal ce pédé. » Et Gaara planta profondément le scalpel à côté de son téton, Hidan n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche, et cria :

« AAAAAAAAH ! PUTAIN FILS DE PUTE ! JE VAIS T'ENVOYER EN ENFER REJOINDRE TA BANDE DE TARLOUZES »

La scie avança à nouveau, et Gaara sourit cruellement.

« Voilà, celui-là, il valait au moins trois mètres. Attention Hidan, plus que huit. »

« ET TON PEDE DE FRERE JE LUI FERAI BOUFFER SES COUILLES ! »

La scie avança à nouveau, et le roux ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Attention, à ta place, je ne fâcherai pas l'homme qui contrôle l'instrument de ma mort. Six mètres. »

Hidan serra les dents alors que ses yeux semblaient inhumains tant la rage les habitait. Gaara remarqua que bien que sa jambe tremblait à cause de sa blessure, et que de son menton s'écoulait un fin filet de sang parce que ses dents mordaient trop fort sa bouche, Hidan souffrait plus d'une colère qui hurlait la mort et la vengeance, que de la peur.

« Tu n'as donc jamais peur ? »

Celui-ci le toisa rageusement, mais cette fois ne dit rien, sous peine que ce soit encore un piège. Et Kankuro derrière la vitre frissonna légèrement en voyant l'air de son frère, le même air un peu fou qu'il avait eu après la mort des jinchuriki, un air qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais revoir.

« Alors on va s'amuser. » Dit-il avec un air hystérique, avant qu'il ne rit à gorge déployée. Gaara leva la tête vers le plafond et sourit avant de sortit d'un sachet sur le sol un citron, et un sparadrap.

« Attends, ne clamse pas trop vite. Je vais couvrir ta blessure. »

Gaara ouvrit le citron et le pressa dans une écuelle, puis, il en couvrit le citron le plongeant entièrement, le pressant à nouveau lentement devant les yeux d'Hidan. Puis il le plaça sur la plaie, et Hidan sentit ses veines sur le point d'éclater alors qu'il serrait les dents à en exploser ses lèvres, son visage devint rouge, et des larmes salées se formèrent au coin de ses paupières. Avec le reste du jus, le roux badigeonna lentement son corps zébré de coupures.

« Magnifique. » Susurra Gaara, il sortit du sachet un appareil photo. « Dit cheese ! »

Après avoir pris la photo, Gaara posa l'appareil, et amena une chaise qu'il posa devant Hidan, il s'assit dessus et à nouveau, traça des lignes à l'aide du scalpel sur le torse et les jambes d'Hidan, pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le roux siffla, impressionné :

« Eh bah, t'as de la résistance à la douleur. Kankuro, c'est prêt ? » Kankuro regarda la tisonnier, tremblant. Ce Gaara là ne lui plaisait pas, et franchement, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans cette pièce qui puait la mort. Mais c'était ça ou énerver Gaara, et là, il était certain que son frère dans l'état dans lequel il était s'en prendrait à lui. Il sortit le tisonnier du baril où grandissaient des flammes à côté de lui, et entra dans la pièce, le tendit à Gaara, et refusa de rencontrer le regard d'Hidan, pourtant une fascination malsaine lui fit lever les yeux. Kankuro sortit presque en courant de la pièce, une seconde de plus, et ce type ce serait sûrement penché sur lui et lui aurait déchiré le visage avec les dents.

Gaara se pencha, et inclina vers le haut le pied d'Hidan.

« On dit que la plante des pieds est relativement sensible. »

Le roux posa le tisonnier sur la plante de ses pieds, et rapidement, il pu voir la peau rougir, elle n'eut même pas à noircir, avant qu'Hidan ne hurle :

« PUTAIN SALOPERIE ! »

Instinctivement, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la scie, et il la vit encore avancer de deux mètres. Gaara la suivit aussi des yeux, une joie morbide scintillait dans son regard, alors qu'il sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il alluma, après avoir retiré le tisonnier. Manquerait plus que cet imbécile s'évanouisse à cause de la douleur. Il la posa à ses lèvres, inspira avant de cracher la fumée dans le visage d'Hidan.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé de t'entendre hurler de douleur. Ah quel doux rêve qui devient réalité. » Gaara s'agenouilla, et écrasa sa cigarette sur la plante du pied rougie d'Hidan. « Je n'ai jamais aimé fumer en fait »

Le roux aurait juré pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres : « fumiers. »

« Tu es vraiment à plaindre en fait, Hidan. » Rêva Gaara. « Tu es sur le point de mourir tranché, comme un vulgaire cochon qu'on mène à l'abattoir, et tu n'as pas peur. C'est de la folie. Mais si tu n'as pas peur, c'est parce que tu n'as rien à perdre, pas d'amis, pas de familles, pas d'attaches, même tes larbins sont morts, tous les trois, tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'es rien. »

Hidan eut un rire, qui ressemblait bien plus à un sanglot.

« Alors nous sommes pareils. Tous tes petites tarlouzes de potes sont morts. Si tu savais à quel point c'était bon. Tu veux savoir comment est mort ton pédé d'artiste là ? La tête tranchée. On dit que le cerveau fonctionne encore dix secondes environ après l'avoir séparé du reste du corps. Et tu sais quelle a été sa dernière vision ? Celle de cette fille aux cheveux bleus...en train de supplier qu'on l'épargne. »

Les traits de Gaara se déformèrent sous la rage. Il prit le scalpel, et le pointa sur les lèvres d'Hidan.

« Je devrais te trancher la langue, ça t'empêcherait de dire des stupidités. Nibi ne supplie pas. » Elle était trop fière, trop forte, trop...Naruto, pour supplier qui que ce soit, même pour sa propre vie.

« Qui sait ? Mais maintenant tu es seul toi aussi. Plus de jinchuriki, plus d'amis, plus d'espoir. Si jamais mon chef apprend ma mort, il te traquera...jusqu'au bout. Toi et cette saleté de Kyubi. » Hidan eut un sourire sanglant en voyant l'air surpris de son bourreau. « Que crois-tu petit gamin ? Qu'on ne sait pas où il est ? Il va crever, lentement, en cri...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le tisonnier qui était sur le sol venait de passer sous son boxer, et essayer de transpercer l'une de ses couilles. Le grondement de la scie résonna à nouveau mais Hidan ne l'entendit pas, ses tympans crevés par ses propres cris. Gaara pressa sa botte cloutée sur ses parties génitales, avec tant de force qu'Hidan fut certain qu'elles allaient exploser.

« Arrêeeeeeeete ! PUTAIN ARRÊTEEEE ! » S'écria-t-il, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues, il sentit sa vision devenir de plus en plus brumeuse, quand soudain, quelque chose de froid et métallique caressa sa langue. Il sentit une veine de ses yeux exploser, et ne vit plus rien à travers ce carnage de sang et de larmes.

Quand soudain, Gaara hurla...de rire. Il hurla si fort que si la pièce n'avait pas été insonorisée, Kankuro était sûr que les voisins, pourtant éloignés de leur propriété, l'auraient entendu. Et quand Hidan perçut le grondement de la scie, il comprit. Il avait oublié de vérifier. Elle paraissait si proche. Et ses hurlements redoublèrent.

Il pouvait sentir le métal froid contre ses chevilles, quand elle s'arrêta, Hidan pensait que ce n'était qu'un autre piège macabre, mais soudainement, le grondement résonna à nouveau.

« Kankuro a mis la vitesse au ralenti. Tu la sentiras lentement te trancher la peau, puis les veines, ton sang poisseux s'écouler, et enfin, tu verras ton pied se décrocher de ton corps, je pourrais t'étouffer avec. » Songea Gaara. « Oups, suis-je bête, tu seras déjà mort. » Le roux lui montra le coin de la pièce, et là il remarqua la tronçonneuse, qui reposait, elle brillait, luisante.

« Je l'ai astiqué pour l'occasion et... »

Et Hidan n'entendit jamais le reste, la scie venait de pénétrer sa chair, et quasiment en même temps, la tronçonneuse se logea dans son entrejambe. Le coupant en deux, le tracé de Gaara était en fait la ligne à suivre pour le trancher.

La dernière seconde de sa vie fut remplie non pas par les grondements de la tronçonneuse, sa voix cassée qui hurlait des cris qu'il ne croyait pas possible, mais le rire hystérique du démon qui n'aime que lui.

* * *

Naruto sentit quelque chose de différent ce matin, peut-être était-ce le fait que les rayons du soleil chauffaient son visage -il s'éveillait généralement bien avant, étant insomniaque-, ou encore le cocon de chaleur dans lequel il était emprisonné, ou bien le coussin moelleux qui n'était pas là avant sur le vieux matelas pourri de Jiraya. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger, se sentant étrangement serein et en sécurité. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi, il avait six ans, et son père le tenait pendant un orage. Son père. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, la douleur et la culpabilité obscurcirent toutes ses pensées, remplaçant cette rare chaleur par une familière sensation de froid.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les paupières, et immédiatement remarqua qu'il n'était pas couché sur un coussin mais bien sur le torse de Sasuke, et que ce qui l'emprisonnait étaient ses bras autour de sa taille. Il prit tout de suite peur, et se leva sans douceur, ne s'inquiétant pas de le réveiller par sa brutalité. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait dormit avec qui que ce soit...les relations sexuelles -rares- d'un soir ? Même pas en Enfer, généralement, ses conquêtes partaient aussitôt l'affaire finie, ou alors, il se réveillait bien avant, et congédiait son amant d'une nuit poliment. Mais au grand jamais, il ne les laissait dormir avec lui, par manque de confiance déjà -on ne connaissait jamais assez bien quelqu'un- et puis tout simplement à cause de la proximité. Il s'était juré de ne plus aimer, de ne plus laisser les gens s'approcher de lui. Ce que venait de faire là Sasuke était encore plus intime que le soir où ils avaient...

Le blond secoua la tête. Non, ne plus y penser. C'était une erreur, une putain d'erreur. Et là, il avait autre chose à faire, pensa-t-il, en regardant une marque rouge sur son bras.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit un œil en entendant la porte claquer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Ce Naruto là était si étrange, il avait bien deviné son sursaut paniqué, en se réveillant. Vraiment étrange, était-ce là l'homme qui se vantait de ses innombrables conquêtes ? Là, Sasuke doutait,et se demandait si ça aussi ce n'était pas qu'une couverture.

Il allait se lever, prêt à prendre une douche, quand la tapisserie déchirée des murs lui rappela où il était. Qui sait ce qu'il trouvait dans la douche de cet homme...des cafards sûrement, et puis, il n'était même pas sûre que Jiraya ait l'eau courante.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre, son estomac avait choisi à sa place apparemment. Il rencontra dans le salon, Jiraya qui grommelait toujours contre Naruto, alors que le blond tenait une antenne près d'un poste de télévision. Le vieil homme en le voyant sortir perdit son froncement de sourcils agacé, et un sourire narquois étira un coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il regardait Naruto, qui jouait toujours avec l'antenne, à genoux devant le poste de télévision.

« Ah, la même chambre. Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des bruits cette nuit. Mon Naruto est devenu un homme, bien que je le trouve assez viril celui là. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil vers le vieil homme, tandis que le blond grommela simplement :

« Je ne suis pas ton Naruto, vieux pervers. Les bruits que tu entendais c'était tes ronflements. Et maintenant bouge un peu vers la gauche avec cette antenne. »

Jiraya bougea en prenant l'antenne, alors qu'il continua son inspection :

« Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Jiraya et toi ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec cet homme, déjà sa manière d'envisager sa carrière le gênait assez -bien qu'il n'était pas très différents-, et puis Naruto ne semblait pas vraiment aimer cet homme, surtout si comme le disait Gaara, il ne le considérait pas comme son parrain. Et il ne savait pas s'il voulait être agréable avec quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à Naruto et qui plus est, semblait être une fréquentation peu recommandable. Pourtant, cet homme allait les «_ aider _», puis il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien méchant, alors il décida d'être neutre, ce qui fit tout de même grogner le blond.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ne vous dirai pas ravi de vous rencontrer dans ce genre de circonstances. »

Jiraya eut un rire fort, presque grossier, et avec le regard fixé vers son filleul, il répondit :

« Non effectivement. Je suis loin d'être ravi de vous rencontrer aussi. »

Sasuke haussa des épaules, et son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne fut presque pas surpris de retrouver le réfrigérateur dans le salon, et s'y dirigea, demandant :

« Je peux ? »

Alors que Jiraya allait répondre, Naruto dit :

« Vas y, fais comme chez toi, si tu peux le ruiner, je te remercierais. »

Jiraya roula des yeux et s'occupa à nouveau de son antenne. Sasuke sortit une bouteille de lait, et l'agita légèrement.

« Gaffe, il a tourné. » Cria Naruto, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa télévision.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Grogna Jiraya.

« Parce que c'est toi. »

Sasuke prit un verre sur la table -peu rassuré aussi par le verre- et versa le lait...effectivement.

« On fait les courses. » Ordonna le brun plus qu'il ne le demandait. Le blond l'ignora, poussant légèrement Jiraya, est soudain, une image apparut sur l'écran, bien que toujours striée de bandes noires.

« Oh, c'est du couleur. Dire que je m'attendais à du noir et blanc. » Souffla Naruto, étonné, en zappant sur les chaînes avec la télécommande.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » L'interrogea Sasuke en s'avançant pour se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci était troublé par cette proximité, et encore plus quand une mèche de cheveux noirs frôla sa joue, mais toussota, l'air de rien.

« Les informations. Notre disparition, et la fusillade dans la rue de mon immeuble ne sont pas passées inaperçues, et encore moins l'incendie du dojo d'Hachibi. » Répondit-il.

« Hé oh, j'en ai marre de faire l'homme satellite ! » Grommela Jiraya.

« Tais-toi. » Grogna son filleul en le fusillant du regard. Soudain, il se prit un coup de coude de Sasuke qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, inquiet.

« Monte le son. »

Naruto vit Tsunade sur la chaîne des informations l'air grave, et une photo de lui et Sasuke en arrière fond. Il prit la télécommande et monta le son.

_« ...et si vous repérez ces deux agents nommés Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, prévenez nous, une récompense sera offerte à quiconque pourra nous donner des informations sur leur localisation. »_ Elle se tut un instant, comme si elle hésitait, et finalement reprit la parole :

_« Faites attention. Ne les appréhendez pas. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que l'un d'eux, est très dangereux. »_

« Sasuke...tu peux oublier tes courses... »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**Reviews ?**

**Sadiquement vôtre,**

**Sirpics, auteur à la santé mentale terriblement strange.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer **: Si c'était à moi, la suite du manga ne paraîtrait jamais. Dieu la lenteur.

**Note **: Toujours pas fini les autres fics que je voulais finir, je suis donc dans l'incapacité d'aller plus vite. Surtout que je suis en période où je dois réviser pour mon bac blanc. Mais ne pensez jamais que je l'abandonne, ce n'est pas le cas ! Merci vraiment à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews ! J'adore lire ce que vous pensez et vos interrogations :) **Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.** Pour ceux qui lisent _Naruto mission à l'orientale_, pas d'inquiétude, je la finirai aussi.

Chapitre pas encore corrigé, j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes. Et enfin je me suis calmée, chapitre un peu plus léger.

*l'auteur prie pour que la longueur pardonne son _léger _retard.*

Enjoy !

**

* * *

Chapitre 19**

« Va falloir se contenter du lait qui a tourné de Jiraya. » Dit Naruto, pensif. Cette nonchalance fit cligner des yeux Sasuke qui avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il hallucinait.

Oui, c'est ça. Un mauvais rêve...un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux pour se frotter les paupières et quand il les rouvrirait, il n'y aurait plus son visage et celui de Naruto à l'écran, il ne serait plus dans le taudis d'un petit dealer, et n'aurait plus un lait qui a tourné depuis Dieu sait quand, mais son café noir bien serré qui provient, lui, du commerce équitable.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit exactement la même chose, excepté le fait que maintenant Naruto fouillait le réfrigérateur.

La réalité était un cauchemar.

« Naruto ! Bon sang ! » Grogna Sasuke, en levant les mains vers le plafond, sidéré. « Tu ne dis rien ? On nous recherche putain ! Nos confrères nous recherche ! »

« Encore heureux, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'ils laissaient se promener un tueur en liberté, les bleus de nos jours, je vous jure ! » Soupira Jiraya en secouant la tête, amusé par la réaction de Naruto et Sasuke.

« Bleus ? » Répéta Naruto, choqué par la mauvaise foi du vieil homme. « Tu peux parler ! Jamais vu the flic devenir dealer. »

« Pas dealer. » Répondit Jiraya, désapprobateur. « Je consomme, c'est tout. »

Naruto ricana sèchement.

« Oui, pardonne moi pour ce petit détail. »

« Détail, détail, tu sais, si on se fit aux peines, les revende... » Commença Jiraya à argumenter, l'air pensif avant d'être interrompu par le cri outré, colérique et surtout incrédule de Sasuke.

« HEY ! Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur le problème actuel ! A savoir qu'on est recherchés par toutes les polices de l'État ! » Hurla Sasuke, sur le point de se tirer les cheveux de frustration. Comment Naruto pouvait-il prendre ça si légèrement ?

« Bah en fait, y a pas Springfield» Répondit Naruto, en penchant la tête pour voir la liste des numéros de téléphones de chaque poste de police de l'État qui s'affichaient en bas de l'écran. « Pff, des lâches cela, de toute façon que des jaloux, ils nous ont jamais aimé. Et je t'ai toujours dit que ce connard de Rayn, c'était un espion, un espion je te dis venu nous inspecter ! »

« C'était pas un espion bordel ! Naruto ! » Cria Sasuke, excédé, alors que sa gorge le tiraillait...à force de trop crier.

« Ah ? Et comment tu expliques que je l'ai vu dans notre bureau ? »

« Il sautait la secrétaire...c'est peut-être pour ça... » Soupira le brun, ne croyant même pas qu'il avait cette conversation à un moment pareil.

« Ouais ! Pire encore qu'un espion un fornicateur...rappelle moi, il l'avait bien fait sur ton bureau hein ? » Demanda Naruto, plus inquiet à cette perspective que par le fait qu'il était recherché par tout l'État du Massachusetts.

Le rire de Jiraya, assis sur son fauteuil confortablement en train de les observer rappela à l'ordre Sasuke.

« Naruto ! C'est pas le moment ! Ça ne te fait rien ? Rien du tout ? On est recherchés par... »

« Je sais » L'interrompit le blond, voyant que c'était dur pour Sasuke d'être recherché par leur propre compère. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils te cherchent sûrement comme otage, et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ainsi que tu te présenteras quand toute cette histoire sera finie. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Un tueur professionnel, ils ont déjà dû emballer les nombreuses armes et contrats dans mon appartement, et j'te dis même pas ce qui doit être arrivé à mes comptes. J'espère que le fisc tombera pas dessus...ou par l'Enfer...l'augmentation des impôts ! »

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto avec une vitesse qui impressionna Jiraya, il l'agrippa par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, fou de rage par ce manque de réaction.

« Bordel ! Réagis Naruto, n'en as-tu rien à faire ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Ta carrière est finie ! Finie ! Et...et...si jamais ils te retrouvent, ils te tueront... » Souffla-t-il, finalement, d'une voix étouffée.

Le blond secoua la tête, d'un air désapprobateur, puis posa une main sur le poignet de son ami.

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas Sasuke. Être un tueur, ça c'est ma carrière. Être un tueur, c'est moi. Je n'ai jamais été fait pour être flic, je ne vis pas dans le même monde que toi, Ino, Choji, Sakura, et encore moins celui de Kiba. » Dit-il avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres en se rappelant les amis de son autre vie. « Je ne crois pas que les méchants sont toujours punis, je ne crois pas que les méchants doivent toujours être punis. Je ne crois pas en la protection de la veuve et l'orphelin. »

« Et alors qu'en crois-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke, attristé par ces mots qui n'étaient que la cruelle vérité.

« Je crois en ma propre justice. »

Naruto se détourna du visage de Sasuke, pour poser ses yeux sur le poste de télévision, il le pointa lentement du doigt, alors que le brun le suivit du regard.

« Ça, ce n'est qu'une mascarade. Je ne suis pas un flic. Je ne suis pas Naruto Uzumaki. C'est juste la fin d'un masque, la fin de la brise du vent. Alors pourquoi pleurer quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé ? »

Sasuke ricana amèrement, un rictus étira ses lèvres...et dire...dire qu'il avait cru les mots de Naruto, dire qu'il avait cru qu'il a toujours été son ami, que tout n'était pas qu'un mensonge, et qu'il était toujours ce bon vieux Naruto. Et puis soudain, son sourire se fana, c'était fugace, mais il l'avait vu. Oui, il avait vu la légère grimace, et le regard vide de Naruto alors qu'il regardait la télévision.

Non.

Naruto tenait à ce masque plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Qui tentes-tu de convaincre ? »

Les dernières paroles de Naruto lui rendirent espoir.

« Nous deux. »

Et Jiraya se dit que finalement, Naruto n'était pas si semblable à Minato.

* * *

« Ça y est ? Tu as brûlé le corps ? » Demanda Gaara en posant son verre de whisky sur la table basse.

Kankûro referma la porte des escaliers, et s'assit sur le fauteuil, en face de celui de son frère. Il hocha la tête, le teint blême. Inconsciemment, il se frotta le bras, l'odeur de la chair brûlé, tout ce sang...c'était répugnant. Il a dû prendre trois douches pour ne plus sentir toute cette crasse sur lui...physiquement, et pourtant, l'odeur et la sensation sont toujours fraiches dans sa mémoire.

« Tu ne t'es pas lavé. Tout ce sang sur toi, c'est infecte. » Remarqua-t-il, sèchement.

En temps normal, il ne se serait pas permis ce genre de remarque, pas avec un tel ton en plus. Mais ce que s'était permis de lui demander Gaara, après ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles de lui pendant 6 mois -il aurait pu être mort, et lui, son propre frère ne l'aurait même pas su- dépassait de loin la politesse.

« Que veux-tu Kankûro ? Le rouge est ma couleur. » Répondit-il avec un rictus. Il lança un regard au domestique qui attendait raide comme un pique devant la porte. « Autre. Tout de suite. » Le domestique s'inclina légèrement, comme le voulait la coutume au Japon, et rempli à nouveau le verre de whisky, pas le moins du monde gêné par le sang, après tout, c'était les aléas du métier si vous travaillez chez les Sabaku.

« Mais ce n'est pas la mienne ! » Grogna-t-il, sur le point de se lever, mais un raclement de gorge de Gaara lui rappela de se maîtriser.

« Je me demande souvent si tu es vraiment de notre sang, fais-tu vraiment parti de cette famille ? Comment peux-tu être répugné par le sang après notre _éducation_ ? » Ricana Gaara, amusé, en faisant tournoyer légèrement le verre dans sa main.

« Si tu as des doutes sur ma filiation, je n'en ai aucune sur la tienne, tu ressembles de plus en plus à notre père ! » Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Kankûro, comme conduis par leur propre volonté, et il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de la portée de ses paroles, mais son erreur s'imposa rapidement à lui, quand l'arme à feu de son frère rencontra son front.

Gaara s'était levé sous la colère, et Kankûro sursauta quand le verre éclata dans la main de son frère, faisant une nette coupure, mais Gaara ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, ses yeux étaient plissés sur son frère, comme s'il voulait lui tirer une balle dans la tête rien qu'avec ce regard.

« Ne me compare plus jamais à ce bâtard. Plus jamais. » Répéta Gaara d'une voix traînante, comme pour s'assurer que Kankûro ne manquerait pas un seul mot, pas une seule intonation, pas même les inflexions de sa voix. « Cela te serait sans doute fatal. »

Kankûro savait que Gaara pesait chaque mots qu'il disait, ce n'était pas des vaines menaces, mais des grandes promesses. Immédiatement, il inclina la tête vers le bas, dans une attitude soumise.

« Je te présente mes excuses mon frère, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Gaara fit un signe de main au domestique pour qu'il ramasse le verre brisé, et retira l'arme du front de Kankûro avant de s'asseoir à nouveau avec un visage neutre, toute trace de colère avait disparu, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, et ne te conduis pas en tel lâche. Tu nous fais honte à tous les deux. Tu pensais chacun de tes mots, chacun. » Dit-il avec un calme mortel. Kankûro se mit à suer légèrement. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Dire qu'il croyait qu'elle était passée, cette tempête.

Gaara s'amusa de la peur de son frère, mais étant de particulièrement bonne humeur, il ne fit pas durer la torture.

« Tant que je ne les entends pas, ça m'est égal. Te contraindre au silence est chose facile, mais pour soumettre ta pensée, je ne vois que la mort. Et à ton plus grand bonheur, tu es encore utile pour mes affaires. Les affaires familiales, les magouilles, l'argent sale, c'est ton domaine, tant qu'il y a toujours de l'argent dans les caisses, je passerai outre. »

Kankûro soupira de soulagement.

« D'ailleurs comment vont ces affaires ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un air ennuyé.

« Bien, très bien...mais tu aurais pu le savoir par toi-même. »

L'aîné se mordit à nouveau la langue, pourquoi la colère le maîtrisait-elle ? Le roux eut un rictus en répondant :

« Travailles ta subtilité quand tu me fais des reproches. Mais je te l'accorde, tu as le droit de savoir où j'étais et pourquoi je ne te donnais pas de nouvelles. Après tout, tu es de la _famille_. » Dit-il avec un air moqueur. « Et tu sais à quel point la famille est importante pour nous, non ? »

L'aîné sut immédiatement que son frère parlait non plus de leur père, mais de leur grande sœur : Temari. La jeune femme avait disparu dès sa majorité du foyer familiale, elle refusait de vivre dans cette famille, dans cette vie pleine de meurtre, de mensonges, et de magouilles. Étrangement, elle était bien trop juste pour cela. Elle les a donc abandonnés, lui et Gaara, et même si son cadet ne l'avouerait jamais, ça l'a blessé, Temari était bien plus proche de Gaara que lui. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle, ils ne savaient même pas si elle était toujours en vie.

C'était sûrement pour ça, que les fréquentes disparitions de Gaara le touchait autant. Il était sa dernière famille, il était de son sang, et qu'importe à quel point il pouvait être dur avec lui, Kankûro ferait tout pour garder un semblant de lien avec son frère.

« J'ai retrouvé Naruto Namikaze. »

L'aîné dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler toute sa colère, toute sa haine envers cet homme. Il le détestait tellement. Pourquoi ? Jalousie, colère, rancune. Jalousie parce que Gaara donnerait sa vie pour lui, parce que pour Gaara, Naruto Namikaze était plus qu'un frère, il tenait tant à lui, et si Naruto lui demanderait de le tuer, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps.

Colère ? Parce qu'il n'avait apporté que la mort à son cadet, parce qu'il ne s'est pas soucié de tout ces mois après la mort des Jinchurikis où Gaara avait été plus terrible et cruel qu'à l'accoutumée, et c'est lui qui a dû supporter sa colère.

Rancune ? Parce que son frère l'avait laissé pour lui, laissé lui et les affaires. Kankûro, -comme sa soeur- n'avait jamais été trempé dans ce genre de choses, il ne connaissait rien aux affaires de famille, contrairement à Gaara. Mais il l'a fait, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui qui pouvait le faire, et qu'il ne laisserait pas s'écrouler la fortune familiale.

« Quel malheur. » Siffla-t-il, alors que ses traits se tirèrent dans la colère.

Les lèvres du roux s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

« Toujours pas assez subtil Kankûro. »

« Il n'est toujours pas mort ? »

Le regard glacial que lui donna soudain son frère lui rappela qu'il avait assez poussé sa chance aujourd'hui.

« Non. Croyais-tu qu'un accident de la route allait le tuer ? »

« Tss, et que fait-il aujourd'hui ? Éboueur ? »

« Tu aimerais bien. Non, flic. »

Et Kankûro ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement, la vie était d'une ironie surprenante.

« Imprévisible, comme toujours. »

Gaara ignora la remarque et continua :

« Il projette de tuer Akatsuki, et Orochimaru. »

Son frère écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Toujours aussi fou » Souffla-t-il. « Akatsuki, je peux comprendre, tu as bien tué Hidan. » Il grimaça un instant en se rappelant de ce fou là. « Mais Orochimaru ! Bordel ! S'il le choppe ce qu'il va lui faire, c'est pire que la mort ! »

Gaara haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu es inquiet pour lui ? »

Kankûro secoua la tête, un rictus sournois sur les lèvres.

« Je souhaite sa mort plus que tout. Tu sais que je le déteste, je ne peux rien y changer, il ne t'attire que plus d'ennui, il attire la mort. C'est pour toi que je suis inquiet...son sort et le tien sont étroitement liés. Tu le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Gaara retroussa son nez dans une mine dégoûtée.

« Tu es si poétique...c'est écœurant. »

Le rictus de Kankûro s'étira davantage.

« Tu l'aimes. » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, et le regard noir que lui tira Gaara le fit immédiatement taire.

« Je. N'aime. Personne. » Dit-il d'un ton tranchant. « L'amour » Continua Gaara en pointant du doigt son kanji. « Ça n'existe pas. C'est un mythe, une légende qui permet aux hommes de penser que la vie n'est pas faite que de noir. C'est comme Dieu... »

« Alors pourquoi aller aussi loin pour lui ? »

Le brun avait demandé ça sans méchanceté, c'était de la pure curiosité, il voulait savoir, tant savoir pourquoi cet homme pouvait ainsi posséder la vie de son frère. Et Gaara pensa que Kankûro méritait de le savoir.

« T'es-tu déjà senti seul ? »

L'aîné manqua de tomber de sa chaise, Gaara ? Son frère sanguinaire qui parlait de solitude, comme s'il haïssait ça ? Kankûro faillit bien s'en moquer, mais quand il vit l'air sérieux de son cadet, il se ravisa. S'il lui fermait les portes aujourd'hui, il ne saurait jamais.

« Oui. »

« C'est un sentiment dévorant...c'est l'enfer. Quand je suis avec toi, quand j'étais avec père, je ne me sentais pas exister. Je n'étais rien. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se souvint d'Hidan. « J'étais comme ce fou, perdu, et je croyais me complaire dans cette solitude. Mais c'est faux, tôt ou tard, on a tous besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui vous permet _d'exister_, quelqu'un qui vous donne une raison _d'exister_. »

« Et pour toi, c'est Naruto.» Dit-il, soudain troublé alors qu'il voyait son frère sous un nouveau jour, c'était quelqu'un de plus humain. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il a tout accepté de moi. _Tout_. » Et le regard de Gaara se fit soudain vide, et Kankûro se dit que ce «_ tout _» laissait plus à entendre.

« Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui. » Dit-il d'un ton plus léger, il ne pourrait jamais lire le visage de Gaara, mais il sentait, il le sentait que ces souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à lui et Naruto. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre leur lien, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que c'est que d'accepter tout de Gaara. Lui, ne pourrait pas, c'était peut-être pour ça que le blond avait le coeur de son petit frère, si tant est qu'il en ait un.

« Je suis d'humeur joviale. »

Son frère se leva prêt à partir quand Kankûro ne put s'empêcher de penser à haute voix :

« Mais tu sais, ce que tu dis là, ça ressemble franchement à l'am... »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'à nouveau une arme fut pointée sur son front.

Kankûro soupira :

« Ah douce habitude. »

* * *

Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel orangé, il baissa un instant ses énormes lunettes de soleil noires pour mieux apercevoir son éclat. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était à cet instant, à cet étape de la journée que le soleil était le plus naturel possible, entre le jour et la nuit. Le juste milieu.

Si seulement, il pouvait l'atteindre ce juste milieu, pensa-t-il alors que sa main alla instinctivement à l'arrière de son jean, toucher l'arme cachée sous sa veste.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Sasuke, en lui lançant un étrange regard. Il n'aimait pas cet accoutrement : grosse lunette, blouson, la capuche qui cachait ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas lire en lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. En cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à Kyubi.

Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir pour se tourner vers son ami.

« Remonte ta capuche. »

« Nous avons juste l'air plus suspect. » Grommela Sasuke, les blousons ça ne lui allait vraiment pas.

« Je préfère qu'on nous prenne pour une bande de dealer que les flics recherchés par tout l'État, sauf Springfield » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

Naruto reprit sa marche, les mains dans les poches, et continua de longer la route.

« Alors, à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Ne sois pas si tendu Sasuke. » Dit-il sans se retourner, en ignorant sa question.

Facile à dire, se dit le brun. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être tendu alors que tous les flics de la région étaient à leur recherche ? Comment ne pas être tendu en sachant qu'il pouvait perdre son job ? Comment ne pas être tendu en sachant que s'ils attrapaient Naruto, ils condamneraient son ami à mort ?

Cette idée le fit frissonner de dégoût, parce que de toute façon au terme de cette sombre histoire, la mort sera l'issue de Naruto. Après tout, c'était le deal, non ? Naruto se livrait à lui, et aux mains de la police, s'il l'aidait dans sa revanche...et il serait condamner sûrement à la chaise électrique, où à l'injection, mais connaissant le Kyubi, il prendrait sûrement la chaise électrique.

Mais au final, de quoi avait-il le plus peur ? Qu'on attrape Naruto avant que lui ne le livre ? Ou alors, d'une façon plus humaine, avait-il peur de sa mort ?

« Tu réfléchis trop. » Ricana son ami, soudainement. « Je t'entends marmonner. Détends toi un peu. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que de se laisser aller, et sûrement pas dans un cas comme celui-ci.

« Comment peux-tu te détendre ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, je me sens enfin libre. »

« Libre ? » Répéta Sasuke, avec un ton amer. « Ils essayent tous de te capturer et toi, tu te sens libre ? »

« Nous ne parlons pas de la même liberté mon ami. » Sourit-il doucement. « C'est en étant un flic, Naruto Uzumaki, que j'étais emprisonné, emprisonné dans une double-vie, je devais toujours faire attention aux preuves que je laissais, à mon comportement, à ne jamais montrer ce dont je suis vraiment capable, toujours être joyeux, ne montrer aucune face sombre. Toujours garder ce secret. Et maintenant qu'il est révélé, je sens un poids en moins. Je suis libre d'être Kyubi. »

Et c'était vrai, il ne mentait pas à Sasuke, même s'il n'avouait pas le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait, la douleur, comme le premier pique sur le chemin de sa mort. Quelque chose était mort en lui quand son identité a été découverte. Il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Cette fois, il était, est, et sera jusqu'à sa mort Kyubi. Plus Naruto Uzumaki, et même s'il le détestait, il ressentait un manque.

« Tu es bien naïf. » Répondit Sasuke, simplement. « Tu crois qu'être flic, c'est porter un badge, avoir un bureau, et son café le matin ? »

Il s'avança alors que le blond s'était arrêté, troublé.

« C'est en toi » Dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Tu as l'âme d'un flic Naruto. Tu peux toujours prétendre être un tueur. » Murmura Sasuke. « Mais tu es un flic, ta compassion, ta compréhension, tes talents d'analyse, ta bonté. Ce ne sont pas les qualités d'un tueur. C'est ce que t'a amené le boulot de flic. Et même ce sens de la justice, que j'admets être extrême, qu'il y a dans ta vengeance, né de là. Rien ne peut t'enlever ça. Tu restes Naruto Uzumaki pour moi. »

Et sans le savoir le début d'un vrai sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto. Sasuke ne le comprenait que trop bien, et sa voix le rassurait plus que ses vieux démons, il n'a jamais douté de lui, et si Sasuke le disait, il le croyait. Son meilleur ami était bien plus droit que lui.

En voyant ce sourire, Sasuke sentit en naître un plus discret sur ses lèvres. Oui, il pouvait maintenant faire la différence entre tous les faux sourires qu'il lui a donné et celui-ci avait soudain une valeur inestimable. Sasuke entrelaça ses doigts, et quand il ne le sentit pas se tendre, il raffermit davantage sa prise, comme pour s'assurer quand cet instant, il était bien là, parce qu'un jour...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas craquer ses doigts. Et il manqua de défaillir à cette pensée, craquer les doigts de Sasuke ? Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa de ses lèvres...encore un de ses sursauts de violence inexplicable.

_Inexplicable ? Vraiment ?_...lui souffla une voix doucereuse dans sa tête.

Naruto secoua la tête, qu'importe de quoi il était atteint, rien que l'horreur qu'il ressentit à l'idée de faire du mal à Sasuke l'effraya suffisamment, et lui donna assez mauvaise conscience pour qu'il soit sûr que rien ne pourrait le pousser à une telle extrémité...pas même ce petit _inconvénient_.

Et comme pour s'excuser d'avoir eu une telle pensée à son égard, il serra aussi ses doigts, comme pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait ce contact. Et Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, et ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton léger :

« Séduit par mon charme ? »

Il se préparait à devoir retenir la main de Naruto dans la sienne, certain que son ami allait à nouveau lui lançait un regard incertain, et mal à l'aise, se séparer de lui, malgré le...deal qu'il y avait entre eux. Pourtant, Naruto répondit à la pique :

« Qui sait ? »

Sasuke sentit son cœur manquait un battement, que voulait-il...

« Ton incroyable sens de la conversation, ta beauté si féminine, et surtout tes yeux pétillants de vie ont eu raison de moi, _amour_. » Continua le blond, en levant une main vers le ciel, d'une façon théâtral.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, et Naruto fit un sourire innocemment grand. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un instant que...

_Ridicule, tu es ridicule._

Et il se fustigea encore plus de s'être fait prendre par la moquerie de Naruto, quand il se rendit compte de sa déception. Il avait été déçu.

Vraiment_ ridicule._

Il se racla la gorge, et demanda avec un ton indifférent :

« Où allons-nous ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules, et apparemment de bonne humeur car il avait réussi à retourner le petit jeu de Sasuke contre lui, il répondit :

« Par ci, par là. »

« Tant de précision, c'est fou de ta part Naruto. Je t'assure, je peux pratiquement m'imaginer l'endroit. »

Naruto ricana doucement. Enfin, content de retrouver le Sasuke sarcastique qu'il connaissait, il avait vraiment du mal avec le côté doux et inquiet que montrait souvent son ami en sa présence. Il le préférait comme ça...

« Une boite » Répondit-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent de la réponse.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment pour s'enivrer ? Irresponsable. Vraiment, comment as-tu pu rester en vie aussi longtemps ? Je me le demande ! » Et il se fustigea une nouvelle fois, alors que l'atmosphère venait de s'étendre, lui l'assombrissait à nouveau, mais Sasuke n'y pouvait rien, il ne pourrait sortir de son esprit, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la situation chaotique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pourtant, Naruto ne répondit pas à la pique, et d'un ton badin, répondit :

« J'ai besoin de me distraire. » _Et toi aussi_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les tremblements fréquents de son coéquipier (sûrement dus au stress et à la colère), et il avait vraiment peur que Sasuke ne lui fasse une crise de nerfs au sens propre, manquait plus qu'il y ait un autre hystérique dans l'équipe. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de décompresser...

Même lui était à bout, Akatsuki, Gaara, la découverte de son identité, Jiraya, Hachibi, tous ça c'était trop pour lui, et il était au bord de la rupture.

Un soir, juste un soir il voulait s'amuser.

* * *

Sasuke ne savait pas comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans cette boite. En fait, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans toute cette histoire. Mais avant d'extrapoler, il préférait se concentrer sur cette boite.

C'était soit ça, soit le taudis de Jiraya. Des deux, il choisissait le moindre.

Naruto semblait être à son aise ici, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Déjà que cette boite était dans les quartiers mal famés, mais son ami lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le moins de chance de se faire reconnaître ici, et justement, si c'était le cas, personne ne préviendrait la police.

Il manqua de perdre Naruto à travers la foule qui dansait, buvait, ou, bordel...baiser dans un coin pas très discret. Les cris de la femme arrivaient presque à battre les décibels de la musique, son nez se retroussa dédaigneusement. Sasuke le suivit jusqu'au bar où il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Naruto ne lui laissa pas voir la gêne qu'il ressentait à le sentir si près.

« Hum, non. »

Il claqua des doigts et commanda au barman un verre, celui-ci le regarda méfiant. Naruto se contenta de lever légèrement ses lunettes, et comme si le barman l'avait reconnu, s'empressa de le servir.

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? »

Naruto but une gorgée de sa vodka, une grimace sur le visage, puis s'accoudant paresseusement sur le comptoir, et observa la foule déchaînée en répondant :

« Ne crois pas que ma vie n'est que faite de noire, Sasuke. Si je n'avais rien pour décompresser, je me serais déjà jeté d'un pont. »

Malgré le ton léger qu'avait pris le blond, il savait que c'était la pure vérité, et que s'il ne voulait pas tuer Orochimaru à tout prix, il l'aurait sûrement déjà fait.

« L'alcool, ça te décompresse ? » Répondit-il, mécontent.

« Ça ou autre chose. Mais je bois rarement. Disons, que là, j'ai vraiment besoin de décompresser. »

Le brun comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il existait assez d'alcool dans ce monde pour le détendre.

« Je m'étonne que tu es trouvé vraiment le temps de faire le fêtard, avec ton choix de..._carrière_, je ne vois pas en quoi ça va t'aider. » Grimaça-t-il.

Naruto eut soudain un étrange sourire. Ça lui rappelait des choses...

* * *

**Flash back**.

« Une boite de nuit. » Remarqua Naruto, surpris. « C'est une boite de nuit. »

« Quelle perspicace constatation, je suis surpris par tes facultés d'analyse. » Répondit la voix doucereuse de son mentor.

« Vous m'avez emmené dans une boite de nuit. Qui plus est...une boite de nuit pour gay. Vous savez, si vous êtes attirés par moi, il y a des façons plus subtiles de le dire. »

L'homme ne montra pas le moindre agacement, son visage était toujours aussi vierge de tous sentiment. D'ailleurs Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu avec autre chose que cette expression, ou plutôt ce manque d'expression sur le visage.

Le jeune homme insista :

« Je n'en comprends pas le sens, vous avez promis que vous m'apprendriez les ficelles du _métier_ ! Et pas que vous m'enverrez dans un bordel ! Et puis je n'ai pas l'âge légal pour boire Itachi. »

Itachi poussa élégamment une mèche noire qui avait pris séjour devant ses yeux alors qu'il se tournait vers son «_ élève _». Celui-ci rencontra son regard sans ciller bien qu'il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces yeux le rendait toujours nerveux, un noir si profond, il pourrait s'y noyer, s'y perdre, jusqu'à mourir. Ces yeux étaient dangereux, ils semblaient voir toutes ses pensées et ses défenses.

Il ressemblait vraiment à son père. Mais alors que la présence de son père avec lui n'avait jamais été autre chose que chaleureuse, celle d'Itachi l'avait terrifiée en même temps qu'elle l'avait fascinée au tout début. Il avait fallu longtemps à Naruto pour être capable de calmer son anxiété en sa présence.

Itachi lui fit signe du doigt de le suivre. L'homme était encore plus taciturne que Gaara, et il n'avait pas cru cela possible.

Dès que l'homme devant la boite vit Itachi, il blêmit, et ne songea même pas à demander la carte d'identité de Naruto, même s'il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas majeur avec sa taille.

« Allez vous m'expliquer ? » Dit-il en criant, pensant qu'Itachi ne l'entendait pas avec tout ce brouhaha. Mais c'était quoi que cet endroit ? L'horrible odeur de la fumée le fit éternuer, et Itachi haussa un sourcil.

« Non. »

Naruto grommela quelque chose, et se sentit soudain rougir en voyant des hommes dans le coin de la pièce en train de s'adonner à une petite aventure. Limite si la moitié des couples qui dansaient ici ne faisaient pas l'amour sur la piste, les verres d'alcool fusèrent à une vitesse impressionnante sur les comptoirs, et il lâcha un hoquet, dégoûté, en voyant un vieil homme caressait un serveur qui devait juste avoir deux ans de plus que lui.

Itachi claqua des doigts, et immédiatement, sans qu'il eut à dire un mot, un verre de whisky lui fut servit.

« Cela te choque-t-il ? » Commença Itachi d'une voix traînante, en sortant un mouchoir de sa chemise rouge pour essuyer le verre.

« Que vous m'ayez emmené ici ? Ou bien de voir ça ? »

« La seconde. »

« Disons, que c'est déroutant, et oui, légèrement choquant. »

« Choquant ? » Ricana Itachi. « Ta candeur est alarmante mon cher Naruto. Tu n'es pas fait pour le _métier_ gamin, si cela te choque déjà, abandonne. »

Naruto rougit de colère, et regarda l'aîné droit dans les yeux, pour lui montrer sa détermination.

« J'ai déjà vu pire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si tant est que vous pouvez vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un ! C'est à moi d'en juger, et que vous m'aidiez ou pas, c'est pareil, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

« Bien. » Répondit-il, simplement.

« Ô mon maître, suis-je dans le droit de savoir ce que je fais ici maintenant ? »

Itachi sourcilla à peine au commentaire sarcastique, et répondit d'une voix posée, mais Naruto connaissait la menace qui s'y cachait en-dessous.

« Si parfois, je me trouve étrangement à être distrait par tes commentaires, et tes remarques de mauvais goût, je n'accepterai pas ta langue acérée ce soir, respecte moi, c'est tout ce que je demande, m'as-tu compris ? »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas. » Répondit immédiatement Naruto en détournant le visage, soudain, il sentit une main sur ses fesses et sursauta.

« Jolie le bébé... »

Il se tourna pour se prendre l'haleine du vieil homme qui puait l'alcool en plein visage. Celui-ci continuait de tâtait ses fesses, et avant que Naruto ne puisse l'envoyer dans le décor. Itachi posa sa main sur le visage de l'homme, comme une caresse, et Naruto se demandait ce qu'il faisait quand soudain, il vit briller sous sa manche une lame dont la pointe était sur le cou de l'homme, et à chaque _caresse_ d'Itachi, elle éraflait la peau de son cou.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de fascination. Tandis que l'homme balbutiait des « pardonnez moi, je...je ne savais pas... » d'une voix apeurée, il regarda à droite et gauche, et vit que personne ne les remarquait, Itachi avait le pouvoir de le tuer sur le champ, et personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Fascinant. La discrétion, la grâce de cet homme était fascinante.

Itachi fit un geste à l'homme de se dépêcher de décamper, Naruto sentit soudain une odeur encore plus fétide dans l'air, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pantalon mouillé de l'homme.

« Vous lui avez fait se pisser dessus ! » Déclara-t-il, incrédule.

Itachi haussa des épaules, et Naruto continua :

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Vous le pouviez ! »

« Ta discrétion, mon cher, est tout aussi fascinante que tes capacités d'analyse. Cri légèrement plus fort, si tu en es capable. »

Naruto rougit à cause de l'embarras.

« Aurais-tu voulu que je le tue ? »

Le blond mit sa main devant sa bouche, choqué...il avait été si excité de voir la prestance, le pouvoir, et surtout la grâce mortelle de l'homme à l'œuvre de si près, qu'il avait oublié...Comme si Itachi pouvait lire ses pensées, il continua, sans attendre de réponses :

« Ta réponse me déplairait dans l'immédiat, mais je ne m'en fais pas, j'aurais vite fait de changer cette ridicule mauvaise foi. »

« Conscience. » Réfuta Naruto.

Itachi ricana à nouveau.

« Tu es aussi trop lent, attendais-tu que cet homme te propose un tour aux toilettes ? Quoique je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait eu la patience d'aller aussi loin. »

Naruto rougit encore plus, et grommela un tas d'insulte, qu'il remercia être incompréhensible pour Itachi. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher. Et sans que le blond ne s'y attende, il l'attrapa par la taille et le tourna vers la piste, le torse de son mentor collé à son dos le rendait angoissé, mais pas autant que sa voix presque sourde qui soufflait à ses oreilles :

« Choisis bien tes proies, Naruto. La facilité, ça n'a rien de divertissant. J'aime les défis. »

Naruto sentit sa main qui caressait son cou, et un moment, il aurait juré que la lame l'a frôlée.

Il déglutit.

Cet homme pourrait le tuer s'il le voulait, et pourtant, il ne put se dégager, tout simplement sous le charme.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne comprends pas, en quoi ça va m'aider dans ma _formation_ ? Je ne suis pas très fêtard dans l'âme »

« Simple. La première qualité d'un tueur : l'observation. »

Une main passa sous son menton, et le força à regarder droit devant lui.

« Tu vois l'homme corpulent à la troisième table en partant de la droite. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Un autre homme lui fait une gâterie en ce moment sous la table. »

« C'est facile de le voir, son visage est rouge. »

Itachi fredonna, amusé.

« Là n'est pas l'important. Que peux-tu me dire sur cet homme ? »

« Gay, et pervers ? »

L'homme ricana une nouvelle fois.

« Allez le premier je le fais pour toi. C'est un homme influent, ou du moins, il possède une place importante professionnellement parlant. Il est marié, et relativement malheureux en mariage. C'est un homme qui s'intéresse à son image, et si ses petites frasques venaient à être révélées au public, ça le détruirait. »

« Vous le connaissez. » Répondit Naruto. « Sinon comment pourriez vous savoir tout cela ? »

« Son annulaire, sa peau est légèrement plus blanche à l'extrémité, il porte une alliance, et à l'habitude de l'enlever. Ses habits sont sobres, nous sommes d'accord ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête, même plus perturbé par la proximité de son mentor.

« Ses chaussures : du vrai cuir. Magnifique, ciré et astiqué. Je doute qu'un employé ait les moyens de s'en payer, et encore moins peut se permettre d'être si soigné. Si ça ne suffit pas, une montre brille à son bras, je dirai de l'or. Enfin, il ne cesse d'épier la foule, légèrement anxieux. »

« On ne peut pas voir ses chaussures et sa main de là. »

« Exact, je l'ai vu en entrant. »

Naruto secoua la tête, incrédule, comment Itachi avait-il pu en voir autant en quelques secondes ? Il ne s'est même pas arrêté à cette table. Itachi posa une main sur sa tête, et le griffa légèrement de ses ongles :

« La capacité d'analyse du cerveau est impressionnante, tu te focalises sur un point, et tu ne vois rien autour. Tiens vois-tu la femme à la robe rouge au milieu ?»

Naruto la regarda.

« As-tu vu le billet à ses pieds ? »

Naruto baissa la tête, et désapprouva.

« Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais pourtant tes yeux l'ont vu, tes yeux peuvent voir toute la salle pratiquement, et pourtant tu ne peux pas mémoriser toutes les petites manies, et les petits détails sur lesquels ton esprit n'est pas concentré et le plus étonnant, c'est que tes yeux : si, ils le peuvent. Toutes ces petites données sont dans ton cerveau, c'est ton esprit qui ne _voit_ pas. »

Itachi appuya à nouveau sur sa tête.

« Avec l'expérience, tu ne laisseras plus passer ces petits détails. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et comprit pourquoi Itachi l'avait amené ici, quel meilleur endroit pour parfaire ses capacités d'analyse qu'un endroit aussi bondé, bruyant, et en activité qu'une boite ? Et qui plus est, une boite qui détient de sales petits secrets.

« A ton avis Naruto, pourrais-je tuer notre homme d'affaire à la troisième table ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, perplexe.

« Comment t'y prendrais-tu ? »

« Je l'attendrais à la sortie de la... »

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent davantage dans ses cheveux.

« Non, trop simpliste, trop risqué. Naruto réfléchis, prouve moi que je ne perds pas mon temps pour du vent. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Trop risqué ?

« Sers toi de ce que je viens de te dire et réfléchis. »

Avec sa bouche si près de son oreille, c'était dur de réfléchir, se dit Naruto, l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre mal à l'aise. Itachi venait de mettre en lumière ses sales secrets. Le chantage alors ? Mais à quoi servirait le chantage ? …

Et il comprit, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Itachi, c'est vos habitudes. Non les miennes, mais certes, j'avoue que ce serait plus amusant. »

Il ricana contre son cou, et lui demanda de développer.

« Poussez les gens au suicide, ça vous amuse, vous ne vous salissez pas les mains, et vous jouez avec leur esprit jusqu'à les pousser au désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la mort comme un cadeau. »

« Tu me comprends bien, mon cher Naruto. Tu vois, j'ai pu trouver un moyen de le tuer, rien qu'en l'observant cinq minutes, ou à peine. C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les doigts caressèrent ses cheveux, mais le blond ne s'y trompa pas, il n'y avait rien d'affectueux dans ce geste.

« Possible, mais je n'aime pas cette manière de faire, trop lent. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de suivre mes proies, et j'ai un besoin d'argent urgent. »

Itachi agrippa son poignet et le tira sur la piste. Naruto se laissa faire perplexe, Itachi se frottait contre lui avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches, forçant son corps à suivre les mouvements de son bassin. Le blond rougit encore plus violemment, Itachi ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, mais il _voyait_ toute la pièce. Pour tout autre personne extérieur, Naruto était le pauvre type qui allait se faire bouffer par ce bel homme, et qui ne pourrait sûrement pas marcher pendant une semaine, mais son _élève_ savait qu'il en était tout autrement.

Itachi détestait les contacts, les effusions de sentiments, cela dépassait de loin la bienséance. Étrangement, son mentor était un tueur avec des bonnes manières, ricana-t-il, un instant. Naruto sentait une certaine fierté à le savoir, parce que son ''_maître_'', au contraire donnait l'image de quelqu'un de charmant, sociable et séducteur. Mais le blond ne s'y trompait pas, il détestait ça, c'était un rôle, qu'il s'appliquait à jouer le mieux possible pour ses intérêts.

Plusieurs fois, Naruto se cogna contre d'autres personnes sur la piste, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il se concentra à jouer du mieux possible son rôle. Certains que cette danse avait une finalité.

Les mains d'Itachi allèrent sous sa chemise, il frissonna...si froides.

« Mêle toi à la foule. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Ne fait qu'un avec eux, tu découvriras alors des choses passionnantes. Tu trouveras des occasions intéressantes. »

Itachi le poussa jusqu'au mur, son corps le couvrant, tout laissait à croire, qu'ils ne faisaient pas que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et pourtant...

« La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se recula mais Naruto protesta :

« Vous deviez m'emmener sur un contrat ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent là ! »

« Mon cher » Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la poche de son élève. « Tu as gagné ta soirée. »

Puis il partit sans un autre mot, Naruto mit sa main dans sa poche droite, et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement sous la surprise. Il sentait un porte feuille, une montre, et des boucles d'oreilles.

Il les sortit discrètement : de l'or. Il ne pensa même pas à ouvrir le portefeuille, trop surpris par la virtuosité de cet homme, en une danse, Itachi avait pu voler toutes ses personnes sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, et mettre son gain dans sa poche sans qu'il ne le sente.

Impressionnant.

Naruto sourit, finalement, les tueurs pouvaient lier la distraction au travail, pensa-t-il en ricanant.

**Fin Flash-Back.**

**

* * *

**

« Je t'ai perdu ? » Demanda Sasuke en agitant une main devant Naruto, inquiet par cet air absent. Le blond secoua la tête, et vida sa vodka avant d'en commander une autre.

Il ne voulait pas ce souvenir de lui pour l'instant. Itachi Uchiwa.

Non, juste l'oublier, oublier tout pour ce soir. Oublier son visage, le visage de ce sale traître !

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. »

Naruto tapa grossièrement sur son épaule, et retira sa capuche et ses lunettes, sachant qu'ici, personne n'irait le vendre. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Naruto, le changement d'humeur de son coéquipier était effrayant. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il changeait aussi vite d'humeur...

« Oh ! Sasuke amuse toi un peu ! On en aura plus l'occasion après... »

Le brun secoua la tête, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et pourtant, il prit le verre que son coéquipier lui tendait. Il n'était pas capable de gâcher tous les efforts que son ami faisait pour être de bonne humeur, malgré l'horreur de la situation, et puis, ce Naruto léger et fêtard lui plaisait mieux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait l'impression de revoir Naruto Uzumaki, un homme sans problème, sans traumatisme, qui profite de la vie, et il en profiterait ce soir.

Après tous ces derniers jours ont été un Enfer, il y avait bien le droit...

...cependant, Sasuke n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin. Naruto enchaînait les verres, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le blond le tira sur la piste de danse, et se frotta lascivement contre lui. Le brun devina aux joues rouges de son ami qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

C'était amusant, Kyubi qui ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Sasuke allait le repousser, ne voulant pas profiter de lui ainsi, quand il rencontra ses yeux...et il fut perdu. Enfin, cette lueur de malice brillait à nouveau dans ses pupilles, son rire résonna dans ses oreilles, et ça le touchait. Naruto Uzumaki était vraiment devant ses yeux.

Il frissonna un instant quand Naruto passa une main sous sa chemise tandis que ses hanches se balançaient contre lui. Et Sasuke, malgré la pointe de déception à savoir que c'était l'alcool qui lui retirait ses inhibitions, -sinon, il serait effrayé à l'idée de le toucher,- accepta ce contact.

« Tu as bu, crétin. »

« Hmm, ouais, je suis pas un russe ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il prit la main de Naruto qui se faufilait sous sa chemise, mais pas pour la retirer, au contraire, pour conduire ses caresses. Même si une voix lui soufflait que c'était mal, tant pis. Jamais dit qu'il était un enfant de cœur. Avoir un tel pouvoir sur ce tueur si célèbre était jouissif, et d'une certaine manière c'était un bon moyen de se venger de lui.

« Mais ! Arrête de poser des questions, t'es tout tendu Sas'ke ! »

« Tu veux me détendre ? » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois à ses oreilles.

« Danse ! » Répondit Naruto en tournant légèrement autant de lui, et alors qu'il s'éloignait de la piste de danse pour aller danser on ne sait où (et sûrement se cogner dans un ou deux murs), Sasuke le tira avec force contre lui, alors que le blond tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Il se cogna contre lui durement. Sasuke passa une main sous son menton, et souffla avec un sourire malsain :

« Kyubi dans une telle position de faiblesse, c'est jouissif, sais-tu tout ce que je pourrais te faire là ? »

« Que des paroles ! » Dit Naruto en baillant.

« On va voir, si ce n'est que des paroles. »

Sasuke avança son visage, sûr que dans l'état dans lequel était Naruto, il ne pourrait pas le repousser, et surtout, certain, que cette fois, il en profiterait malgré ses réticences. Mais soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et une voix étonnement douce souffla :

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalier ? »

* * *

Jiraya maudit Naruto sur toutes les générations, quand il se souvint, qu'en fait, il n'avait personne à maudire, sauf lui-même. Et ça allait, sa vie était déjà assez merdique comme ça.

Il ouvrit son paquet de drogue, légèrement gêné de le faire devant Naruto, il avait attendu que celui-ci parte avec l'autre. Ah oui, Sasuke.

Enfin, la détente, la liberté, le calme était à sa porte. Presque. Il prit la poudre, l'avança près de son visage quand...

« Jiraya ! »

On frappa à la porte. A l'entente de cette voix, il sursauta et fit tomber toute sa poudre sur la table. Non, c'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Il accourut à la porte, et l'ouvrit, comme pour se rassurer.

Ses malédictions avaient apparemment fonctionné.

« Tsunade ! » S'écria-t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas la détente qui était à sa porte.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

PS : Please, ne pensez pas que je case Naruto avec tout le monde -_-. On dirait, mais il n'y a rien de sexuel entre Itachi-sama et Naruto. De même pour Gaara, c'est _différent_...

Voilà, j'espère que ça compensera pour l'attente. Je présente mes plus humbles excuses.

Reviews ?

Humblement vôtre,

Sirpics.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Pourquoi tant de haine ? Mais donnez moi Itachi-sama merde !

**Note** : Déjà je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour toutes les reviews, ou plutôt pour ceux qui en laissent, parce que c'est franchement déprimant de voir les favoris/alertes sans reviews...je sais pas, si je mets une fic en alerte, moi, c'est parce que j'ai aimé, et je le dis. On a pas tous le même concept. Mais bon, à la fin, m'enfou, blasée.

Désolée pour mon retard, mais je suis fière de dire que j'ai fini Naruto mission à l'orientale, et donc pendant mes vacances, j'essaierai de publier deux, voire trois chapitres de cette fic.

Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, mais la semaine du bac blanc m'oblige à me dépêcher, je ne pourrai sûrement rien écrire pendant une semaine. Désolée mon dernier jour de révision. Mais soyez sûr que je me rattraperai ! De même pour les mp, promis je réponds bientôt !

Dans le prochain chapitre, je promets un peu plus d'action :)

Enjoy !

PS : Si jamais vous voyez un amen, dîtes le moi...Je crois que Yaoi Rakuen s'est amusée avec mon texte -_-'

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La justice**

Jiraya avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un karma horrible. Sinon, comment expliquer toutes les merdes qui lui étaient tombées dessus ? Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, étant orphelin de naissance. Plus tard, il découvrit que sa mère était une de ces adolescentes qui n'avaient pas su utiliser les protections, et ayant dépassé les délais pour l'avortement, l'avait abandonné dans un foyer, peu de temps après que son petit ami l'ait quitté.

Celle-ci n'avait jamais rien tenté pour le retrouver, une femme à l'orphelinat lui avait _gentiment_ expliqué quand, à douze ans, il lui avait demandé. Le vieil homme n'était pas devenu quelqu'un d'amer à cause de ça, non. Bien sûr, il mentirait s'il disait que jamais le désir de famille ne l'avait accablé, mais il ne détenait aucune haine à son égard.

L'orphelinat n'était pas si mal, mais chaque jour il affrontait l'injustice, les inégalités, les vols. Et il voulait se battre contre ça, voilà pourquoi il était devenu flic.

Et en devenant flic, son souhait de famille fut comblé. Il lia vite une amitié très forte avec deux autres membres du FBI : Tsunade (une experte médicolégale) et Orochimaru, un homme si brillant que jamais une enquête n'avait été irrésolue avec lui. Et puis, Orochimaru est devenu son coéquipier, aucun mot ne pourrait expliquer le lien que l'on forme quand on remet sa vie dans les mains de quelqu'un aveuglément, parce que c'était ainsi dans ce métier: Vous donniez une confiance sourde et aveugle, sans hésitation à votre coéquipier.

En un certain sens, vous teniez plus à lui qu'à votre meilleur ami. Et même s'ils se disputaient souvent -leurs méthodes divergeaient _légèrement_- Orochimaru était plus qu'un meilleur ami. C'était un coéquipier.

Et la trahison n'en a été que plus forte. Voilà ce qui a fait de lui un vieil homme amer et désabusé qui se moquait de la justice comme de sa première poudre.

Jamais plus après ça, il n'a pu être flic.

Tsunade n'avait pas énormément changé, elle avait toujours l'air très jeune, toujours la même coiffure, le même style vestimentaire. Mais il vit une chose radicale sur son visage.

Elle ne souriait pas. Aucun sourire cynique, méchant, moqueur, ou gentil. D'habitude, il pouvait toujours faire naître chez elle une émotion, qu'importe qu'elle soit peu aimable. Mais là, elle le regardait sans aucun signe de reconnaissance, comme si un jour, ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une grimace, son regard était froid. Elle ne baissait pas les yeux devant lui, c'était plutôt à lui de le faire. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu autant de visites en deux ans. »

Cette froide indifférence se changea bien vite en colère. Elle passa devant lui, une mèche de cheveux frôla son visage, elle avait toujours le même parfum. Il serait susceptible de dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé, mais ce serait mentir.

Tsunade, comme Naruto, ne montra aucun dégoût en voyant son taudis. Jiraya ne savait même pas qu'elle savait qu'il habitait ici. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

« Il est venu ici ? » Sa voix claqua plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

« Qui ? Le dératiseur ? » Ricana Jiraya, grossièrement, comme s'il était amusé par sa propre blague. Il vit la femme serrer les dents devant un tel humour.

« Je vois que ta situation te ravit, vieux fou. Je te parle de Naruto, _parrain_. »

Jiraya fit vaciller ses yeux de chaque côté de la pièce, cherchant si Naruto avait laissé un quelconque indice prouvant à Tsunade qu'il avait été ici.

« Ah le gosse ? Comment va-t-il ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu ! »

« Efface moi tout de suite cet air stupide de ton visage ! » Hurla Tsunade, les poings serrés, ses talons claquèrent lourdement contre le vieux plancher. Jiraya eût un sourire béat, finalement, elle n'avait pas tant changé, c'était toujours aussi facile de la mettre en colère. Mais en voyant son air courroucé, ses sourcils si froncés qu'ils formaient une seule ligne, il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas trop pousser sa chance.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et avant que Jiraya ne puisse faire un geste, elle le gifla si douloureusement, qu'il manqua de tomber sur le sol. La claque avait résonné terriblement forte, et sa joue le brûlait tellement qu'il avait peur d'en regarder le résultat sur la glace, pour sûr que sa main serait imprimée plusieurs jours.

Tsunade se détendit en voyant qu'il avait perdu son air idiot, et que cette fois, il la regarda avec bien plus de gravité. Elle déglutit un instant, son visage soudain sévère et froid l'intimida un instant, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de cet homme pervers, aux blagues salaces et souvent de mauvais goût, ça ne lui correspondait tellement pas.

Mais elle aussi avait changé, pensa-t-elle en regardant la poudre sur la table. Ils avaient tous changé.

« Naruto n'est pas ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, pas depuis le jour où je t'ai demandé ce service. » Répondit Jiraya en se laissant tomber sur son canapé, l'air soudain sérieux. Tsunade émit un bruit de mécontentement, elle n'arrivait plus à dire s'il mentait.

« Quelle idiote, j'ai été. Et quel traître, tu as été ! J'ai accepté pour toi, accepté pour toi, de le prendre sous mes ordres, parce que tu m'as supplié. »

« Hé ! » Protesta Jiraya, vivement. « Je ne sup... »

Tsunade l'ignora, trop mortifiée, trop en colère, et trop trahie pour lui laisser une chance de parler.

« Parce qu'il était le fils de Minato Namikaze, je savais à quel point il aurait du mal à se faire une place chez les flics ! Alors j'ai eu pitié, j'ai cru qu'il voulait rattraper les erreurs de son père ! Et pas refaire les mêmes ! » Hurla-t-elle en frappant du poing sur la table, qui manqua de peu de s'écrouler.

« Hey ! Attention au mobilier ! » Hurla Jiraya, en levant les mains vers le ciel. Naruto avait intérêt à lui payer une nouvelle piaule après ça.

Elle rit d'un rire amer.

« Comme j'ai été stupide. Si stupide. Et toi...Jiraya...qu'es-tu devenu ? Tu savais qu'il était un meurtrier, tu le savais, et tu m'as ordonné de l'intégrer à nos rang. La police, ne représente plus rien à tes yeux ? C'est un lieu de justice, de droit, d'ég... »

Elle fut soudain coupée par le ricanement de Jiraya, elle ressentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine...ce rire était si froid, ces yeux si glacials... Comment pouvait-on rire quand vos yeux ressemblaient à un gouffre de colère et de désespoir ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à cet homme ?

« Justice ? Justice ? Droit ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Où est le droit quand des criminels comme Orochimaru, l'Akastuki, et je ne sais qui d'autre courent librement. Où est la justice, quand on les libère ? Où est cette égalité, quand les juges sont corrompus ! Quand nous sommes corrompus ! » Sa voix était aussi acérée qu'un poignard, pensa-t-elle un instant. La colère l'obligea à reprendre son souffle un instant. « Orochimaru n'est qu'un exemple, mais regarde ce que nous avons fait Tsunade...Nous avons trafiqué les preuves d'une enquête-

« Parce qu'on le croyait innocent ! » Hurla la femme, immédiatement, alors que la honte l'immergeait jusqu'à la noyer. Pourquoi Jiraya devait-il lui rappeler ça ? Son intégrité avait été bafouée. Lors d'une enquête, peu de temps avant le renvoi d'Orochimaru, un meurtre avait été commis sur un homme d'affaire influent, et après des mois d'enquête, toutes les pistes avaient mené à Orochimaru. Jiraya et elle, convaincu à cette époque que c'était un coup monté contre Orochimaru avaient falsifié les preuves...le libérant ainsi.

Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ? Leur ami aurait été condamné à perpétuité ou pire...à mort !

Tous les jours, la honte et la culpabilité la punissaient pour ça.

« Et alors ? Ça ne nous donnait pas le droit, c'est ça pour toi la justice ? Ta justice ? »

« Arrête de m'accuser, tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! Moi au moins, j'essaye de rattraper mes erreurs !» Cria-t-elle, en le pointant du doigt de façon puérile et accusatrice.

Jiraya eût un rictus.

« Non, je dois être pire que toi, mais aujourd'hui, moi aussi je veux rattraper les miennes. Et pour ça, je ne peux pas te laisser toucher Naruto. »

Tsunade serra les dents en comprenant tous les mots qu'il y avait derrière cela, Oh oui, elle connaissait très bien les plus grands regrets de Jiraya.

_Pour lui, je serais prêt à te blesser._

_Pour Naruto._

_Pour Minato...Pardonne moi._

« Alors tu avoues l'avoir vu ? »

* * *

Sasuke serra les dents, prêt à bouffer la personne inconsciente de sa future et très hypothétique mort. Quand enfin, _enfin_, il avait Naruto, bourré à sa portée, et que, _enfin_, il allait pouvoir se venger -à sa manière bien sûr- et que surtout, il n'y avait que des avantages pour lui, devinez quoi, un type l'en empêchait...sûrement le karma.

Il baissa les yeux sur son épaule, bien que la main était gantée, il pouvait dire qu'elle était trop grande pour être une main de femme, et puis, bien que la voix était douce, calme, et lente, il savait qu'elle était trop grave pour être féminine.

D'accord, ce n'était pas une femme, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui expliquer la gêne qu'il représentait.

« Hum, hum » Toussota l'homme. « Puis-je vous emprunter blondie ? »

Sasuke eût une grimace, en se tournant. Sa colère disparut instantanément pour laisser place à de la surprise. Qui était ce zozo ?

Un homme aux cheveux argentés se trouvait devant lui, on aurait dit que ses cheveux tenaient en apesanteur, tant ils étaient ébouriffés. Un masque cachait plus de la moitié de son visage et seul un œil avec une profonde pupille noire était visible, il ne pouvait même pas deviner son âge… le masque lui cachant pratiquement toute la face. Il devinait facilement au pli du masque que l'homme souriait. Il était assez grand, et observait Naruto avec une lueur qu'il ne pourrait identifier.

Il baissa les yeux, et haussa un sourcil au costume assez friqué de l'homme, gris avec une chemise noire à la coupe parfaite et des chaussures en cuir.

Ah d'accord...un vieux riche pervers qui croyait pouvoir se taper un ivrogne.

Même pas en rêve, le blond là était _son_ ivrogne, et comme pour lui prouver, il passa un bras derrière le cou de Naruto, qui restait toujours hébété, pour attirer son visage au sien. Sasuke poussa un gémissement de bien-être à sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contres les siennes, même si l'odeur de l'alcool gâchait un peu...

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, il n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la main de l'étranger sous sa tête, qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés le ramassa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Désolé » Murmura-t-il. « Réflexe. »

Naruto cligna des yeux...oh Sasuke était tombé...marrant.

« Oh tiens...'Kashi...drôle, toujours marrant. »

Le blond se mit à bailler. Kakashi roula des yeux, avant de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, il vit le regard curieux de la foule, et eût un sourire contrit :

« Il ne supporte pas l'alcool. »

Il avança avec grâce parmi la foule.

« Alors Naruto, ça faisait un bout de temps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« ... »

« Naruto ? »

Kakashi se retourna, et se rendit compte premièrement, que Naruto ne le suivait pas, toujours en train de se faire honte en dansant complètement bourré, et ensuite, qu'il parlait tout seul. Il fit marche arrière, soupirant avant de faire signe à un videur de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras et de l'emmener dans son bureau. Puis, il attrapa Naruto par la capuche et le traîna littéralement le long de la salle.

« Noooooon ! Attends...vodkaaaaaaaa ! » Cria-t-il, en levant les bras vers la bouteille sur le bar.

« Je te coupe les vivres. » Gronda-t-il.

« Tu peux pas. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil sous son masque.

« C'est drôle, vu que je suis le patron, je pensais que si, justement. »

« Que des détails. » Répondit Naruto, en imitant inconsciemment Jiraya.

Kakashi lança un regard vers le ciel, avant d'ouvrir une porte derrière le bar.

« Que personne n'entre. » Dit-il au videur devant. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Kakashi poussa Naruto à l'intérieur de la salle, avant de se diriger vers Sasuke, couché sur son canapé.

Tout à coup, le blond perdit ce faux air stupide, et béat, et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la forme allongée de Sasuke.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'assommer. » Remarqua Naruto, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du bureau, il allongea ses jambes jusqu'à les croiser sur la table.

Kakashi remarqua immédiatement le changement dans la voix de Naruto, elle n'était plus pâteuse et lente.

« Alors, tu n'étais réellement pas bourré. » Dit-il en relevant Sasuke pour masser son cou, et plus précisément, ses points de pression. Naruto renifla dédaigneusement.

« Me prends-tu pour un novice ? L'une des premières choses que m'a appris mon père, c'est de n'être jamais, en aucun cas, aussi exceptionnel soit-il, hors de ses moyens. Jamais, ça pourrait être fatal.

« Minato était plein de bon conseil. Alors pourquoi avoir joué cette scène ? »

« Pour donner l'illusion de m'amuser. Il en avait besoin. » Répondit Naruto en regardant Sasuke. « Et aussi pour vérifier s'il profiterait d'un type ivre, je confirme, c'est qu'un connard. »

Kakashi eût un rictus, amusé. Il retira ses mains en entendant le gémissement de Sasuke, qui était sur le point de se réveiller. Naruto repéra une boîte d'aspirine et la lança à Kakashi qui l'attrapa puis, il versa de l'eau qui se trouvait dans la carafe, sur une table un peu plus loin, dans un gobelet.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Et...aïe, ma tête. » Gémit Sasuke en se prenant la tête dans les mains, les yeux toujours fermés.

« J'ai appuyé sur tes points de pression pour te mettre K.O quelques instants. » Fit Kakashi, simplement. Sasuke se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir grandement. Son regard dériva un instant vers Naruto, puis sur le riche pervers qui croyait pouvoir se faire un ivrogne.

« Je sais que le réveil est douloureux, donc tiens. » Dit Kakashi en lui tendant un verre, Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de le jeter dans le visage de l'homme. Naruto éclata de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

« Ah là, Sasuke, bravo, tu l'as pas loupé. »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir avant de lui balancer le comprimé d'aspirine dans la tête. Naruto l'esquiva habilement, ce qui lui fit serrer des dents.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grogna l'Uchiwa, en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu étais obligé de faire ta drama queen ? » Demanda Kakashi, d'un air ennuyé en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir élégamment plié. « Je suis Kakashi Hatake, absolument pas ravi de te rencontrer. » Continua-t-il en essuyant son visage.

« Et ? Vous m'avez assommé parce que ? » Fit Sasuke, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, réflexe. »

« Réflexe ? Quoi, vous êtes un maître de self-défense ? Oh mais non ! Il y a un problème dans cette théorie, je ne vous ai pas attaqué. » Dit-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur, alors que ses mains allèrent masser ses tempes...le mal de tête.

Kakashi eût un rire sourd, il rangea à nouveau le mouchoir dans sa poche. Puis, s'avança jusqu'à une armoire au coin de la pièce, sans gêne, il retira sa veste grise, pour en prendre une autre. Sasuke remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils, les muscles plus que saillants de l'homme malgré la taille fine...peut-être était-il vraiment professeur de self-défense ? Naruto sifflota gaiement, les yeux mirés sur le plafond, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'étrange.

« Naruto, boucle là, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

« Mais le soleil briiiiiille ! » S'exclama Naruto, avec une mine stupide pour le coup, alors que Sasuke allait lui jeter la boite d'aspirine entière sur la tête. Kakashi se remit à parler, tout en fermant les boutons de sa nouvelle veste.

« Presque, j'ai été garde du corps. »

Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, alors qu'il commençait lentement à comprendre son lien avec Naruto.

« Et maintenant, il est patron de night club, mouais, banal hein ? » Ricana le blond. Kakashi lui lança un regard ennuyé, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau, il poussa sèchement les jambes de Naruto, qui s'étendait sur son bureau.

« Vous étiez l'homme qui s'occupait de Naruto quand il était enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi lança un regard étrange à Naruto, celui-ci haussa des épaules.

« Il sait. » Dit-il, simplement. « Tout... »

Kakashi mit un doigt sous son menton, l'air pensif en regardant Sasuke.

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu ton nom. »

« Pour de bonnes raisons, je ne vous l'ai pas donné. » Fit-il, sèchement, en se levant.

« C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. » Répondit Naruto, avec un air ennuyé. « Pas le temps de faire le coup de la silhouette mystérieuse qu'on voit dans les polars à deux balles. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, en remarquant l'air soudain sérieux de Kakashi à l'entente de son nom de famille. Il eût un regard entendu avec Naruto, et le brun n'aimait pas ça, que lui cachait-il ? Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, la serrant sans douceur.

« Je veux savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est exactement cet homme ? » Sasuke eût un léger gémissement de douleur, en s'énervant, il avait aggravé son mal de tête.

Naruto eût un regard d'excuse en voyant son ami se masser les tempes. Il se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, perplexe devant son attitude si douce, Naruto lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Sasuke secoua la tête, non, pas cette fois, il ne l'aurait pas avec ses beaux yeux. Naruto mit ses mains sur ses tempes et le massa doucement. Sasuke manqua de gémir devant le bien-être que lui procurait le contact, et surtout le fait, que c'était Naruto qui le touchait mais il se retint en voyant l'air amusé de Kakashi.

Soudain, il se mit à grogner, il suffisait que Naruto se montre tendre avec lui, pour qu'il oublie sa colère. Pathétique...et pourtant, aussi pathétique qu'il pouvait trouver son attitude, il était incapable de faire autre chose que de se pencher pour profiter plus de son toucher, son corps trahissait bien trop l'envie qu'il avait de Naruto.

« Réponse. » Dit-il, en ignorant son corps qui s'échauffait doucement, peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de danser avec Naruto, à présent, il se rappelait parfaitement bien son corps contre le sien, ses hanches qui se frottaient aux siennes, ses lèvres sur les siennes...avant que cet idiot ne l'interrompe.

« Kakashi n'est que _l'un_ de mes gardes du corps. Celui qui avait la plus grande confiance de mon père, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec lui enfant » Dit-il d'un air détaché, mais Sasuke ne s'y trompa pas, Naruto détestait ses souvenirs. Ça faisait mal. « Plus qu'avec mon père... »

Le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer sa voix qui s'était faite aussi basse qu'un murmure, et son regard soudain vide. Comment Naruto pouvait-il être aussi attaché à un homme qui n'a causé que sa souffrance ? Il devait être masochiste, mais lui-même ne l'était-il pas ? En restant près du blond qui lui causait tant de sentiments contradictoires ?

« C'était son jour de congé, le jour où je me suis fait enlever. »

Et quand Sasuke, vit soudain la gravité dans l'œil unique de l'homme, il aurait pu lui donner une cinquantaine d'années, tant il semblait noir et profond.

« Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça. »

Le policier savait que Naruto voulait dire qu'il n'a pas été avec lui pendant sa période à l'orphelinat, et les jinchurikis.

« Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, dans ce night club, il y a 3 ans. C'est tout, Sasuke. Kakashi n'est pas plus qu'un gérant de club pervers sur les bords. Il n'est pas garde du corps, n'est-ce pas Kakashi ? »

Sasuke sentit soudain son sang se glacer dans ses veines, en voyant le regard coupable de l'homme, ses doigts serrés sur son bureau. Naruto était en train de le manipuler, comme il l'avait fait avec Jiraya, il se servait encore une fois de la culpabilité et des erreurs passées d'un homme, et loin d'être choqué, -il l'avait souvent fait lui-même avec des criminels-, il était fasciné par le soin et la virtuosité que mettait Naruto dans cet _art_.

« Que vas-tu faire Naruto ? » Soupira Kakashi, après quelques secondes.

Naruto eût juste un sourire.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir donner ces informations à un gérant de night club. Après tout, tu n'es plus dans le métier, hein Kakashi ? »

Kakashi serra les dents, comme s'il ne voyait pas ce que tentait de faire Naruto… il n'était pas aussi subtil que Minato, et pourtant, il lui rappelait tant cet homme. L'homme qui était pour lui, un père. L'homme qui lui avait fait confiance avec son plus grand trésor : Naruto.

Et il n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger._ Mais c'était son jour de congé._

Il n'avait pas été en mesure de le sauver. _Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour ça._

Il n'avait pas été en mesure de sauver Minato. _Mais on doit tous mourir un jour, et les tueurs plus tôt que prévu. C'était normal, non ? _

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent dans un rictus amer, il avait toujours était bon pour se trouver des excuses. L'homme aux cheveux argentés lança à nouveau un regard à Naruto, et un instant, c'est Minato qu'il vit devant lui. Les yeux plissés par la rage, les lèvres ouvertes dans un cri...il _l'accusait, _lui reprochait ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Kakashi avait juré à Minato, avant que celui-ci ne parte, qu'il prendrait soin de Naruto. Non pas s'il arrivait à le trouver. Mais _quand_, il arriverait à le trouver.

Minato n'avait pas de doutes, il arriverait à sauver Naruto et il avait eu raison. Comment avait-il pu en être aussi certain ? Simple...il savait qu'il donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour ça. Mais ce temps était révolu...

« Je ne peux pas Naruto...ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu arrives trop tard, enfant. »

Le blond haussa des épaules en retirant ses mains des tempes de Sasuke. Kakashi se leva, et contourna son bureau, puis tira Naruto par les épaules, il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard. Le blond grimaça devant l'air nostalgique de Kakashi.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de haineux Naruto, je vois toujours que tes yeux sont si éperdument enfantins. » Dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement dans un sourire apaisé. Beaucoup lui diraient qu'il était fou, que Kyubi était tout sauf enfantin, mais ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui. Longtemps, il l'avait observé de loin, Kakashi savait tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Par lâcheté ? Par peur ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce monde là, ne l'intéressait plus. Kakashi était quelqu'un de sage et réfléchit, des qualités sur lesquelles Minato se reposait souvent, et il savait que le but de Naruto était inutile.

Et il était sûr qu'inconsciemment, Naruto le savait.

Le blond serra les dents, Jiraya d'abord, et maintenant Kakashi. Deux vieux séniles, que pouvait-il tirer de deux vieux séniles ? Il détourna le visage et s'éloigna de l'homme.

« Viens, Sasuke, on a plus rien à faire ici. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto sortir. Il était étonné par la perspicacité de cet homme, il ne s'était pas laissé aussi facilement embobiner que Jiraya, mais pourtant, il en avait envie. Ça se voyait.

« Il habite chez Jiraya...si jamais vous avez envie de venir le voir. »

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit, peut-être était-ce à cause de son sourire serein, ou parce que c'était le premier ami de Naruto qui ne semblait pas complètement timbré, mais c'est comme s'il _devait_ lui dire.

* * *

Naruto avait été étrangement silencieux tout le long du trajet, parfois Sasuke lui posait des questions sur Kakashi, sur son enfance, il répondait, mais vaguement. Le policier savait que le tueur devait chercher un autre moyen de convaincre Kakashi, Akatsuki était-il si effrayant que ça ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, non, il ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Orochimaru. Aussi pourris soient-ils, ils ne pouvaient pas être pire. Naruto s'arrêta un instant à une cabine téléphonique, et Sasuke put entendre le nom de Gaara, et un peu plus tard, celui de Shikamaru.

C'était l'un des types qui avaient été mutés sur l'enquête Kyubi, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Naruto sortir de la cabine, l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Naruto remonta sa capuche et releva ses lunettes de soleil en reprenant sa marche.

« Hum, rien, Gaara est chez lui, comme je le pensais. Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre en lui parlant. J'irai le voir plus tard... » Sasuke se demanda si Naruto lui répondait vraiment, ou si c'était plus une réflexion personnelle, parce que non merci, aller chez ce malade, ça ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

Soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta, et s'exclama tout haut :

« Hé mais ! En fait, tu n'es pas ivre. »

Naruto lui sourit innocemment.

« Mais si ! C'est juste que ça se voit pas...tu sais un truc de tueur ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard torve, puis ses yeux devinrent plus léger. Naruto avait fait semblant d'être ivre pour qu'il s'amuse, qu'il se lâche un peu avec lui, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu en sa présence que ce soir. Et Sasuke avoua que ça avait marché, il se sentait nettement plus calme, et serein.

Puis un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres, Naruto plissa des yeux, méfiants. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Sasuke avança sa bouche de son oreille, soufflant lentement :

« Mais il y avait d'autres moyens de me détendre, Naruto. »

Puis ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou, qu'il embrassa avec une lenteur qui gêna Naruto, mais il se retenait de le repousser, pas ce soir. Le deal qu'il avait avec lui, et puis, le blond n'avait pas vu depuis des jours Sasuke être aussi détendu.

Le brun ne pouvait pas connaître les pensées de Naruto à cause de ses lunettes, mais la rougeur sur ses joues le rendirent encore plus ambitieux. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour coller son corps au sien, alors que son autre main remonta le long de son bras pour caresser sa mâchoire, avant de prendre son menton en main. Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres, gêné, plus que gêné pour le coup, devant le regard brûlant de Sasuke.

Il l'avait rarement vu aussi tentateur, d'habitude, c'était soit par vengeance qu'il le touchait, soit par colère, mais pas juste par envie. Le blond n'avait jamais su que Sasuke pouvait avoir autre chose comme expression que celle d'un constipé de longues dates, et il s'avouait difficilement être assez excité de voir ce côté de Sasuke.

Un instant, le visage qu'avait Sasuke dans la passion lui revint en mémoire, et sans comprendre pourquoi, en maudissant son corps, il pressa lui-même ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Le brun semblait surpris un instant, avant qu'un lent sourire de victoire ne se forme sur sa bouche, mais décidé à dominer le baiser, à dominer Naruto, il bougea avec hardiesse ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui quémandant de sa langue d'ouvrir sa bouche alors que le bras qui enroulait sa taille le pressait encore plus fort.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec brutalité, Naruto s'amusa du jeu auquel jouait Sasuke, et décidé à le gagner, ne se laissa pas dominer aussi facilement, les dents s'entrechoquèrent, et un instant Sasuke aurait juré avoir entendu un léger gémissement de douleur chez lui, et étrangement, il ne s'en amusa que plus. Alors Naruto était douillet ? Dire qu'il croyait qu'il aimait le sexe brutal.

Naruto perdit lorsque Sasuke passa sa main sous son pull et caressa avec entrain son ventre, et surtout son tatouage. Il frissonna quand les doigts froids de Sasuke toucha sa peau chaude. Le brun profita de son inattention, pour passer son autre main derrière ses cheveux et tirer légèrement sa tête en arrière, Naruto hoqueta de surprise, et Sasuke en profita pour dominer complètement le baiser. Sa langue passa sur lèvres qu'il lécha doucement avant de prendre entre ses dents la lèvre supérieure qu'il mordit avant de la suçoter doucement. Naruto gémit sans s'en rendre compte, et cela suffit au brun pour se retirer rapidement, remerciant sa maîtrise de soi.

Il regarda avec un air fier les joues rouges de Naruto...avant de lui foutre une baffe sur la tête.

« Ouch ! » Grogna le blond. « C'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Le baiser ? Kakashi qui m'a interrompu. La claque ? Kakashi qui m'a assommé et l'aspirine que tu as esquivé. » Ricana Sasuke, en marchant comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto resta sur le cul, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Sasuke l'avait royalement roulé là. Ah, il s'était fait baisé...dans les deux sens du terme.

« Bâtard » Gémit-t-il en le rattrapant.

« Le bâtard t'a fait gémir. » Dit Sasuke, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tsss, je jouais la comédie, tu sais notre deal, faut bien que j'y mette du miens. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé, et répondit simplement :

« Dans le placard...amuses-toi à nier, quand tu auras fini, tu me le diras. »

Naruto se renfrogna, honteux de s'être fait avoir, et surtout de n'avoir plus été maître de lui-même. Pour la peine, même si c'était puéril, et que là, Kakashi n'aurait jamais eu autant raison, il bouda comme un enfant le reste du chemin.

* * *

« Naruto...je rêve ou c'est la voiture de Tsunade ? »

Naruto releva ses lunettes de soleil, pour mieux regarder la voiture garée devant l'immeuble de Jiraya. Oui, c'était bien la vieille voiture rouge de la vieille femme, il reconnaissait même son stick sur le devant de la voiture. Merde...elle l'avait déjà trouvé ?

« Elle est chez Jiraya ? » S'inquiéta Sasuke à la pensée que cette femme allait trouver Naruto.

« Hum...probablement, elle connaît parfaitement le lien que j'ai avec lui. » Fit-il en entrant dans l'immeuble. Sasuke le tira brutalement par le bras, les yeux plissés par la colère.

« Tu es fou ! On doit partir, si elle te trouve... »

« Je veux savoir quelles sont ses intentions... » Mentit-il, facilement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, non, il savait l'impact que les paroles de Tsunade pouvaient avoir sur Jiraya, elle serait bien capable de le monter contre lui, il ignora la pointe de douleur qui le prit à la pensée que Jiraya pourrait encore le décevoir. Il devait savoir où se trouvait sa loyauté, pensa-t-il en montant les marches.

Sasuke courut après lui pour l'arrêter encore une fois, quand soudain, il se stoppa, perturbé par les éclats de voix. Il reconnut facilement celle de sa supérieure, pour l'avoir entendu plus qu'il ne le voulait. Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte, et sans inquiétude, sans gêne...colla son oreille à la porte.

Sasuke le regarda blasé, ça avait des airs de déjà vu.

« Naruto, tu es imprudent... » Chuchota-t-il, en collant lui aussi son oreille à la porte. Hé un flic ne manque jamais de glaner des informations !

« Chut...je veux entendre. »

« Je n'avoue rien du tout, pas la peine de prendre un magnétophone pour recueillir mon pseudo témoignage, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. J'ai été flic, souviens toi. » Grogna Jiraya.

« Oh ferme là, je sais que tu l'as vu ! » Soupira Tsunade en poussant une mèche de cheveux blond de son visage. Tout à coup, sa colère était comme tombée au point zéro à cause de la culpabilité et la déception qu'elle connaissait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé, soudain las. Encore une fois, elle avait été trahie, mais cette fois, elle était trop fatiguée pour se sentir encore en colère.

« Dire que j'avais prévu qu'un jour il prenne ma place. » Dit-elle, amèrement.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux...d'accord on se la refait. Sasuke lâcha un gloussement, hilare. Le blond frappa sur son épaule, grommelant :

« Oh, ça va hein... »

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par une telle confiance, et de se sentir encore plus mal pour l'avoir brisé. Et aujourd'hui, le fait qu'il aurait pu prendre un autre choix, une autre voie, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi évident et aussi douloureux...quelle tournure aurait pris sa vie, s'il avait renoncé à être Kyubi ?

Non, il secoua la tête, c'était trop tard pour les regrets, rien ne pourrait briser sa volonté.

« Tu sais... » Reprit Tsunade. « Je voyais bien l'intelligence qu'il cachait, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que je l'avais choisi, non, je pensais qu'il était _incorruptible_. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de juste, quelqu'un qui suivrait la loi, et ne ferait jamais rien de moralement répréhensible, c'est ainsi que je le voyais, je me suis bien trompée. »

Jiraya secoua la tête.

« Il est comme ça...crois-moi, si tu regardes bien tu ne t'es pas trompée...au fond, il est comme ça...innocemment juste. »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, prise dans un fou rire qui effraya Jiraya un instant, ce rire n'était tellement pas en adéquation avec son regard triste.

« Tu te fous de moi ? ! C'est un tueur ! Kyubi... »

Jiraya avait un instant qu'elle allait s'effondrer, secouée par des sanglots intarissables, mais les larmes ne voulaient pas couler, elles ne pouvaient plus couler. Il avait besoin de la rassurer, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait encore croire en Naruto, elle avait besoin de croire en lui, croire que ce système, cette ville n'étaient pas entièrement pourri.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« L'argent ? »

Jiraya eût un léger rire, Naruto devait bien être le seul homme à n'en avoir rien à foutre.

« Non, Minato lui avait laissé _suffisamment_ d'argent. Suffisant étant un très beau euphémisme. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Le plaisir ? » Cria-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Non. » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je l'avais cru au début...mais non, il n'aime pas tuer. C'est fou hein ? Un tueur qui n'aime pas tuer. Naruto n'est pas comme Ichibi, ce n'est pas par plaisir qu'il tue, mais parce qu'il souffre, parce qu'il est perturbé...médicalement parlant. »

Soudain, l'air grave de Jiraya l'alarma. Naruto avait-il une vraie raison ? Elle sentit à nouveau l'espoir affluer en elle.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sasuke devant la porte regarda gravement Naruto qui avait soudainement blêmit.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade. » Grogna le blond. « Je ne suis pas malade... » Répéta-t-il.

« Naruto... »

« Pas malade. » Répéta-t-il encore, en regardant Sasuke, mais il tentait plus de se convaincre lui-même.

« Quelle maladie ? »

Jiraya secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de révéler ça...vraiment, Tsunade, mais ce n'est pas ce _petit_ problème qui est derrière cette envie de meurtre. » Dit-il en changeant de sujet. « C'est la vengeance...il veut tuer Orochimaru. »

La bouche de Tsunade s'ouvrit brusquement comme si elle voulait crier quelque chose, quand elle se referma tout aussi subitement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, Jiraya eût pitié d'elle et continua :

« Orochimaru...a tué Minato Namikaze, Minato est mort en sauvant son fils Tsunade. »

« Comment ça ? »

Jiraya détourna le visage vers la vitre, attiré lui aussi par la lueur orangée des néons. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son filleul trouvait cette lumière si passionnante. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il même prononcé ces paroles ? Ses doigts serrèrent son pantalon, et d'une voix sourde comme s'il avait peur d'entendre ses propres mots, il dit :

« Orochimaru a kidnappé Naruto, et l'a séquestré pendant des mois...il avait sept ans. »

Un cri déchirant de Tsunade s'en suivit. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de temps pour comprendre, pour assimiler l'information, elle connaissait les méthodes d'Orochimaru. Bon Dieu...un enfant...Naruto. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, alors que son menton tremblait, elle leva la tête vers le plafond pour restreindre ses larmes.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait.

Parce que Naruto n'était qu'un pauvre enfant innocent, et que la torture qu'il a dû subir ferait pâlir les plus horribles film d'horreur ?

Parce qu'un jour, elle avait admiré Orochimaru ?

Parce que si elle n'avait pas été si égoïste, si elle n'avait pas fait sa propre justice, alors Orochimaru serait en prison, et tous ces gens n'auraient pas à souffrir de ses exactions, et Naruto n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de la perte de son père ? Même si c'était un tueur, aucun enfant ne méritait d'être orphelin.

Sasuke sursauta à l'entente du cri de Tsunade. Ce n'était pas colérique, pas furieux...mais il était plein de douleur, elle semblait terrifiée, secouée par des sanglots...pleurait-elle ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pu entendre Jiraya, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait suffit à faire pleurer cette femme si fière, et si forte ?

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui secoua la tête, désapprouvant. Soudain, il entendit le cri furieux et désespéré de Tsunade.

« Cette...maladie, c'est nous qui lui avons apporté, n'est-ce pas ? » Hurla-t-elle, en comprenant lentement les vraies raisons, et les non-dits de Jiraya, étant une experte en médecine, elle en savait assez avec les mots de Jiraya pour comprendre. « Il a été traumatisé...au-delà des mots hein ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, de quelle maladie, parlait-elle ? Naruto serra les dents, ses ongles griffèrent durement la porte, les narines gonflées par la rage, il murmura :

« Arrêtez... »

Le policier n'aimait pas le côté versatile de Naruto, il y a quelques minutes, il était si détendu et maintenant...non, ce n'était pas juste versatile...le blond lui cachait quelque chose.

Jiraya hocha la tête.

« La seule chose qu'il désire, Tsunade, c'est tuer l'homme qui l'a torturé, et qui lui a retiré son père. » Souffla-t-il. « Laisse lui cette chance, laisse le réparez nos erreurs je t'en prie... »

La blonde passa une main sous ses yeux, essuyant les larmes qui fuyaient de ses yeux. La culpabilité lui donnait envie de mourir. Un enfant...Naruto...elle n'avait jamais réalisé, mais indirectement, elle était elle aussi la meurtrière de tous les enfants, les femmes, et les hommes qu'Orochimaru tuait ou torturait.

Juste par un caprice, par pur égoïsme, elle s'était fourvoyée. Le pas chancelant, elle se leva, c'était trop. Tout ça, c'était juste trop.

Elle refoula un autre sanglot, et le visage baissé sur le sol, elle dit :

« Parce qu'un jour je l'ai aimé, parce qu'un jour j'ai vu en lui mon successeur, parce que par ma faute, il a souffert, je lui accorde un mois. Après ce délais, je lui enverrai tous les hommes que j'ai, et je l'arrêterai. Alors fais que je ne le revois pas. Que je ne le revois jamais, je ne l'épargnerai pas Jiraya. Un jour, j'ai brisé mon intégrité, j'ai piétiné la justice pour mes propres intérêts, je ne referai plus jamais cette erreur.»

Jiraya la remercia du bout des lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête sèchement, haïssant sentir ses larmes qui coulaient de plus belles sur ses joues.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en entendant plus rien...que se passait-il ?

Il se tourna subitement à la malédiction que murmurait Naruto...la serrure tourna.

* * *

Itachi noua lentement sa cravate bordeaux, alors que son visage s'approcha légèrement de la glace murale. Un domestique qui passait par là aurait pensé qu'il était juste narcissique, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Itachi s'assura que son visage n'était rien d'autre que parfait, le jour où son apparence se dégraderait, ce serait la fin. Il ordonna d'une voix presque sourde d'entrer avant même que son domestique ne frappe à la porte, le bruit de ses pas s'entendaient à des mètres, il devrait leur apprendre à être plus silencieux.

La surprise ne se lisait même plus sur le visage du domestique, habitué à l'attention extraordinaire de son patron.

« Monsieur, un homme prénommé Deidara, il n'a pas donné son nom de famille, demande à vous voir. »

Itachi ne cilla même pas, et referma les boutons de sa chemise noire. Un instant le domestique, crut que son patron n'avait pas entendu, quand finalement, d'une voix monotone, il ordonna :

« Faîtes le attendre dans le salon. »

« Bien. » Répondit-il en se retournant, son pied avait à peine amorcé un geste vers la porte que la voix d'Itachi l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Juste avant demandez à Sam de faire ce qu'il sait, puis renvoyez tout le monde »

Le domestique se demanda vaguement qui était cet homme pour que son patron prenne de telles mesures, mais il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de savoir. Cet homme l'employait seulement pour sa discrétion et son désintérêt de tout, et si un jour, il se trouvait justement plus curieux qu'il ne le devrait, il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement.

Alors, il hocha la tête et sortit.

* * *

Deidara fit tourner son minuscule origami d'un oiseau en papier dans ses doigts, avant de jouer avec les plis de la feuille. Le domestique était surpris par la taille, et surtout la précision des plis de papier de l'oiseau. Un artiste ?

« Où est Itachi, alors ? »

Le serviteur serra les dents légèrement, la voix était terriblement forte et désagréable à l'oreille, tout le contraire de celle d'Itachi. Il remarqua que l'homme aux cheveux blonds observait avec une grimace tous les tableaux accrochés dans le manoir. Pourtant, c'était des tableaux magnifiques, un seul d'eux lui suffirait à vivre tout une vie comme un pacha.

« Il ne connait rien à l'art. » Grogna-t-il.

Le domestique ne répondit pas et ouvrit une porte à double battant, découvrant, plusieurs canapés noirs, des sculptures au coin de la pièce, une table basse au milieu, et plusieurs plantes ajoutaient une touche de fraicheur à l'apparence riche et froide.

« Je vous invite à vous asseoir, monsieur Uchiwa ne saurait tarder. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ? »

Deidara s'affala sans aucune grâce sur l'un des canapés.

« Non, ça ira. »

Accepter à boire dans la maison d'un tueur ? Surtout quelqu'un de si fourbe qu'Itachi ? Autant signer son testament tout de suite.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir. Deidara regarda à nouveau avec un dégoût nettement visible toutes les œuvres d'art disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce, sur une commode, trônait du vin avec un nom de pays imprononçable pour lui, et qui pourtant sonnait affreusement pompeux, du whisky qui, au vu de la bouteille devait coûter une fortune...pas une seule bière ?

Cet homme ne savait vraiment rien de la vie. Soudain, il fut attiré par une sculpture très différente des autres sculptures grecques, -soit cet homme était gay, soit il était esthète, qu'Itachi soit les deux, ça ne l'étonnerait pas- Deidara se leva, et s'avança curieusement jusqu'à la sculpture d'un oiseau qui reposait sur un socle en plein milieu de la pièce. Ça ne collait absolument pas avec le décor, pensa-t-il, en posa un doigt sur l'une des ailes de l'oiseau.

« C'est un aigle. Il est royal n'est-ce pas ? »

Deidara sursauta, il avait des années de profession derrière lui, mais Itachi réussirait toujours à le surprendre, il n'avait même pas entendu ses pas, même pas son souffle. Effrayant.

« ça fait vraiment tâche. » Ricana Deidara, l'air nonchalant en se retournant vers lui. Itachi ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux étaient sur la statue de l'aigle, l'air bien plus intéressé par cet oiseau que par la présence de Deidara. Le blond manqua à nouveau de ricaner devant la classe de l'homme, le matin à 9 heures, et il était toujours plus que présentable.

Cet homme ne pouvait donc pas être autre chose que parfait ?

« Quand on ne regarde que la surface, certainement. » Consentit Itachi, de sa voix toujours aussi monotone. « Mais il faut regarder le fond »

« Quel profondeur peut-il y avoir à un piaf ? »

« Je pourrai te demander la même chose quant à ton origami. » Répondit Itachi en éludant la question, si Deidara aurait connu la réponse peut-être aurait-il pu se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. D'un pas silencieux, il alla devant sa carafe, et se servit un verre de whisky.

« Puis-je t'en proposer un ? Si j'en bois, c'est qu'il n'est pas empoisonné. »

Deidara parut méfiant un instant, mais accepta, un verre ne se refusait pas. Itachi lui donna son verre avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisés nonchalamment. Deidara attendit bien qu'il prenne une gorgée de son verre avant de faire de même.

Il leva une main vers le canapé en face de lui, lui commandant implicitement de s'asseoir.

« Je préfère rester debout. »

Itachi ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le regarder.

« On m'a envoyé te prévenir. » Commença Deidara, l'air imperturbable, mais il était certain que Itachi pouvait sentir sa nervosité, il avait toujours été nerveux autour de cet homme.

Deidara n'avait jamais aimé les personnes qui ne parlaient pas et se dissimulait dans un silence froid, non pas qu'il haïssait la timidité, ce serait stupide. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de blocage qui empêchait de parler Itachi, non, l'homme puait de confiance en soi, sa prestance, sa tenue et son charisme frisait la perfection, il n'avait aucun complexe. Son silence était soit quelque chose qui dénotait d'une espèce de supériorité, les autres ne valaient même pas qu'il dépense sa salive...où alors, c'était un silence qui cachait quelque chose.

Itachi fit un léger bruit avec sa gorge, poussant Deidara à continuer.

« Hidan a disparu. Sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est, nous avons enquêté à Tazuna. Devine qui est réapparu en ville ? »

Deidara reprit une gorgée en attendant sa réponse. Itachi haussa simplement un sourcil, apparemment pas surpris par la disparition d'Hidan. Deidara aurait sans doute plissé les yeux, méfiant, s'il ne savait pas déjà qui était le responsable.

« Je vois, les devinettes ne sont pas de ton genre. Mais je pense que tu vas vite perdre cet air « je m'enfou de tout sauf de mes chaussures» mais Kyubi, et Ichibi sont en ville. »

Deidara observa avec une attention appliquée son visage, mais toujours rien. Itachi posa son verre sur la table basse, et repoussa à nouveau une mèche qui couvrait l'un de ses yeux.

« Je regarde les informations télévisées Deidara. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « Je sais que Naruto Namikaze est en ville. »

Deidara fronça les sourcils, certes, l'explication se tenait, mais pourtant, il ne put que trouver étrange le manque de réaction d'Itachi, comme s'il s'y attendait depuis longtemps.

« Alors, peut-être tu seras plus surpris, si je te dis qu'il a un poste d'inspecteur au FBI, de notre ville. Tu y crois ? Depuis toutes ces années il était sous notre nez ! Et on n'a rien vu...doué, tu ne trouves pas ? il nous a battu ! » Demanda-t-il, avec un air carnassier. Et Itachi avait parfaitement compris les non-dits : _étrange, non ? qu'il t'ait trompé, Itachi, toi, Itachi Uchiwa._

« Hmm, il a sûrement progressé. »

« Trompez Akatsuki ce n'est pas un progrès. » Cracha Deidara, perdant plus vite son calme qu'Itachi. « Trompez Akatsuki dans sa propre ville, n'est pas un progrès. » Répéta-t-il. « Il a eu de l'aide ! »

Les lèvres d'Itachi s'incurvèrent dans un rictus.

« Je n'ai pas pris la peine de noter l'évidence. »

Deidara serra son oiseau en papier.

« Oui, mais pas juste l'aide d'Ichibi, il aurait fallu de bonnes, _très_ bonnes relations pour nous tromper ainsi, et surtout rentrer dans la police, mais ça tu dois très bien le savoir Itachi. »

Itachi fit un geste évasif de la main, il retira un poil blanc sur son pantalon noir, et répondit d'une voix toujours aussi trainante.

« C'est le fils de Minato Namikaze, une légende. Bien sûr, qu'il a des relations. »

« Hmm...vos histoires sont étrangement similaires, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Deidara manqua de sourire et de hurler « victoire » en voyant Itachi serrer les dents. Celui-ci se leva, mine de rien, et prit son verre en main. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'aigle, et caressa la pierre froide du bout de son doigt pâle. Son regard se perdit un instant sur sa bague...Akatsuki, le symbole d'Akatsuki. _Quelle fumisterie._

« Me soupçonnes-tu d'avoir un lien avec ces aides ? »

« Je te soupçonne d'en être l'instigateur. »

Itachi eût un rire clair, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir une telle réaction. Mais le rire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux, toujours aussi profondément vides.

« Excuse moi, je crois avoir entendu une plaisanterie particulièrement hilarante, je l'avoue. Dois-je rappeler à ta mémoire défaillante, que c'est _moi_ qui vous l'ai livré, _moi_ qui l'ai poignardé ? »

A une époque, Deidara aurait sans doute pu remarquer l'hésitation dans l'inflexion de sa voix, le léger tremblement qui l'avait pris, mais plus aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui Itachi Uchiwa en avait trop bien l'habitude, il était bien trop brisé pour pouvoir encore sentir une trace de culpabilité.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans cet homme qui pouvait distinguer un quelconque autre sentiment de la culpabilité. Lorsque vous ne savez plus ce qu'est la joie, la liberté, le bonheur, simplement, vous ne pouviez reconnaître la culpabilité.

Et c'était le cas d'Itachi Uchiwa. Il était devenu si las.

Il retint difficilement une quinte de toux qui venait. Jamais, il ne montrerait une faiblesse devant qui que ce soit. _Jamais_.

Cette maladie lui rappelait qu'il devait se dépêcher, il n'avait plus le temps. Et il refusait de mourir, en sachant que tout ce mal, toutes les souffrances qu'il a infligé n'avaient servi à rien, que son âme et sa conscience avaient été détruites pour rien.

« Oui, parlons en Itachi, _poignardé_… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué tout de suite ? Hein, Itachi ? » Sourit Deidara en jouant avec son oiseau en papier, croyant l'avoir piégé dans son propre jeu, mais Deidara ne savait pas qu'en jeu de l'esprit, il affrontait un maître.

Itachi sourit en sentant la lame froide frôler sa peau sous sa manche.

« Parce qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort, Deidara. » Fit-il en s'approchant, avec un sourire étrange, le blond se sentit soudain acculé, comme un animal, une proie devant son chasseur.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à tes jeux » Grogna-t-il, en masquant très mal sa nervosité. Sa méfiance revenait au galop, Itachi n'avait pas nié franchement l'avoir aidé, mais s'il l'aurait fait, c'est qu'il aurait eu quelque chose à cacher, et ça lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille, seulement là, Itachi ne le niait pas assez.

Itachi continua à s'approcher de lui, s'arrêtant juste en face de l'homme aux cheveux blonds, il le sentait se tendre, prêt à se battre si jamais Itachi tentait un mouvement suspect. Son sourire s'élargit, révélant des dents incroyablement blanches.

« Tu sais. » Commença-t-il, rêveusement. « J'aime l'art. »

« Pourtant, tu as des goûts de chiotte. » Répliqua Deidara, toujours aussi tendu.

« Grâce à l'art tu peux faire passer une ribambelle de messages, des messages si subtils, que personne ne peut jamais entièrement les comprendre. L'art dépend de l'interprétation de chacun. »

Deidara pencha la tête, curieux, où allait cette conversation ?

« Pain possède un tableau, où plutôt des dizaines de répliques d'un même tableau, tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas? »

Le blond garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur Itachi, pourtant, il sentit comme une immense fatigue, une envie presque démoniaque, de fermer les yeux, sa tête tournait, pas de douleur, juste la fatigue.

« Oui, un nuage rouge, l'emblème d'Akatsuki. »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Une pluie rouge, une pluie faite de sang qui tombe sur la terre. La nuage, c'est quelque chose de divin, c'est céleste, ça représenterait la paix, le sacré. Mais le rouge et le noir, les couleurs du mal, viennent ternir, ce nuage. Pour moi, cet emblème symbolise la corruption, et la cruauté de l'homme qui vient souiller le sacré »

La vision de Deidara devenait de plus en plus floue, les traits d'Itachi perdirent de leur netteté, et son esprit était incapable de se concentrer, juste trop fatigué, et pourtant il eût l'impression d'entendre une voix au loin

_Et l'aigle...regarde au fond..._

Il serra son oiseau en papier dans ses doigts, et puis, un bref éclair de lucidité vint lui apporter la réponse. Il était un artiste, comment n'avait-il pu pas y penser ?

« La justice...l'aigle symbolise la justice et la liberté » Souffla Deidara, d'une voix étonnement lente. Il ne put distinguer la lueur froide dans les yeux d'Itachi. « Tu es un traître, tu as toujours été un flic... »

Deidara prit sa tête entre ses mains, c'était comme s'il s'était enivré avec quatre bouteilles de vodka...la bouteille. A travers tous ses points blancs et noirs, il put attraper le verre d'Itachi sur la commode. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le verre était rempli jusqu'au bord...ce salaud n'avait rien bu, il l'avait recraché dans son verre quand Deidara ne regardait pas.

_Salaud...bâtard, enfoiré..._

Le blond tenta de reculer, mais il sentit ses jambes sur le point de lâcher, sachant que dans cet état il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse échapper à quelqu'un comme Itachi. Il mit sa main tremblante dans sa poche, la fouillant comme un désespéré, l'arrachant presque, pour en ressortir une étrange boule métallique.

Itachi pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Abandonne. » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Deidara tendit un bras devant lui, l'empêchant de s'approcher. Ses yeux étaient tellement élargis par la démence, et le désespoir, qu'Itachi pouvait voir ses minuscules vaisseaux sanguins.

« Si tu me touches, je lâche cet explosif, à la moindre secousse, la boule provoquera une explosion, qui même en faible dose est capable de détruire entièrement ta maison, et de te faire cramer avec ! » Hurla Deidara, sa voix parfois entrecoupée par des respirations erratiques, _Non, c'est pas bon ! Je commence à paniquer._

Il se pinça profondément le bras pour rester éveiller et calme.

« Cela te tuerait aussi. » Remarqua Itachi, pas le moins du monde perturbé, et il se remit à avancer.

« NON ARRÊTE NE BOUGE PAS ! » Hurla Deidara en lui montrant la boule. « Je ne bluffe pas, je vais la jeter ! »

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

Le blond eût un rire démentiel, en comprenant que quoiqu'il arrivait, il allait mourir. Itachi ne le laisserait jamais partir, maintenant que Deidara savait qu'il était un traître. Et dire qu'il avait eu raison tout ce temps...

Combien de fois a-t-il dit à Pain que cet homme, cet ancien flic, n'était pas net ? Et surtout pas un flic comme Itachi Uchiwa !

Pain avait répondu simplement que cette méfiance n'était qu'une simple altération de la jalousie.

Lui ? Jaloux ?

_Sûrement, il a toujours été ce que je rêvais d'être, charismatique, beau, intelligent, populaire, riche._ Pensa-t-il en regardant une dernière fois les œuvres d'art accroché au mur, et il sentait sa volonté qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus alors qu'il regardait ce visage.

_Son visage si beau, c'est une œuvre d'art à plus d'un titre._

_J'ai toujours été le geek, le loser, le type bizarre sans ami, j'étais pauvre, mes parents étaient plus intéressés par leur bouteille que par moi, on me marchait toujours sur les pieds._

_Alors j'ai été résolu de leur montrer, résolu d'entendre leur cris, et de ne pas en faire sortir de ma bouche, de ne plus être une victime mais un bourreau. Ma vie a changé quand je suis devenu un tueur...j'étais supérieur, supérieur à tout le monde._

_Sauf à lui._

_Itachi Uchiwa, le symbole de la perfection, j'étais jaloux, la vie lui avait tout donné._

_Et même maintenant au moment de ma mort, il va me marcher dessus, et me montrer à quel point au final il m'était supérieur, il aura eu le fin mot de l'histoire._

_NON ! _

_Je refuse, si je dois mourir, je l'emporterai avec moi !_

Son esprit sombrait dans l'obscurité, ses pensées n'étaient plus que fumée, et pourtant, dans un dernier geste, il lâcha la bombe, et ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'un air apaisé détendirent ses traits. Ses oreilles attendaient le bruit du tintement de métal contre le parquet...mais rien.

Il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, et il n'en n'aurait même pas eu le temps. Une lame s'enfonça dans son estomac, se tourna et se retourna dans la plaie, vidant son sang, comme on vide un cochon à l'abattoir. La douleur le tuait, au sens propre.

Et il hurla.

_Encore une fois, Itachi Uchiwa avait gagné, au final, ça a été encore une fois lui qui avait crié._

_Encore une fois, il était la victime..._

Itachi détourna les yeux du corps de l'homme, qui venait de frapper son parquet. Il devrait penser à faire laver le sang.

Avec un regard curieux, il observa la boule de métal dans sa main, qu'il avait attrapé in-extremis grâce à d'incroyables réflexes. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait de Deidara, mais l'homme était un génie, mélanger des produits détonnant dans un si petit objet.

Seulement, cette destruction, manquait de poésie...

Soudain, Itachi sentit ses poumons brûler, sa gorge criait de douleur, et la toux manqua de la faire se suffoquer. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche dans une vaine tentative de faire minimiser le bruit de la maladie_._

_Ne pas l'entendre._

_Faire comme si elle n'existait pas._

_Elle n'existera pas._

Et pourtant, quand il essuya de ses lèvres du sang, son sang.

Il se rendit compte, qu'elle existait. Qu'après toutes ces années, où il l'avait soigneusement cachée, elle revenait plus hargneuse pour le dévorer.

Itachi n'avait plus le temps.

Il devait retrouver Naruto.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**Ah j'adore Itachi-sama...la classe !**

**Review ? Pas review ? That is the question !**

**Studieusement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer **: Plus lent que moi, Masashi Kishimoto l'est pas...

**Note **: Thanks à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, j'avais promis cette semaine, (oui, je sais, là, c'est l'extrême limite) mais c'est fait, encore une fois, on m'a obligé à avoir une vie sociale, beuh ! Passons, ce chapitre ne brille pas par son action mais je trouvais que c'était des Flash-Back nécessaires, et je vous rassure, le prochain ne comportera que de l'action...*rire machiavélique* et quelque chose que vous me demandez depuis _pas mal_ de chapitre, vous devinez ?

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil** et pour les autres, je répondrai dans la semaine promis !

Pas corrigé, mais sera corrigé ultérieurement, où vous l'aurez pas aujourd'hui ce chapitre ! Bon, j'éjecte, j'ai enfin trouvé une fic RoyxEd valable, on m'en veut pas hein !

Enjoy !

* * *

" Mieux vaut allumer une bougie que maudire les Ténèbres" Lao Tseu.

"Entre la mort et la lâcheté, choisis sans hésiter la mort" Shan Sa

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Sasuke pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse effrénée, le temps que mit Tsunade à ouvrir la porte lui parut d'une effroyable lenteur, d'une lenteur presque cruelle, comme les tireurs pendant la guerre mettaient du temps à prendre en viser les condamner. Mais n'était-ce pas ça qu'était Naruto ? Condamné ? Sans réfléchir, le brun l'agrippa par le poignet et le poussa dans la remise à sa gauche, fermant la porte avec discrétion, alors qu'en même temps, la porte de l'appartement de Jiraya s'ouvrit complètement.

Il y avait à peine la place pour foutre la branche -qui devait être un balai en réalité- et ils étaient franchement serrés. Sasuke sentit le souffle étonnement rapide de Naruto contre sa gorge.

« - On a eu chaud... murmura-t-il. Puis, le rythme de sa respiration se calma en un instant, et Sasuke dut tracer les traits de son visage de son pouce pour deviner son expression détendue, ne pouvant le voir dans l'obscurité.

- Tu as été inconscient... Manqua-t-il, de crier, se souvenant que Tsunade pouvait toujours être là. Si elle t'aurait vu, que ce serait-il passé ?

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ça ne lui était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit, l'idée que Tsunade puisse l'arrêter était comique, si comique que s'en était risible. Peut-être était-ce sa confiance démesurée en lui-même, ou bien la vérité pure et simple, mais il savait qu'on ne l'enfermerait pas dans une cage sans qu'il n'y accorde son consentement.

On ne l'enfermera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt.

- Serais-tu inquiet, Sasuke ? Ricana-t-il, l'air léger, ne voulant pas lui révéler son cheminement de pensées.

Le pouce de Sasuke appuya contre sa joue, presque assez pour lui faire mal, et pour la première fois le brun l'avoua :

- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus haute qu'un chuchotement, un murmure si bas, comme s'il lui révélait le plus grand des secrets. Les yeux charbons devinrent troubles, son esprit se révoltait contre ses paroles, des paroles d'une stupidité monstrueuse :

_C'est un meurtrier !_

_C'est le deal idiot, à ton avis, quand tu le remettras au flic, ils vont lui payer un spa ?_

_Tu lui pardonnes ?_

Tant de réponses qui semblaient si justes aux yeux de la raisons, et de la morale. Mais lui n'était pas moraliste, il était quelqu'un de très égoïste, et c'est quelque chose qu'il s'avouait facilement. Et son cœur, lui suppliait d'être égoïste :

_Toute sa vie, il a été conditionné par son père, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, à n'être qu'un meurtrier, est-ce vraiment sa faute ?_

_Pourras-tu vivre avec toi-même en sachant, que c'est toi qui le mène à l'échafaud ?_

_Le penses-tu plus coupable qu'un autre ? Finalement, ne serait-il pas une victime ? _

Ce que lui soufflait son cœur était si égoïste et balayait aveuglément le principe même de la justice, et malgré toute son intégrité, il ne voyait plus cette justice comme quelque chose qui devait être protégée au prix de la vie. Plus il passait de temps auprès de Naruto, plus il voyait les failles qui régissaient ce système, non pas qu'il ne les avait pas vu avant. Mais c'était des brèches de la taille d'une entaille, aujourd'hui toute la terre s'était effritée et il ne restait plus qu'un énorme gouffre. Les lois qu'il s'était juré de suivre devinrent soudain laides, et presque immorale... s'en était drôle. Si drôlement pathétique.

Un instant, il haïssait Naruto, il sentait son esprit hurler contre son ami pour détruire ainsi ses croyances, pour détruire les fondements de cette illusoire quiétude qu'était sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il voulu tant savoir hein ? Dieu, il le haïssait, il le haïssait parce que si cette prétendue justice condamnerait Naruto...alors, il se détournerait sans aucun doute de sa voie, et la renierait jamais.

Il le haïssait parce qu'il l'aimait plus que la justice.

_Il haïssait de ne pouvoir le haïr._

Si Naruto avait remarqué son trouble, il ne dit rien, et rouvrit la porte, assuré que Tsunade n'était plus là. Avec un dernier coup d'œil pour Sasuke, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Jiraya, ressentant un détestable besoin de lui apporter un quelconque confort. Il le retrouva devant la fenêtre, ses yeux ne quittaient pas des yeux la voiture de Tsunade qui s'éloignait de plus en plus dans la rue.

- Vodka ? Proposa Naruto, d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Jiraya se tourna vers lui, en ignorant pour une fois le détournement de conversation qu'il aurait pris sans doute avec joie il y a quelques années, mais maintenant, le temps était venu d'abandonner sa lâcheté, d'arrêter de fuir, de garder ses pieds ancrés profondément sur ce sol, son esprit dominé par la raison et non sa peur, pour aider Naruto, il devait le faire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant l'air grave, peu commun à Jiraya. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et dit d'une voix bien haute, le mot qu'il retenait depuis des années :

- Pardon.

_Pardon Minato_

_Pardon Naruto_

_Pardon Tsunade._

_Pardon Orochimaru..._

Il sentit Naruto se raidir sous ses doigts, avant que soudain, des tremblements le prennent. Pleurait-il ? Non... il riait. Un éclat de rire résonna dans toutes la pièce, alertant Sasuke qui poussa violemment la porte, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Naruto, qui s'était tourné vers lui, sans cesser de rire.

Sasuke voulait se boucher les oreilles, ça, ce n'était pas un rire. C'était un cri, un cri sonore qui ne dégageait que de la douleur, les éclats étaient étrangement aiguës, le souffle erratique, à chaque note : le rire d'un hystérique.

L'air grave de Jiraya changea soudain, et ses yeux puaient le dégoût... le dégoût de soi-même. Il sentait ses vieux démons se réveillaient plus virulents que jamais, ses voix perfides sifflaient dans sa tête :

_Regarde ce que tu as fait..._

_C'est toi ! Toi qui l'a rendu ainsi ! Regarde ce qu'il est devenu._

- Pardon, pardon, pardon... Murmura-t-il, comme un mantra en s'avançant pour enlacer Naruto, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une main sur lui, Naruto se dégagea et le rire s'arrêta, ses yeux s'élargirent en prenant note du regard étrange que lui donnait Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Il n'avait aucune envie de rire... Il se détourna de Jiraya et de son ami, ne pouvant supporter les regards lourds de sous-entendu.

_Il est fou,_ disait ces yeux.

_Il est malade..._

_Interné._..

- Gardes tes excuses pour ceux qui ne sont pas déjà mort de les avoir trop attendu.

Il claqua la porte de la chambre, et quelques minutes plus tard, des meubles claquèrent contre le mur, le bruit des éclats de bois qui se brisait couvrait le silence, un silence qui n'avait jamais été aussi parlant.

Sasuke sentit une étrange haine en regardant Jiraya, que lui avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait pour toucher ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que Naruto refuse son pardon ? ! Les bruits de casse le rendait mal à l'aise, parce qu'ils reflétaient l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait se trouver Naruto en cet instant ainsi. Brisé.

Il regarda le vieil homme, et Sasuke ne ressentait étrangement aucune pitié pour lui. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti de pitié pour ceux qui blessaient Naruto maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

- Vous, je veux vous parler. Maintenant. Grogna-t-il en lançant un regard vers la porte de la chambre. Jiraya hocha la tête, soudain docile, lui aussi ne supportait plus d'entendre les bruits de casse, il n'était même pas capable de faire une blague sur le prix des meubles, ou le fait qu'on ne lui rendrait jamais sa caution...

- Dehors, dit-il aussitôt.

Ils prirent tous deux une marche dans la ruelle, et Jiraya finit par s'adosser contre un lampadaire qui ne brillait plus, l'ampoule était cassée, et Sasuke avait dû mal à discerner son visage dans l'obscurité, mais il pensait que c'était pour mieux garder leur sécurité.

- Naruto... est-il fou ? Demanda-t-il, directement.

Jiraya eut un pauvre rire, et le brun pensa un instant que l'homme allait éclater en sanglot.

- Qui ne l'est pas ici ?

Sasuke eut un léger grognement, prévenant le vieil homme qu'il ne la trouvait pas drôle celle-là. Jiraya prit une inspiration, et concentra son regard sur le ciel sans étoiles, retrouvant instantanément son calme. Sasuke se rappela que Naruto avait fait la même chose en regardant les néons du bar, il aimerait bien pouvoir contrôler sa colère aussi vite.

- Non, répondit Jiraya, en secouant lentement la tête. Le trouves-tu fou ?

Sasuke désapprouva.

- Mais il n'est pas non plus sain, son attitude la haut n'était pas saine, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Quand il a tué cet homme il y a quelques jours, cette violence n'était normal, elle semblait sortir de nul part ! Étrangement, sa voix n'avait pas hésité à l'idée de la mort de cet homme.

Jiraya le regarda légèrement surpris, avant de dire :

- Tu es très perspicace, gamin. Mais j'imagine que tu as une petite idée de la chose si tu cherchais.

Sasuke pouvait sentir la culpabilité et l'hésitation chez l'homme, il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir, sa voix basse et hésitante suffisaient. Ce n'était certainement pas une maladie physique, si l'on omettait la légère faiblesse de Naruto due à la balle qu'il a reçu, et la fatigue, il avait des réflexes, une énergie, et une capacité d'initiative que beaucoup lui envierait. Ce n'était pas physique, c'était certain.

- Une psychose ?

Jiraya marmonna son accord.

- J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi Naruto crève d'envie de tuer Orochimaru, épargne moi le jeu de mots.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Pendant des mois, Orochimaru a torturé Naruto physiquement, et psychologiquement. L'esprit de mon ancien coéquipier est pervers, malsain. Je ne peux imaginer quelle douleur il a pu lui infliger, des douleurs qui ne cicatriseront jamais.

Sasuke grimaça et sentit encore une fois, l'envie d'appeler Naruto une victime plus qu'un coupable. La compassion et la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui retirait soudain toute trace de colère qu'il devrait ressentir pour lui. Il aimerait dire que son ressentiment restait intact dans sa rage, mais ce serait mentir, et Sasuke était bien trop lucide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Il n'est pas sorti sans traumatisme. Vers l'âge de 16 ans, d'après ce que j'ai pu glaner, il a dû passer par un psychiatre pour dresser son profil psychologique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Naruto n'est pas le genre d'homme à se soumettre à ce genre de test volontiers, je suppose que des employeurs ont voulu connaître sa résistance et sa stabilité mentale. Il en a conclu à un type pseudo-psychopathique de schizophrénie.

Sasuke rechercha dans les malheureux cours de psychologie qu'il avait pris à la fac, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas son domaine favori.

- Je ne lui vois aucune phobie quant au monde... Déclara-t-il après plusieurs secondes, pensif, en tentant de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait appris quant à ce genre de névrose. Il ne put voir l'air narquois de Jiraya, ni ses lèvres pincées dans un sourire sans dents, mais son ton, laissa facilement sentir son amusement désabusé.

- Jamais ? Pourrais-tu le jurer ?

Il vit Sasuke prendre un air plus songeur, alors que son front se plissait dans la concentration. Jiraya continua de parler à voix basse, espérant que personne sur cette Terre n'entende ces mots, et surtout pas lui-même.

- Le malade, chuchota-t-il, en ne tentant même pas de retenir la grimace qui enlaidissait ses traits, souffre en général de troubles du comportement, comme la violence, des comportements, dépressifs voire des crises d'hystérie, de délire paranoïaque, et souvent, prend en horreur le monde et vit comme un reclus.

Sasuke secoua la tête avec véhémence, les dents serrées, il cracha :

- Vous mentez, vieil homme. Naruto ne correspond pas à votre maladie !

Et pourtant, le voile du doute avait couvert toutes ses certitudes, des certitudes qui au final, ne détenaient plus tant de vérités. Les chaussures de Jiraya claquèrent contre le trottoir, alors que l'homme s'approcha de Sasuke, le visage fermé de toute émotion, il siffla :

- Es-tu aveugle ? Naruto, pas dépressif ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas dans son attitude, un comportement suicidaire !

Sa colère quant à l'aveuglement de Sasuke, avait mis Jiraya dans une rage froide, et quand l'éclat de sa voix lui parvint, il mit une main devant sa bouche. Non, il n'accepterait jamais d'avouer une telle vérité...

_« ma mort n'est qu'un faible prix à payer, un prix que je paye volontiers _»

La voix dépourvue d'émotion de Naruto souffla dans sa tête... Au tout début de ce marché, il croyait en un mensonge de son ami, mais aujourd'hui, en y repensant, il ne voyait que la pure vérité dans ses yeux bleus.

- Oui... oui... mais, Naruto est la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse ! Reprit Sasuke, tentant en vain de justifier son comportement. Jiraya prit un instant pitié du brun, ses yeux étaient si perdus, c'est drôle qu'un flic ne comprenne pas encore toute la pourriture de ce monde.

- Oui, il s'entend avec tout le monde, n'est-ce pas étonnant ?

L'Uchiwa prit une nouvelle fois note du ton faussement léger et railleur de Jiraya, que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Vous... vous dîtes que c'est un masque ?

Jiraya ferma les yeux un instant, et se mit à marcher à nouveau vers son appartement. Cette fois, ses émotions menaçaient de le submerger, ce gamin ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était en train de le tuer ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas l'avouer, car le dire, c'était prendre y conscience, et laissait libre cour à sa culpabilité. Et une culpabilité comme la sienne, aussi lourde, vaste, et laide le tuerait. Il y a des vieux démons qu'il ne valait mieux pas ressortir.

- As-tu peur de quelque chose, Uchiwa ?

- Non, fit la voix arrogante, et pleine d'orgueil de Sasuke. Même si c'était le cas, même s'il avait effectivement une faiblesse, il faudrait être fou pour l'avouer.

- Menteur, répondit Jiraya sans même se retourner. Mais imagines ta plus grande terreur, multiplies la par cinq tu auras une phobie. Essaye de vaincre quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas.

- Vo...vous voulez dire, qu'en fait, Naruto combat contre lui-même à chaque fois qu'il se lie avec quelqu'un ? Souffla-t-il effaré, il avait peu de connaissances en psychologie, mais il n'en fallait pas pour comprendre à quel point une phobie était illogique, incontrôlable, et pouvait figer dans la terreur la victime dans un état catatonique. Alors combattre ça ? C'était comme demander à un arachnophobe de vivre dans une serre remplie d'araignée, en espérant qu'il en ressorte sans traumatisme... alors ça voudrait dire que la volonté et la résistance psychologique de Naruto était...

- Oui, Uchiwa... Naruto est quelqu'un de fort, fit le vieil homme en rentrant à nouveau dans son immeuble, les bruits de casse avaient cessé.

Sasuke leva la tête vers l'immeuble, la chambre de Naruto était éclairée par une faible lueur, et inconsciemment, il souffla quelque chose que Gaara et Jiraya ne comprendraient, ou ne voudraient jamais comprendre. Une pensée s'exprima enfin clairement dans son esprit, c'était une phrase qu'Itachi lui avait souvent cité quand il était enfant, mais il n'en avait jamais compris le sens, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce soir, où elle ne parut jamais plus limpide :

- La faiblesse de la force est de ne croire qu'à la force »

Ces petits mots, cette faible voix, et cette parole simple brûlaient dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Elle était symbole d'espoir. Symbole d'humanité, et symbole de vulnérabilité.  
Ce que Gaara et Jiraya ne voulaient pas voir, c'est que Naruto, aussi fort qu'il puisse paraître, était aussi fragile, quelqu'un de vulnérable, et faible : ce n'était qu'un homme. Eux,ne l'avaient pas vu endormi la nuit, quand toute la force de son expression le quittait et laisser voir un homme las et terrifié.

Symbole d'humanité, parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme... combien de temps faudrait-il pour que sa force s'effrite ?

Espoir ? On ne se connaissait jamais mieux que dans son état de faiblesse, et sans ce masque... retrouvait-il le vrai Naruto ?

* * *

En espérant que son visage soit vierge de toutes émotions, il entra dans la chambre que venait de réduire à néant Naruto. La seule commode, aurait pu devenir un meuble télé puisqu'il n'y avait plus de portes, la vitre déjà fragile était brisée maintenant, les éclats reposaient sur le sol, et Sasuke avança lentement, de peur de marcher sur du verre, les draps et rideaux étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, et dans tout ce chaos, paradoxalement, Naruto se tenait calmement devant la fenêtre, sur un tabouret qui le supportait difficilement -on ne sait comment, on ne sait pourquoi-.

Il s'avança prudemment, comme si c'était un animal potentiellement dangereux, et dans un sens il l'était puisqu'il ne savait jamais quand il aurait ses crises.

« - Naruto ? L'interpella-t-il de sa voix la plus calme possible.

- …

Sasuke fronça les sourcils quant au manque de réponse et avança encore jusqu'à pouvoir coller son torse contre son dos, mais alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, hésitant quant à sa schizophrénie...

- Jiraya n'a jamais pu tenir sa langue.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, presque surpris de l'entendre parler. C'est comme s'il avait eu le sentiment un instant que plus jamais Naruto ne parlerait. Mais, c'était ridicule, Naruto était malade, pas handicapé. Et même malade, il n'était pas sûr, considérait-on vraiment la schizophrénie comme une maladie ? Sachant qu'un grand nombre de personnes souffraient de schizophrénie bénigne et n'en était même pas consciente ?

- Je ne suis pas malade, continua-t-il, d'une voix monotone. Étrangement, Naruto n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre Jiraya.

- Écoute, Naruto, Jiraya m'a parl...

- Je ne suis pas malade., répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus forte. Sasuke secoua la tête, comprenant tout à fait la phase de dénie dans laquelle s'enfermait Naruto.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'accepter ça, Naruto, mais il y...

- Je ne suis pas malade, fit-il une dernière fois en se tournant vers Sasuke. Et l'Uchiwa comprit enfin ce que voulait dire Naruto en voyant ses yeux confiants, et surtout pleinement conscient de ses moyens.

_Je ne peux pas être malade._

_Je n'en ai pas le temps._

Alors, pour la santé mentale de Naruto, et leur bonne entente, il hocha de la tête, et mit le sujet de côté. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changeait-il ? Il ne prenait pas Naruto pour un fou, ne sommes nous pas tous fou ? Lui, il est bien prêt à donner sa vie, juste pour retirer la gloire d'Itachi et se l'approprier, une telle cupidité, n'est-ce pas aussi une forme de folie ? Dans ce monde, qui est normal enfin de compte ?

Et puis, étrangement, il se sentait presque mieux de savoir que Naruto n'était pas entièrement responsable de cette violence rare. Sans le savoir, un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres. Le blond le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

Il se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, alors que sa voix basse s'éleva dans la chambre :

- Ce sera la première et la dernière fois que nous aurons cette conversation. Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que je suis un gosse dominé par une quelconque névrose, ce n'est pas le cas. Quand je cogne, quand je blesse, quand je tue, je suis pleinement conscient. C'est moi qui décide, et personne d'autre, et cette maladie ne met aucune idée dans ma tête. Ne me trouve pas d'excuse, je suis un tueur.

Sasuke secoua la tête, ne répondant rien. Et encore une fois un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, et il souffla quelque chose que le blond n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche :

- En fait, Jiraya a raison, tu es innocemment juste.

Non, il n'était pas fou, mais ça n'avait jamais paru aussi limpide. Naruto prenait la pleine responsabilité de ses actes, il ne déchargeait pas sa conscience sur une pseudo-maladie, pourquoi ? Parce que ce serait une espèce d'insulte pour tout ceux qui avaient péri de sa main. Combien avait-il vu de criminels à la barre qui s'innocentaient en faisant porter le poids de leur crime sur une maladie, une douleur incommensurable, une passion, même sur l'alcool. Jamais, il n'avait vu un criminel prendre la pleine responsabilité de ses actes, et surtout, vivre avec. Vivre avec, en souffrant et en sachant que c'est mal.

Bizarrement, Naruto dégageait une certaine grandeur, et une noblesse rare. Il savait pourquoi ces hommes tentaient de reléguer leur crime sur autre chose, parce que vivre avec soi-même et sa laideur, est impossible pour un homme... où il deviendrait fou. Mais Naruto supportait, pour la _dignité_ de ceux qu'il a tué, il endossait la pleine responsabilité de leur meurtre, autrement, c'était comme leur manquer de respect.

Et même si c'était morbide de penser ainsi, Sasuke en cet instant, ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi bon et juste.

- Tu es fou... souffla Naruto, hébété. Complètement tordu, non mais plus tordu que moi quoi... t'es aveugle ?

- Qui ne l'est pas ? »

* * *

Sasuke n'était pas le genre d'homme à croire aux maisons hantées.

Enfant, il soupirait d'incrédulité devant de tels idioties, au parc d'attraction, il frappait sur le squelette qui avait pour mission de l'effrayer, juste pour voir si c'était vraiment du toc. Pourtant, devant cette énorme et sûrement très ancienne bâtisse, il pourrait commencer à y croire. Deux longues barres de fers noires se dressaient en pique et faisaient office de portique. Une longue allée se dressait derrière le portail faîtes de pierres réparties inégalement, la végétation était quasi inexistante, quand elle n'était pas morte. Et derrière ça, se profilait un énorme manoir de trois ailes, les fenêtres couvertes de rideaux noirs étaient semblables à des yeux, qui le surveillaient de toutes leur hauteur, la porte à double battant noirs aurait fait office d'un gouffre, venu avaler les malheureux qui s'y aventuraient.

Cette maison était bien une de ces espèces de maisons hantées qu'on décrivait dans un conte à la Dracula.

« - C'est la résidence de Gaara, ricana Naruto, en appuyant sur la sonnette.

- Ça explique bien des choses.

Sasuke leva la tête à l'entente d'un bruit électronique. Une caméra se trouvait sur l'une des colonnes qui entouraient de part et d'autre le portail, et était maintenant tournée droit vers eux, alors qu'une voix mécanique demanda :

_- Identification._

- Dieu... grogna le brun, on se croirait dans une de ces séries policières à la con. Le blond eut juste un ricanement en abaissant sa capuche pour que l'objectif puisse le voir.

- J'avoue, ça fait un peu cliché, mais tu ne t'imagines pas le nombre d'ennemi qu'a les Sabaku.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, grimaça Sasuke, tandis que Naruto regarda simplement la carrément en disant : _Naruto... Namikaze._

Le brun eut un long regard vers son ami, alors que son ventre se tordait dans un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi entendre ce nom suscitait en lui un tel malaise ? Peut-être parce que pour la première fois, Naruto utilisa son véritable nom, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'à lui mais au monde être Naruto Namikaze, le fils de Minato Namikaze, lui rappelant ainsi, sa profession...et ses origines.

Il y eut à nouveau un bruit, et les deux battants s'écartèrent lentement, leur laissant le loisir d'avancer sur l'allée qui prit bien vite l'allure d'un tapis rouge, rouge sang qui menait à la mort. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, -si ce n'est que cette maison appartenait à Gaara- mais l'endroit lui apportait des frissons d'appréhension. Il semblait si... mort.

Même les formes de vies végétales pourrissaient, pensa-t-il, en regardant l'arbre dépossédé de toutes ses feuilles, et dont les plus hautes branches peinaient à ne pas s'écraser sur le sol sous la force du vent.

- Ça fait vraiment kitch, tu trouves pas ? Trop film d'horreur, tu sais, comme dans Amytiville ! J'ai toujours dit à Gaara que si les finances partaient en vrille, qu'il propose sa baraque comme lieu de tournage.

La voix de Naruto le rassura légèrement, et aussitôt qu'il se souvint de sa présence, le malaise s'amenuisait. Naruto avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui, comme un calmant, ou un baume de chaleur.

Sasuke eut juste un ricanement, exactement ce qu'il pensait. Le blond se tourna vers lui, et reprit d'un air tout aussi léger :

- Hé te moque pas ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars moi, la première fois !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- La première fois ? Répéta-t-il, en levant légèrement le pied pour éviter une racine qui avait poussé sous les dalles et qui maintenant sortait plutôt vivement.

- Hm, cinq ans...j'étais pourtant jeune hein ! Et on dit qu'on ne se souvient pas vraiment de notre vie avant nos six ans, et pourtant, cette bâtisse je m'en souviendrai toujours, le musée des horreurs.

- Cinq ? Alors, tu as connu Gaara toute ta vie ? »

Naruto aperçut la porte qui devenait de plus en plus massif à mesure qu'il avançait, et un léger frisson vint le prendre, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Mais quand il remarqua la légère compréhension dans les yeux de Sasuke, il comprit qu'il avait tressailli...ridicule.  
Et pourtant...

* * *

**Flash-back**

« - 'Pa ! 'Pa ! Elle est bizarre la maison ! J'ai vu la même à la télé !

Minato baissa ses yeux sur son fils, qui pointait du doigt l'étrange bâtisse des Sabaku. Il eut un sourire taquin en voyant l'air terrifié de l'enfant qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa peur, s'accroupissant, il retira une mèche de cheveux blonde qui tombait devant ses prunelles, et souffla :

- Tu peux toujours rester dans la voiture, si tu as peur.

Naruto se tourna vers la voiture noire garée plus loin dans l'allée, 'Kashi au volant. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme, mais le masque était bizarre aussi. Il gonfla les joues, boudeur, en grommelant :

- Non, tu as promis de m'emmener ! Alors maintenant... tu emmènes !

- S'il te plait, ajouta Minato en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, amusé par son expression.

- Non il me plait pas.

Un doux rire s'éleva dans l'allée, et tout à coup, la maison lui parut tout de suite moins lugubre -non il n'avait pas du tout peur-. Depuis que Kakashi lui avait dit ça le jour où il lui avait demandé de servir d'accompagnateur à la sortie en forêt de la maternelle, Naruto ne cessait de le répéter après le polie _« s'il te plait. »_, et il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de réprimander son fils.

Minato serra bien fort la main de son enfant, avant d',appuyer sur la sonnette, et de donner son nom. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en une forme de O surpris, z'avez aussi une machine qui parle ? Mais pourquoi la machine disait toujours la même chose, c'est pas drôle, perroquet !

- J'ai pas peur ! C'était juste pour te dire que j'ai vu la même à la télévision, dans Am... non, si... Am... puis, y a un ville à la fin, fit-il en penchant la tête, curieusement.

- Amytiville, grogna Minato. C'est Kakashi qui t'a autorisé à voir ça ?

Naruto secoua la tête, alors qu'un sourire ridiculement grand étira ses lèvres.

- Tu peux pas dire autoriser 'Pa ! Il le savait pas !

- Cinq ans et déjà l'art de jouer avec les mots... murmura Minato en continuant à avancer, et malgré sa colère due au fait, qu'un enfant aussi sensible que Naruto ne devrait pas voir ces horreurs, le même sourire que son fils flétrit ses lèvres. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller à chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque attitude de son fils, que ce soit banal ou non, lui, trouvait tout chez son fils exceptionnel. C'était peut-être ça être parent, pensa-t-il en lançant un doux regard sur son enfant, qui inconsciemment, avait un bras entouré autour de sa jambe.

- Aaaaaaaaaah !

Minato émit un léger sifflement, surpris. Naruto venait de lui agripper la jambe si fortement, qu'il l'avait pincé au passage.

- Là ! Là ! Le monstre... c'est le diable !

Maudit sois-tu Kakashi, pour ne pas pouvoir surveiller un gosse de quatre ans, pensa-t-il, en détournant les yeux vers le buisson que montrait Naruto d'un doigt tremblant. Sa tête se nicha dans son pantalon noir qui avait été si finement repasser

- Naru, c'est un chat, signala-t-il en regardant la bête qui s'était enfouie, effrayée par le cri. Son fils plissa des yeux, méfiant vers lui, puis secoua la tête vivement.

- Non ! Dans le film le diable s'est changé en plein de trucs, je suis sûr... c'est un pi..pi...

Naruto passa un moment un doigt sous son menton, oubliant sa peur pour chercher le mot qui lui manquait.

- Piège, Naru, soupira l'homme. L'enfant eut une vive exclamation en approuvant. Puis, enroula ses petites et maigres jambes autour de la jambe droite de son père, alors que ses bras étaient enroulés comme un serpent.

- Naru...tu me coupes la circulation

Minato baissa les yeux vers son fils qui s'était mis en mode koala qui bouffe son bambou avec sa jambe.

- Hein ? Renifla l'enfant.

- Rien, accroche toi bien, grommela-t-il en avançant. Il savait bien que la pose était ridicule, et que Sabaku le prendrait sûrement pour un coeur tendre à accepter ça de son fils, mais franchement, il s'en fichait, qu'il ose seulement.

Le pas traînant, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée noire qui paraissait encore plus imposante maintenant qu'il était juste devant, si imposante qu'en relevant les yeux, Naruto manqua de hurler, de peur qu'elle ne l'écrase sous son poids.

- Naru, rassures papa, tu n'as pas fait pipi dans ta culotte là ? Demanda Minato avec un sourire tendu en sentant tout à coup la crispation de son fils. Aussitôt, l'enfant lui mordit fortement la jambe, indigné, malgré son pantalon noir.

- Charmant bambin... c'est bien ne te laisse pas faire par papa, sourit-il encore une fois avec un air pas très naturel.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grincement sourd et lugubre, on pouvait entendre les visses et les jointures qui grinçaient horriblement, comme les cris d'un enfant qu'on étouffait.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Minato soupira en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers son fils qui tremblotait maintenant et était résolu à ne faire qu'un avec sa jambe. Manquait plus que ça pour foutre la trouille à Naruto, il allait encore avoir des cauchemars cette nuit.

- Bienvenue monsieur Namikaze, monsieur Sabaku attendait votre venue, fit le domestique qui avait ouvert la porte avec un air solennel, la tête bien levée, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière Minato, mais l'homme semblait plus crispé et sa pose était raide, une indication qui montrait que c'était tout sauf naturel.

- Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre...-il baissa lentement la tête et remarqua enfin l'enfant accroché en mode koala sur sa jambe-...

- Non, je pense que je vais garder _ça_, ricana Minato en montrant du doigt son fils qui avait soudainement relevé la tête, et le défiait de ses petits yeux de le décrocher de là.

- J'allais parler de votre manteau monsieur, toussota-t-il, gêné, peu habitué à être taquiné.

L'enfant plissa davantage les yeux quand il remarqua que l'homme allait retirer le manteau noire de son père, puis son air changea complètement et ses yeux s'agrandirent, en tirant le pantalon de son père.

- Naru, ne déshabille pas papa devant le monsieur, ricana Minato en prenant à nouveau note de la rougeur du domestique, gêné par un tel comportement. Ah, il adorait mettre les autres mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment passionnant de prédire la réaction d'un autre causée par une parole ou un geste qui venait de vous-mêmes.

_Vraiment, l'homme n'appréciait jamais assez le pouvoir qu'il possédait déjà sur ses semblables._

_Avec un mensonge, vous pouvez apporter le désespoir à quelqu'un._

_Avec un sourire, la bonne humeur, et l'espoir._

_En le flattant, vous lui donniez le sentiment d'être supérieur._

_En le dédaignant, vous le faisiez tomber de son piédestal, et la haine de soi s'en suivait._

_Vraiment, ce monde était parfait comme il l'était._

L'enfant ignora son père et murmura d'une voix sourde :

- 'Pa, il est chauve ! Il ressemble au type en noir à la télé, Drac... draco... Dracumachin...

Le domestique baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, et le regarda un instant effaré, passant un instant un doigt sur son crâne chauve.

- Dracula, Naru, tes références sont très spirituelles mon enfant, rit-il, alors qu'intérieurement, il pensa déjà à retirer la télévision de sa chambre. Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas les dessins animés avec les nounours comme tout le monde ?

Le domestique tenta de retrouver son calme, mais Minato put lire sur ses lèvres : _ sale marmot_. Ses yeux bleus qui luisaient d'amusement jusqu'à maintenant se glacèrent, et un sourire froid étira ses lèvres.

- Je serai vous, je garderai mes pensées pour ma seule personne, vraiment, si j'étais vous je ne serais pas si inconscient, fit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il était accablé par la bêtise humaine.

Le domestique se raidit, déglutissant, il hocha de la tête rapidement.

- Suivez moi, messieurs.

Minato traîna légèrement sa jambe droite sur le parquet, dut au poids supplémentaire qui s'était ajouté sur sa jambe. L'homme les conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs, des armes d'époques, modernes ou non, du sabre jusqu'à la mitraillette, en passant par la dague ornementées les murs. Naruto se serra davantage contre la jambe de son père, en grommelant :

- Tu crois qui y a un pieu pour tuer Dracula ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment. Minato perçut le léger tremblement qui secouait les épaules du domestique.

- Non, je ne pense pas Naru, mais ça peut s'arranger si tu le désires.

Son rire sonore égaya le couloir sombre, ça l'amusait toujours autant de mettre les gens mal à l'aise, pensa-t-il en voyant l'homme devant lui blêmir. Le domestique ouvrit la porte à double battant qui ouvrait sur une grande salle, tout aussi lugubre, la tapisserie grise, les vases ternes, les meubles anciens, tout était vraiment dépourvu de luxe et de brillance. Minato n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, et au centre de la pièce, debout devant avec un verre de whisky en main, se tenait...

- Voyons, ne traumatisez pas le petit peuple, fit la voix froide, et dépourvu d'humour de l'homme, en remarquant l'air blême de son domestique. D'un geste de main, il le congédia.

- Monsieur Sabaku, salua Minato d'une poigne de main ferme. Naruto releva la tête et bien qu'il ne savait pas qui était l'homme, il savait déjà que jamais il n'oublierait son visage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un orange sable, son visage maigre, tiré au niveau des joues, et sa taille n'était pas plus grande que celle de son père, mais son père lui-même n'était pas bien grand. Ce qui le marqua cependant, ce n'était pas ça, son physique était commun, mais ses yeux, dépourvus de lumière... quand il posa ce regard si vide sur lui, Naruto se sentit trembler, et voulut à nouveau crier :

_-'Pa ! Là ! Freddy Kru...machinbidule !  
_

Mais les mots moururent dans un geignement pathétique, comme tétanisé par le regard que l'homme lui donnait, plein de mépris, de haine, et même quand il posait ses yeux sur son père, rien d'autre qu'une rage folle n'apparaissait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une expression qui semblait si naturel à son visage, qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais dû sourire de sa vie... ça aurait paru trop bizarre.

- Naru ?

L'enfant semblait se réveiller d'une espèce de transe, et en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme, il leva la tête vers son père.

- Oui 'Pa ?

Minato fronça les sourcils, son fils avait légèrement pâli, et ne souriait plus, il le sentit plus tendu si c'était possible. Il se pencha pour caresser les mains moites de l'enfant, et il ne lui fallut pas sa réputation de génie pour comprendre, Naruto était terrorisé par cet homme, et un bref sentiment de fierté le fit sourire un instant, heureux que son fils puisse déjà sentir le danger.

- Il ne te fera rien, Naru, 'Pa est là, fit-il en passant ses mains sous ses épaules pour le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto hocha de la tête, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père pour ne plus voir Freddy Krumachinbidule.

Minato remarqua l'aspect étrange et confus que lui donnait le chef de la maison Sabaku, et s'en amusa. C'est vrai, lui, le tueur le plus cruel qu'on ait jamais vu dans ce siècle, pas tant par le nombre de ses victimes que par ses méthodes, jouer au papa gâteau avec son fils, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher, cet enfant représentait sa lumière, sa chair, il était une part de lui qu'il souhaitait protégeait du monde.

- Votre enfant devrait rejoindre mes enfants, il risquerait de perturber la conversation.

L'homme blond plissa des yeux, n'accordant aucune confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et Kakashi pour protéger son fils. Et Naruto pouvait représenter une monnaie d'échange bien trop importante, sa valeur était inestimable à ses yeux, et il savait qu'il donnerait tout sans hésiter pour lui.

Être père était vraiment étrange se dit-il, lui qui avait toujours été si égoïste, si déterminé à avancer seul vers sa propre grandeur et sa gloire, sans attache, se complaisant dans une solitude choisie. Mais quand il avait vu cet enfant, son enfant, tout ça lui avait paru instantanément d'une frivolité capricieuse.

_Vraiment être père, était étrange..._

- Je vois, mais soyons clairs Sabaku, je n'ai pas l'envie de faire du sophisme, si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit à mon fils, je vous le ferais regrettez tout le reste de votre vie, fit Minato d'une voix calme, dépourvue d'inflexion, mais pas non moins menaçante. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto sache ou ait même l'intuition des affaires dans lesquelles trempées son père.

L'autre homme parut indigné et furieux un moment de recevoir une menasse dans sa propre maison, par son invité, mais se contint rapidement. C'était le genre d'homme avec lequel on ne jouait pas.

- Sur mon honneur.

S'il devait se fier à son honneur, Naruto resterait accrocher à sa jambe. Non, il se fiait davantage sur son bon sens et sa peur.

- Vas voir le domestique devant la porte, enfant, il te conduira à mes fils, dit-il en ignorant délibérément sa fille.

Naruto lança un regard incertain à son père qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il hocha de la tête courageusement, et sortit de la grande salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ne voulant pas rester avec cet homme.

- Dracumachin...euh...monsieur ? Répéta-t-il en lançant un regard timide au domestique, qui l'avait fusillé en entendant le premier surnom.

- Je vais vous conduire chez les autres enfants.

Naruto le suivit de très près, de peur de se perdre, et aussi parce que la décoration lui foutait les boules. Il y avait des tas de tableaux de l'homme roux dans la pièce, plus vieux les uns que les autres, et plus effrayants aussi. Il l'amena dans une immense chambre, peinte en blanc, avec un lit trop grand au centre pour le petit enfant qui jouait, assis sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce avec une peluche.

Le blond s'approcha lentement de lui, avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

- Hey ! Salua-t-il gaiement en présentant sa main, comme le faisait souvent son père. L'enfant, une copie conforme de l'homme roux releva lentement la tête, manquant de peur de faire sursauter Naruto, tout aussi effrayant que son père.

- ...

Il se contenta de pencher la tête, l'air intrigué.

- Tu sais, tu pouvais prendre ma main, je me la suis lavé, jugea bon de noter Naruto en prenant lui-même la main du roux pour la serrer. Celui-ci avait légèrement écarquillé des yeux, choqué par son comportement.

- Hé ! T'as du maquillage sur ton visage, le noir autour des yeux ! J'adore ! Eyes-liner ? Divagua Naruto, innocemment. Le roux posa une main, inconsciemment sous ses yeux...du maquillage ?

- Oups ! Désolé, je suis Naruto et toi ? Continua-t-il, en croyant que c'est à cause de son impolitesse que l'autre enfant ne lui répondait pas.

- ...

Naruto resta un instant silencieux devant le manque de réponse de l'autre enfant, puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de O, choqué.

- Ah pardon ! Tu es muet peut-être ! C'est nul d'avoir ce genre de handicape ! Je pourrai pas vivre avec.

- Pardon ? Grogna l'enfant, cet imbécile blond le traitait de quoi là ?

Un large sourire éclaira la mine de Naruto, qui s'accroupit devant lui, et chuchota d'une mine suspicieuse, comme s'il lui disait le plus grand des secrets :

- Ah, je savais que ça allait marcher, Kakashi fait pareil que toi quand je l'ennuie, je t'ennuie ?

- Oui, fit la voix étrangement monotone de l'autre enfant.

- … t'es pas drôle.

- Oui, et toi ennuyeux.

- Hmm, marmonna le blond, l'air boudeur, en se levant. Il fit le tour de la pièce du coin de l'œil, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en trouvant sur un petit tabouret un pistolet à fléchette. Naruto le prit, sans aucune gêne, et le roux sentit sa mâchoire se tordre dans une grimace... il détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires. L'enfant se leva, avança sa main pour récupérer son jouer, quand Naruto le prit en viser.

Il haussa un sourcil, il n'oserait pas quand même ? Un clic résonna dans la chambre, et aussitôt, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir les fléchettes sur son front. Mais rien n'entra en contact avec son visage, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le large sourire qu'affichait l'imbécile ennuyeux.

- Hm, trop facile.

L'enfant se tourna, et manqua d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant les trois fléchettes pratiquement superposées les unes sur les autres, sur la cible collait à sa porte.

- Ton nom ? Répéta-t-il, d'une voix basse. Naruto passa son bras autour de ses épaules, alors que ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une chaude lueur.

- Tu veux enfin jouer ? Pas trop tôt... j'ai jamais personne avec qui jouer ! 'Pa veut pas...

Le roux ignora la suite du babillage, et fut soudain touché comme jamais il ne l'avait été, en voyant l'air triste de l'imbécile ennuyeux, d'une façon étrange, il trouvait cet air très laid sur le visage chaleureux de cet enfant.

- Mon nom est Gaara.

Et un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu, un sourire qui lui donnait presque envie d'essayer de sourire, embellissait le visage de Naruto. Une douce chaleur le toucha, et il détourna le visage les joues rouges, ne se doutant pas un seul instant quelle place détiendrait dans sa vie cet imbécile ennuyeux.

- Naruto Namikaze.

Et cette fois-ci, Gaara serra sa main, alors que déjà, son nom s'imprima dans son esprit au fer rouge.

**Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

La main de Sasuke qui serrait son épaule le sortit de sa transe, et Naruto aperçut qu'il était si près de la porte que son pied se cogna contre le bois. S'attendant à ce qu'il y ait un truc aussi kitch qu'un grincement, Sasuke ne tressaillit même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Ah... j'aurais préféré Dracula, fit la voix légère de Naruto, alors que son sourire s'étira dans une inclinaison trop grande pour être vraie.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant la porte. Il semblait à première vu assez commun, des cheveux châtains ébouriffés, un costume noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre, un visage pâle, et les yeux tirés, il comprit tout de suite qu'il était japonais. La seule chose qui le démarquait du lot était ses bandes violettes qui servaient de tatouage sur son visage. Ça et le regard trop haineux, et colérique qu'il lançait sur Naruto.

- Je voulais avoir le plaisir de t'ouvrir, Namikaze.

Sa voix était bien plus grave que celle de Naruto et détenait une colère et une froideur si terriblement cachées que ça en devenait vulgaire.

- Fallait pas te donner la peine, Kankûro, j'aurais trouvé le chemin tout seul, après tout je fais comme partie de la famille, non ?

L'homme brun serra les dents, et il vit son poing se serrer. Les traits tirés, il cracha : -littéralement, de légers postillon touchèrent le visage de Naruto-

- Fais gaffe Namikaze, tu entres dans un terrain dangereux là.

Naruto eut juste un rire, apparemment amusé par cette constatation, et surtout par le peu de calme de Kankûro. Visiblement, le blond savait quel bouton pousser pour l'énerver, et il s'en divertissait.

- Tss, tss, mon ami, quel mauvais hôte tu fais, nous laisser sur le pallier.

Et sans attendre une réponse du brun, il entra et poussa légèrement Kankûro de devant le chemin. Sasuke haussa des épaules, et le suivit, voyant que l'homme se fichait de lui, et n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto.

- On n'est pas ami, Namikaze.

- Amen mon frère, que Dieu te bénisse.

Avant que Kankûro ne puisse répondre, ou les foutre dehors, Naruto jeta sa veste sur son bras levé, et se tourna vers Sasuke, -ignorant le regard outré de Kankûro- pour lui dire :

- Je te présente Kankûro Sabaku... le frère de Gaara.

Sasuke le détailla un instant, et Kankûro grogna devant le regard noir du policier, ne supportant pas cette familiarité, pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Vous ne lui ressemblez pas, fit enfin la voix monotone de Sasuke.

- Je prends ça pour compliment, répondit Kankûro avec un léger rictus.

- C'en est pas un, ajouta Naruto, en avançant dans la maison comme si elle lui appartenait. Kankûro roula des yeux en le suivant, avec un pas lourd.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te suis pas comme un chien, parce que je vois quel bâtard tu es ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, vraiment surpris par une telle animosité. Kyubi était comme une légende dans le monde du crime, qui plus est pour Gaara Sabaku qui était comme son bras droit, alors pourquoi son frère détenait-il tant de haine pour lui ?

Naruto secoua la tête, en poussant la porte à double-battant du salon.

- Ah, c'est d'un triste, je t'aimais bien... où est Gaara ? Fredonna-t-il, avec un air enjoué. Aussitôt, la mâchoire de l'autre homme se serra, se rappelant sa conversation avec son frère, et surtout son attachement pour lui.

- Il admire son chef d'œuvre, fit-il sèchement en retirant des mains la bouteille de whisky que Naruto venait de prendre, pour s'en servir un verre. Il en aurait besoin.

- Massacre à la tronçonneuse ? Proposa Naruto, en arrachant des mains le verre de Kankûro alors qu'il allait le porter à ses lèvres. Celui-ci lui lança un long regard, et le blond se contenta de cligner des yeux, naïvement.

- Ah oui, merci serveur.

Le brun roula des yeux, et se servit un deuxième verre, qui aussitôt après avoir été rempli, fut pris à nouveau par Naruto.

- Namikaze bordel je-

Naruto lui fit un doux sourire avant de tendre le verre à son coéquipier, qui le prit avec un haussement de sourcil, amusé. Aussi sérieux que Naruto pouvait paraître parfois, il pouvait vraiment être un emmerdeur.

- Merci d'avoir pensé à Sasuke, quel remarquable hôte tu fais.

Kankûro inspira un grand coup, en reprenant un verre qu'il prit grand soin d'éloigner de Naruto cette fois.

- Non, un chef d'œuvre bien plus jouissif, fit la voix profonde que Naruto pourrait reconnaître les yeux fermés. Il se tourna vers l'entrée, pour voir Gaara, adossé contre la porte, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent, et Sasuke sentit un nouveau ce malaise le prendre en voyant pour la première fois une lueur de plaisir dans le regard habituellement vide de Gaara, une lueur presque folle. Naruto le remarqua apparemment, puisqu'il eut un léger froncement de sourcil vers son ami.

Et Kankûro perdit pour une énième fois son verre, puisque Gaara avait dû conclure qu'il était pour lui. Il roula une dernière fois des yeux, avant de s'envoyer le reste de la bouteille.

- Chef d'œuvre ? Répéta Naruto en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Le roux posa son verre sur la table, et avança d'un pas gracieux dans le dos du blond, qui avait l'air soudain plus grave. Il connaissait Gaara, et il savait ce qui pouvait lui provoquer tant de plaisir, ce qui pouvait l'amener dans une telle euphorie que Gaara devenait tactile et assez charnel... l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac un instant.

Le roux sortit une photographie de sa poche, et alors que sa main s'enroula autour du cou du blond, dans une caresse, il l'a mis devant ses yeux. A une époque, Naruto aurait sûrement recraché tout son déjeuner, mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à Orochimaru la torture prenait une allure tout de suite moins effrayante.

Mais Gaara était vraiment un maître dans l'horreur.

Hidan qu'il reconnut facilement -combien de fois son rire avait hanté ses cauchemars?- était enchaîné près d'une tronçonneuse, presque nu, mais la peau n'était pas plus visible que ça, couverte de sang, de chaisr, ses yeux étaient dilatés par la douleur et sa bouche était si pleine de sang qu'il n'en distinguait plus la forme.

- Beau, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla la voix de Gaara.

Sasuke s'avança en fronçant les sourcils pour prendre un coup d'oil, mais Naruto tira violemment la photographie et la rangea aussi vite qu'il le put dans sa poche.

- Crois-moi, Sasuke, tu ne veux pas voir ça.

- Tu gâches mon plaisir, le voir dégueuler ses tripes aurait été presque aussi jouissif.

- Tu es charmant, Gaara, remarqua Naruto en lui lançant un regard torve.

Sasuke sentit une brève douleur l'étreindre, alors qu'il voyait le plaisir dans les yeux de Gaara et sa proximité avec Naruto. Kankûro eut un reniflement de dégoût, en tentant de boire encore plus.

- Trouvez vous une chambre, grommela-t-il. Sasuke fronça les sourcils vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'air dérangé plus que ça, ses yeux étaient posés sur Gaara avec un air presque solennel, et respectueux, mais il ne comprenait pas ses tremblements, inconsciemment, il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas des frissons de plaisir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, pour attirer l'attention de Naruto. Celui-ci s'éloigna de Gaara, et s'assit avec un air étrangement détendu sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, en ignorant le grognement de Kankûro

- Gaara a eu un membre d'Akatsuki... et s'en est donné à cœur joie. Je ne me sens même pas désolé pour Hidan.

- Manquerait plus que ça, fredonna Gaara avec un rictus en s'approchant à nouveau de Naruto, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une lueur d'éviction que Sasuke n'aimait vraiment pas.

- Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir, si jamais ton plan avait raté hein ? Et les gardes d'Hidan ?

Kankûro eut un léger tressaillement que Naruto ne manqua pas, avec un sourire narquois, il ricana :

- Alors, c'est qui le tueur là ?

- Il fait un sniper décent, expliqua Gaara en ne laissant pas le temps à son frère d'insulter son ami.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua le blond en prenant le verre de Gaara sur la table pour le finir. Le roux haussa un sourcil, surpris par la tentative pour se saouler de Naruto. Le blond capta son interrogation sans qu'il n'ait eu à dire un mot, et grommela :

- J'arrive jamais à me saouler, tu le sais.

- Oh non, une fois, tu as réussi, lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois, et une lueur de connivence brilla dans ses yeux. Les joues de Naruto chauffèrent légèrement, et la suspicion de Sasuke ne fit qu'augmentait et un sentiment de possessivité gronda en lui.

- Passons cette vieille histoire ou ton frère va vider une deuxième bouteille.

Gaara haussa des épaules avant de se lever pour arracher la bouteille des mains de son frère

- Hidan a dit quelque chose de troublant.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Parce qu'il a déjà réussi à dire un truc normal ?

Le même air traversa le visage du roux, qui ricanait légèrement en répondant :

- Non, Akatsuki sait apparemment que nous sommes là... depuis un bout de temps.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, alors que son air amusé disparut de son visage. Ses yeux tournèrent plusieurs fois dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Il ment, grogna-t-il, ne croyant pas qu'Akatsuki aurait mis tant de temps à les attaquer, à moins que quelqu'un ne les empêches de les trouver ? Non, impossible... Gaara n'avait pas été discret, il se montrait tous les jours.

- A moins que quelqu'un ne les a dissuadé, fit le roux, au même moment où Naruto arrivait à cette conclusion.

- D'après ce que vous avait dit, songea Sasuke, qui trouvait enfin un domaine familier : l'analyse. Ils sont très puissants et influents, et tiennent à vous voir tous morts, je ne vois pas celui qui pourrait les dissuader, et surtout ce qu'il aurait à y gagner.

Oh, il y aurait eu un homme assez influent pour les en empêcher, mais il était mort pensa Naruto : son père.

- Il faudrait avoir des liens particulièrement étroits avec eux pour avoir une telle influence...

- Liens étroits ? Répéta Naruto, d'une voix lente alors que ses yeux se troublèrent, perdus dans une pensée qui était là sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais qui ne voulait pas se manifester. Si... cette pensée pouvait se résumer en un prénom, mais non, sa confiance l'avait une fois perdue, ses rêves d'enfant étaient morts, il n'avait plus foi en personne. S'il voulait le croire innocent, c'était pour que ce soit plus simple... ce serait si simple pour lui, si Itachi était innocent, mais non. Cet homme était manipulateur, cruel, sans cœur... des défauts qu'il enviait tant.

Il aimerait être comme lui, ça ferait moins mal.

La voix qui soufflait dans sa tête que personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir un tel pouvoir sur Pein, n'était qu'une petite voix d'enfant qui espérait de tout son coeur qu'Itachi avait été obligé de le trahir, mais c'était là, la naïveté d'un enfant, et Naruto était tout sauf un enfant, malgré ce que tous, s'évertuaient à lui répéter, pourtant...

- Naruto ? L'interpella Gaara. Tu as ce regard, que sais-tu ?

- Rien, fit-il en secouant la tête, et en cachant son trouble en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Sasuke et Gaara ne le crurent évidemment pas, mais n'insistèrent pas, connaissant sa volonté à garder ses doutes, et ses secrets.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, en tout cas maintenant on ne peut plus reculer. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser dans les prochains jours.

- Hmm... Marmonna Gaara. Si ça me procure autant de plaisir, je te suis sans hésiter.

Sasuke aurait juré que Naruto avait froncé les sourcils un instant, mais sa mine devint légère si vite qu'il avait cru le rêver.

- Alors, qui est le prochain ? Demanda Gaara, avec un rictus qui donna vraiment froid dans le dos à Sasuke. Naruto soupçonnait que son ami savait exactement qui serait le prochain. Ce serait évident, celui qui les avait trahi, celui qui avait la cause de tous ses morts : Itachi.

Et pourtant...

- Je ne sais pas.

Gaara fronça les sourcils, son air léger avait vite disparut, et alors qu'il allait lui dire, lui, qui allait être le prochain à l'autre bout de sa tronçonneuse, un domestique entra dans le salon, le téléphone à la main.

- Yo ! Dracula ! Sourit Naruto, un sourire sans joie sur ses lèvres. Sasuke remarqua que l'homme âgé blêmit, ses yeux s'élargirent comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme et sa posture bien droite manqua de défaillir.

- On... on vous demande monsieur Namikaze au téléphone.

- Bordel, Namikaze, tu te crois vraiment chez toi ! Grogna Kankûro en relâchant une autre bouteille qui alla se renverser sur le sol. On ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi espè-

Gaara sortit instantanément son flingue et le tourna entre ses doigts en direction de Kankûro, comme un avertissement.

- Tss... d'accord, j'ai compris...

Naruto eut un ricanement, alors qu'un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. Le domestique toussota en brandissant le téléphone devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix forte de Jiraya à l'autre bout de la ligne cracher des jurons.

- Oui, Jiraya ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le téléphone, suspicieusement. Aussitôt la voix se fit plus forte, alors que le vieil homme grogna :

_- Ah toi ! Tu me dois une vitre !_

Naruto eut un air incrédule.

- Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Pour te payer une vitre, j'ai un peu pété les câbles dans la chambre, mais quand même, qu'est-ce que t'es pingre...

_- Et un médecin !_ Grogna Jiraya, en l'ignorant.

- Je t'ai rien balancé sur la tête à ce que je sache ! Tu perds la boule !

Gaara avait soudain arrêté de jouer avec son flingue pour porter son attention sur Naruto, qu'est-ce que voulait ce vieil idiot ?

_- Non, pas toi, mais ton ami...une pierre a brisé ma fenêtre, une lettre était attachée avec cette pierre, elle t'est adressée de la part de I.U »_

Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent, les yeux vides de toute émotion, mais la main qui tenait le combiné du téléphone tremblait légèrement, alors qu'un nom résonnait dans leur esprit et chassait toute autre pensée : _Itachi Uchiwa_

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! Je sais, que ce chapitre ne pourra jamais valoir la longue attente -du moins si vous me suivez encore- ce dont je doute fortement ! Sans fausse modestie, je me suivrai plus moi-même !**

**Bref ! A partir de maintenant, je vais me forcer à poster plus vite, parce que j'en ai marre de traîner cette fic comme un boulet. Donc, la suite j'essayerai de la mettre déjà la semaine prochaine, et ainsi de suite, au maximum, tous les 15 jours, mais je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin, sauf exception appelée plus communément tentative pour me rendre sociable xD Et tant pis si les autres fics sont en attente, je me promets de bosser sur celle là !**

**Sinistrement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Dieu je suis morte... c'est quoi déjà son nom... ah oui ! Pas à moi, à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Je voudrais bien grogner un bon coup, mais même trop fatiguée pour ça. Juste pour remercier _**ceux**_ _**q**__**ui prennent la peine de reviewer**_, Cette gueulante ne s'adresse pas à vous xD Genre : Sissy, Pyrane, Miruru, aiko Uchiwa, Streema etc ! contente de voir que tous les doigts ne sont pas atrophiés. Pourquoi cette petite humeur ? Avoir une vingtaine d'alerte et favoris sans une seule review... c'est frustrant. Très frustrant. Si vous trouvez du gore, vous plaigniez pas. Franchement, ça prend quoi ? Cinq minutes de votre temps ? Faîtes des efforts et musclez vos doigts, les miens, c'est **Hulk**.

Malgré ma colère, je suis fière de mon chapitre. Ça doit bien être mon préféré depuis le début de cette fic !

**Warning** : Lemon. NC-17, vous aimez pas, vous passez. Scène de combat etc...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« La luxure est un amour qui consiste à ne vouloir aucun bien à la personne aimée. »_ Lanza Del Vasto.

_« __Quand une fois on a accueilli le Mal chez soi, il ne demande plus qu'on lui fasse confiance. »_ Franz Kafka.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Naruto pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, alors que son souffle devenait plus fort et plus lourd. Il serra brusquement le téléphone dans sa main, comme si c'était une ancre qui pouvait le maintenir à la réalité de cette pièce, et pas à celle si sombre que représentait son mentor.

_Itachi Uchiwa._

Des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant son visage était si net dans son esprit, ses traits si forts, ses yeux si intenses, son corps si ineffable. Le tueur pourrait en faire tableau qui serait sans doute plus précis qu'une photographie. Une photo ne pourrait jamais capter toute son essence, mais lui pourrait, comme il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et cette incapacité à l'oublier, s'accentuait à chaque fois que Kyubi regardait Sasuke... il était à la fois si semblable et si différent d'Itachi.

_« - Naruto ! Naruto ! Mais réponds merde !_

Naruto secoua la tête, pour chasser sa faiblesse et prononça d'une voix forte :

- Jiraya, protèges toi, éteints les lumières tout de suite ! Prends une arme ou je ne sais quoi, mais ne sors pas !

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes, et Naruto craignait déjà le pire, quand la voix soudainement plus calme de Jiraya reprit la parole :

_- Dans quelles emmerdes tu t'es foutu ?_

- Obéis moi, c'est tout.

Jiraya hocha de la tête, un mouvement que Naruto ne put voir, mais qui ne disait mot consent, pensa-t-il, en entendant la tonalité, signe que son parrain avait raccroché et devait à présent s'atteler à suivre ses ordres. Gaara étouffa plusieurs jurons qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et sa main se crispa sur sa gâchette.

- Hidan disait vrai, ils savent.

Naruto hocha de la tête, les lèvres pincées dans une mine nerveuse. Il posa le téléphone sur la table, avant de faire les cent pas autour de la pièce.

_Bouge ! _

_Marche !_

_Cours !_

C'est tout ce que son esprit pouvait formuler en cet instant, juste ça. Comme si un instinct primaire le forçait à bouger, ou plutôt un instinct de conservation, il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à Itachi devant eux... de penser à Itachi tout court. L'homme avait toujours été un sujet tabou entre lui et Gaara, ils ne prononçaient jamais son prénom depuis ce jour.

Kyubi savait que s'il s'arrêtait de bouger, que si les doux bruits de semelle contre le carrelage ne couvraient pas l'air, le silence viendrait englober toutes ses pensées et il serait perdu. Le silence avait toujours été à la fois, son pire ennemi, et son meilleur ami. Le silence était un lieu de recueillement, de réflexion, et d'auto-flagellation. Ses voix démoniaques soufflaient toujours dans sa tête, quand son esprit était vide, comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester en paix un instant.

Au moins marcher l'empêchait de penser pour l'instant.

- Tu crois qu'il va attaquer Jiraya ? Demanda Gaara, en s'approchant de lui.

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non, s'il le voulait mort, alors Jiraya n'aurait sûrement pas eu l'occasion de me parler. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Grogna Sasuke, n'aimant pas être une exception entre eux.

Vraiment, cette manie qu'avait Naruto de tout lui cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard devenait révoltante, révoltante au possible, il n'était pas loin du point de rupture. Et si le policier atteignait ce point, il ferait sûrement quelque chose de brutal et de très stupide.

Naruto sentait toutes les couleurs de son visage fuir des pores de sa peau. Il se tourna pour ne pas que quelqu'un, Sasuke en particulier, ne le remarque. Le blond savait depuis longtemps, depuis l'époque où ils étaient devenus amis, qu'un jour il aurait à le trahir de la plus horrible manière, mais ce jour avait toujours été un avenir lointain, presque incertain, comme un cauchemar. Pourtant maintenant, il pouvait presque toucher ce jour tant il était proche.

Malgré toutes ces années, où il s'était largement fait à l'idée de tuer Itachi, de tuer le frère de son meilleur ami, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Pas à le dire à Sasuke, pas à le dire à haute voix, tout simplement. Alors, il se réfugia dans un silence qui irritait le brun.

- On doit vite retourner chez Jiraya. »

* * *

Gaara avait insisté pour prendre le volant, et pour une fois Sasuke était en total accord avec lui. Naruto ignora le rictus taquin du roux, et leva les yeux vers la route qui se profilait devant lui, les demi bandes blanches s'éloignaient vers le lointain en une longue et unique ligne qui semblait n'avoir pas de fin.

La fenêtre grande ouverte, le vent fouettait ses cheveux blonds contre son visage, et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Les lumières des lampadaires brillaient au loin comme un petit groupe d'étoiles, au milieu du ciel noir. C'était une belle nuit.

« - On arrivera dans quinze minutes.

Naruto hocha de la tête distraitement, ses pensées voguaient à des milliers de lieux de cette voiture, tellement loin dans le ciel que le sifflotement trop gai de Gaara ne le perturba même pas. Mais Sasuke le remarqua, de la banquette arrière, il posa une main sous son menton, et ordonna, méfiant :

- Efface moi cet air joyeux de ta face, Sabaku, t'as l'air encore plus fou.

Sasuke ne mentait pas, c'était la pure vérité. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux habituellement vides de Gaara, ses traits étaient soudainement détendus, et les plis de sa bouche étaient serrées dans un rictus anormalement grand. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais certaines personnes ne devraient pas connaître la joie, certaines personnes devraient rester vides à l'intérieur.

Comme ce fou par exemple. Quand il ne ressentait rien, son comportement était prévisible, mais maintenant, Gaara lui rappelait une bête en cage qu'on venait de libérer, une bête sur le point d'exploser, une bête incontrôlable.

La lueur pleine de concupiscence, de joie, et de plaisir dans les yeux lagons était malsaine. Très malsaine, si la cause de cette joie était la torture d'un homme.

- Même toi Uchiwa, tu ne peux pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pas toi, pas même _lui, _ricana Gaara en se pourléchant les lèvres, impatient, et excité. Un deuxième meurtre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Gaara ! La voix de Naruto s'éleva dans la voiture, coupant Sasuke sur le point de demander qui était ce _lui_. Accélère !

Et le pied de Kyubi écrasa brusquement celui de Gaara posé sur la pédale. La voiture se mit à accélérer soudainement alors que Naruto poussait sèchement la main du roux du frein à main.

Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement, alors que l'image terrifiante des voitures de police qui les poursuivaient, et d'une voiture noire qui fonçait sur eux, lui revint en mémoire. Inconsciemment, Sasuke toucha sa ceinture de sécurité, vérifiant qu'elle était bien attachée, avant de siffler :

- Naruto, tu lâches ce volant. Tout de suite, dit-il bien lentement, contrôlant l'anxiété dans sa voix.

- Sasu-

- Lâches.

- Mai-

- LÂCHES MERDE ! Hurla Sasuke de toutes ses forces, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle course poursuite. Gaara eut un léger rire, en regardant le blond qui mettait ses mains devant lui, dans un geste soit défensif, soit apaisant.

- Calme, tu vois... là je touche plus à rien. Mais arrêtes de plisser des yeux, on dirait un constipé. C'est le rôle de Gaara ça ! S'exclama Naruto, en pointant du doigt le roux, naïvement.

- Obéis à ton maître, gentil chien.

Naruto eut un sourire crispé, et Gaara sentit un de ses ongles d'orteils rentrer dans sa peau, alors que le blond avait lâché tout son poids sur son pied.

- Excuse moi Gaara, j'ai mal entendu, maintenant si papy-traîne-la-patte veut bien se dépêcher.

Le roux eut juste un rictus, en inclinant sa tête, dans un geste exagéré.

- Mais putain ! Garde les yeux sur la route ! Hurla à nouveau Sasuke. Le tueur l'ignora en se tournant vers Naruto.

- A vos ordres, mon maître, ce sera mon plaisir.

L'Uchiwa roula des yeux, mais un étrange sentiment de malaise lui nouait les tripes -autre le fait qu'ils avaient encore dépassé la limitation de vitesse- le sourire trop grand que donnait Gaara à Naruto et la lueur qui s'animait encore plus dans ses yeux quand ils étaient posés sur son ami le gênait franchement.

Le blond croisa les bras, et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, il le savait au silence qui était tombé sur le quartier, au regard furtif des gens au coin des rues, et à l'étrange obscurité qui couvrait les trottoirs.

La minuscule bicoque de Jiraya se dessina de plus en plus nettement devant lui, les lumières étaient éteintes, et les rideaux fermés. Gaara s'arrêta plus loin, et sortit prudemment la tête de la fenêtre.

- Encore là d'après toi ?

- Non.

Le blond sortit de l'arrière de son pantalon son flingue, et retira le cran de sécurité. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Alors pourquoi tu sors ton arme ?

Sasuke et Gaara fermèrent les yeux, grimaçant de surprise, en entendant la détonation soudaine, et l'odeur de poudre brûlée. Naruto venait de tirer. Le blond plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité, comme s'il pouvait percer les ténèbres de son regard. Puisqu'il ne remarqua aucun mouvement sur le toit des immeubles environnants, le tueur ouvrit la portière, sa main toujours serrée sur la crosse du revolver, et sortit.

- Juste un rat.

Naruto marcha quelques pas, quand l'écho des semelles de ses amis ne lui parvint pas, il se tourna vers la voiture pour les voir toujours figés.

- Bah quoi ?

Gaara roula des yeux, grommelant :

- Incapable de parler pour prévenir.

Sasuke secoua la tête, sèchement.

- Quand tu décides de tirer préviens, merde !

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, dans une pose exagérément outrée.

- D'accord, la prochaine j'envoie un carton d'invitation si y a un sniper. Je dois aussi faire une fête de bienvenue pour le prévenir que je suis là et que maintenant il peut me shooter ?

Gaara emboîta le pas, en donnant un coup de coude violent à Naruto.

- Je vous laisse vous disputer les gonzesses... c'est une honte, c'est moi qui doit vérifier si ce vieux con n'a pas la cervelle écrasée. Vraiment une honte.

- Ça te tuera pas de faire une bonne action pour une fois !

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit dans une mine comique à l'idée que ce fou, ce psychopathe, puisse faire une bonne action. Il l'imaginait bien le dimanche pousser les fauteuils roulant des personnes âgées dans une maison de retraite, converser sur la saison, le temps, et les oiseaux qui copulaient dans les arbres. Le brun posa une main sur sa bouche pour arrêter ses gloussements.

Gaara haussa un sourcil vers Sasuke, tandis que Naruto bloqua lui même un rire qui voulait éclater, en imaginant son ami avec des petits vieux en train de jouer au mahjong.

Dieu, il allait s'étouffer.

- Ça me tuera et ça le tuera, grogna Gaara en balayant la main vers Sasuke. Uchiwa, si tu peux mourir étouffé dans ton gloussement de gonzesse, j'te jure, je t'offre un cercueil de luxe, j'en ai plein en stock.

Et comme pour le défier, les gloussements de Sasuke devinrent encore plus fort, et Naruto manqua de se rouler par terre devant la mine déconfite de Gaara. Depuis quand ses menaces ne fonctionnaient plus ? Depuis quand, on pouvait rire de lui ?

- Mais t'es complètement fou ! T'es vraiment pas normal ! S'insurgea le tueur, indigné en regardant l'Uchiwa manquer de s'étouffer dans son rire. S'il était normal, il tremblerait de peur là.

Et ce fût la phrase de trop, Naruto éclata de rire dans l'allée, oubliant complètement le fait qu'un ennemi potentiel pourrait se trouver là, et qu'il aurait sûrement sa position les yeux fermés tant son rire était fort.

Gaara sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Le son des cloches résonnaient à nouveau dans une douce mélodie, dans une sonorité aiguë comme un jour d'été. Il se tourna vers Naruto, et remarqua facilement le coin de ses yeux qui s'étaient assouplis et son froncement de sourcils complètement absent, le coin de sa bouche tremblait dans de furtif sursaut.

Son ami ne se forçait pas, il riait sincèrement. Ce n'était pas le sourire auquel il s'attendait toujours. Mais un fou rire était déjà un sacré bon début, que Naruto puisse se détendre dans une pareille situation était un très bon signe, et en regardant son meilleur ami à nouveau d'une façon si inquisitrice il remarqua que sa beauté n'en était qu'amplifiée.

Naruto n'était jamais aussi beau que quand il riait, et Sasuke avait aussi dû le remarquer au regard trouble qu'il donnait au blond.

Dans un grognement, il tira le poignet de Naruto, trouvant en cet instant insupportable le regard de l'Uchiwa. Au regard perplexe de son ami, il répondit :

- Jiraya.

Aussitôt, les traits de Naruto se durcirent, et sa poigne sur sa crosse se raffermit. Sasuke les imita. Gaara avança avec la plus grande prudence, le pas lent, la vue affûtée, même les rats ne pouvaient lui échapper... les jambes fléchies, prêt à esquiver n'importe quoi...

- Oïe ! Avance merde ! Grogna Naruto en haussant des épaules, les semelles claquèrent lourdement contre le plancher à moitié rongé, et quelques planches craquèrent sous ses pas.

- Je crois qu'au Japon, on t'a pas entendu Naruto, signala Gaara, l'air blasé.

- Il n'y a rien ici, fit-il simplement, en montant les escaliers.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sasuke, curieux. Aurais-tu oublié de me parler de ton don de double vue ?

Un rictus étira le coin des lèvres de Kyubi.

- Non, je le connais. Je le comprends, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je le connais plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Gaara vérifia que son arme était bien dans sa main, prêt à tirer, ne croyant pas des masses à la science infuse de Naruto. Si quelque chose bougeait, il tirerai. Point barre. On se posera des questions plus tard.

Dans un grincement sonore, il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, elle s'était entrouverte de quelques centimètres seulement, avant qu'un obstacle ne bloque sa progression.

Gaara haussa un sourcil une seconde vers Kyubi, l'air de dire : j_e le savais ! T'as pas la science infuse_. Puis, il se recula d'un pas pour donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, repoussant apparemment -grâce à la force du coup- l'obstacle.

Immédiatement, sans prendre le temps de regarder, Ichibi tendit le bras devant lui, pointant son arme sur la forme sombre, qu'il ne pouvait distinguer clairement dans l'obscurité.

- NE TIRE PAS PUTAIN !

Gaara leva en l'air un deuxième sourcil.

Tiens, la voix de Jiraya.

Il ôta le cran de sécurité, en resserrant sa poigne sur son arme. Naruto roula des yeux, il sortit de sa poche un briquet, et l'alluma, reconnaissant enfin, à la faible lueur, le visage paniqué de son parrain.

- Putain, ça va pas la tête d'ouvrir les portes comme ça ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Du coin de l'œil, Gaara reconsidéra la porte.

- Referme la porte Naruto. Peut-être qu'il clamsera sous le choc.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas, et leva légèrement son briquet pour mieux voir la tâche sombre qui couvrait le front de Jiraya. Du sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Jiraya grogna en passant une main sur son front, grimaçant légèrement.

- Je suis passé devant la fenêtre au moment où votre _ami_ a tiré cette pierre. J'ai reçu quelques éclats de verre, et la pierre a frôlé ma tête de justesse.

- Et merde ! Vociféra le roux, juste frôlé...

- Et baisse cette arme Sabaku putain !

- Non. Vous êtes un danger le vieux.

- Mais baisse cette arme bordel !

- Non.

Sasuke passa de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il regardait un match de ping-pong relativement passionnant. Naruto s'empara de l'arme de Gaara avec un geste rapide de la main, et surpris, le roux appuya sur la gâchette, un coup partit. Le cri aiguë de Jiraya se répercuta dans toute la pièce, et un instant, Kyubi sentit une peur sans nom l'envahir, une peur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis qu'il était enfant.

La peur de perdre un membre de sa famille.

- Jiraya... bordel, dis moi que tu vas bien ! S'exclama Naruto, en se baissant pour rechercher le briquet qu'il avait lâché sous la surprise, tâtonnant quelques instants, il le retrouva et se releva. La lueur de la flamme éclaira le front brunâtre -de sang séchés- du vieil homme. Puis, il remarqua les bouts de verres dans cette broussaille de cheveux blancs.

Jiraya le regarda avec un air blasé.

- Sabaku, t'as raté ton tir...

- Hé merde !

- ... et t'as pété mon ampoule, dit-il en levant le doigt au-dessus de sa tête. L'ampoule qui était juste au-dessus de Jiraya s'était brisée, et les bouts de verres étaient retombés sur celui-ci. Naruto ne tenta même pas de cacher le net soulagement qui le prit, comprenant sa peur avec un dérangement innommable.

Il avait eu peur de perdre Jiraya... parce que... quoiqu'il arrive, le vieil homme était sa dernière famille. Et ça le dérangeait profondément, il ne devrait pas être perturbé par sa mort, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le tueur secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées qui devenaient trop tendres à son goût. Un sifflement lui échappa alors que la flamme du briquet commençait à chauffer sérieusement son pouce.

- Allons dans la chambre, là où l'ampoule n'est pas encore morte.

Il arrêta son pas à mi-chemin, et se tourna vers une forme sombre qu'il espérait être Jiraya.

- Elle est pas morte hein ?

Le blond s'imagina facilement le vieil homme rouler des yeux en grognant :

- Non, mais elle le sera si Sabaku ressort une arme.

- Bonne idée vieux fou, songea Gaara en se baissant pour sortir un couteau de sa poche. Sasuke le poussa, fatigué par ce fou, ce vieux fou, et le blond un peu moins fou.

- Bordel, Gaara, fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains, grogna Naruto, en mettant les bras devant lui, tentant de trouver son chemin dans l'obscurité.

- Ça va, c'est pas la première fois que je te fous la main au cul.

- Sobre, si. Maintenant ta gueule.

- Parce que tu prétends que t'étais ivre ? Questionna Gaara incrédule, en poussant Naruto.

Le raclement de gorge de Sasuke, et le ricanement de Jiraya les arrêtèrent dans leur dispute de _couple_. Le brun sentait son intuition se raffermir, sachant que leur amitié était allée plus loin qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire, et trouva là, la cause de son malaise.

- Allume ton briquet, Naruto, grogna Jiraya en butant contre une canette vide sur le sol. Manquerait plus que je me prenne le pied dans une planche, ou que Sabaku m'enfonce son couteau dans le dos, pendant qu'il voit rien.

- Vous avez que des bonnes idées ce soir le vieux fou. Naruto n'allume pas ton briquet.

- Gaara range ce couteau bordel, et je ne peux pas l'allumer. Mon pouce est noir, puis j'ai assez donné question feu ces derniers jours, répondit-il en passant une main sur son bras, toujours rougi. Et de toute façon, j'ai trouvé la porte.

Sa main tourna la poignée, et aussitôt, il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Un soupir de soulagement fut la réaction générale, et dès qu'il pût voir, Sasuke se mit entre Naruto et Gaara. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois vers lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Je t'assure qu'il était sobre.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement, faisant mine que cette remarque était trop gamine et puérile pour valoir son temps, mais son malaise s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

- La lettre Jiraya.

Le vieil homme fusilla du regard le couteau de Gaara, avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche -les yeux toujours fixés sur Gaara qui lui faisait un trop grand sourire-. Il sortit la lettre d'un air boudeur, et presque comique pour un homme aussi âgé et la tendit à Naruto. Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur le bout de papier chiffonné, remarquant entre tous les plis, l'écriture fine et élégante d'Itachi. Son nom était inscrit à l'encre noir : Naruto Namikaze.

Il ne s'était jamais adressé à lui avec le nom Kyubi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

- T'attends quoi pour lire ? Demanda Sasuke, vraiment intrigué pour le coup. Qui était cet homme dont ils parlaient tant, et qu'ils redoutaient tant ?

- Que tu arrêtes de respirer dans mon cou, grogna Naruto. Et puis, il y a écrit mon nom dessus, alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Continua-t-il, trouvant là, un argument valable pour que Sasuke ne lise pas. Si Sasuke reconnaissait l'écriture... Merde. Triple Merde. Mais non, Itachi n'aurait jamais laissé une chance à son frère de comprendre.

- Rêve Naruto, quand il s'agit de lui, tu n'as plus aucun droit de jouer solo. Souviens toi de ce que tes cachotteries nous ont apporté la dernière fois, fit Gaara en se détournant de Jiraya, le regard glacé et plein de reproches. Il n'était certainement pas aussi compréhensif que Nibi.

- Je l'ai déjà lu, ajouta Jiraya, en haussant des épaules, et continua en observant le regard indigné de son filleul. Hé ! Je me suis pris la pierre de peu dans la tête, ça vaut le coup. Et puis, y avait un gros billet avec, alors forcément...

Le vieil homme agita un billet de 500 devant le visage de Naruto, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le blond resta perplexe, la lettre tremblait entre ses doigts.

Une part de lui voulait désespérément savoir, revoir cet homme et se venger, le tuer, le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'a fait souffrir. Mais une autre part de lui, cet enfant qui demeurait en lui, avait juste envie de pleurer, de se jeter au pieds d'Itachi, et de demander : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir trahi ma confiance ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tant mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _!

Peut-être cette lettre lui apporterait des réponses, ou peut-être l'amènerait-elle à plus de souffrances. Le seul moyen de savoir c'était d'ouvrir, et il n'était pas assez lâche pour garder les yeux fermés plus longtemps. Alors que Naruto allait tourner la lettre, la voix basse de Gaara s'éleva dans la chambre :

- L'Uchiwa n'a aucune raison de rester.

Sasuke soupira devant la puérilité de cette conversation, digne d'une cour de maternelle. Comme _« maîtresse ! Pourquoi, il a plus de gâteau que moi ! »_. Un rictus étira à nouveau ses lèvres en imaginant le fou en marmot emmerdeur, une moue sur le visage.

- Simplement parce que Naruto ne me cachera plus rien. Et ce n'est pas à discuter, dit-il en lançant un regard intense au blond qui leva la main en signe de reddition.

Kyubi inspira un bon coup et retourna le papier chiffonné, lisant à voix haute la lettre :

_Mon cher Naruto._

_Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser ma manière archaïque quant à l'envoi de ce message, mais je craignais fortement la capacité de support de la boîte au lettre de ton parrain. -veuillez m'excuser pour la bosse sur votre front et veuillez croire qu'elle n'était pas intentionnelle.- _

Jiraya eut un hoquet, incrédule. Mais oui, c'est ça...comment aurait-il pu penser autrement ?

_Cependant, avouons mon cher, que nous n'avons jamais fait dans le banal._

_Je ne peux que deviner à quel point un presse papier, ou un feu de camp, doivent te paraître être d'une extrême commodité en cet instant, mais dans ton intérêt lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout._

_Les mots ne sauraient t'exprimer, ni même révéler la véracité de mes sentiments, ni même des faits. N'est-ce pas amusant ? Des mots qui ne peuvent t'exprimer des faits, mais je ne te dis que la froide, la cruelle, la simple vérité. Je me suis vite trouvé coincé dans un nœud inextricable, qui se resserrait autour de mon cou à chaque pas que je faisais, et je ne l'ai senti que trop tard._

_J'aurais dû te tuer, mais par un caprice de ma part, par un caprice d'élégance, tu es resté en vie. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est tant de régler nos comptes ? Je t'offre une occasion de te venger sur un plateau d'argent. Ne veux-tu pas voir la couleur de mon sang ? Sentir la fragilité de ma peau sous ta lame ? T''abreuver de mes cris ? _

_Je t'offre tout ça mon cher, nous avons assez fait traîner ce moment en longueur, tu ne trouves pas._

_Rejoins moi au bar, le Back Bay, le 12 à 20 heures._

_Je ne juge pas que cela me soit nécessaire de te préciser que je demande ton unique personne, puisque tu ne mettrai pas ce cher Ichibi en danger ? De mon côté, je te promets sur mon honneur, un affrontement loyal, je viendrai seul.. _

_Je peux comprendre que ma seule parole ne soit pas d'une grande valeur, mais tu connais l'importance que j'accorde à l'honneur et je mets la mienne comme gage._

_En attendant ta présence,_

_Cordialement, _

_I.U_

_PS : Ci-joint l'argent pour la réparation de la vitre, et de possible frais médicaux. Évidemment, vieil homme, je ne paye que les dégâts causés par cette pierre, non ceux qui sont antérieur à votre blessure._

- Il insinue que je suis fou là ? Grogna Jiraya en arrachant la lettre des mains de Naruto, pour relire entre les lignes.

- Et merde... je l'aimerai presque. Vraiment merde ! Grommela Gaara, à voix basse, plus pour lui que pour Jiraya.

- Qui est I. U ?

L'air léger de Naruto disparut complètement à la question de Sasuke. Il se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds, cherchant un mensonge crédible. Ses yeux appelèrent à l'aide Gaara. Il pouvait être un sacrément bon tueur, mais étrangement, il était un sacré mauvais menteur...

- Ignoble Usurpateur; répondit Gaara, automatiquement. Naruto roula des yeux dans sa direction. Et c'est _lui _qui était nul pour mentir ?

- Bah quoi, je lui ai dit, la vérité, c'est un synonyme ! Continua-t-il, en prenant note du regard incrédule du blond.

Sasuke devint encore plus méfiant si c'était possible, pourquoi tenaient-ils absolument à ce qu'il ne sache pas ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de pire secrets que Naruto étant en vérité Kyubi. Ou pouvait-il y avoir pire ?

- C'est mon mentor, l'homme qui nous a livré à Akatsuki, répondit-il à voix basse, cachant volontairement une partie des faits. Sasuke l'observa longuement, et ne voyant rien de suspect dans ses yeux, hocha la tête. Mais son instinct de flic continuait à lui hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est logique, consentit le policier. Et il a un nom ?

- Ignoble Usurpateur, répondit à nouveau le roux, l'air apathique.

- Gaara !

Il haussa les sourcils et reprit son petit loisir personnel : menacer le vieux fou, qui le regardait juste blasé. _Ah les enfants !_

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, tu ne le connais pas ! Dit Kyubi, bien trop vite au goût de Sasuke, renforçant son impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Mais dis toujours.

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant ? S'écria Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

- Pourquoi tu insistes tant pour ne pas le dire ? Rétorqua le brun en s'avançant, jusqu'à avoir son visage, fumant de colère, juste en face de celui du blond. Ses yeux charbons le sondèrent, le défiant de lui mentir une nouvelle fois. Une sale impression lui nouait la gorge, comme si Naruto lui cachait encore quelque chose de sacrément important, et Sasuke avait appris à la dure à écouter ses instincts.

- Bon... on vous laisse nous, fit Jiraya en tirant Gaara par le bras. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard, cherchant une plante verte du coin de l'œil qui avait besoin d'engrais.

- Non. Je veux voir le combat.

Jiraya haussa des épaules, et finalement... resta.

Naruto inspira un bon coup, et Gaara observa à nouveau avec une grimace, ce vide dans les yeux bleus qui étaient, il y a quelques minutes, illuminés par un rire.

- Ichii Ukiyo.

Sasuke chercha dans son visage toute trace de mensonges, il était d'habitude bon à ça. Et Naruto le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il tenta de vider son esprit de toutes pensées négatives. Quelques secondes passèrent, et finalement, le brun soupira.

- Un japonnais ?

- Oui... à croire que c'est de culture le meurtre, ricana-t-il, sans amusement.

- Et... Sasuke hésita un instant, sa colère s'amenuisait, couverte par l'inquiétude. Et... il veut te voir ? Pour te tuer ?

Le policier savait que sa question était ridiculement naïve, mais il devait l'entendre.

- Non, c'est pour lui offrir des roses, répondit Gaara, l'air blasé.

- Tu vas le voir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu n'y allais pas ? Continua Sasuke, en ignorant la remarque sarcastique de l'autre tueur.

Naruto eut une sincère expression de surprise, comme si cette idée ne lui était jamais passée par la tête, et c'était sûrement le cas.

- Tu me prends pour un lâche ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je _n'aurai_ jamais plus peur de lui. Surtout pas peur. C'est une occasion en or, je dois y aller.

- Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers son parrain, qui avait le visage bien grave tout d'un coup, si grave que le couteau qu'agitait Gaara devant lui ne le gênait même pas.

- Je crois que Sasuke a raison. C'est sûrement un piège, tu vas devoir jouer d'après ses conditions. Et le 12, c'est demain, ou aujourd'hui vu l'heure qu'il est. Tu n'auras jamais le temps d'échafauder un plan, rends toi compte, il t'a donné un délai aussi court sciemment, sachant que tu ne pourrais pas te préparer !

Une réelle inquiétude, un souci sincère se lisaient dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, mais Naruto secoua la tête, désapprouvant.

- Je ne le crois pas. It...Ichii n'est pas une personne simple. Ce n'est pas un tueur commun. La violence ne l'intéresse pas, la simplicité non plus. Il aime quand c'est difficile, il aime jouer avec sa victime. Et puis... l'honneur, il n'y a rien de plus important pour lui.

- Bien sûr, siffla Gaara, sarcastiquement.

Naruto soupira, sentant la migraine venir.

- Ça suffit, que ce soit un piège ou non, j'irai. Je préfère mourir dignement, -je ne vais pas dire en héros-, mais je préfère mourir avec toute ma dignité que de vivre en lâche et dans la peur.

Jiraya vit dans ces yeux bleus la plus forte lueur de détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce visage dur, cette posture bien droite, dénotaient de la confiance et de l'obstination de Naruto. Et il n'aurait jamais pu croire revoir une volonté pareille, pas dans les yeux de l'enfant de sept qu'il avait trouvé il y a des années, un enfant complètement brisé et traumatisé.

Et ce regard lui plaisait suffisamment, le réchauffait assez pour abandonner la lutte, sachant qu'on ne convainquait pas un homme avec de tels yeux. Alors, Jiraya hocha la tête, approuvant.

Naruto eut un infime sourire, heureux que pour une fois, il le comprenne.

- De toute façon, le vieux con, tu t'en fous qu'il crève, grogna Gaara en remarquant l'assentiment de Jiraya.

Ce dernier l'ignora et sortit de la chambre, sachant que Naruto avait compris, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Parfois, il était plus difficile d'abandonner quelqu'un que de le protéger. Il était plus difficile de lui faire confiance que de le materner. Il fallait qu'il tienne à son filleul énormément pour enfouir son inquiétude et le laisser faire ses choix, même si ce choix menait à sa mort. Parce qu'il avait foi en lui, il y arriverait.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Ichibi.

- Rien à faire je viens avec, moi j'ai un plan, on prend l'Uchiwa comme appât, fit Gaara, l'air sombre en regardant Sasuke comme s'il était un steack saignant.

- Pas question, rétorqua Naruto, immédiatement. J'y vais seul et ce n'est pas négociable.

Les ombres sur le visage de Gaara s'approfondirent quand il avança vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Ses doigts tremblèrent contre la vitre, et d'une voix calme, trop calme sûrement, il ordonna :

- Uchiwa sors.

- Toi ? Tu me donnes des ordres ? Ricana Sasuke, avec bravade.

Naruto vit le couteau dans la main de Gaara et un instant, s'inquiéta sérieusement pour Sasuke. Depuis, le massacre d'Hidan, son envie de sang s'était réveillée, et il ne préférait pas que son coéquipier soit là pour voir ça.

- Sasuke, sors deux minutes. Gaara et moi, on doit parler.

Alors que le brun allait protester ne voulant plus être hors de la conversation, il vit le regard inquiet mais déterminé de Naruto. Et puis... il pourrait coller son oreille à la porte.

- Deux minutes, expliqua-t-il en regardant Gaara. J'ai pas confiance.

Le roux eut un rire sombre.

- Je te prendrais véritablement pour un fou, si tu avais confiance en moi.

Le policier lui lança un dernier regard noir, et sortit, collant son oreille à la porte, poussant légèrement Jiraya qui était apparemment scotché à cette porte depuis le début. Il ne fut même pas surpris de trouver le vieil homme là, et dans le noir, ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

- Tu as eu ton plaisir avec Hidan. Chacun son tour, fit Naruto avec un faux ton nonchalant. Si son meilleur ami sentait son hésitation dans sa voix, alors il pourrait même neiger en Enfer que Gaara ne le laisserait pas y aller. Seul ou accompagné.

- Hidan était faible. Ichii est fort, beaucoup trop fort pour toi, répondit Gaara en s'approchant de Naruto, ne butant pas sur le nom d'Itachi, apparemment conscient qu'on les écoutait.

Le blond eut un reniflement méprisant.

- J'ai grandi, je suis fort. Certainement plus que lui.

- Ne tentons pas le diable, conseilla-t-il, en posant une main tremblante de rage et d'inquiétude, d'une sincère inquiétude, sur l'épaule de Naruto. Là, il était trop prêt de le perdre. Presque aussi prêt que le jour, il y a 10 ans, où Akatsuki les avait attaqué. Pourquoi Naruto ne le voyait-il pas ?

- Allons y à deux, c'est plus prudent.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ami de la prudence, Ichibi.

Gaara eut un ricanement en pensant que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il acceptait.

- Toujours aussi ami du danger, Kyubi.

Naruto leva les yeux sur lui, le visage obstiné, et doucement repoussa la main de Gaara de son épaule.

- Oui, et encore aujourd'hui. Je vais y aller seul, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi même, parce que j'étais le chef des Jinchuuriki et parce que...parce que...

Les traits de Ichibi se tordirent, se déformant dans l'expression la plus laide que Kyubi avait jamais vu. Dans une expression de pure rage, et celle de Gaara était puissante et ignoble.

- Parce que tu tiens encore à lui ! Termina-t-il, à la place de Naruto. Et pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il frappa Naruto avec la sincère intention de lui faire mal. Il agrippa ses épaules, et le poussa contre la porte. La tête du blond frappa durement le bois, et à son tour, son visage se déforma dans la colère, mais une colère que Gaara trouva infiniment belle. S'il pouvait, il l'aurait peinte pour la garder à jamais devant ses yeux.

- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Ichibi !

Ses yeux étaient pleinement en vie, allumés d'un feu divin, son visage était d'une beauté mortelle, et Gaara sentit une excitation qu'il ressentait rarement dans sa vie le prendre. Une excitation dont Naruto avait déjà eu le loisir de mesurer l'ampleur.

Conduit par leur propre volonté, par la simple luxure, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Naruto. Ses dents cognèrent contre celles de son ami, sa bouche goûtait la douce saveur du sang. Gaara lui avait mordu les lèvres dans sa violence, et Naruto en lâcha un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur.

- Il se passe quoi là ? Grogna Sasuke, en rapprochant à nouveau son oreille de la porte, il s'était reculé, surpris par la secousse. Jiraya le regarda avec une expression simple, qu'il ne lui avait pas encore vu. Une expression vraiment simple et terriblement triviale.

- T'es con ? Ou juste naïf ? T'as pas entendu le gémissement ? Ichibi lui roule un patin là, et vu les coups contre la porte, ça doit être torride.

Il fallut une seconde à Sasuke pour réaliser ce que Jiraya venait de dire, et une autre pour donner un puissant coup de pied contre la porte, qui repoussa violemment Naruto et Gaara. Le blond sortit de son hébétude, et poussa durement Ichibi.

- Putain, Gaara. Franchement là, j'étais pas ivre !

Le roux eut un ricanement en se pourléchant les lèvres, goûtant encore le sang de Naruto qui avait une mine dégoutée.

- Vampire va ! Je vais acheter une gousse d'ail et me la foutre au cou comme grigri.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte, libérée de tous ses obstacles, ses yeux étaient si plissés par la colère, la jalousie, et la possessivité, que ses deux pupilles noires étaient à peine visibles derrière ses paupières. Gaara songea un instant qu'il était aussi beau dans sa colère, et quand il prit conscience de ses propres pensées...

Il partit vomir dans un coin.

Naruto resta perplexe.

- Sasuke, crois moi je comprends encore moins bien que toi, ce que vient de se passer.

- Ferme là, Naruto ! »

Et quand Sasuke posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, manquant de peu de le mordre, la partie de son esprit qui n'était pas choquée par la brusquerie, et la violence du baiser, lui soufflait : _les hormones, sacrées merdes ! On va se désinfecter contre la rage !_

* * *

« - Tu dois vraiment vomir ? Demanda Jiraya, intéressé en indiquant à Ichibi le chemin des toilettes à l'aide d'une lampe torche qui miraculeusement, fonctionnait.

- Je sais pas.

- Embrasser mon filleul est si horrible ? Ricana le vieil homme. Gaara se tourna vers lui, et à la lueur de la lampe torche les ombres sur le visage du tueur étaient encore plus effrayantes.

- D'abord, on oublie le fait qu'on va avoir une conversation civilisée, d'accord vieux fou ? Ou je vais devoir vraiment vomir.

Jiraya ne semblait même pas indigné et hocha de la tête son assentiment.

- Bien. Ensuite, demandez le à l'Uchiwa, il doit être en train de la faire.

- Hein ? Fit très intelligiblement Jiraya.

- Quoi ? Fallait bien ça pour le décider cet idiot, si j'attendais qu'il fasse un mouvement, Naruto finirait dans un monastère.

Le vieil homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Ichibi ne l'avait jamais rendu plus perplexe qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer les marieurs ? Mon filleul va se battre pour sa vie demain, et tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Les yeux graves de Gaara lui signala qu'il n'avait certainement pas oublié Itachi.

- Justement, je compte sur les talents de persuasion de l'Uchiwa puisque je ne peux pas le convaincre de me laisser l'aider. Que l'Uchiwa lui donne une raison de rester en vie. Pour gagner, Naruto a juste besoin d'une raison de vivre.

Gaara ignora le pic de douleur qui le prenait, sachant que dans ses paroles, il sous-entendait que _lui_, ne suffisait pas.

Jiraya ouvrit la bouche en grand, dans une mine comique, et puis un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Qui aurait deviné que sous cette carapace, l'effrayant Ichibi cachait une âme romantique.

- Ça y est... je vais vomir. »

* * *

Le cœur de Naruto cognait violemment dans sa poitrine, et assourdissait presque le souffle rapide de Sasuke, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation. Pour une fois, il espérait que ce soit cette première. Comme pour ne pas perdre pied, ou pour faire en sorte que le blond ne s'échappe pas, Sasuke serra encore plus fort ses épaules entre ses doigts, si fort que des traces resteraient sûrement jusqu'au lendemain. Sa bouche se déplaça avec aisance contre la sienne, le baiser n'avait rien de doux, ni tendre, ni même maladroit comme la première fois. Mais même s'il aurait été maladroit, Naruto ne l'aurait sûrement pas noté. Son corps tremblait. Avec un geste lent, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se trouvant étrangement attiré par la rage, la colère, et la possessivité de Sasuke.

Des sentiments qu'il connaissait mieux que personne. Ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient fermés sous le choc, s'ouvrirent pour croiser les yeux noirs de son ami, son léger froncement de sourcils l'amusa légèrement. Ses mains se détendirent et relâchèrent légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur son cou.

Le froncement de sourcils de Sasuke s'approfondit, formant presque une ligne noire uniforme. Dans un geste violent de hanche, il poussa Naruto contre le mur, clouant presque ses épaules sur la surface, et reprit son baiser, mordant ses lèvres, suffisamment pour lui faire mal, mais pas assez pour causer une réelle blessure.

« - Ne crois pas que c'est un jeu, Naruto. J'ai assez joué, aujourd'hui, notre partie est terminée, et je gagne, souffla-t-il, contre ses lèvres. Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner, il posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, en un baiser presque chaste.

_Presque._

La bosse que percevait et sentait Naruto contre sa cuisse lui disait que ses intentions étaient tous sauf honorables.

- Je ne jouerai jamais avec toi, répondit-il, simplement, en fermant les yeux quand Sasuke nicha son visage dans son cou. Les poils à l'arrière de sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'un agréable frisson traversa tout son corps. Le souffle de Sasuke, sa bouche, sa langue, s'évertuaient à le rendre fou... et presque tendre. Dans un étrange mélange d'éviction, et d'amour, Sasuke posa des baisers sur sa nuque. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa chair et sa bouche couvrait sa peau, la suçotant lentement, comme pour bien faire prendre conscience à Naruto qu'il le marquait.

Un instant, la peur le noua aux tripes à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse à nouveau le contrôler, mais quand les yeux charbons pleins de chaleur de Sasuke croisèrent les siens, les souvenirs de leur amitié, de la confiance indéfectible qu'il lui accordait, une confiance qu'il allait devoir trahir, le submergea. Comme pour s'excuser, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et les caressa doucement, alors que se détachant de lui, ses lèvres se pressèrent contre son front.

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent, ce geste trop doux pour Naruto puait la culpabilité, puait le remord.

_Non, pas cette fois._

Sasuke agrippa son poignet et le tira contre son torse, son autre main s'enroula autour de sa taille, et le pressa contre son érection. Étrangement, la possessivité, la colère, la peur, la trahison... _l'amour_, lui avaient ôté toutes inhibitions, qui ne trouvaient pas leur place maintenant. Seule la volonté d'être proche de Naruto, d'être à nouveau proche de lui, était maître.

- Tu ne t'esquiveras pas Naruto, tu veux garder tes secrets ? Tu veux me mentir ? Soit, fit-il avec un rictus narquois, alors que sa main passa sous sa ceinture, et joua avec l'élastique de son boxer. Les énigmes ne m'ont jamais faites peur, je relève le défi, je découvrirai tout... je te comprendrai à nouveau.

- Je n'allais pas m'esquiver, répondit Naruto, avec un sourire taquin, tentant de chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Sasuke grimaça légèrement. Maintenant ce sourire lui parut d'une laideur honteuse... mais ça ne le dissuada pas. Surtout pas quand il sentait chez le corps de son ami qui tremblait avec anxiété contre le sien, la même envie. Pour effacer ce sourire de son visage, il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec plus de tendresse, ses lèvres bougèrent avec une lenteur infinie, comme si ce geste n'était pas seulement sexuel, mais intime. Il voulait toucher pas seulement son corps mais son esprit.

Comme pour dire : _Je comprends, je te rassure, mais je ne m'arrêterai pas._

_Pardon, pardon, pardon_...

Répétait l'esprit de Naruto dans une litanie assommante. Le blond se dégagea de la poigne de Sasuke pour entrelacer leur mains, avec une douceur peu commune à son caractère si énergique, brutal et exubérant.

Il marcha à reculons, tirant le brun avec lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Dans un geste lent, Naruto retira ses chaussures, ne quittant pas des yeux Sasuke, qui le fixait avec un regard impassible, mais à son insu, un sourire narquois vint étirer ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur le torse du blond et l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit, de son genou il écarta ses jambes, avant de ramper au dessus-de lui.

Les doux frottements de son jean contre le matelas, le sourire léger de Sasuke, -un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps-, son souffle rapide et rassurant, lui rappelaient qu'il était là, que _lui_ était en vie, et sa chaleur chassa toute culpabilité. Sasuke passa ses mains sur ses hanches, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau halée, et remonta légèrement le t-shirt, avec un regard suggestif en direction de Naruto. Il abaissa la tête sur le nombril découvert et posa de légers baisers sur la peau qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait vers le visage de son ami.

Le tueur passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, caressant distraitement les mèches du bout des doigts, et avec un air serein regarda le plafond. Sasuke posa ses jambes de part et d'autres des hanches de Naruto, et frôla sa joue du bout de ses mèches avant de l'emmener dans un baiser fiévreux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et le blond rougit en sentant tant de plaisir dans un baiser.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

- Non, non, ton esprit reste avec moi.

Sasuke frôla du bout des doigts la mâchoire de Naruto, alors que sa bouche partit jouer avec son oreille, la mordillant affectueusement.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Sa main descendit lentement le long de son torse, avec une lenteur quasi cruelle, et puis soudain, Naruto relâcha un gémissement distinct, alors que sa tête se cognait contre le mur sous la surprise. Sasuke venait d'ouvrir sa braguette, et sa main jouait avec l'érection de Naruto qui suppliait une libération. Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres, et il siffla contre son oreille :

- Ça aussi c'est pour le deal ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas que Sasuke remarque son souffle qui s'était soudain accéléré, alors que le brun caressait du bout des doigts sa verge.

- Tu sais, je suis bon acteur, sourit-il mais le sourire était bien pauvre. Il faut savoir se sacrifier dans la vie.

Le léger ricanement de Sasuke contre ses oreilles le fit frissonner. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus près d'un rire chez Sasuke, et il le trouvait infiniment beau.

Depuis que Naruto était enfant, on lui avait toujours répété que son rire était le plus beau, étant d'une d'une fraîcheur et d'une vérité rare, tout simplement parce qu'il était régulier, fort, et vif. Mais Sasuke, son rire était bas, presque chuchoté comme un secret, et avait une valeur hautement plus inestimable que le sien.

Les doigts qui caressaient toujours sa mâchoire remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, et se pressèrent contre ses lèvres.

- Cette fois, je refuse de te blesser, tu m'as bien compris, Naruto ?

Sasuke le toisa sérieusement, de ses grands yeux noirs, et le blond sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais grâce à un effort extrême, il le cacha relativement bien.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Naruto enroula sa langue autour de deux de ses doigts, alors que ses lèvres se posèrent simultanément dessus. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres, et avec une lenteur exquise, il suçota ses doigts roulant lentement sa langue et exagéra ses gémissements. Au jeu du _premier qui perdrait le contrôle_ Sasuke risquait de perdre avec un adversaire tel que lui.

Un instant les yeux de l'Uchiwa se troublèrent, et les doigts sur sa verge se crispèrent, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur et d'envie. Sa réaction réveilla le brun, et ses yeux dérivèrent vers son érection.

_Oh merde. _

Le policier leva sa jambe légèrement, toucha les hanches de Naruto, et il fit de lents mouvements de bassin contre celui de son amant. La bosse dans son pantalon attisa l'érection de Naruto, et le jean frottait durement contre la peau sensible, juste assez pour l'irriter légèrement dans un horrible sentiment de frustration.

Naruto leva la main, prêt à repousser Sasuke, détestant perdre le contrôle ainsi, mais les lèvres du brun se posèrent à nouveau dans son cou alors que ses lents mouvements de hanches continuaient à le rendre fou et..._quémandant_.

Le blond ne remarquait pas qu'à chaque mouvement de bassin de Sasuke, son pantalon se baissait un peu plus, et ce fut seulement quand le jean de Sasuke frotta sa peau au niveau des cuisses qu'il le comprit.

- Bâtard, siffla-t-il contre ses lèvres alors que le brun affichait un sourire béat. Il se releva légèrement, tenant uniquement sur ses genoux, et toisa de haut, le blond toujours sous lui.

- J'imagine que rien que ça, doit te donner un orgasme.

- Quoi ? Te dominer ? Ricana Sasuke. Certes, mais il y a mieux.

Et avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, son boxer rejoignit son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Le brun le regarda à moitié nu, les lèvres presque sèches, avec une nette lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Naruto passa ses bras derrière sa tête, dans une pose alanguie, comme pour le narguer. Il n'était sûrement pas gêné par son corps, mais pourtant son attitude légère et surtout invitante...

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Soudain, le blond sentit un doigt passer entre ses fesses, titillant son entrée. Automatiquement il tenta de refermer les jambes, mais le poids de Sasuke sur ses cuisses l'en empêcha.

- Je te conseille d'être plus doux, parce qu'on le fera, répéta-t-il, ne voulant laisser à Naruto aucune chance de se défiler. On le fera.

Le blond leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour dire qu'il abandonnait. Sasuke eut un air supérieur qui irrita Naruto mais il le cacha en le tirant par la chemise pour demander un baiser, que le policier fût heureux de donner. Mais quand il sentit les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes s'étirer dans un sourire, il comprit qu'il s'était fait royalement roulé.

Le tueur avait profité du fait que Sasuke avait dû reporter son poids sur son torse pour se pencher et l'embrasser, allégeant ainsi sa prise sur ses cuisses, pour en libérer une. Et d'un coup de reins puissant, inversé la situation.

- Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort, enfoiré...aahh...nnhh.

Un lent, et profond gémissement interrompit sa diatribe. Le doigt de Sasuke qui était toujours entre ses fesses venait de le pénétrer. Et s'amusait à le taquiner de toutes les manières possibles.

Le visage de Naruto se tordit dans une étrange expression qu'il ne lui avait pas encore vu. Des souffles rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ses joues devenaient rouges de retenue. Sa prise sur les mains de Sasuke, qui servait à le retenir devint aussi légère que celle d'un nourrisson. Ses mains agrippèrent les couvertures de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose et ne pas perdre complètement pied.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

Sasuke se remit dans une position assise, Naruto toujours sur ses genoux, et força son amant à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Son autre main passa dans le dos du blond, dessinant de légers cercles comme pour l'apaiser tandis que lentement, il le pénétrait avec un second doigt. Ses yeux charbons étaient rivés dans ceux troubles du blond, comme pour s'abreuver de cette réaction et la pousser à son summum.

Le souffle de Naruto s'intensifia, et Sasuke le sentit trembler contre lui. Un immense sentiment de fierté le submergea, en sachant qu'il pouvait arracher de telles réactions au célèbre Kyubi. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus fort et de plus sincère : le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ami, sûrement cette facette de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, et inconsciemment, son visage à ce moment s'ancra dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Sasuke savait déjà que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois, que jamais, il ne pourrait supporter de ne plus voir cette expression sur sa face. Elle était devenue sa drogue, sa dépendance.

- Tu ne trouves plus tes mots ? Le taquina-t-il en voyant les joues de Naruto qui chauffaient et son corps, qui sciemment ou non, s'abaissait sur ses doigts.

- Tu voudrais bi...aaah...putain... Gémit-il en enfouissant son visage rouge de sueur dans le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier venait d'enfoncer plus profondément ses doigts, et de commencer de larges mouvements de ciseaux.

- Bâtard... dé...loyal, souffla Naruto contre son cou. Sasuke retira presque ses doigts, et le blond s'apprêtait à souffler de soulagement, quand, à nouveau, il le pénétra durement, le laissant imaginer ce qu'il ferait plus tard.

Naruto enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Sasuke pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ce jour là n'était pas encore venu. Le rire clair du brun résonna, et la main dans le dos du blond remonta pour caresser l'arrière de sa tête.

- Bordel, je ne savais pas que c'était si amusant et jouissif de te taquiner.

- Ça... te...donne un...orgasme ça... sale enfoiré ?

- Toujours pas, souffla-t-il, en le tirant doucement par les cheveux pour voir son visage rouge, et ses lèvres pincées dans une expression boudeuse. Mais de légers gémissements arrivaient à franchir la barrière de sa bouche, et Sasuke ne put résister à la soudaine tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau, couvrant ses gémissements.

- Et puis, tu ne devrais pas dire ça... regarde qui est le plus proche de l'orgasme.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur son érection qui était coincée entre lui et le ventre de Sasuke. Effectivement, s'il en jugeait par la rougeur, et le pré-sperme qui coulait, il était sur le point de craquer. Comme si le policier l'avait aussi comprit, il retira ses doigts, et un long râle de surprise résonna. Le brun posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto, l'empêchant de détourna le visage, et avec un rictus, ordonna:

- Demande moi.

- Ça te ferait plaisir, maugréa-t-il en tentant de calmer la chaleur dans son corps qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Le rictus taquin était toujours là, mais les yeux noirs de Sasuke étaient graves. Il ne mentait pas. Il était sincère, et c'est sans doute pour excuser ses propres mensonges et par respect que Naruto se soumit.

- Je te veux... souffla-t-il, en se relevant, libérant les jambes de Sasuke. Alors que l'ombre d'un sourire allait éclairer son visage, Naruto rajouta :

- T'as de ces complexes... vraiment, trop égocentrique.

- Dans le genre tue l'amour, on fait pas mieux que toi, Naruto, grogna-t-il en se relevant pour chercher quelque chose qui puisse servir de lubrifiant, il refusait de lui faire mal une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, dans la vieille commode à côté du lit, Sasuke trouva un tube de crème. Le tube en main, il retourna vers le blond, qui s'était allongé dans une pose aguicheuse et languissante en l'attendant.

- Je te jure que si c'est un le tube de crème anti-ride de Jiraya, deal ou pas, tu gardes ton machin pour toi, prévint Naruto en lui pointant du doigt la bosse de son pantalon.

- Vraiment dans le genre tue l'amour, soupira Sasuke, en montant sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps du blond. Mais je te préviens Naruto, ça n'a rien avoir avec le deal. Je le fais parce que je le veux.

Et malgré la déclaration d'amour cachée de Sasuke, Naruto souriait. Pour une fois, il n'eut aucune envie de fuir.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Sasuke lui tendit le tube de crème.

- Fais le, viens me chercher.

Naruto aurait sans doute grogné à cette idée, Sasuke faisait sans doute ça pour que plus tard, il ne puisse pas lui dire qu'il en avait pas envie. Par ce geste, il forçait Naruto à avouer clairement qu'il le voulait autant que lui. Bâtard manipulateur.

Le tueur posa prit une pointe de crème du bout des doigts, puis la frotta dans ses mains devant les yeux impatients de Sasuke, avant de lancer le tube loin dans la pièce. Avec une timidité faussée, il baissa la main vers la braguette de son amant et l'ouvrit avec une lenteur délibérée, qui détenait une pointe de vengeance.

Naruto passa son autre bras autour de son cou et le tira à lui dans un baiser. Quand le brun fut assez perdu dans cette danse de langues sensuelle, il sortit l'érection de Sasuke de son boxer et la caressa lentement avec la crème. La bouche du flic s'ouvrit largement contre ses lèvres, et, moins habitué que Naruto, il ne put retenir un long gémissement. Son corps se mouvait de lui-même, signalant au blond que ça allait bien trop lentement à son goût et que s'il continuait ainsi, Sasuke se débrouillerait lui-même.

Naruto resserra sa main autour de son érection, continuant ses frottements et ses caresses.

- Naruto, tu... putain...devais juste lubrifier... pas me rendre fou...

- Mais c'est si amusant et si jouissif, de te taquiner, répéta-t-il, en imitant Sasuke il y a quelques instants.

- Tu me le paieras.

Sasuke agrippa la main de son ami et la retira sèchement de son sexe. Il recula pour retirer les chevilles hâlées du pantalon, ainsi que le boxer de Naruto. Juste pour le taquiner davantage, le blond serra les jambes, et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le tueur étira les lèvres sèches du brun.

- Écarte ou je vais le faire moi-même et ce sera moins drôle, le prévint-il en s'avançant lentement vers lui, comme un félin devant sa proie. Lentement, il atteignit son visage de sa main et prit sa joue en coupe. Arrêtons de jouer.

- D'accord.

Et les jambes de Naruto se croisèrent derrière le dos du brun, qui lui donna un infime sourire.

_Ce n'était pas normal. _

Une alarme dans sa tête ne cessait de siffler, mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait atteindre ses pensées conscientes, un voile de chaleur et de joie lui barrait la route. Naruto n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, quand il croisait le regard de Sasuke, cette alarme s'assourdissait, jusqu'à devenir un lointain écho.

Sasuke conduisit lentement son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant, et avec un dernier regard vers Naruto pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il le pénétra lentement. Les mains du tueur agrippèrent le dos de Sasuke et même avec sa chemise, il pouvait sentir les ongles du blond s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Les joues de Naruto avaient repris des couleurs, et il sentit son corps se crisper autour de lui.

- Naruto, ça va, je t'ai fait mal ?

Quand son amant relâcha un long râle de plaisir, Sasuke comprit que ce n'était pas de douleur qu'il s'était tendu. Alors, il continua à le pénétrer lentement, ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto le maintenaient contre le lit, il voulait le faire cette fois à sa manière et à son rythme. Son ami ne le forcerait plus à le blesser, cette fois, il ne se servirait plus de lui.

Naruto sentait une étrange chaleur lui monter à la tête, son corps tremblait contre celui de Sasuke. Il était complètement perdu, sa vue se troublait, toutes ses pensées avaient quitté son esprit, même son nom sonnait comme un gargouillis informe à ses oreilles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyubi, se laissa complètement aller. Il serra ses jambes encore plus fort derrière le dos de Sasuke, comme pour mieux ressentir son érection, et bougea sous son corps, lui ordonnant implicitement d'aller plus vite. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour sortir autre chose que des gémissements.

Sasuke resta en lui quelques instants sans bouger, s'abreuvant du visage soumit par le plaisir de Naruto, qui était presque aussi jouissif que les sensations qui lui traversaient les membres. _Presque... _la sensation de la chaleur de Naruto autour de lui, de ses mains, de ses ongles, de sa peau, de son souffle... la douce et forte sensation qui appuyait sur son érection, tous ça le rendaient fou. Et son contrôle l'abandonna aussi vite que celui de son amant.

- Na... Naruto, retire... tes jambes de mon dos... »

Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant Naruto remuer contre lui, se frottant contre son sexe en de petits mouvements. Il le titillait et l'amenait au bord de la folie. Sa peau pâle avait sûrement prit plus de couleur que Naruto, mais il ne savait pas si c'était par plaisir, ou par frustration. Il le voulait tant ! En cet instant, Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il avait voulu quelque chose aussi fort, pas même surpasser Itachi.

La voix du flic devenait de plus en plus lointaine, et le blond mit du temps à comprendre l'ordre et encore plus à l'exécuter. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, et l'alarme dans sa tête, celle qui continuait de murmurer :

_Ce n'était pas normal_.

S'était tue. Comme son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que son corps, et celui de Sasuke.

Dès que le policier sentit les jambes défaire leur prise sur son dos, sa frustration s'évapora, et il ne resta plus que le plaisir, alors qu'il se mouvait dans de lentes et profondes poussées en lui.

Sasuke savait au visage de Naruto qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher sa prostate pour le mener au bord du paradis. Il y était déjà.

Le corps de Naruto semblait n'être plus qu'une poupée, ses yeux se troublèrent et d'étranges points blancs et noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, ses membres tremblaient de façon spasmodique, et tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, la seule chose que sa conscience lui ordonnait de penser c'était :

_Que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

Cette nuit là Naruto eut son premier orgasme.

Et effectivement, quand, le jour s'était levé, il pensa :

_Ce n'était pas normal._

* * *

Le vent battait doucement les mèches blondes devant ses yeux, la fraîcheur de la rafale le fit sourire un instant, alors qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air... cet air avait soudain un goût de liberté. Il commençait à saturer chez Jiraya, et Naruto ne pouvait pas réfléchir en étant si près de Sasuke, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas assumer maintenant toutes les implications qu'avait eu cette nuit -non, il ne le fuyait pas comme les nanas dans les sitcoms à trois pommes-...

Et ce message...

Sa main serra la lettre, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. Et il reprit sa marche, s'émerveillant curieusement des choses les plus simples, l'eau qui coulait de la fontaine, le bruissement des feuilles, l'écureuil qui passait devant lui. C'était étrange, mais c'est comme si ces choses avaient une saveur amère de dernière fois.

Soudain, cette quiétude fut brisée par des reniflements et des petits cris étouffés. Naruto se tourna vers sa gauche, remarquant un enfant assit derrière un arbre, ses jambes noircies par la boue. Il s'avança lentement, avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

« - Hey, c'est nul de pleurer derrière un arbre, ça fait trop kitch...tu vas me dire que si t'aurais chialé aux toilettes, ça aurait fait pareil...Série B.

L'enfant sursauta, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué sa présence. Naruto pencha la tête curieusement, des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, et des yeux charbons...il leva la tête vers le ciel, murmurant :

- Le hasard est une chienne.

- Je vous ai rien demandé ! Renifla-t-il, en se détournant, sûrement pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses larmes. Et en plus, c'était fier ce truc...

- J'ai demandé moi à entendre ta voix nasillarde d'enfant, et la morve qui te remonte dans le nez ? Bah non, tu déranges ma promenade. Mais puisque je suis là...

Il se releva, dépoussiérant son pantalon, puis tendit sa main. L'enfant le regarda avec un air méfiant. Naruto roula des yeux... mini Itachi va !

- Vous avez l'air louche.

Ah...certes, sa capuche et ses lunettes noires devaient le faire passer pour un gangster. Le tueur leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était légèrement obscurci, puis regarda sa montre : 17 h 50. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Ses yeux firent automatiquement le tour du parc, mais ne voyant qu'une femme avec une poussette qui longeait la route tracée qui séparait le gazon en deux parties, il s'autorisa à baisser sa sécurité.

Naruto retira ses lunettes et sa capuche, libérant ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui vinrent tomber devant ses yeux. L'enfant eut une mine curieuse, et quand il regarda dans ses yeux, un léger sourire illumina son visage. L'adulte hocha la tête en le tirant par le poignet, il savait que ses yeux inspiraient, ironiquement, la confiance.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit,et tu es seul dans ce parc ? Où est ta mère ? Demanda-t-il, en cherchant un quelconque adulte qui pourrait ressembler à cet enfant.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 9 ans, et il refusait de croire que des parents laisseraient leur gosse traîner la nuit dans un parc presque désert, après tout, lui son père était si protecteur qu'il lui collait deux gardes du corps pour chercher une glace.

L'enfant pinça les lèvres, hésitant, puis il lui jeta un nouveau regard, et les plis de ses lèvres se détendirent. C'était bizarre, il suffisait qu'il regarde cet homme dans les yeux pour avoir confiance en lui.

- Je sais pas...je suis venu avec mon frère.

- Ah ? Et où est-il ?

Naruto passa une main sur les cheveux noirs, les ébouriffants, pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant de sa tristesse, alors qu'il voyait son menton trembler à nouveau.

- Je sais pas, on s'est disputés, j'ai fui...

Le blond hocha simplement de la tête, avant de s'arrêter devant le banc pour s'asseoir. Les mains derrières la tête, les jambes tendus, il s'affala pratiquement sur le siège, la tête levée vers l'horizon.

L'enfant s'assit à ses côtés, en lui lançant un regard douteux.

- Vous n'allez pas me demander pourquoi ?

- Non, j'attends que tu parles, si tu en as envie, fit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Eh bah, je vous le dirai pas, vous croyez que la psychologie inversée, ça marche ! Mes parents le font tout le temps, vous voulez me faire croire que vous en vous en fichez, pour que je me rende compte que j'ai besoin de parler !

Naruto se contenta de siffloter un rythme entraînant, mais son esprit maudissait le hasard, autant qu'on pouvait le maudire. Cet enfant était malin... mini Itachi, chiant...

Le blond resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, se contenta de siffloter un air que l'enfant se mit à répugner d'entendre, sûrement parce qu'il allait le fredonner lui-même en rentrant. Pour ça, il détestait l'homme encore plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être collant comme tous les autres adultes ?

- Raaaaaaaah ! Grogna-t-il, en se tortillant. J'en peux plus, arrêtez de siffloter et je parlerai.

L'homme eut un sourire éblouissant, avant de lui faire le V de la victoire. L'enfant leva les yeux vers le ciel, exaspéré. C'était ça les adultes ?

- Depuis quelques semaines, il n'arrête pas de me jeter de la maison dès que je rentre, de me virer de la chambre, je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, expliqua-t-il, en regardant droit devant lui, tentant de paraître indifférent, mais son menton tremblait encore. Puis, je suis venu plus tôt aujourd'hui, et j'ai compris... il essayait de m'éloigner des disputes de nos parents... ils préparent les papiers de divorce.

- Ah... Fit Naruto, simplement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. L'enfant ne remarqua pas son manque d'attention, et reprit, perdu dans sa colère :

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Il me prend pour un bébé ? J'ai autant le droit de savoir que lui !

- Il a eu raison de te prendre pour un enfant, tu l'es gamin.

L'enfant lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous êtes du côté de qui vous ?

Naruto eut un rire amer.

- De la justice.

L'enfant le regarda curieusement un instant, et Naruto se demanda ce qu'il avait laissé apparaître sur son visage, avant que mini Itachi ne reprenne :

- Je le déteste !

- Pourquoi ? D'après ce que tu me dis, il a essayé de te protéger; c'est ça être frère, te rends-tu compte qu'il a souffert seul des disputes de tes parents ?

L'enfant détourna la tête, reniflant.

- Mais il m'a traité vraiment mal !

Naruto eut un sourire en voyant la dernière tentative désespérée de l'enfant pour garder sa colère intacte. C'était plus facile d'être en colère que de dire pardon. Si petit, est déjà si orgueilleux, on lui avait vraiment envoyé un Itachi version miniature.

- Parfois on est obligé de blesser ceux qu'on aime pour les protéger.

- Vous êtes un sage ? Ou un truc du genre ? Demanda mini Itachi, finalement.

Le tueur ricana, l'air amusé, lui ? Un sage ? C'était d'une ironie...

- Non, juste un homme.

- Vous avez vous aussi un protecteur ?

En avait-il un ? Non. Naruto avait toujours été seul, il n'avait jamais pu se remettre totalement à quelqu'un. Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, Gaara avait sa confiance indéfectible, seulement, jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ses faiblesses, son meilleur ami dédaignait la vulnérabilité d'un homme, et il savait qu'aux yeux de Gaara, il ne pouvait être autre chose qu'invincible. Sasuke ? Non. Son jugement le terrifiait, s'il savait la moitié de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû faire, s'il savait ce qu'il allait faire ce soir...

Itachi ?

Non...

C'est étrange, son esprit avait mis plus de temps à se décider. Itachi connaissait ses faiblesses, et même s'il s'en moquait, c'était une douce moquerie. Comme Naruto connaissait et pouvait comprendre mieux que personnes les horreurs que son mentor avait fait. Pourquoi de toutes les personnes encore en vie sur cette Terre, il devait se sentir en sécurité auprès d'Itachi, alors que celui-là même s'est voué à sa mort ?

Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur son ventre, et à travers le tissu il retraça sa cicatrice. Comme un rappel de sa trahison, de ce qu'elle lui avait coûté. Naruto devait le détester, le haïr, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. S'il n'était pas déterminé à le tuer ce soir, alors c'est lui qui perdrait la vie.

- Non. »

_

* * *

_

Naruto trouva finalement le lieu indiqué sur la lettre à la périphérie de la ville. C'était un ancien bar d'après les néons éteints. Les planches qui couvraient les volets lui indiquaient qu'il était abandonné depuis longtemps, toutes sortes de graffitis ornementaient les murs d'un jaune délavé très laid. Il aurait pensé à un lieu de rencontre plus classe pour Itachi. Et pourtant, le tueur ne doutait pas que ce soit ce bar, de la lumière provenant des fenêtres, et une voiture noire était garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Itachi était déjà là.

Kyubi prit une profonde inspiration, il sentait le métal de sa lame sous sa manche. Sa main se crispa sur la crosse de son revolver. Elle ne tremblait pas. Ses yeux se durcirent, repoussant profondément toutes les pensées néfastes qui pourraient le faire hésiter ou le déconcentrer. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il n'y avait pas de place à l'erreur.

Et pourtant...

_Non_, il secoua la tête. Faire marche arrière maintenant serait la plus grosse preuve de lâcheté qu'il pourrait donner. Et Naruto souffrait d'énormes défauts, mais jamais il ne serait lâche. Son honneur valait presque autant que celui d'Itachi.

Il lui suffisait juste de revoir le visage de Nibi, de tous ses amis, morts pour le sauver d'Akatsuki, de revoir les yeux vides et le rictus cruel d'Itachi alors qu'il le poignardait pour chasser toute hésitation.

Il le tuerait, ou mourrait dans le processus.

D'un pas décidé, il avança jusqu'à l'entrée et poussa la porte, les écrous grincèrent lourdement, le bord de la porte se coinça un instant contre un vieux tapis, et Naruto donna un large coup de pied dans la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un claquement assourdissant.

« - Tu ne sais pas soigner tes entrées en matière.

La voix profonde d'Itachi résonna légèrement sur sa droite, mais ses décibels étaient trop bas pour qu'il soit près de lui. Il estimait sa distance à plus de vingts mètres.

Naruto plissa des yeux, les légères lampes au coin de la pièce et sur le bar n'éclairaient que précairement la pièce. Mais il entendait la voix, aussitôt, il tira une balle vers sa source alors que lentement, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il avança plus loin dans la salle, refermant de son pied la porte sur lui.

Un ricanement lui signala qu'il avait raté sa cible.

- Je vais soigner ta sortie, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit Naruto, sans sourire.

Le tueur était trop tendu, trop sur le qui vive pour prendre la peine, le temps de sourire. Il devait se familiariser avec cet endroit, écouter chaque petit bruit, car Itachi avait déjà une longueur d'avance. Il connaissait sûrement cette pièce par cœur. Mais Naruto n'était pas sans ressource.

- Comment trouves-tu cet endroit ?

Le front de Naruto se plissa et sa langue vint pourlécher ses lèvres sèches. Pourquoi Itachi perdait son temps dans la parlotte ? Son air léger, ce ton désinvolte, et désintéressé de la situation le rendaient encore plus inquiet. S'il avait cette attitude si désintéressée, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était sûr de gagner. Sa prise sur le manche de son flingue se resserra. Oui, Itachi voulait juste le mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ses mains ne tremblaient pas, _ne tremblaient plus_. Ce gosse de 16 ans qui lui vouait une admiration extrême était mort.

- Un retour aux origines, hein ? J'ai eu ma première leçon dans un bar, et je recevrai la dernière dans un bar.

Naruto fléchit ses jambes, et se baissa instinctivement en entendant le sifflement de l'air et le froissement de chemise. Itachi avait fait un mouvement du bras pour tirer quelque chose, le cliquetis d'un métal résonna derrière lui.

Ce salaud lui avait lancé un couteau.

Naruto n'attendit pas avant de tirer à nouveau vers lui, mais sa balle rencontra la devanture en bois du bar.

Un applaudissement résonna sur sa gauche, et celui-ci semblait plus proche qu'avant. Comment Itachi avait fait pour se déplacer si vite ? Il n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de ses semelles !

- Mes félicitations mon cher Naruto, il y a une dizaine d'année ce coup t'aurait tué, ou du moins, sacrément éraflé.

Naruto remarqua qu'Itachi se cachait dans l'ombre et laissait les endroits de lumière à découvert pour lui. Le blond marcha à reculons vers la droite, rejoignant le bar, se servant ainsi de la devanture comme protection.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment _Ô mon maitre_.

Comme prévu, un sifflement de mécontentement se fit entendre. Itachi avait toujours détesté les sarcasmes de Naruto, surtout quand il touchait à sa pseudo autorité. Pourtant, c'était bien un sarcasme pour rien. Itachi avait trop d'expérience pour perdre son sang froid ainsi.

Naruto sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il entendit Itachi relâcher le cran de sécurité, juste avant qu'une balle vienne se loger dans un verre derrière lui, et ne le fasse éclater. Des brisures lui griffèrent, éraflèrent la joue droite, et un fin filet de sang s'écoula. Pourtant le tueur ne perdit pas son calme.

- Alors, Itachi, tu te fais vieux, il y a des années, tu n'aurais pas raté un pareil tir, ricana-t-il, d'une voix pleine de bravade.

- Tu disais ?

Naruto relâcha un sifflement de douleur, quand la balle vint érafler son épaule droite. Une nette coupure déchira sa chemise, et du sang coula le long de son bras, la balle ne l'avait que frôlée et était allée toucher le mur derrière lui. Un sourire fendit son visage en sentant et en reconnaissant l'odeur du sang.

_C'est bien Itachi, continues, donne moi toujours plus de raison de te tuer._

- Je n'ai rien senti et toi ? Fit-il en tirant des balles dans tous les endroits de la pièce qui baignaient dans l'obscurité.

- Rien, alors c'est tout ce que peut faire le grand Kyubi ? Mon cher Naruto, ta réputation est loin de te précéder.

Il s'accroupit, toujours derrière le bar et avança précautionneusement vers la droite tout en retirant le chargeur vide, et en le remplaçant. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence qui aurait dû être des plus oppressants, mais le sourire de Naruto ne dépérissait pas. L'adrénaline, l'anxiété, l'appréhension remplissaient ses muscles d'une douce vigueur, son esprit d'un vertige de liberté et de désir rare. En fait, il n'appréciait pas tant le meurtre, que la danse macabre qui se jouait avant.

Cette danse où chacun devait s'élever au meilleur de ses capacités, où il n'y avait plus que vos poings comme seule arme, où même le bruit de votre respiration devenait un ennemi, et qu'à chaque instant vous pouviez mourir.

Naruto sortit la tête prudemment de derrière le bar, juste assez pour que ses yeux puissent voir le reste de la pièce. Il remarqua plus loin à environ 10 mètres de lui, un vieux billard dans la pénombre, les pieds de grands tabouret, et un vieux canapé à angle contre le mur devant lui. Où était Itachi ?

Comme si cette pensée avait réveillé son agresseur, une ombre recouvrit son dos, et le haut de sa tête, sans attendre, il roula vers l'avant, et de son pied, lança l'un des tabourets à l'endroit où se tenait maintenant Itachi. Le tabouret le cogna au visage, et il eut juste le temps de souffler un : _« strike » _avant de courir se couvrir sous la table de billard.

Le léger gémissement de douleur et de surprise d'Itachi mourut quelques secondes plus tard, et avant que l'homme ne puisse se cacher, Naruto tira une balle, qui cette fois atteignit sa cible dans l'épaule droite.

Il voyait dans la lumière, l'expression d'Itachi se tordre une seconde dans un rictus douloureux, puis à nouveau, son visage devint froid comme le marbre, et sans attendre, il tira une balle dans la lampe sur le bar, pour que l'obscurité le protège à nouveau.

Naruto eut un rire léger.

- Un prêté pour un rendu, Itachi. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop défiguré, un si joli visage.

- Ne fanfaronne pas trop, mon cher.

Le blond recula immédiatement en entendant sa voix qui était trop forte pour être derrière le bar, Itachi avait bougé. Il rampa, faisant le moins de bruits possibles jusqu'à la forme imposante du canapé, derrière laquelle il se cacha.

- Touches l'arrière de ta nuque.

Et maintenant qu'Itachi le disait, Naruto sentit un pique de douleur le tirer, et un liquide poisseux couler. Il porta sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, et toucha une coupure nette, mais pas assez profonde pour créer de vrais dégâts.

- Un peu plus, je t'aurais égorgé, tes réflexes sont devenus admirables, mais toujours trop lents.

- Dit le type qui en même pas 30 secondes s'est pris une chaise dans la face, et une balle dans l'épaule.

Un ricanement sans joie sortit des lèvres entrouvertes dans un sourire d'Itachi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto entendit à nouveau le cliquetis de la gâchette et une balle se logea dans les rembourrages du canapé. Merde, Itachi savait où il était.

- Toujours aussi prompt à répondre à une boutade, n'est-ce pas mon cher ?

- J'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant le vioc, ça te fait quel âge là, la quarantaine ?

Naruto eut un nouveau rire en entendant une nouvelle balle se loger dans le canapé. Itachi n'aimait pas qu'on critique son apparence si parfaite. Mais le blond savait que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid, cette balle était juste un doux avertissement, comme une remontrance qu'on ferait à un enfant capricieux.

Kyubi s'amusait largement, toute la tension quittait ses muscles, il n'était rien de plus que détendu.

- Itachi on a assez joué, non, il est temps de passer au choses sérieuses ?

Naruto se releva précipitamment et courut, évitant les tirs d'Itachi jusqu'à la table de billard. Un coin de son esprit lui disait qu'Itachi n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'à l'époque, il aurait pu avoir la vitesse d'un avion à réaction. Itachi n'aurait jamais manqué sa cible. Mais il l'ignora, préférant croire qu'il était devenu plus rapide, et c'était forcément vrai.

Le blond repéra un instant le couteau que lui avait jeté Itachi en arrivant, il scintillait légèrement dans la lumière. Il estima les mètres qui séparaient le couteau du canapé à une dizaine de mètres, du bar à une quinzaine, et de même pour la table de billard. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant mentalement le bar. Itachi avait un avantage certain parce qu'il connaissait déjà la pièce, il avait pu y poser des dizaines d'armes en attendant. Mais Naruto pouvait remettre les points à égalité. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le sol et un instant, il vit l'ombre d'Itachi se refléter dans un carreau éclairé. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de malice et d'intelligence.

_Trouvé._

Naruto inspira un bon coup, et les bras tendus à l'extrême, comme ses tendons, il marcha à quatre pattes, non pas sur les genoux -le frottement de son jean contre le sol indiquerait à Itachi sa position- mais sur la pointe des pieds, les jambes tendues. Il sentit ses muscles le tirer sous l'effort mais il ignora ce fait et, tel un serpent, avança vers sa cible.

La respiration d'Itachi lui parvenait enfin, et il bloqua la sienne, se retenant même de respirer par le nez. Toute cette partie de la pièce était dans la pénombre, et même Itachi ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il comprenait enfin ce que son ancien mentor lui disait par _ne faire qu'un avec son environnement_.

Soudain, la respiration d'Itachi s'accéléra et Naruto comprit qu'il avait été repéré, mais c'était trop tard... Il était à quelques centimètres de son mentor. Et jugeant la distance assez proche, le tueur tira dans sa cheville. Il roula sur le côté, immédiatement, esquivant une balle qu'Itachi avait tiré, plus par surprise que par représailles, avant que le brun ne tombe un genoux à terre sous la douleur. Sans attendre, Naruto bondit sur lui, et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, dans la lumière. Par un coup de pied, il envoya valser son arme au loin, mais Itachi qui tenait sur un genoux, parvint à agripper son bras, et à lui le tordre contre son genoux, le faisant lâcher son arme, qu'il jeta au loin.

Le cri de Naruto résonna dans toute la pièce, mais ne parvint pas à couvrir le craquement déchirant qui provenait de son bras, et qui lui donnait la nausée. Il n'osait même pas baisser les yeux sur son membre, ne voulant pas voir l'angle étrange qu'avait dû prendre son bras maintenant.

- Bâtard, siffla-t-il. Finissons cette longue histoire, aujourd'hui Itachi, tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir peur pour sa vie.

De sa jambe valide, Itachi frappa dans un coup de pied retourné, les chevilles de Naruto, qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Le brun le tira -de son épaule encore fonctionnelle-, par la cheville, et grimpa sur lui à califourchon. Bloquant ses jambes de ses hanches.

Naruto ne tenta pas de se débattre, et à la grande surprise d'Itachi resta agréablement détendu. Et quand le brun sentit la lame froide contre son ventre, il sut pourquoi.

- N'oublies pas Itachi, l'esprit peut tout voir, mais le tiens me semble défaillant.

- Le crois-tu ?

Le blond sentit enfin une piqûre contre sa poitrine, là où la main d'Itachi maintenait son torse contre le sol, et il comprit que sous la manche de celui-ci, un couteau le menaçait de faire un geste. Ils eurent tout deux un sourire narquois.

- As-tu le courage ? Demanda la voix basse d'Itachi. Le courage de planter ta lame dans mon ventre ?

Son couteau releva légèrement la chemise de Naruto, et du bout de la lame, il retraça la cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligé il y a des années. Les yeux bleus du blond brillèrent soudainement de rage, alors que son sourire mourut dans un grognement, un instant Itachi aurait juré voir des reflets rouges dans ses iris.

Naruto se pencha et sans qu'Itachi ne s'y attende -il ne pouvait imaginer une manière de combattre aussi rude-, lui donna un violent coup de tête, contre son front, la prise d'Itachi se déserra, déstabilisé. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux leurs armes sous le choc, et le blond profita de la confusion de son ennemi, pour rouler dans un violent coup de rein sur le côté, poussant Itachi à terre. Il s'empara de son revolver qui était tombé plus loin, et un instant, quelque chose d'illisible apparut dans les yeux de son ancien mentor, une légère lumière vint allumer ses prunelles d'habitude si glaciales.

- Ne rêve pas, ce ne sera pas si facile, souffla Naruto, avec un rictus mauvais. Et il tira sur les trois lampes restantes, éclatant les ampoules, et plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet, puis, il jeta son pistolet au loin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Itachi, avec un souffle rapide. Naruto remarqua un changement dans sa voix, elle devenait plus rauque. Le blond avança d'un pas silencieux sur la pointe des pieds vers son adversaire.

- Le vrai test va commencer, dans l'obscurité, nous sommes égaux .Tu n'as plus aucun avantage.

Le blond ne put voir l'expression d'Itachi, mais il s'imagina aisément les yeux légèrement agrandis par la compréhension et la surprise quand il prononça ses mots :

- Je comprends, tu avais prévu ça depuis le début. Tout, tu savais que nous finirions dans un combat à main nues, tu savais que tu te trouverais dans un terrain à mon avantage. Alors tu as tout fait pour suffisamment m'affaiblir, pour que je perde toute feinte. Les gouttes de mon sang qui frappent le sol, mon souffle rapide, ma jambe blessée qui traîne sur le sol. Maintenant, même dans le noir tu peux me repérer. Tu as tourné cette situation à ton avantage. Brillant mon cher.

Naruto chassa aussi vite l'étrange chaleur qui l'avait secouée en prenant note d'un ton qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez Itachi. Un ton plein d'admiration, et de fierté, de la fierté d'un maître envers son élève.

_Non, ce n'était pas le moment de devenir tendre_. Il devait le tuer.

Naruto serra son poing autant qu'il le put, et l'enfonça dans ce qu'il supposa être son visage quand il rentra en contact contre son nez. Un crack déchirant s'en suivit, et un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du blond :

- Vraiment, je défigure un si beau visage.

Naruto entendit le bruissement du pantalon d'Itachi qui traînait contre le sol, et sauta de justesse, évitant la jambe du brun. Itachi roula en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer le pied de la table de billard. Il ne voyait aucune forme dans ce noir oppressant, mais pourtant il savait que si Naruto allumait la lumière, ce serait tout aussi flou pour lui. La perte de sang devenait dangereuse. Sa tête cognait comme un tambour, et il n'arrivait plus à se tenir droit, tout tournait autour de lui.

Soudain, une quinte de toux d'une ampleur sans précédent le prit, et il ne put la retenir. Le goût métallique du sang remontait dans sa gorge, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de vieilles pièces rouillées sur ses doigts. Il tomba sur le sol, ses poumons le brûlaient, un instant sa respiration se coupa, et son esprit s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les Ténèbres. Finalement, une vive douleur le paralysa et empêcha tout mouvement de sa part. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était souffrir.

Naruto profita de cette occasion pour enfoncer son pied dans son dos et le maintenir à terre, il le salissait, le piétinait, le dégradait comme un chien, et cela suffit à Itachi pour vaincre cette douleur, pour l'ignorer une dernière fois.

_Ignorer le cri de tes poumons, de ta tête, de ton épaule, de ta cheville._

Son honneur vaudrait toujours plus que sa vie. Il tendit son bras vers la table, et après quelques tâtonnements que Naruto ne put percevoir, il attrapa la queue de billard, et dans un geste qui laissa une légère douleur à son épaule, dû à l'angle anormal de son bras, il frappa avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient le visage de son ancien élève. Naruto trébucha en arrière sous sa surprise, et Itachi se releva à l'aide de la queue de billard. Sa cheville manqua de tressaillir un instant, mais les dents serrées, il posa tout son poids sur son autre jambe, et tomba sur le blond.

La tête de Naruto claqua durement contre le sol, dans un crack d'une dégoûtante sonorité. Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et de ses deux mains, pressa horizontalement le bâton contre son cou, tentant de l'étrangler.

Tout bon sens l'avait quitté, il ne restait plus que la rage dans l'esprit d'Itachi Uchiwa. Plus tard, il se maudirait pour avoir réagi ainsi, mais en cet instant l'adrénaline, la douleur, la colère... et la peur le rendit fou.

Le blond sentit sa gorge hurler pour de l'air, sa bouche crachait de pitoyables gémissements, et sa conscience l'abandonnait lentement, s'enfonçant dans une douce torpeur. La prise de ses mains sur celles d'Itachi s'affaiblit.

_Abandonne... tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?_

Naruto reconnu cette faible voix, la même voix qui avait pleuré à la mort des jinchuriki, la même voix qui avait supplié Itachi de ne pas le trahir, la voix de l'enfant qui avait hurlé pour le pauvre chat qu'il avait dû tuer.

Et sa détermination revint, encore plus forte. Cet enfant pouvait aller crever, Naruto n'était plus un gosse, la douleur, il connaissait, la souffrance ne lui faisait plus peur. Et puis...

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs._

Naruto enfonça son genoux dans son ventre, et s'en servit comme levier, pour faire rouler Itachi au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt, il rampa droit devant lui, mais Itachi agrippa sa cheville et le tira. Naruto se débattit, et enfonça son pied dans le visage du brun qui perdit sa prise quelques instants.

Il avait perdu sa dague depuis longtemps, mais il restait celle qu'Itachi avait lancé au départ. Il était à environ un mètre de la table de billard, s'il se souvenait le couteau était à l'entrée, à quinze mètre, il faisait un mètre tous les trois pas, s'il marchait accroupi.

Tentant de se battre contre Itachi qui retenait à nouveau sa cheville, Naruto serra les dents et avança.

_Plus que 10 mètres._

_Un coup de bâton dans le dos._

_9 mètres._

_Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa cheville._

_8 mètres._

_Son épaule le lança soudainement._

_7 mètres. _

_Le bout de la queue de billard s'enfonça dans ses côtes._

_6 mètres._

_Un violent coup le jeta sur le sol, sa tête rencontra à nouveau le parquet._

_5 mètres._

_Il rampait._

_4 mètres,_

_Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche, sous le choque, il s'était mordu les lèvres._

_3 mètres._

_Son pied écrasa finalement la main d'Itachi._

_2 mètres._

_Une quinte de toux avait reprit son adversaire._

_1 mètre._

Naruto tâta le sol, dans le noir, l'air qui passa sous la porte souffla une douce brise sur son visage, et il savait qu'il était proche. Finalement, ses mains touchèrent le bout du métal. Son corps fut à nouveau aplati contre le sol. Il ne pouvait pas voir Itachi qui tremblait de douleur ou de fureur à califourchon sur lui, mais il savait que des yeux devaient briller d'un rouge effrayant.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper à la tempe avec sa queue de billard, Naruto enfonça son couteau dans son ventre. Il avait souvent tué des gens avec une dague, ou un couteau, c'était l'arme préférée de son père, mais l'impression écœurante n'était jamais partie. Le couteau s'enfonçait comme si c'était du beurre qu'il tranchait, du sang poisseux coulait sur sa main, et les bruits de déchirements lui donnaient la nausée.

Un gémissement innommable sortit des lèvres de son ennemi, et Naruto sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son visage, du sang.

Le blond ne poursuivit pas l'agonie plus longtemps, et donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage d'Itachi, assez puissant pour le rendre inconscient, mais il le tira vers lui avant que la tête de son ancien mentor ne heurte le sol, évanoui.

Il avait épargné les organes vitaux, comme lui autrefois.

Naruto retira sa chemise, et en déchira un pan pour attacher le tissu autour de la cheville sanguinolente d'Itachi, pressant fortement pour que le sang cesse de couler. Il jeta la lame au loin, et avec précaution, le tira hors du bar, _toujours vivant._

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, j'ai tenu parole, là je pense mettre maximum deux semaines pour un chapitre. Je veux finir cette fic ! **

**Note perso : J'ai trop eu envie d'intituler ce chapitre : **_**mammouth**_** ! La longueur me restera mémorable. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si c'est le cas, ou si vous avez une critique à formuler, manifestez vous, ça me ferait très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir, et ça arrangerait mon humeur ainsi que ma croyance dans l'humanité. Je vous jure, je suis en train de penser que la moitié de la population est touchée par une paralysie des doigts !**

**Sur ce ! Reviews ? **

**Sinistrement vôtre,**

**Sirpics**

**PS : Et oui merci à mes habituels lecteurs, je vous oublie pas xD Dîtes vous que c'est pour vous que je combats ardemment ma flemme !**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer_** : Dans les épisodes précédent...

_**Note, Big note, giga note**_ ? Bref ! Non, le soleil ne tape pas trop fort sur votre tête, non vous avez pas abusez avec l'héro, et le whisky le soir n'a pas tant d'effet néfaste. Il y a bel et bien un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis remise à écrire ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos mp, vos messages d'encouragement, ça va mieux... excepté l'administration de l'université... une vraie plaie... Sinon j'ai eu mon bac avec mention, je chante Happy Together, et je suis en béat attitude devant ma dissertation de philo et de litté -oui le joint aussi n'est pas nocif !- Et j'ai fini de vous raconter ma life !

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, j'ai pris mon temps pour le faire cette fois, anonymes comme d'hab sur mon profil. Si j'en ai oublié dites moi. Je sais plus... du temps est passé, jolie euphémisme hein?

Quelques précisions sur le chapitre : le serial killer évoqué a vraiment existé même si son histoire est différente.

Et centré sur Itachi et Naruto, je ne voulais pas passer en vitesse. J'écris la suite le plus vite possible... j'espère finir cette fic avant la fin des vac'

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il se __passera__ du temps encore avant que la justice des hommes ait fait sa jonction avec la justice._ **Victor Hugo**.

_Dieu a les deux bras étendus. L'un est assez fort pour entourer de justice, l'autre assez doux pour nous entourer de grâce._ **Martin Luther King.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

De frêles flocons de poussières dansaient dans l'air, illuminés par un rayon de soleil qui perçait les nuages gris de la pluie qui tombait et éclairait directement le visage de l'endormi, même la chaleur du soleil ne suffisait pas à apporter quelques couleurs à la peau maladivement pâle. Quelques flocons se posèrent sur la seule fenêtre de la chambre, comme pour donner une réponse au ballet que faisait les gouttes d'eau qui frappaient la vitre. L'humidité accentuait l'âpre odeur de renfermé et de moisissure naissante sur le mur, faîtes de simples planches en bois, et cette vieille senteur, racontait plus que n'importe quelle photographie, racontait plus que toutes les paroles qu'on pouvait prononcer, racontait plus que lui-même ne s'avouait.

Le chalet de son père était à l'abandon depuis tellement d'années qu'il se décomposait à vue d'oeil, l'odeur lui rappelait que cette maison n'était plus qu'un souvenir, bientôt oublié, tout comme son bâtisseur : son père, petit à petit tout disparaîtra, le bois va pourrir, le toit s'écrouler, la nature réclamera son du, et elle nourrira à nouveau la terre. Et de cette maison, ne restera plus que l'odeur âpre de moisissure. Des cendres au cendres, de la poussière à la poussière.

Un rictus incurva légèrement les lèvres de Naruto, immobile sur sa chaise. Il semblerait que cet endroit ait toujours un effet néfaste sur lui, ça le rendait nostalgique et morbide. Puis, subitement, les planches de bois craquèrent sous un poids trop lourd pour elles, et la poignet de la porte tourna. Un homme petit et trapu se dessina lentement dans l'embrasure, de grosses lunettes cachaient des traits grossiers et tombaient sur un nez rond, des cheveux noirs brillant de graisse tombaient sur les verres de la gigantesque monture noire de ses lunettes, et derrière les verres maculés brillaient de petits yeux marrons. Naruto remarqua immédiatement sa nervosité alors qu'il lécha du bout de la langue ses lèvres sèches.

« - Je suis venu lui donner ses médicaments.

Sa voix ressemblait étrangement au couinement d'une souris, et les incisives qui mordillaient inconsciemment le bas de ses lèvres comme un tic à chaque fois qu'il parlait ne faisait qu'affirmer sa première impression.

Naruto voulut hocher la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire maintenant mais l'homme gardait la tête résolument baissé vers le sol, fuyant son regard, il fut donc contraint de parler de vive voix.

- Faîtes donc.

Le petit homme avança le pas lent et incertain, un plateau argent tremblait entre ses mains où était posé les compresses, bandages, et autres médicaments.

- Vous avez peur ? Demanda Naruto, simplement, comme s'il ne le savait pas. Le petit homme lui montrait son dos alors que son visage était penché sur la figure pâle d'Itachi allongé sur le lit sous la fenêtre, il posa son plateau sur le tabouret à côté de lui avec autant de calme que possible.

- N... Non, je n'ai aucune raison de... vous craindre.

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur, alors qu'un sourcil s'éleva légèrement.

- Aucune raison ? Répéta-t-il, un brin narquois.

L'homme se retourna précipitamment, se rendant compte de son erreur. Son pieds cogna le tabouret et manqua de peu de faire renverser le tout sur le sol.

- Non ! Non, je... Son visage rouge, devint presque aussi blanc qu'un linge, tant la panique le prenait, les mains devant lui, comme un signe défensif, il balbutia à nouveau :

- Je ne voulais pas dire qu'on ne devait pas vous craindre, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre... vous … vous êtes Kyubi... et je... personne n'est assez fou pour vous contredire.

L'homme inspira un bon coup et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs, il mordilla à nouveau le bas de ses lèvres en relevant la tête, cherchant à savoir si sa vie ou non était mise à prix. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu insinuer que Kyubi était inoffensif, autant l'insulter. Bosser pour des criminels ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, à défaut de pouvoir redevenir un véritable médecin, il se contentait de ça... tous ça à cause d'une erreur médicale qui malheureusement avait coûté la vie à sa patiente.

Mais bosser pour Kyubi ? C'était peut-être bien payé... mais ça ne valait pas autant que sa vie, et pourtant il n'avait pu refuser quand l'homme était venu le chercher il y a deux jours tard dans la nuit, ayant entendu parler de ses services. Avec Kyubi, vous ne refusiez pas. Point.

A sa plus grande surprise, le tueur eut un rire clair et répondit un brin amusé :

- Calmez vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Peut-être était-ce ridicule, mais il le crut, il crut à la sincérité de ce tueur. Son visage était un appel à la lumière, à la sincérité, cet homme avait un visage si honnête, que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas pu croire que c'était Kyubi qui se tenait devant lui.

Et puis, il avait vu le sang sur ses vêtements, sa mâchoire rougie, la longue marque qui partait de son front jusqu'au menton, bien symétrique fendant presque son visage en deux, comme si on l'avait frappé au bâton, et enfin la bosse sous sa veste... il avait une arme.

Son léger sourire calma les petits tressautements qui frappaient son corps, il prit une seringue du plateau, et pressa légèrement le bout, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent avant qu'il ne l'enfonce dans le bras d'Itachi.

- Ça va encore l'assommer ?

- Non, je lui administre juste quelques antidouleurs. D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas de prendre les votre plus tard... pour votre bras.

Naruto remarqua que la voix du petit homme s'était faite plus calme et moins hésitante. Il ignora la remarque le concernant, et demanda :

- Il va se réveiller bientôt ?

Le médecin releva son t-shirt et inspecta les dernières couches de peau visibles sous les bandages en répondant :

- Oui, il se réveillera dans quelques minutes, même s'il risque de ressentir encore quelques douleurs, je ne préfère pas lui donner d'autres somnifères ou médicament dans ce genre là.

Puis comme si ses paroles avaient été prophétiques, Itachi eut un léger gémissement et la quiétude de son visage, d'un calme plat, d'un calme mort, se tordit légèrement dans une expression douloureuse quasiment imperceptible.

Naruto fit signe au médecin de partir et de finir ce qu'il avait à faire plus tard, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Itachi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce beau visage être si laid, des hématomes couvraient son front, et son menton, son nez était craqué dans un angle étrange... et ce n'était que ce qu'il voyait en surface. Naruto buvait tous les mouvements, les tressautements, les soupirs de son ancien mentor comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Comme un noyé qui reprenait son souffle, Itachi sortit de son sommeil pour reprendre conscience. Mais à la différence du noyé, il aurait préféré rester immerger. Quelques flash de souvenir venaient, frappaient puis dansaient dans sa tête, lui rendant impossible la tâche difficile de l'oublie. Non, il n'était pas amnésique. Mais il ne voulait pas se souvenir... alors pour se distraire, il bougea légèrement le bras, et remarqua immédiatement que ses mouvements étaient entravés par quelque chose de plus léger que du tissu.

Itachi vida son esprit, et se concentra sur la mélodie qui jouait prêt de ses oreilles. Le doux cliquetis de l'eau qui frappait la vitre et embaumé l'air d'un nouveau parfum plus naturel, plus pur, plus frais, un léger courant d'air passa par ce qu'il devinait être une fenêtre, et caressa le haut de son torse, découvert par le drap.

La sensation glaciale et humide provoqua un léger frissonnement chez lui... et la sensation lui fit réaliser qu'il était vivant. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, et aussitôt que la brise disparut son corps se mit à crier sa douleur, chaque partie de son être le faisait souffrir, chacun de ses membres étaient engourdis, brûlant, et la douleur qui le frappait semblait être si forte qu'un instant sa respiration s'arrêta nette.

Et plus tard, Itachi comprit que ce n'était pas la douleur qui avait provoqué ce malaise, cette peine, non, c'était une angoisse si forte qu'elle lui comprimait la cage thoracique... l'angoisse, la terreur de vivre... _encore_.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, intensifiant la douleur sur son visage, il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu énorme, comme un catcheur. Il vérifia ses membres un à un... son pied gauche n'obéissait à aucun mouvement tant sa cheville le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son torse seul, son épaule le lançait, et son ventre était couvert de bandage, il le sentait. Itachi devait être bien laid... mais maintenant à présent que les apparences ne comptaient plus, qu'il avait le mauvais pressentiment que toute la vérité allait éclater... ce n'était plus vraiment si important.

Maintenant l'Uchiwa pouvait se l'avouer, il allait mourir... mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne tenterait pas de préserver son calme intérieur une dernière fois.

- Vas-tu te décider à ouvrir les yeux ? Je sais que tu es réveillé, c'est fou, ton visage en dit plus que toi tu n'en dis en un mois.

Les yeux d'Itachi restèrent obstinément fermés, depuis sa brusque prise de conscience, il ne les avait pas ouvert une fois, pas même un bref clignement des paupières.

_Je veux juste rester comme ça... juste un peu plus longtemps. Dieu, m'avez-vous refusé votre royaume ?_

Ouvrir les yeux... ce serait comme accepter qu'il vit toujours, que ses pas foulent toujours la terre de ce monde résolument pourri, que sa maladie allait le vaincre et non pas l'inverse. Itachi ne s'était jamais fait des illusions pour se réconforter, c'était la méthode des lâches, il préférait la vérité crue, aussi horrible soit-elle. Cela ne s'expliquait pas, Itachi était juste comme ça, même enfant les contes, les légendes... ce n'était que des sottises pour lui, que pour se rassurer, que pour croire qu'un monde féerique existait quelque part et qu'un jour peut-être... on pourrait l'atteindre, le toucher de ses doigts et respirer la pureté de son air. Très peu pour lui, il vivait dans ce monde là, pas dans un plus beau et pas dans un plus laid.

_Il vivait dans le meilleur des mondes possibles._

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, malgré ses belles pensées, malgré l'austérité, la rigueur et le réalisme de ses convictions... il avait fait une _erreur_.

Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le monde... et le monde était encore plus laid qu'il n'en avait le souvenir. Des planches en bois couvertes de mousses, des flocons de poussières qui dansaient dans l'air comme si ça avait été des flocons de neige et l'air qui propageait une curieuse odeur de rance associée à l'humidité.

- Enfin, je n'y croyais plus.

- Il pleut, fit la voix encore faible d'Itachi en tournant le visage vers la fenêtre à côté de son lit, sans reconnaître la présence de Naruto.

_Dieu... laissez moi juste encore un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas être jugé... pourquoi ne puis-je y échapper ? _

- Ouais, y a même un arc en ciel, remarqua le blond avec un air ennuyé, comme si en face de lui ne se trouvait pas l'homme avec qui il venait de mener un combat à mort, il y a à peine deux jours de cela.

Itachi resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, son souffle semblait étonnamment fort, puis soudain, il se mit à tousser la boule qui le gênait depuis son réveil dans sa gorge. Une légère projection de sang couvrit les draps gris de poussières, l'Uchiwa tenta de se relever pour ne pas s'étouffer dans son propre sang mais son corps était trop faible pour ça, pour la première fois, il l'abandonnait.

Un instant, la pensée que Dieu allait finalement lui épargner ça et le laisser mourir lui vint, s'en suivit immédiatement un soulagement indescriptible et étonnement les prémisses d'une terreur incompréhensible pour lui.

_Aurais-je finalement peur de mourir ?_

Un bras passa derrière son cou et le releva, complètement assis sur son lit, l'aidant à recracher le sang sur les draps. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, couvrant à peine les tâches carmins, le signe de l'horreur de sa maladie, les gouttes de sang semblèrent un instant se rejoindre comme pour former le début d'un sourire... le poison dans son corps le narguait... lui qui l'avait soigneusement caché, elle revenait hargneuse et vindicative, elle lui pointait du doigt sa faiblesse et il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Il voulut fermer les yeux quelques secondes, peut-être pour retomber dans l'obscurité mais le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche l'en empêcher.

La maladie était là.

Et elle réclamait son du.

Et sans faire attention, son regard à demi-fermé par la douleur, il croisa le regard de Naruto, qui le soutenait toujours, son visage était presque fendu en deux par une de la peau plus rougie... sûrement à cause de la queue de billard. De même son cou était légèrement bleuis par des hématomes à certains endroit, il se maudissait. Itachi ne pensait pas lui faire autant de mal encore une fois, mais la peur lui avait fait perdre le contrôle à sa plus grande honte... il avait encore failli le tuer.

L'homme au cheveux noir baissa légèrement les yeux et remarqua enfin l'attèle sur son épaule.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son ancien élève ne lui cracha pas sa haine, ne ne le railla pas, il se contenta de lui tendre un verre d'eau de son bras valide avant de retourner s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du lit.

Un silencieux merci traversa les lèvres d'Itachi... Naruto comprenait qu'il voulait retarder au plus tard ce moment... mais l'échéance était trop courte à son goût, elle serait toujours trop courte.

- Ça fait mal ?

Par politesse, Itachi arrêta de boire et accepta enfin de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux, reconnaissant enfin son existence, personne ne l'accuserait jamais de lâcheté.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre, hein? Un vrai tueur ne montrera jamais sa faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi lui lança un long regard significative qui devait sans doute dire _« tu parles pour ne rien dire »_ mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il retomberait dans l'inconscience d'une minute à l'autre, son air perdit alors de sa supériorité et ne devint rien d'autre que las, ce qui était peut-être véritablement, le fond de son âme.

Du moins, Naruto le pensait, peut-être qu'effectivement à l'approche de la mort, tous les masques de l'homme tombe pour montrer la véritable essence de son âme, et à la plus grande haine d'Itachi, Kyubi ressentit pour lui une incompréhensible pitié, si cette fatigue extrême, cette lassitude était le visage de son âme.

Un instant, les yeux vides d'Itachi, des yeux d'un néant profond, d'un noir sans fond s'allumèrent d'une légère lueur de colère, ayant remarqué l'adoucissement des traits de Naruto qu'il interpréta aisément pour de la pitié. Sans doute sa fierté en était l'origine, et le blond comprit un peu mieux l'air ineffaçable de supériorité sur le beau visage de son ancien mentor... la fierté, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, la seule chose qui pouvait encore le faire vibrer.

Et il ne s'en était jamais rendu mieux compte que maintenant, quand Itachi était dépouillé de tout.

- Eh bien, tu as largement mérité ta douleur, fit Naruto, un rictus mesquin sur les lèvres.

Itachi reposa son verre sur la table de chevet, et retenant un soupire, déclara d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion :

- Tu aurais dû me tuer.

Sous le regard fixe de son ancien mentor, Naruto rapprocha sa chaise de son lit, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se cognent contre les bords du lit.

- Sûrement, et tu n'es pas sauvé... je t'accorde juste un léger sursis. Mais tu te trompes, fit-il en secouant la tête. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours cru que toute la question pour un tueur c'était de tuer.

Itachi parvint malgré son état de souffrance et de lassitude, à faire passer une once de sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Un tueur qui tue, quelle brillante déduction.

- Boucle là ou ton souhait pourrait se réaliser plus tôt que prévu, sérieux, tu viens de péter tout l'effet philosophique et plein de sagesse, grogna Naruto en serrant dans son poing un pan de sa chemise. Il baissa ensuite la tête, les yeux loin de la vision affreuse que lui donnait cet homme qui avait été son modèle un jour.

- Tu veux connaître ma révélation divine ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, soupira Itachi en reposant à nouveau sa tête contre sous coussin.

- C'est là que tu trompes. La plus importante mission pour un tueur, ce n'est pas de tuer, mais de protéger sa vie.

Naruto comprenait enfin le sens des paroles de son père... alors qu'il allait abandonner, abandonner la victoire lors de son combat contre Itachi quand celui-ci l'étouffait, une chose l'avait fait se relever, et ce n'était pas la volonté de gagner... mais la volonté de vivre, de protéger sa vie.

* * *

_- Papa ! Toi ton boulot c'est de tuer les méchants, nan ? ! Je l'ai dit au garçon dans la rue quand 'Kashi regardait pas... top secret je sais, comme Jim Bo... _

_- James Bond Naruto._

_- Ouais ! Mais c'est bien ça, hein ? Le garçon me sort que t'es pas superm..._

_- Superman Naruto._

_- Ouais mais c'est ça ton boulot, non ?_

_Minato s'était agenouillé devant son fils, le regard doux, alors qu'il secoua la tête en disant._

_- Tuer n'est pas un métier Naruto, mon métier, c'est de protéger ma vie... en te protégeant._

_- Mais c'est nul ! Bouda le petit garçon. C'est mieux de tuer les vilains._

_Minato eut un rire clair en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_- Un jour tu comprendras... même si j'espère que tu n'auras jamais besoin de le comprendre._

* * *

L'Uchiwa le regarda, intrigué.

- Mais l'un implique l'autre. On tue pour gagner de l'argent, pour se nourrir, ou pour se protéger d'ennemi qui ne nous veulent les meilleurs intentions du monde. On vit pour tuer. On tue pour vivre. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est un cercle vicieux Naruto.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, les paroles d'Itachi étaient pleines de bon sens, d'une clarté et d'une lucidité qui touchaient d'une certaine intelligence voire d'une sagesse. Mais ce qui était encore plus intéressant à analyser c'était son regard, il lui manquait une chose, une chose qui ne brillait pas dans ses pupilles : une lueur de folie, qu'apportait indéniablement la soif de sang.

_Il n'était pas un tueur..._

- Un cycle de haine perpétuel plutôt, renchérit Naruto, ses yeux bleus buvaient chacune des expressions d'Itachi. N'y-a-t-il rien au monde capable de l'arrêter ?

Et automatiquement, mue par une volonté propre, car cette idéologie était tellement ancrée en Itachi, que le mot sortait comme un code, comme s'il avait été conditionné toute ses années à suivre ce concept, ce principe. Instinctivement, il savait que si un jour il devrait perdre toute sa mémoire, que son brillant esprit serait réduit à l'état d'un légume, ce terme prendrait toujours son sens en lui, si juste une chose devait le maintenir avec la réalité des hommes et de Dieu, ce serait celui là :

- La justice.

Naruto releva les yeux, touché. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment l'expliquer, mais c'était la première fois que quelque chose de sincère, de pur, de tout simplement bon, changé l'intonation d'Itachi habituellement si vide, et dans le meilleur des cas méprisantes.

_Il n'était pas un tueur..._

Cette première impression, se mua bien vite en une certitude absolue, bien qu'il était témoin lui-même de certains de ses meurtres... cette vérité s'ancra en lui pour rester.

- La justice n'est-elle pas vengeance enfin de compte ?

Les traits las d'Itachi se tordirent dans une expression de rage intense bien laide.

- N'associe jamais un concept aussi pur que la justice à la vengeance. La vengeance est la volonté de faire du mal à l'autre, de lui rendre ce qu'il nous a fait.

- Et en quoi la justice est-elle différente ?

- La justice... elle apaise l'âme alors que la vengeance la détruit.

Itachi ne se rendait pas compte qu'à chacune de ses paroles, il se dévoilait. Il montrait ses véritables intentions, le masque du tueur s'effriter pour dévoiler sa vraie lumière, et Naruto le menait toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dévoile complètement.

- Je ne te comprends pas, fit Naruto, simplement.

Itachi fut distrait par le son des gouttes d'eau qui avait monté en crescendo, la pluie s'était intensifiée et il la regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Naruto, crois-tu en Dieu ?

Le tueur haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

- Non... oui... je ne sais pas. Si jamais Dieu existe, je n'ai jamais trouvé une raison pour l'honorer, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

- Naruto, sais-tu pourquoi on croit en Dieu ? Continua Itachi, simplement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre.

- Parce qu'on veut tous aller au Paradis ? Proposa le blond.

Les lèvres d'Itachi s'étirèrent en un rictus mais celui-ci perdit de sa moquerie quand son propriétaire avait l'air si fatigué et malade.

- D'une certaine manière... mais surtout parce qu'on cherche en Dieu ce qu'on ne trouve pas sur Terre.

- Et quelle est cette chose ?

- La justice. Ce monde est pourri, répondit Itachi en se tournant vers lui, comme pour s'assurer que Naruto soit bien attentif à ses paroles. La justice n'est qu'une farce, la justice des hommes est injuste parce qu'ils sont tous lâches... trop lâches pour faire le bon choix. Après tout, la justice coûte cher... c'est pour ça qu'on l'économise, non ?

Et Itachi comprit son erreur trop tard, quand un sourire de victoire fendit presque en deux le visage de Naruto, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

- Et toi ? Tu es généreux... quand on aime on ne compte pas hein ?

- Mon cher... Commença Itachi en tentant de reprendre son ton méprisant, mais sa fatigue l'empêchait de paraître sincère. Oui, je suis généreux, j'éradique de la Terre des insectes dans ton-

Subitement, Itachi se pinça les lèvres, Naruto venait de l'agripper violemment au poignet, l'enserrant jusqu'à ce que ses paroles se muent en un cri.

- La comédie est finie... et j'ai gagné, ricana le blond. Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi ?

- Serait-ce trop que de te demander d'être plus clair ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as expressément manqué dans le bar ? Pourquoi tu as empêché Akatsuki de me pourchasser ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Et surtout... pourquoi m'avoir fait tant de mal ! Termina-t-il pratiquement en hurlant, les narines gonflées par la rage, toute trace de sa fausse quiétude avait disparu... maintenant qu'après dix ans il demandait enfin pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'il lâchait les causes de son malheur.

Itachi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, étrangement, la culpabilité qu'il aurait dû ressentir à voir le visage brûlant de rage et de douleur de Naruto ne venait pas. Pourtant, cet homme était le symbole même de ses pêchés. Mais la souffrance morale ne venait simplement pas... il était juste si fatigué.

Alors, c'était par commodité qu'il lui avoua.

- Lâche mon bras et je te dirai.

Itachi se sentit infiniment soulagé, infiniment libre, dépourvue de culpabilité, car s'il avait été encore capable d'en ressentir une trace, il n'aurait pas douté de sa force. Elle l'aurait terrassée, tant le mal qu'il avait fait été grand.

Mais voilà, il avait fait tant de mal depuis tant d'années, que le bonheur lui était devenu inconnu. Peut-être même ressentait-il de la culpabilité, qui sait ? Mais peut-être aussi parce que c'était son état de tous les jours, ça ne changeait plus rien, il s'y était tant accoutumé qu'il ne pouvait plus l'identifier.

Naruto desserra sa prise mais les dents serrées il continua de crier :

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas maintenant ! Plus de mensonges qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Peut-on donner une réponse claire à une telle question ? Fit-il, d'un ton ennuyé. Mais si tu parles de ma profession... je suis un policier, je l'ai toujours été.

- Quoi ? Un flic sous couverture ? S'étonna le blond, n'y croyant pas.

Itachi secoua la tête lentement avant de toucher du bout des doigts sa poitrine.

- Non, là. Dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, j'ai toujours été un policier. Je n'ai jamais été un tueur...

- Tu as tué. C'est la définition même de tueur, remarqua Naruto, croyant qu'il avait eu un choc trop énorme durant le combat et que maintenant il souffrait d'amnésie.

- Pour faire mon devoir.

- Parce que ton devoir c'est de briser des vies !

Itachi retint le sarcasme qui venait naturellement, c'est-à-dire que Naruto était bien placé, mais après tout il n'y avait plus de raison de lui faire du mal, et peut-être que si Dieu l'avait gardé en vie un peu plus longtemps, c'était pour se justifier, rétablir sa dignité... et avoir le pardon.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise, faisant les cents pas pour se calmer. Voulait-il le rendre fou ? Était-ce une dernière torture ?

- Oui un devoir qui dépasse de loin la loi des hommes... un devoir que peu d'homme auraient été capable de faire. Le devoir d'être capable de faire ce qu'il faut faire, ce qui doit être fait, même si c'est difficile.

- Parce que nous étions peut-être de la peste, de la malaria, et toi Ô le grand justicier tu as décidé que tu allais apporter la lumière sur la Terre, ironisa Naruto.

- Ne m'interromps pas... tu ne comprends pas. Assis toi et ouvre tes oreilles, je ne le répèterai pas. La voix d'Itachi prit une inflexion légèrement plus forte et sèche, Naruto avait toujours ce don de l'énerver, après tout il n'avait pas changé, toujours le caractère d'un petit enfant pétulant, qui grognait avant de savoir.

Le blond resta obstinément debout.

- Je reste debout et tu vas parler, tu n'es plus en position de donner des ordres.

Itachi vit le renflement de sa poche, et comprit la menace sous-jacente, mais ce que Naruto ne comprenait pas, c'est que c'était justement ce qu'il désirait.

- Ce n'est pas ta vaine menace qui me fait parler, mais un simple désir de confort. J'aime le calme et tu es tout sauf calme. Donc si je concède à parler, tu te tairas.

Naruto roula des yeux, comptez sur Itachi pour ne jamais avoir le dernier mot. Il hocha de la tête sèchement, l'Uchiwa ferma les paupières doucement, poussé par une fatigue soudaine et dit d'une voix presque endormie :

- J'étais l'homme le plus jeune à jamais intégrer la police comme enquêteur. C'était une espèce de tradition familiale, le père, le fils, tous des défenseurs de la loi. Et j'aimais m'y plier, dès ma plus tendre enfance j'avais un sens fort de la justice. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Itachi ignora le ricanement ironique de Naruto et continua d'une même voix peu intéressée par ce qu'il racontait mais plus intéressée par son sommeil.

- Je n'étais pas naïf, je savais qu'il y avait des policiers corrompus, des ripoux, comme on dit... mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce soit aussi désastreux. Durant ma première enquête, j'ai arrêté un serial killer l'étrangleur de Boston l'appelait on... il a tué et violé plusieurs femmes.

Naruto hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'avait été qu'un adolescent quand cette affaire fut résolue, il se souvenait du serial killer qui avait semé la terreur.

- Les preuves étaient là, il aurait dû écoper pour perpétuité.. mais pour lui éviter la prison, son avocat a plaidé la folie, alors qu'il paraissait peut-être plus sain que nous.

Un infime rictus incurva les lèvres de Naruto à la tentative ou non d'humour.

- C'était ridicule, mais un faux rapport et un juge corrompu lui ont épargné la prison, il n'a jamais payé pour ses crimes. On le libéra quelques années plus tard, déclarant qu'il était en fait innocent et qu'on avait découvert le vrai coupable... on a enfermé un innocent. Voilà ma première expérience de notre incroyable système judiciaire.

Malgré les paroles d'Itachi pleines de venin, son ton resta calme et plat, toujours aussi ensommeillé.

- Je voyais chaque jour la justice imparfaite de Dieu reflétait dans notre monde, et le déclic arriva deux ans plus tard... Akatsuki. Je venais d'apprendre leur existence, même si le grand public n'en entendait pas parler, leurs méfaits n'étaient pas méconnus des instances de police. Et quand j'ai demandé pourquoi on ne les arrêtait pas, sais-tu ce qu'on m'a répondu ? _Va mon gars, t'es trop jeune pour ça, retourne chez toi et va faire un câlin à ta petite chérie... _Ces lâches avaient peur... non, ils étaient terrifiés. »

Itachi fixait à présent un point dans le vide, son regard s'était fait vitreux, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait voir.

* * *

_« - Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien, père ? Pourquoi les laisser s'en sortir ?_

_Itachi pouvait se revoir, son visage, ses gestes, sa posture, tout était aussi clair que du cristal dans son esprit. Ce court instant de sa vie détermina tous les choix qu'il avait prit pour le conduire à sa mort, à partir de ce moment là, il avait appris le prix que demandait la justice... à partir de ce moment là... il comprit la figure du martyr dans la bible. _

_Il était plus jeune, sa maladie ne s'était pas encore manifestée... et il était encore plein de belles idées._

_Son père était assis derrière son bureau, le grand Fugaku Uchiwa, responsable de la police de Boston à cette époque l'avait regardé avec un air légèrement irrité._

_- Ne te mêles pas de ça, Itachi. Tant qu'ils ne foutent pas le bordel devant les yeux du public on peut passer outre._

_Itachi se souvient que ce fut la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il laissa libre court à ses émotions. La surprise se lisait aisément sur son beau visage._

_- Passer outre ! Ils ont tué une enfant, une petite fille... après l'avoir torturé ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles avaient le malheur d'avoir pour père Ethan R..._

_- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? L'interrompit Fugaku._

_- Des preuves ? Pas encore, mais nous le savons tous... nous savons tous ce qui se murmure. Et si vous voulez des preuves, je vous en trouverai._

_Fugaku reposa le papier qu'il examinait sur son bureau et pour la première fois rencontra le regard de pur incompréhension de son fils._

_- Itachi, dit-il d'une voix lente. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es jeune, brillant, tu as une belle carrière qui se profile devant toi. Ne gâche pas tout pour ce qui est intouchable._

_- Intouchable ? Grogna Itachi, son incompréhension changea instantanément en une colère née d'un dégoût profond alors qu'il comprit que là n'était pas le vrai problème. La seule chose intouchable, c'est Dieu._

_Fugaku secoua la tête, excédé._

_- Ta mère et ses idées sottes... Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Elle t'a pratiquement conditionné. Itachi, comprends donc ! Tu ne trouveras jamais un témoin, ou même un procureur pour poursuivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre de ce gang ! Les hommes veulent tous vivre !_

_Itachi remarqua du coin de l'œil les diplômes enfermés dans des cadres de verres accrochés au mur, ils brillaient au soleil. _

_- Père, tous vos honneurs, toutes vos distinctions, même cette insigne que vous brandissez tel un trophée... tout cela, ce n'est que du vent, des morceaux de papier et du métal travaillé. Vous n'en êtes pas digne, est-ce là tout ce que représente votre justice ? Est-ce là sa définition ?_

_Fugaku eut un rire sardonique._

_- Tout de suite les grands mots, toi Itachi, toi et tes belles paroles, toi et ton intelligence exceptionnelle, toi et ta stupide foi, vous croyez tout savoir du monde, mais vous ne savez rien. Ce qui est important ce n'est pas de faire le bien, ni de faire le mal, ce qui est important c'est d'avoir le pouvoir. Cette fois, son père se leva sous la colère, alors que sa voix gagnait en décibel, Itachi ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux._

_- Père je ne suis pas le destinataire de votre colère, ne vous fourvoyez pas, elle est dirigée contre vous-même, vous et votre lâcheté, vous et vos intérêts._

_Itachi cligna des yeux sous le choc, Fugaku venait de frapper du poing la table avec une telle force, que des stylos allèrent voler aux quatre coins de la pièce. Son visage naturellement crispé, se tendit encore davantage alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de haine pour son fils... parce qu'il avait raison et que personne n'aime avoir ses propres vérités lancées en plein visage._

_- Pour qui te prends tu Itachi pour me parler de la sorte ? Qui crois-tu être ? Un héros ? ! Sais-tu les sacrifices que demandent la justice ?_

_- Non... mais je vais bientôt les découvrir... »_

* * *

« - Alors j'ai essayé... mais ainsi, je n'étais pas assez fort, chaque preuve, chaque témoin que je trouvais disparaissaient inlassablement, ou alors le procès était étrangement repoussé à une date ultérieure, puis une autre et ainsi de suite... Ils bafouaient la justice en riant.

Naruto ne pouvait même plus compter combien de fois Itachi avait répété ce mot, comme un noyé s'accrochait à sa bouée, lui s'accrochait à ce concept pour justifier ses exactions... il commençait à comprendre pleinement la véritable implication d'Itachi dans toute cette histoire.

- Je n'étais pas assez fort, je ne détenais pas le pouvoir, tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire écouter, je n'arrivais pas à faire entendre ma voix... je n'arrivais pas à inspirer de la terreur. L'être humain n'est jamais aussi obéissant que quand il a peur... et je l'ai compris. J'ai alors démissionné de la police, pour intégrer le gangitisme, le monde des tueurs... le monde d'Akatsuki.

Le blond secoua la tête lentement, les lèvres pincées, en comprenant ce qu'avait fait Itachi, comme il l'avait dit à Jiraya :

_Mais voilà Jiraya, on ne s'approche pas d'Orochimaru en étant tout blanc._

_Comme on ne s'approchait pas d'Akatsuki en étant blanc._

- Tu as tué... tué pour gagner leur confiance, pour gagner un nom... Continua Naruto, abasourdi.

- Je n'ai pas tué... je n'ai jamais tué, fit la voix lasse d'Itachi, Naruto aurait juré que la fatigue dans son regard s'était creusée davantage. C'est leur propre faiblesse qui les a tué.

Le tueur se souvenait parfaitement de la méthode d'Itachi, ses victimes... il les poussait au suicide, pas de trace, pas d'emprunte, pas d'arme, excepté le désespoir.

- S'ils avaient assez de force, ils ne seraient pas mort. C'était leur choix.

- De quel choix oses-tu parler ? Siffla le blond, sèchement en tapant le sol de son pied. Quand tu connaissais déjà la résultat ! Une seule de tes victimes a-t-elle seulement choisi de vivre ? !

- Mais oui... tu as la mémoire courte, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement disgracieux. _Toi_, après ma trahison, après le massacre de tes amis en ton nom... tu aurais dû vouloir mourir, mais tu as choisi de vivre. Toutes mes félicitations tant qu'on y est.

Naruto eut un ricanement sec, il détestait l'humour de son ancien mentor. Itachi ferma les yeux, la douleur dans son bras s'était légèrement calmée, peut-être pourrait-il enfin dormir ? De toute façon, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant... _dormir_.

Le tueur était heureux qu'Itachi n'ouvre pas les yeux à ce moment là, sinon il aurait vu sa faiblesse. Oui, son énorme faiblesse, sa haine devenait moins vive, habitée par la pitié. Itachi était si juste, tellement honnête en vérité, incorruptible, si incorruptible, qu'il a poussé sa volonté de justice à l'extrême. Il a accepté de passer pour un tueur glacial, pour un criminel, juste un assassin, a apporté la disgrâce sur son nom et sa famille, a détruire sa conscience et son âme pour la justice.

_Justice_, c'était tout ce qui avait dû résonner en lui, toutes ses dernières années.

- Et tu as réussi ? Tous ces malheurs ont-il servi à quelque chose ?

Itachi ouvrit faiblement un œil, pour le regarder en répondant :

- Oui... dès que tu es sorti, va chez moi... durant toutes ces années, j'ai récolté assez de preuves pour les condamner à perpétuité, j'ai par ailleurs trouvé le procureur adéquat. Va chez moi... dis ton nom à un de mes domestiques, il saura quoi faire.

- Ton nom sera aussi sali, le tiens et celui de Sasuke.

Itachi eut un faible sourire, il connaissait les liens qui les unissait. Pas en détails, encore une fois Dieu était à remercier, mais il avait parfois observé Naruto de loin, passé de brefs coups de téléphone à son frère et ce dernier parlait si souvent de Naruto... s'était-il rendu compte de l'affection qu'il lui portait ? Il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sûrement jamais... c'était préférable.

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas un héros.

Cette attitude si fataliste, si... pure, si sincère, augmenta la colère de Naruto. Non ! Il devait le haïr, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le haïr !

- Et alors ? Je devrais faire quoi ? Les foutre en prison ? ! Mais je m'en fiche, ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de les tuer, de mes mains.

A sa plus grande surprise, le faible sourire ne quitta pas le visage d'Itachi, alors même que Naruto lui disait qu'il avait fait tout ses sacrifices pour rien.

- La frontière est mince, mon cher Naruto... entre la justice et la vengeance.

- Arrête ! Arrête ton attitude de grand sage ! Hurla Naruto, sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Ses pas claquèrent lourdement sur le plancher alors qu'il se tourna pour être juste en face d'Itachi. Son mouvement trop brusque avait réveillé la douleur dans son bras, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Crois-tu que je t'ai pardonné ? ! Je n'étais pas un membre d'Akatsuki ! Tout ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est... de te faire confiance !

- Ton pardon ? Itachi eut un léger rire, qui se changea vite en toux, et malgré sa difficulté à parler, il continua du même ton las. Mais je ne l'ai jamais demandé, je ne le demanderai jamais.

Naruto comprit les non-dits._ Je n'en ai pas le droit._

- Mais Naruto... tu allais devenir un tueur dangereux, j'ai vu ta colère, ta rage, ta douleur, ton passé, ton potentiel, tu haïssais le monde. Il fallait t'arrêter... c'était mon devoir de prévenir une autre menace pour la paix.

Alors que le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Itachi leva lentement la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et de le laisser finir.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu... je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Je... je... parce qu'au fil du temps... Pour la première fois, Itachi avait dû mal à trouver ses mots, et Naruto comprit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était habitué à ne plus rien ressentir. Je... me suis attaché à toi... tu me rappelais Sasuke, mais tu es si différent de lui, tellement plus fort. J'ai... vu ce que tu allais devenir...

_Naruto sais-tu seulement ce que tu as représenté... j'ai failli à mon devoir parce que... je tenais à toi. Tu as été mon plus grand pêché... et tu seras peut-être ma rédemption._

- Cool, t'es aussi Nostradamus.

Itachi ignora le pic et continua :

- Ta langue est toujours aussi acérée, mais c'est vrai Naruto... tu te souviens, je te l'ai dit, _tu n'es pas fait pour le métier,_ c'est pour ça que le jour où tu devras faire le choix de la vengeance et de la justice... je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Ta justice est peut-être plus juste que la mienne.

Naruto s'approcha du lit, pour se rasseoir sur la chaise à côté du chevet d'Itachi. Il croisa la main pâle d'Iachi qui tombait faiblement contre le bord avec la sienne, l'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui. Un air plus léger sur le visage, ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait venir.

Un rictus mesquin étira les lèvres du blond et il serra sa main jusqu'à entendre un craquement. Itachi siffla de douleur en tentant de retirer sa main, mais Kyubi ne le laissa pas faire.

- Crois-tu que tes belles paroles justifient ma souffrance ? Crois-tu qu'elles vont ramener mes amis à la vie ? Si tu savais comme je te hais ! Sifflait-il le visage tordu dans expression de rage. Crois-tu qu'elles vont atténuer ce que tu as tenté de faire !

- Tenté ? Souffla Itachi qui retenait un cri à chaque fois que Naruto appuyait davantage.

- Il y a deux jours... lors de notre affrontement, tu m'as expressément manqué, tout en connaissant ta fin parce que tu voulais mourir ! Mourir de ma main ! Naruto relâcha soudainement sa main, sa colère était toujours là, mais plus calme. Désolé je n'aime pas avoir les mains sales, je t'ai considéré comme un adversaire digne de ce nom... mais tu ne vaux plus rien ! Que vaut celui qui a perdu toute combativité ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua faiblement sa main, en disant calmement :

- Que vas-tu faire de moi alors ?

Naruto se releva de sa chaise et lui tourna le dos pour aller jusqu'à la porte, donnant deux faibles coup :

- Tu vas mourir Itachi, je vais exaucer ton vœux. Mais ce ne sera pas de ma main mais de la tienne. Son mentor ne connaitrait jamais l'effort qui lui avait fallu pour garder sa voix froide comme de la glace, pour garder cette colère, du moins se semblant de colère intact, à chaque instant il devait se remémorer le visage de ses amis... leur mort pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

Et quand Naruto se tourna il vit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. La peur peignait complètement le visage d'Itachi... la peur et la honte.

- Oui, on m'a dit. Tu es mourant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un petit homme, un stéthoscope autour du cou.

- Je sais que tu es mourant... j'en avais déjà l'intuition, tu as toussé du sang et je ne pense pas t'avoir cassé des côtes au début de notre combat. Et je te connais Itachi, un homme tel que toi mourir d'une stupide maladie, quelle humiliation, quelle mort indigne ! Tu aurais voulu une mort honorable, mourir de la main de celui à qui tu as apporté le plus de souffrance... mais je refuse.

Dans sa peur, dans sa honte, dans son désespoir, Itachi n'avait sûrement pas comprit les non-dits, des non-dits que Naruto se cachaient à lui-même.

_Parce que je ne peux... je ne peux pas te tuer de ma main. Je n'y arriverai pas._

- Et tu ne te laisseras pas mourir, je te préviens tout de suite. Ce _médecin_ s'en assurera, il a pour mission de te garder en vie, jusqu'à ce que ta maladie te tue. Tu ne mourras de rien d'autre, si ça peut te consoler, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

Naruto amorça un pas vers la sortie quand le cri d'Itachi le fit s'arrêter :

- Non ! Non !

Le visage couvert d'hématome de l'homme devint encore plus laid, ombragé ainsi par la terreur. La voix las, presque celle d'un mourant était insufflée d'un nouveau souffle de vie : la peur.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Si tu veux me rendre service Naruto, si jamais ta haine a fané... aide moi ! _Tue moi, c'était ce qui se cachait derrière ce aide moi._ Deux mots qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer, comme cette peur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir, lui qui croyait en être exempt.

Naruto rencontra ses yeux, imperturbable et Itachi le vit dans son regard. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, alors ça finirait ainsi ?

_Est-ce là mon châtiment ? Mon châtiment pour avoir ainsi pêché ?_

Alors, il s'autorisa à se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sasuke...

Itachi vit les yeux de Naruto s'adoucir sous la culpabilité.

- Il... n'est pas comme nous, c'est une toile vierge... qui a la chance de voir l'horreur du monde, mais de rester juste à ses principes, une toile toujours blanche, sans couleur. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait jamais d'autre peintre que lui-même. »

Le blond hocha la tête, d'un air presque solennel en claquant la porte.

Oui, Itachi avait fait une erreur, malgré tout son réalisme, tout ses principes, _il avait fait une erreur, il avait cru pouvoir changer le monde._

* * *

«- Avez-vous une idée de quand monsieur Uchiwa rentrera ? Demanda un vieux domestique en regardant Naruto s'emparer des documents et pièces que son maître avait pris grand soin de cacher et de protéger ses dernières années.

Le tueur le regarda :

- Aucune idée.

- Compte-t-il seulement revenir ? Demanda-t-il, plus méfiant, il savait bien dans quel genre de magouille trempait son patron, et il avait dans l'intuition, que cet homme y trempait aussi.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, le visage crispé de l'homme se détendit, quand il répondit :

- Aucune idée.

Naruto termina de mettre la pile de document dans les cartons, avant de le porter d'un bras. Il traversa le salon d'Itachi, sans trop regarder... il ne voulait pas voir que l'homme qu'il était en train de condamner avait une vie et des attaches. Cette décoration unique était sa marque... mais malgré lui, une pièce l'attira.

C'était un aigle, il détonnait incroyablement avec le reste des œuvres d'art. Il s'en approcha et déposa le carton à ses pieds, du bout des doigts, il toucha la surface polie de la statue. Les ailes de l'animal étaient grandes ouvertes, sa tête bien haute, un air noble, et son bec était dirigé vers le ciel. Cet oiseau lui rappelait Itachi... sa fierté, son idéalisme, sa foi, et sa justice.

- Je peux l'emmener ?

Le domestique hocha la tête.

- J'ai déjà fait appelé pour le mettre dans le coffre de votre voiture. Monsieur Uchiwa avait dans l'idée que la statue vous plairait. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Voilà, je promets un peu plus d'action, et plus d'humour dans le prochain !**

**Radieusement vôtre,**

**Sirpics.**


End file.
